Master of Mischief
by keeperoliver
Summary: Sequel to Spy in the Ointment, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Hermione and the rest start their education at Hogwarts. There is will be a new item added to the point system, much to the enjoyment of the students. With the evil gone, there will more fun.
1. Chapter 1

Masters of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 1

A/N: Hello people. I had originally wanted to wait to complete my other in-progress story, but, I got hit in the head with a flash, and I had to follow up on it. They really will not let me alone until I do something about it. Rather annoying really. Anyway, first I would like to say that Miss Rowling is very stingy about her work. She does not allow anyone to make any money off of her creation. Shame really, I could use--never mind. As you know, I just finished {Spy in the Ointment}, and promised a sequel. Well this is it. I hope you have fun reading this story, as I plan to have fun writing it. The following list, will be the pairings for the story, and some of the Professors that will be teaching at Hogwarts. Some will be different from canon.

Pairings: New Professors:

Harry/Ginny Transfiguration: Lily Potter, HoH Gryffindor

Fred/Hermione History of Magic: Narcissa Black HoH Slytherin

George /Angelina DADA: Remus Lupin

Neville/Luna Runes: Hassan Hammeed

Ron/Lavender Arithmancy: Nymphadora Tonks

Draco/Daphne Muggle Studies: Quinton Aries

Severus/Narcissa Astronomy: Firenze

Remus/Tonks

Sirius/many, one at a time. He has too much fun to be tied down.

HoH: This is the Head of House designation

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hermione was feeling indifferent about this offer about going to a new school. She didn't believe in magic, as she felt, there was an explanation for everything. A logical mind can see through any slight of hand trick. That is all it really was, slight of hand. She had been able to tear apart all of the tricks these so called magicians, do on stage. However, what that witch, (this is what she called herself), did, was beyond reason. She had turned a pillow into a couch, and a tea cup into a Robin. She did this by waving a stick, which she called a wand, at them.

If all they were going to do, was teach her parlor tricks, she would leave this Hogwarts, and demand her money back.

She went with this witch, Professor Potter I believe she said her name was, To a place called Diagon Alley. Not a very sanitary place, and quite crowded. The people were dressed funny, and carried different pets around with them. Strange pets at that. Owls, snakes, frogs, spiders, and yuck, rats.

The professor took her into a shop to purchase her attire needed for school, called robes. Some were for every day use and some for dress. They were not very flattering, but she guessed they would serve a purpose.

Next, she took her to the Apothacary, where she got the ingredients she would need for her potions class. The shop was disgusting. There were eyes floating in some green fluid that seemed to follow her every move, as she wandered around the shop. She needed to get out of there in a hurry, before she got sick.

The Professor asked her if she wished to buy a Familiar. She said there were different kinds of creatures that could be used, but the preferred choice was owls. Hermione said she would pass for the time being.

There were several more stops, before Professor Potter took her to her favorite shop, a book store. Hermione spent an hour in here, buying the books she needed, and about twenty others, including a huge tome called Hogwarts a History.

The last stop was to purchase her wand. This also freaked her out, as the proprietor was an old man that looked like he could keel over any minute. He took measurements of every part of her body, including the length and width of her nose. What kind of nonsense was that. They finally found her the wand to chose her, an 11 inch, willow , with a dragon heart string core, whatever that meant.

This was an experience that she would never forget, much to her consternation. It was not an enjoyable trip.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hermione was up early, the morning of 1 September, 1991. She had packed the night before, leaving out, the clothes she was going to wear for the trip, and a book to study while riding the train to the school. She was told it was a long trip, and it would get boring if she was just sitting there looking out the window, watching the scenery go by.

Richard and Jean Granger, Hermione's mother and father, were worried about their daughter. She had never been away from her parents for any great length of time. They knew she never had any friends, and other children teased her because of her love of books. If what they think will happen, happens, she will be homesick, after two weeks and wish to come home. They would never let her stay, if that should happen.

The time to take Hermione to the station at King's Cross, had arrived, and they talked as they drove her to her starting point for her introduction to the Magical World. They voiced their concern to Hermione about her getting homesick, but Hermione was determined to give this a full hearted chance. She wanted the Professors there to prove to her, that magic did indeed exist, and that she was truly a witch.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hermione hugged and kissed her mom and dad goodbye, and dragged her trunk to the train , struggling to get up the steps, when two older students stopped her , "Do you need a hand with, my dear?" a tall red headed boy asked her.

"If you don't mind, I really could use some help?"

"Geeorge, shall we help out this damsel in distress?"

"Why yes, Fred, I believe we should."

And the two strapping young men lifted her Trunk up the stairs and stowed it in the overhead rack, of the compartment she had chosen to occupy. "Thank you very much, Fred, and you too George. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Not to fear my sweet, as we will always be there to assist you when in need of it. Would you be so kind as to tell us what your name is, so that we will know what to call you the next time we meet. You seem to already have our name down."

"Oh, please excuse my manners, my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Pleased to meet you Hermione Granger, I am Fred, and this good looking chap is George, and we are the Weasleys. If you should need our assistance at any time during the trip, just lean out you door, and give a shout. In case you need to know, George and I are starting our third year, and are in Gryffindor House, the home of the brave. We hope that you may join us in our illustrious house. Alas, we must leave you for now, as we see our friend has arrived, and we need to discuss business. I hope someone will join you for the long ride, to keep you company. Adieu, fair lady."

Hermione chuckled at the antics of Fred, and his brother George, although George didn't get to say much. She had just settled in to read her book, when her door opened, and a dark haired boy looked in and asked if he and his friends could join her. Hermione waved her hand around to the other seats, "Please do."

The dark haired boy was joined by a blond and a brown haired boy. The dark haired boy sat beside Hermione, the blond across from her, and the brown haired bot next to him.

"I would like to introduce my self, then my friends can do their own. My name is Harry Potter, and I am also a first year, and I wish to become a Gryffindor like my mother and father."

The blond was next, "Hello, my name is Draco Black, and I would prefer to be in Gryffindor, however, I will probably go to Slytherin."

Lastly, "Greetings and salutations, my dear, my name is Neville Longbottom, and will most likely be housed in Hufflepuff, although like my colleague, I would prefer Gryffindor.

Hermione looked at the three, and wondered what it was about Gryffindor House, that everyone wanted in it. "It is very nice to meet you all, Harry, Draco and Neville. My name is Hermione Granger, and I was wondering if you could answer a question for me?"

Draco jumped at the chance, "Certainly. We are here to be your guide through the years of you schooling. If you need questions answered, if we can't answer them, we will find someone that can."

"Thank you Draco, now why is it that every one wants to be housed in Gryffindor? Are not the other houses as good. I mean they are named after the founders of the school, are they not?"

Harry answered this one, "Quite right you are, however, The reason every one wants in Gryffindor is because of the Marauders."

"Who are the Marauders?"

Harry once again handled this question, "They were the greatest pranksters the school has ever known. There was Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Their names are legendary. Their identities however, have eluded the bulk of the students. Only a select few know the real names."

"Are you one of them, Harry."

"As a matter of fact, we all do. It is our desire to team up with two other friends of ours and become the new Marauders."

"Couldn't you be more original than calling yourselves the New Marauders? I bet if you thought about it, you could come up with something."

Neville added, "She is right Harry, Prongs would probably love the idea of us coming up with an entirely different name. If we wish to make a name for ourselves, it should be something unique, not borrowed."

"I suppose your right. Hermione, are you strict follower of the rules, or do you enjoy the stretching of rules on occasion?"

"If you mean breaking the rules, it is not something I practiced in the past. I have always been one to follow the rules to the letter. However, I am starting a new life here, with magic and all, and I imagine if I want to fit in with everyone, I should change my ways, as my old ways never earned me any friends," Hermione said with sorrow.

"You mean, you never had any friends before coming to Hogwarts?" Asked Draco.

"Not really. I have always been known as a Bookworm, and never took the time try and get to know any of my fellow students. Of course they never took the time to get to know me either. They would rather just torment me me by calling me names and teasing me by hiding my books, homework, pens and paper. I wouldn't let them get to me though, because that would show weakness." Hermione stated.

"Sounds like a true Gryffindor to me." said Harry. "If you should get sorted there, I will ask our friends if you could be included in on our group, if you want to join that is?"

"Do you really mean that, or are you teasing me as well?"

"Hermione, I never tease a beautiful young lady, such as yourself, besides, or friends have already confided in us that you and I, and the others, should become friends. And after meeting you, I am in agreement with them. What do you think guys?"

Both Neville and Draco shook their heads in agreement.

Hermione beamed a smile at the three young men sitting around her, when a thought popped up in her head. "Harry didn't you say your last name was Potter?"

"Yes I did, Why?"

"Are you related to Professor Potter, the Transfiguration Teacher?"

"Uh, ya, she's my mother."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"I'll be trouble no matter which way I go, so I decided, if I am going to get in trouble, I might as well have fun doing it. If the rest agree with having you join, I will explain what I mean by that later. OK?"

"Fine Harry, and guys, just to let you know, I appreciate your getting to know me. I may not end up being friends with you, but your trying to be friends is enough to make me feel welcome already."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The Professors were having their last staff meeting prior to the students arriving, and Minerva wanted to test new waters, with a suggestion, "I would like to try something new this year, especially with the students that will be attending school for the first time. We know that there will be a lot of pranks going on, and if we try to discipline every act, we me may not have any students left to teach. What I am suggesting, is a competition, between the houses. There will be guidelines, as to what will be authorized, and what will be penalized. Points will be given for the most original, the funniest, the longest lasting, nothing over a twenty-four period, and the most broad based. If because of a prank, someone is injured, then the house pulling the prank will lose five times the points allowed for the best prank, or 250 points. How do you all feel about this?"

Lily jumped at the idea, "Minerva, are you telling us that you want us to encourage the students to pull pranks. Not just encouraging them, but also rewarding them? Are you asking for trouble?"

Narcissa was next, "Minerva, to declare open season on all the students for the fun of a few pranksters, is ludicrous. What would be the benefits of declaring something like this?"

Remus had a huge grin on his face, and was joined by Secerus, "Excuse us ladies, but I believe you are missing the point. Minerva just said, that all houses were to be included, which means all students. Do you realize what this does? It brings house unity together. It means no more cliques. It means if someone in your house is being disrespectful to another house student, their punishment will fit the crime, and the punishers will be rewarded for fighting for the rights of the wronged party. It's brilliant really, don't you agree Severus?"

"For once in my life, Remus, I agree with a Marauder. The entire student body will have a say in what they do, who they do it to, when they do it, and how it will be done. Students who have been shunned will have a say, and who knows, maybe they will be sneakier then they were to be believed to be. I do feel the there has to be times when the pranks can be done. There can be no pranking during any school function. This includes Quidditch practices and games, Classes, and any club meetings, that are sanctioned by the school. Does that meet the approval of everyone?"

Lily and Narcissa still had their doubts, but they also agreed that it would indeed bring about house unity, although there will still be cliques.

The motion was set, and the guidelines in place. Minerva thought, this is going to be a fun year.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ron was sitting with two other first years he had just met, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas. They were alright chaps, and he got along with them pretty well, it was just that Harry , Draco, and Neville were much more interesting. He wished he hadn't started that argument with Draco, about purebloods being more deserving of certain rights than half-bloods and muggleborn. Draco had once been taught that being a pureblood was the cream of the crop. That was 9 years ago. Since he has been raised by Sirius, he was taught differently. Ron was never taught being a pureblood was at the high end of the chain. Where he got his notions from, no one knew, but he felt that his being a pureblood male, gave him an edge over his sister, as females were below males in all aspects of life. They were there for the care of the males, such female lions hunting for meals for the pride, and would be protected from harm by the males.

This did not go over well with Ginny, and she let Ron know in no uncertain terms. Bat bogies are nasty creatures. Draco heard about this, and tried to talk to Ron, and it led to a full grown argument. The twins heard them going at it, and separated them, asking what the problem was. When Draco told them, They let them both go, to continue their fight. However Mrs. Weasley decided to come out to find out what was going on. When told what the problem was, she grabbed Ron by the ear and hauled back into the house and to his room, where he would stay until supper. She apologized to Draco for Ron's behavior, which Draco shook off, saying that she should not be apologizing for something someone else did.

That was Ron was here with Seamus and Dean. Harry did not take kindly of Ron's treatment of his sister, as Harry really liked Ginny. Ron couldn't understand what Harry, Draco and Neville saw in Ginny, to him she was annoying. They couldn't do anything together with out her trying to join in with them. The others readily accepted her, and that upset him, because they were his friends.

Now he had to find some way to win them back.

What he didn't know, was that another female had gained their friendship, and she could be more annoying than his sister, as he would soon find out.

Poor Ron would learn that being friends, meant that you had to be friends with both males and females. He would learn this not from the females, but by the males. One in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

Master of mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 2

A/N: Harry Potter's world belongs to Jo Rowling, but she does allow others to play in it. This is one of my attempts to make her proud. Feel free to review Jo, and let me know how I am doing.

/

As the train pulled in to Hogsmeade Station, the students were gathering their belongings that they would be carrying by hand. They knew the larger things such as trunks, and larger suitcases packed with clothes would be taken of by someone and placed in the storage hall, awaiting sorting for the first years, and delivered to the correct dorms for the second years and above.

Hermione joined Harry, Draco, and Neville in a boat to be transported to Hogwarts.

As they went to the boats they passed the largest person she had ever seen in her life.

"Ello Harry, Draco, and Neville. Nice to see you will be joining us this year. Who's the lovely young lady ya have wit ya?"

"Hello Hagrid, it's good to be joining you also. If I may, Hagrid, this is Hermione Granger, Hermione, I would like you to meet Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds, and Professor of the Care and Well Being of Magical Creatures."

"Hello Hagrid, that is certainly an impressive title you have. You must be a very important person here at Hogwarts?" Hermione said.

Hagrid blushed, or at least the parts of his face not covered by hair turned pink. "Aw, not really, just a lot of words that don't mean nuthin. I'm just a regular working stiff."

"Harry, why don't you and yer friends grab the boat next ta mine. Alright first years, follow me to the boats. First years over here with me."

Ron, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan got in a boat with A red headed girl, that Ron had taken a liking to. Susan Bones joined the three boys for their trip to Hogwarts.

"Watch ya heads, got a bit a low hangin rock." stated Hagrid.

They then pulled up to a shore. Hagrid jumped out, and pulled all the boats up on the bank, to allow all the first years to disembark, without getting wet.

The students followed him up to a door, where he knocked loudly. The door opened, where a smiling Professor Flitwick greeted them. "Welcome students to Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. I wi8ll soon be taking you inside where you will wait, until I come back and lead you inside." he was stating this as he led the students inside to the waiting room. He then motioned them to stop.

When I bring you inside, you will follow me up the center isle, where you will wait to be sorted. There are four houses in which to be sorted, There are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Once you are sorted, you will take a seat at your house table. Your house will be your home while you are a student here. You will win honors for your house in the form of house point for your good work, but will lose house points for any misgivings you may invoke. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the House Cup, which is a very prestegious honor. Now if you will wait here, I will go in to see if they are ready for your sorting."

The diminutive Professor then walked into the castle to get the returning students seated, so that the first years sorting could get started. Finally, all were seated, and the Professor returned to the first years to escort them into the Great Hall.

The new students lined up in the center isle as the Professor had asked, looking at a ragged old hat sitting on a stool. As every one quieted down, the hat formed a slit in it's body, and it started to sing. It was a short song that lasted about two minutes, and then it stopped.

Professor then walked up next to the hat. "As I call your name, please come up and Take a seat on the stool, and I will place the hat on your head, and it will sort you. Abbott, Hannah."

The young girl walked up to the stool and took a seat. After a few seconds, it called out "Hufflepuff !"

"Black, Draco." Draco stepped forward and sat on the stool. "Ah, a Malfoy by birth, but a Black by providence. I see you still have the cunning, but you also have great courage. You are smart, but not Ravenclaw smart. And you are a strong friend to those you choose to be friends with, but you find it hard to make them. Hufflepuff is not the house for you either. So where to put you?"

"If you would, sir, I would like to make a suggestion."

"And what would that be, young Draco?"

"If you could, would you please sort me to Gryffindor, sir."

"Are you sure, your family, either Black or Malfoy have predominantly been sorted in Slytherin."

"Yes sir, but my guardian was in Gryffindor, and I would like to follow in his footpaths."

"Ah, you wish to join your friends and be like your former mentors. Very well then, best be, Gryffindor." And Draco left the stool, to join the twins at the table.

The Professor called a few more names, and then called "Finnegan, Seamus."

The hat barely settled on his head when he called, "Hufflepuff!" Seamus looked dejected, but walked to his table.

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione walked up to the stool and took her seat, she was nervous, as she didn't know what to expect, when a voice sounded in her head. "Interesting, a brilliant mind, with a thirst for knowledge. You have doubts about there being such a thing as magic, and there fore question all you have seen thus far. It is because of this brave act, that you should be in Gryffindor, however, your intelligence far exceeds any I have seen so far in many years."

"Please sir, I know only a few people, and they are the closest thing I have ever had to friends. One has already been sorted into Gryffindor, and I am sure the others will also be sorted there, so if you would, would you please sort me to Gryffindor?"

"My, students are sure getting picky. As you wish. Let it be Gryffindor!"

Hermione got a huge grin on her face, as she got off the stool and ran to the table to sit next to Fred, as he motioned for her to sit.

"Longbottom, Neville."

Neville walked up to the stool, with determination set on his features. He sat down, and the hat was placed on his head. "Another one wishing to be placed in his choice of house. I am not looking forward to this year. Let it be Gryffindor!"

Neville had a shocked look to his face. He never got to say or think anything, and the hat just came right out and said what he wanted to hear. He joined Draco at the House table.

More names had been called when Harry's name was called. He walked up to the stool and took a seat. When the hat was placed on his head, he thought to the hat, "Hello Gideon, how are you? My mother wished me to tell you hello for her as well."

"Lilly still remembers my name, how flattering. We had quite a conversation during her sorting. I had become quite taken with your mother. She was brilliant, kind and caring. To bad she hooked up with your Father, although she could have done worse, and hooked up with Black. Now where to put you, as you could belong to any house. You are brilliant like your mother, cunning like Black. Loyal like Lupin and Pettigrew, and brave like your Father. So where to put you."

"No choices there Gideon, Gryffindor like my Mother and father, if you please."

"When did I start to lose the ability to make the sorting in my way. Perhaps I should retire and let the students make their own choice?"

"No Gideon, you couldn't do that, as the numbers would not come out even."

"I suppose you are right. I best put you in Gryffindor!"

Harry walked to the table and sat between Hermione and Draco, grinning the whole time.

More names were called, then, "Thomas, Dean"

Again the hat had barely been place when it shouted "Hufflepuff!"

A few more were called , then "Weasley, Ronald."

Ron walked up to the stool, feeling sorry to be leaving his friends he made on the train, and Susan, who he had grown to like. He sat down, and the hat was placed on his head.

"Another Weasley, but different. Proud of your heritage as a pure blood. You don't look down on a half blood or Muggle born, but you do not feel friendly towards them either. You have some courage, but are weak in certain confrontations. You are neither cunning or brilliant, so that leaves out Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. That leaves, Hufflepuff!"

Ron's jaw dropped. No Weasley had ever gone anywhere besides Gryffindor. He would be shamed by his brothers and and the rest of his family. He lowered his head, and started towards the Hufflepuff table, when he was grabbed by Percy, who said, "Ronald, be proud of where you have been sorted. You show great loyalty by being sorted to the Noble house of Hufflepuff. Do not be ashamed , or fear what the others might think."

He was joined by Fred and George also, and they said in their own way with Fred leading off.

"Ronnikins, we are"

"Not ashamed of "

"Your being sorted"

"Into a different House"

"And look forward"

"To our House rivalry"

"With great expectations."

Ron stood there for a minute, and felt the love coming from his brothers, and the support they were showing towards the youngest male member of their family. He finished his walk to the House table with a new found pride. He took his seat next to Susan and Dean.

The sorting was finished, and Professor McGonagall stood up to the students and said, "Please, may I have your attention. Thank you, now I am sure after the long journey, and sorting, you are all wishing to have a bite to eat, so with that, may the meal begin."

And the tables began to fill with Food of all different ethnic varieties. The students began dining, with the talk between the new students and the returning students getting to know each other.

Fred began his talk with Hermione, by asking her, "So, Hermione, what do think of Hogwarts so far?"

"It's rather amazing Fred. I did not realize how huge it was, and how real the ceiling makes the night look. Of course, I knew it is magically enhanced to look like that, as I read it in Hogwarts a History, But still, it is shocking when you see it in real life. I believe that I look forward to learning the things they will be teaching here, and hope that I will not be disappointed by false understandings. I still have doubts about magic being real."

Harry heard this, and and held her hand, "Hermione, It is hard to believe when you have a closed mind. Open up your mind to experience the wonders that surround you. Look at the paintings on the walls. See how they move, and talk to the students in their range of sight. Look at the Ghosts as they wander through the aisles. What about the food that just appeared on the tables. And Gideon as he sorted you. Is that not enough to make you a believer?"

"Who is Gideon? Does the hat have a name? I suppose, he should, given that he is an intelligent entity. And yes, what you point out does make it hard to believe other wise that there is such a thing as magic. It may take a few days, but I will get used to it."

Harry felt a squirming around in his robes hidden pocket, and reached in and pulled out a rat. Hermione saw this and shrieked. "Harry why are you carrying around a rat, they are disgusting."

The rat turned on Hermione and hissed at her, causing Hermione to shy a way from the rodent.

"Hermione, I would like to introduce to you Wormtail, member in good standing of the group known as the Marauders. He is in his Animagus form, and his real name is Peter. Now Peter, why did you sneak into Hogwarts by hiding in my robes?"

Wormtail, rather than answer, grabbed a chicken leg and began eating. He finished it, grabbed another, before the food vanished.

Professor McGonagall again stood before the students and began her start of the year announcements. And then she introduced the only new Professor invited to the staff. "We are sorry to announce that Professor Slughorn, has decided to retire, and we are happy to announce that his replacement will be Professor Severus Snape." Severus stood up to a round of applause from the students and faculty. "Now that being said, I wish to announce the start of a new program, that will be earning you all house points, creating house unity, and be fun for all. We know that there are some new students, who along with some senior students wish to become like a former group that frequented our halls. In order for everyone to be on equal terms, there will be what we, the Faculty, wish to call house prank rivalries, in which all members of your house will get together and formulate pranks against the other houses, All students are to be encouraged to partake, regardless of their year. There are to be no pranks that will endanger, or harm any other student. When a prank is pulled, the Head of House will be notified so that they can be assured that no one could be injured. All faculty members are to be off limits to this pranking. A spokes person is to be assigned by each house, so that he or she will be the one to bring forth the information concerning the prank they wish to play. This program will commence one week from next Monday, which is the 12th. All Spokes people will be selected by then, If you wish, a second can also be designated. He or she will also be presented at this time. All questions will be answered at a later date. For now, I believe we could all use a good nights rest. With tomorrow being a Friday, Classes will start on Monday. Your schedules will be handed out tomorrow, and you first years will take the time to learn the location of your classrooms. Thank you, and have a good evening."

Fred and George had a look on their faces as if they were just given a life time supply of chocolate frogs. In essence, they have just been given free reign to prank the other houses, and be rewarded for it. It was like a dream come true. And with the son of a Marauder with them, this looked to be a stellar year.

As they gathered in the Common room, they called out for every ones attention. "Fellow Gryffindors, we have been given a great honor this evening, and I propose we take a vote as to who our spokesperson should be. As a son of a former Marauder, we , meaning George and I, suggest Harry Potter, and as his colleague, Hermione Granger. All in favor Say I."

There were some students who doubted this selection, and was voiced by a Seventh year student, "Why should we let two first years be our voice to the faculty. Shouldn't we have two senior students be our voice to the Professors, as we are already known to them?"

George answered this, "If we allow two firsties to be our spokesmen, they will grow in appreciation to the Faculty, as they progress through the years, if this is to continue on through out the years. If we were to chose two senior students, we would have to do this every year. If for any reason one of them should wish to leave their position, then he or she should be replaced by another first year, to ensure continuity."

This was agreed upon, and Harry and Hermione were made the Spokesmen for Gryffindor house.

Hermione was in utter disbelief, to be chosen for this position. They hardly knew her, and already they were giving her responsibilities she thought she did not deserve. "Why are you giving me this honor, Fred? You hardly even know me, yet you are showing faith in me that I feel I don't deserve."

"First Hermione, You are an expert at the spoken word. Second, you will need to know the Professors on a personal basis, so that they can see how brilliant you are. And third, you are so cute, you will win their hearts, before they know what hit them."

Hermione blushed to a shade red that rivaled the Weasley hair color. She was not used to complements, and Fred were giving them to her on a regular basis. She was growing fond of this twin. and wanted to get to know him better. As she also wanted to get to know Harry, Draco and Neville better. She could not believe how easy it was for her to make friends in this strange environment. If it stayed like this for the next seven years, they will become the greatest years of her life. She was looking forward to them.

Fred took the next statement. "Alright, does anyone have any idea as to what we shall call ourselves as pranksters."

Someone yelled out, "Why not Prankters!"

"To lame."

"Marauders II."

"Not original."

"The Jokers."

"Not bad, but we need something more manly, sorry Hermione, as I don't want to sound sexist."

"No problem Fred. How about the Renegades?"

All the noise in the Common room stopped.

Hermione lowered her head, as she thought every one thought her stupid for her suggestion. She was ready to leave, when a seventh year said, "That is absolutely Brilliant. The Renegades. That is an awesome name."

Draco spoke up, "Does any one doubt the selection of Hermione as Spokesperson now. I am glad to say, that I personally got to know her during our trip up here, and have made friends with her. She is smart, witty, kind, friendly, and to top it all off, she is beautiful."

Fred's turn, "Yo Malfoy, don't get any ideas."

"Just stating facts, Fred. I do not pretend to be Mr. Obvious. I'll leave that to you."

Fred hit him in the head with a pillow.

Harry had a brainstorm. "Draco, will Dobby answer to me if I call him?"

"Come on Harry, you know he will, you were practically like brothers, when he joined your house elves. It was like he became your personal elf."

Harry knew Draco was telling the truth, but since Dobby was the Malfoy house elf, he didn't want to step on any toes, by calling him. "Dobby, would you please come here?"

There was a loud pop, and Dobby stood in front of Harry, "Harry Potter wishes to see Dobby Sir?"

"Come on Dobby, you know I hate when you start talking like you are my servant. I thought we were friends?"

"I am sorry Harry, as I didn't want to insult you in front of your classmates. What can Dobby do for you."

"Dobby, we have been given a wonderful chance for showing off our hidden talents for creating havoc, and I would like for you to join in on this venture."

Draco started smiling and nodding his head, while the rest in the room looked on with perplexity. Hermione on the other hand had a question, "Harry, I thought it was impossible to Apparate in and out of Hogwarts?"

"Exactly Hermione. You certainly earn the praise you are receiving tonight. You are not suppose to be able to Apparate in and out of Hogwarts. Those rules do not apply to house elves. I doubt if any one else knows this though. It would be perfect for Dobby to help with the setting up of pranks, as no one would suspect it. He can get into places that none of us can, can't you Dobby?"

"Well, Harry, there are a couple of places that I can not go to, one being the Head mistresses office, and the other I will not speak of because it is dangerous."

"That doesn't matter Dobby, as long as you can get in the Dorms, the kitchen and the classrooms."

"Oh yes, Harry, I can get into all those places."

"Excellent. People, it looks like we are in business. We may want to consider individual names, and the possibility of taking on an Animagus form. Is any one here, besides me, that is an Animagus?"

This was something no one else knew about Harry. "Harry, how come you never told us about you being an Animagus? What do you turn into?"

"OK, first, Dad and Sirius didn't want me to announce this, because it is really hard to attain mastery of the Animagus Transfiguration. Not all people can be an Animagus. If you can not, don't be discouraged. Alright let me show you my form." And with that Harry transformed into a Golden Eagle.

He then changed back, and answered a few questions, before it was decided by all that it was time for bed. Before they broke up, Fred went to Hermione and gave her a hug, "Good night Hermione, see you in the morning for breakfast." She then received hugs from Harry, Draco, Neville, and George. Each saying their good nights to her. She went up to her dorm, and fell back on her bed, with a feeling she never felt before. She couldn't explain it, and wondered why, with all the hugs, she only got this feeling from two of the boys. Fred, and Harry. Not that she didn't enjoy the others, it is just when Fred and Harry hugged her, they felt special. She will have to examine these feelings later, as she was just too tired to think at the moment.

Fred was the same as Hermione, he felt a strange sensation when he hugged her. Not a weird one but a delightful on, sort of like Euphoria. Like that was a natural feeling, and he was wondering if she felt it too. He hoped so.

Harry was feeling the same, but different. His feeling from the hug was that of hugging a family member. A loved one at that. Why would he be feeling this, for a person he had just met. He didn't know, but he knew it was right. He would talk to Hermione about this later, but for now, he needed sleep.

Well, it seems that Gryffindor students were starting to bond as a familiar group. Mostly as family, but one as more than this. How long will it take for these two to realize what is happening to them?

During the week-end, Fred, George, Draco, and neville tried to find their Animagus forms. The twins were the first, as they were already practiced occlumens. They were both red foxes, Draco soon learned he was a White Wolf, and by the end of the week-end, Neville learned he was a large Bear. As soon as they could, they would start the exercises to complete the transformation, and join Harry and Ginny, as Animagi.


	3. Chapter 3

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 3

Harry woke up the next morning, feeling great. He tried waking Draco and Neville, but they pulled the blankets up over their heads, and tried to go back to sleep. Harry was in too good of a mood, and aimed his wand at Draco, and hit him with, "Aguamentai Frigida!"

Draco shot out of bed yelling, "Damn it Harry, that is ice cold. Couldn't you have used a warmer spell?"

Harry did the same to Neville, and got the same response from him as he did from Draco, "Harry, was Frigida really necessary? I'm going to be cold all day now. Excuse me while _ take a nice long Hot shower."_

Harry laughed as Neville and Draco took of for their showers. He felt good about his approach at waking up his friends, but he also knew that payback was coming. He looked forward to it. He loved the friendly rivalry he had between himself and his friends. He missed one of his friends though. Why did Ron have to be such a git. Harry knew that Ron was not really a pure-blood stuck up person, but sometimes his ideals for the fairer sex, were not well taken by others, such as Ginny, Draco, and Neville, besides himself. He knew the reason Ron went to Hufflepuff, was because Gideon wanted Ron to experience what a muggle borns world was like, first hand. He had to realize the error he was making in his assessments of witches.

As Harry got down to the Common Room, he saw Hermione already there waiting for the three friends she had made on the Train ride. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the Great hall. She was getting ready to reprimand him when he put his fingers to her mouth. "Hermione, we would have been waiting for an hour at least for those two gits. I hid their school robes before I came down the stairs. It will take awhile for them to find them. Now, shall we sit down and enjoy breakfast.

Hermione shook her head at the raven haired boy. She could not believe the interaction of the three friends, and only wished she had the same relationship with some one. She found that though she liked all three boys, she was feeling something different about one of them and couldn't figure out what it was. She liked Draco and Neville. They were the friends she never had when growing up. And this after only one day. But her feelings toward Harry, was something she didn't know about. Oh, there was friendship there, but something more. She would have to research this more later.

As Harry was eating, Fred and George joined the pair at the House table. "Good morning Harry. Good morning Pretty lady. And how was your first night at Hogwarts?" Fred asked.

"Excellent actually. The bed is quite acceptable and cozy. The dorm is very roomy, and my roommates are tolerable, though quite chatty. All in all, a very good evening, thank you, Fred. And how was yours?" Answered Hermione.

"Spectacular! I had a dream about this beautiful young lady falling in love with me. We went through school as boyfriend/girlfriend, and when we had both graduated, we got married, and had four children, 2 boys and 2 girls. I was proud of the boys and protective of the girls. We all lived happily ever after."

Hermione was astounded by the response she got from Fred. No one had ever opened like that to her before, and she didn't know what to think of it. "Emm, well that was a little more information than I am used to, but I am glad that you had a good evening Fred."

While they were eating, Harry received 2 letters from Hedwig, and he thanked her and gave her some of the bacon off his plate, which she thanked him for by rubbing her head against his hand.

His first letter was from his parents, asking him to join them for tea, after class, and to bring his friends. He looked up at his mother, and nodded. She smiled back at him and mouthed, "Seven O'clock." He again nodded.

The next letter was from Ginny.

Hi Love:

Good morning.

How did the sorting go? Are you in Gryffindor, and did Ron, Draco and Neville join you?

I wish I could be there with you all. Next year, though.

Have you met anyone interesting, say of the opposite sex? Just make sure you let them know, that you are off limits, if they know what is good for them.

Are there any new developments happening I should know about?

Well, I suppose I should let you go, as I assume you should be going to class soon.

I just want to let you know, that I love you and miss you very much sweetheart. Don't forget me, as I will never forget you.

All my love

Ginny XOXO

Harry folded this letter, and kissed it before he put it away. Hermione saw this, and asked him who it was from, afraid to know the answer.

"It's from my girlfriend Ginny, Fred and George's sister."

Hermione heard this, and lowered her head, a tear falling from her eye. Harry saw this, and knew he had to talk to her, as soon as possible, before things got out of hand.

"Hermione, do you think we can get together, at lunch, to talk about our meeting with Professor Potter about our Team Name?"

"Sure Harry." Hermione said, with a hint of sorrow in her words. Harry felt miserable about him having to tell her of feelings toward Ginny. What he couldn't understand was, why she was feeling this way towards him, after only just meeting him. Harry realized that a girl's feelings were fragile, and easily hurt. He did not want to hurt Hermione, but he could not let her put up a false hope. He loved Ginny very much, and there was no one else for him.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

First class was Charms with Professor Flitwick. Harry and Hermione were sitting next to each other, with Draco and Neville behind them. They shared the class with Hufflepuff, and they were sitting on the other side of the room. For the time being, the Professor allowed this this, but after a few classes, he would mix the class, pairing A Gryfffindor with a Hufflepuff.

The class was more theoretical, than actual charm spells, and for the most part, was dull. Harry was expecting this for the first day, and was not too worried.

Hermione on the other hand was absorbing it all in like a sponge. After her and Harry's talk last night, Her beliefs on magic were changing, and she started to believe that magic was real. She could hardly wait to be performing her own magic.

She did not have to wait long, as the next class was Transfiguration, with Professor Potter. The first 10 minutes of class was lecture, and then the Professor had them to attempt to change a match stick into a needle.

Hermione was at first having difficulty, until Harry talked to her, "Hermione, I can see that you are having a problem, and I think I know what your problem is. You are not believing you are able to do it. What you have to do, is picture it in your mind. See the Match, then see what you want it to turn into. See the needle. Set it strong in your mind. Match to needle. then cast the spell on the match, and watch the change occur."

Hermione did as Harry had asked, and pictured everything he said, and then cast the spell, and lo and behold, she had a perfect needle in her hand, Professor saw this, and awarded Gryffindor 5 points for Hermione and 5 for Harry, for his guidance.

Ron saw this, and was quite put out. Why was Harry helping this muggle-born. He should be helping his friends, as Draco and Neville both seemed to be having problems with their spells.

When in fact, both Draco and Neville were just letting Hermione feel confident, by laying back just a little. Again Lily saw what was going on, and though she could not award them for not doing the spell, she had to let them know how proud she was of them. "Mr. Black and Mr. Longbottom, would you please see me after class?"

They both answered, "Yes Professor." not knowing what they had done wrong

The class was over, and Hermione felt overjoyed at her accomplishment. She thanked Harry by hugging him and saying thank you over and over again.

Draco stayed behind to talk to the Professor. "You wished to see us Professor?" Neville asked.

"Neville, Draco, you know you can call me Lily, when we are alone? I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I am. I know what you were doing, hoping to build Miss Granger's confidence. Very noble of you both. And Draco, I will be letting your Mother know. She will be very proud of you, as will your guardian. And you Neville, your Mother and Father will also be very proud. Now get along so that you will not be late for your next class."

The next class was History of Magic, with Draco's Mother. They had heard from older students that Professor Black was the second best liked teacher in the school, the first being Professor Potter, and the third being Professor Lupin. They were also seen together on many occasions in Hogsmeade, sitting and drinking tea. They were sometimes joined by other Professors, and at times, Professor McGonagall. This year, they would add another Professor to their little get together, Professor Snape.

The class was as expected, excellent. Draco was asked to remain behind,as he knew he would be.

"Draco, Lily told me what you and Neville did, and I am very proud of you. I know that you have been doing this since you, Neville and Harry were all seven years old. So by doing this, you built a young lady's confidence by a large number. Do you know her very well?"

"Actually we had just met her on the train. We probably would not even have sat with her except Fred asked us to make friends with her. We were happy to help Fred, but once we got to know her, it was as if we were meant to be friends. Unfortunately, I think she is developing a crush on Harry. I just hope Harry recognizes this before it gets out of control."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Harry and Hermione went to the Common Room before lunch. They sat down opposite each other on the two couches. "Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Well Harry, it seems you already have, but I will allow you to ask me something else."

Harry gave her a smirk, "How kind of you to allow me a second question."

Hermione giggled and sat there waiting for the question.

"Will you tell me what upset you at breakfast?"

Hermione eyes widened at this statement. She didn't think anyone noticed. "Why nothing Harry, Why do you ask?"

"Please Hermione, no one starts crying for no reason. Did you know that I had a girlfriend?"

"Not until this morning, why?"

"Because until that letter from my girlfriend, you were all cheerful and happy. If I tell you something, do you promise not to say it to anyone?"

"That depends on what it is?"

"Not good enough. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Alright Harry, I promise I will not tell any one what you tell me."

"OK. First, I find you very attractive, and if I were not committed to Ginny, I would be interested in getting to know you better. The bad part about that is, there is someone else that likes you, and he is a very good friend, and I would do nothing to hurt him. Please don't be upset with me for not showing you the attention you deserve, but if you look around and listen, you will figure out who I am talking about. Please listen with your heart. He is a very special person, and, although you wouldn't know it, he hurts very easily."

Hermione looked at Harry with a hurt expression at first, but it softened quickly. "Thank you Harry, for being honest with me. Yes, I was developing something with you, but I didn't know what. I have never really had any friends, and I don't know what having a boyfriend is like. Being eleven and all, it is kind of hard to acknowledge some thing of that scope. I think I already know who you are talking about. It is Fred isn't it?"

"Yes Hermione, it is. Let me tell you a little about the wizarding world and relationships. In some pure-blood families, Relationships are made at birth in the form of a contract. Draco is betrothed already because of a contract his father made at his birth. At first he was not happy about this, until he got to know her. Her name is Daphne Greengrass, and she is a first year Slytherin. I don't imagine she was too happy about his sorting, but they will abide by it, and overcome this handicap. I am sure there are more, but that is the only one I know of. Slytherin is probably the only house that is completely pure-blood based. Where as Ginny and I have known each other since we were three years old, probably before that even. Her and I have loved each other for three years now. The difference being, there is no contract binding us together. We have known we would be together since as long as we can remember, and only made it official, like I said three years ago. This is sort of the way Fred feels about you. He knows you and he are meant to be, but you have to accept this also. When you feel it is right, accept his love. But in the mean time, get to know him. His likes, dislikes, dreams, like the one he had this morning. I am sure I know who that dream was about, and now you do as well. He is willing to wait for you, but you have to show interest in him for him to do so."

"This is a lot to take in Harry, and I promise I will try. I am sorry if I upset you, because of these feelings. I wasn't sure what they were until I heard you had a girlfriend. Then it was as if someone deflated my heart, and I realized that I was feeling more than friendship towards you. It's a strange feeling, love. If you never experienced it before, you won't know what it is. I don't mean I don't love my parents, because I do. It's just a different kind of love."

"Hermione, I am not upset by your feelings. Quite the opposite, I am honored that you would have feelings of that strong of an emotion for someone you have just met. If you don't mind, I would like to send a letter to Ginny, and ask her to write to you, so that you will know each other next year when she starts school. It would be nice to know that she will have a friend already in place when she arrives. To help her in things I can't."

"I would like that Harry, very much. I also would like to have a friend, that is a female. That I could talk to about boys and girly things. Oh and Harry, thank you very much for being a friend and for protecting me from making a fool of my self for saying the wrong thing."

"Hermione, meeting you yesterday on the train was a moment I will always treasure. Friendships have been made with less, but true friendship, like what I am sure we will share are built on trust. So believe me when I say, that If I can help it, you will never make a fool of yourself by saying the wrong thing.. Now since it is so late, and there is only 15 minutes left for lunch, why don't we slowly walk to our next class. Oh and by the way, my Mother has asked me to join her for tea later and she asked me to bring my friends, so will you join me."

"Yes Harry, I would love to join you. Who else will be going?"

"Fred, George, Draco and Neville."

"Excellent."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At Seven o'clock six students walked up to the Transfiguration classroom and entered the room. They then crossed to the private quarters and knocked. They were asked to come in.

When they entered, there were seven adults sitting around, talking. James and Lily were together, Remus and Tonks were together, Narcissa and Severus were together (Which shocked Draco), and Sirius was sitting by Lily.

The six youths found places to sit, and as if by some scheme, Hermione ended up sitting next to Fred. She was wondering about this, when Fred took her hand in his as if to calm her down. She looked at the held hands, and then at Fred, who was looking at Severus and Narcissa with a grin on his face. "Well Professor Black, it is good to see that you have an admirer. And Professor Snape, is good to see you are enjoying your release from that dreadful place."

"Please Mr. weasley, let us dispense with the frivolities. And as you know, when we are alone or with friends, Severus and Narcissa will be used. Understood Fred, and the rest of you?"

Harry couldn't pass it up, "Understood, Sev and Cissy it is." He said grinning.

Severus smiled, just a little, and Narcissa let out a full blown laugh, as did the rest of the group.

Then James asked, "Harry, have you heard from Peter, he has been missing for two days now?"

"Oh, that. Well it seems our little friend decided he wanted to go on a little trip." And with that, Harry pulled out Peter and set him on the floor, where he scampered over to Lily, and climbed up on her lap, where she started to pet him.

"Yo Pettigrew, if you know what is good for you, you will get of my wife's lap. Friend or no friend, You have your own lady, and you don't have to go stealing mine."

Peter changed while he was still on Lily's lap, which caused her to blush, but cuddled Peter in her arms, as if trying to protect him from her Husband. Peter stuck his tongue out at James, and drew himself in to Lily's embrace. He did get up off of her lap, as he knew he was too heavy for her, but he enjoyed the little running joke between him and James. And Lily was such a willing participant.

Harry took this break in the action to tell his Mother about the House name. "Mom, Hermione and I have have been asked to be spokespeople for Gryffindor, and we have come up with a name for ourselves. The Gryffindor team will be known as the Renegades. And as per the agreement we have all made, we will let you know in advance when we are ready to pull a prank."

The four Professors were all in agreement with this, and they all started in on small talk.

Draco went to his Mother and Severus, "Do I hear wedding bells in the near future, or is that just a ringing in my ear?"

Cissy looked at Draco with a smile on her face, "Would it upset you if I said yes?"

"Upset me? Why would it upset me if it made you happy. Heaven knows Severus needs something good to come into his life after nine years in prison. And I definitely need a father figure in my life."

"Hey, what am I chopped liver?" shouted Sirius.

"No, Sirius, that is what you eat. What you are is a traveling home for wayward fleas." snorted Draco.

This got a round of laughs from everyone, including Sirius.

It was soon time for the youths to leave, before curfew hit.

When they arrived to the Common Room, all left for their dorms, except Hermione and Fred. Hermione led Fred t the couch, and sat down next to him. "Fred, Harry and I had a long talk this afternoon, about a lot of things. One of them is you. He told me it was you that asked him to make friends with a lonely little muggle who knew no one at all in the wizarding world. I want to thank you, for caring, but I must ask, why didn't you make friends with me. Was I that insignificant, that you couldn't bother to try? Was I that ugly you didn't want anything to do with me? What is it about me you didn't want to get to know me?" and with that, Hermione made to get up and head up to her dorm, but Fred took her hand, and gently pulled her back to the couch.

He looked deep in her eyes and swallowed his pride. "Hermione, I have no idea what you and Harry talked about, but I do know, that you are neither insignificant or ugly. Quite the contrary, if you have to know the truth. First I know our age is a barrier we have to approach, with you being 11 and me being 13. However, if you saw Harry and Ginny together, you would think they were adults. I don't mean going around snogging all the time, but about the attention Harry pays to Ginny, and her acceptance of this attention. If it works for them, why not for someone else. Now back to my two points. You are not insignificant, but highly visible and you are highly visible because you are beautiful. I did not want to be your first friend because you needed to be friends with the other first years. I did not realize you would become so taken by Harry, but I assume that he talked about this during your talk this afternoon. He really is a great guy, and I know that he was gentle with his explanation. What I am trying to say, in a round about way, is would you give us a chance, and be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Fred, I don't want you to think I'm just a little girl, but I think I am too young for that big of a commitment, but I would definitely like to be your friend who happens to be a girl. Can you accept that for now?"

"Yes, I can accept that for now, and work hard to make it better. Thank you for talking to me Hermione, and for choosing to be my friend who is a girl." And he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then left and went to his dorm, leaving a grinning Hermione sitting on the couch, and thinking of her first kiss. Not bad for a start, but she will have to work with him to make it better.

And with that, Hermione went up to her dorm room and dream about her new friend who is a boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 3

Harry climbed into bed, after he retrieved an object from his trunk. It was a mirror. Harry tapped the mirror with his wand and said Ginny Weasley. The mirror glowed weakly, and when it was gone, an image of a red haired young witch showed in the glass. "Hello love." came the words from the mirror.

"Hi sweetheart, I miss you so much."

"Not as much as I miss you."

"Na-ah, you couldn't possibly miss me more than I miss you."

"Can to, now shut up and kiss me."

"Gin, it's a mirror."

"I can wish can't I. Besides if you put your lips against the mirror, at the same time as I do, it will almost be like kissing, don't you think?"

"I would rather have the real thing here, but, if that is all I have available, I'll take it." and he pressed his lips against the glass as Ginny did the same. For a moment, all Harry felt was the glass, but the longer the kiss lasted, the more Harry felt the soft pressure of Ginny's delicious lips. After a couple of minutes, they broke it off with Ginny saying, "You know, if I didn't know better, I would swear that we actually kissed." She stared at Harry, and saw him lick his lips. She then knew that Harry felt the same way.

"Cherry lip gloss?"

Ginny's eyes got big, and then she started to snicker, "Prat, you know that is all I wear."

"True, but how did I know you were wearing it now?"

"Lucky guess I imagine. But we will have to experiment later to ensure our findings are correct."

"Look forward to it. Now for the reason I called. We met a girl on the way up here, Her name is Hermione, and until she got here, she never had any friends. Unfortunately, she mistook my friendship for more than that, and when she found out I have a girlfriend, she became really depressed. I noticed this right away, and just got finished talking to her. She was a little hurt at first, but then became more embarrassed later. She now knows that although I am taken, there was another who had eyes for her. Fred asked Drake, Nev, and I, to make friends with her, and we did, but, it was easier than we thought, as she was eager to be making friends so soon. What I would like to know, is if you would be willing to write her a letter, asking her if you and her could become friends?"

"You want me to write to a girl I don't know, who just hit on my boyfriend, and is now getting ready to hit on my brother, to be her friend? Sure, why not. Sounds like the start of a beautiful relationship." Ginny giggled as she completed her statement.

"This is why I love you so much. You are so accepting of the circumstances of being in a relationship with a boy wonder. To let you know, you spell her name H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E-. Hope you write to her soon, as she really could use a female friend. Also, tell her what Fred likes and dislikes, and that you wish her luck in her attempt to win him over."

"Will do mon capitain. Now let's try to test this theory of the kiss. Hold on a second while I try something else. Ok, let's do this." And Ginny pressed her lips to the mirror.

Harry then pressed his lips to the mirror, and was shocked as he tasted vanilla and cherry this time. But he was to deep into the kiss, to stop and make a comment. A few minutes later, when they broke apart, he murmured, "Cherry and Vanilla!"

Ginny only said, "We definitely have to try this again. Yes it was Cherry and Vanilla."

They then said goodnight, and broke off the link to the mirrors.

Draco called over to Harry, "How is Ginny doing Har?"

"Great, and we just found out something about the mirrors."

"What's that?"

"We can kiss through them, and it's like we are actually kissing each other. I am going to get some chapstick, with a different flavor, to see if she can feel it too."

"Whoa, I am going to have to get me a set of those mirrors, for me and Daphne."

"What do you need them for, she is here in school?"

"True, but for when she is in her dorm, and I am here, we can continue our little snogging sessions."

"Snogging, Ginny and I didn't try that. I wonder if that is possible?"

"Only one way to find out."

"Tomorrow night maybe. Good night Drake."

"Goodnight Har,"

/

As Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Neville walked into the Charms classroom, they were directed to certain seats by Professor Flitwick. They questioned this with their looks, but said nothing, and took their directed seats. Harry was sitting with Seamus Finnigan, Draco was sitting with Dean Thomas, Hermione was sitting with, of all people, Ron Weasley, and Neville, the lucky git was sitting next to Hannah Abbott.

"Now class, I suppose you want to know why I have put you into the seats I have? Well, I want to start unity between the different house, and what better way to start than to sit with other house members. Now for you first lesson with actual magic, we will go with the levitation charm. The spell for this is Wingardium Leviosar. Pleas every one repeat it, as pronunciation is vital for the charms to work correctly."

Harry watched as Seamus waved his wand around, and mispronounced the spell. He shook his head, and grinned. He looked over at Hermione as she watched Ron doing the same as Seamus.

"You're doing the wand movement incorrectly, and you are mispronouncing the spell."

Ron glared up at her, "If you're so smart, then you do it."

With precise wand movement, and correct pronunciation, Hermione had the feather flying around the room, much to the delight of Hermione, Harry, Draco and Neville. But much to the consternation of Ron.

"Oh look everybody, Miss Granger has done it. 5 points for Gryffindor for excellent charm work, and 5 points for being the first to accomplish the charm."

Hermione had a broad smile on her face, that was matched by Neville, Harry and Draco. They were applauding her accomplishment.

After class, they followed Ron, and his friends and heard him say to them, "Bloody no it all muggle born. It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Hermione heard this and started to tear up she rushed past her friends and then Ron and his friends, and into the Girls restroom. Ron and his friends started laughing, when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around, and was looking straight into Harry's eyes. Ron knew he was getting ready to be scolded by him, and normally this wouldn't bother him, but the look in Harry's eyes told him this was different.

"Ron, I don't know why you changed, or why you feel so superior to every one else. I don't really care why you feel this way. I do care about the young lady you just insulted, and want you to know that you will be sorry for those remarks. Remember who your brothers are, and know that one of them has feelings for that young lady. Once I get through with you, it will be his turn. Now how proud of your self are you. Oh, and don't forget how your house mates are going to feel. Have a nice day, Weasley!"

Ron gulped. Not only is Harry going to pay him back, but so are the twins. Why does he feel that if he continues this way, he will never gain the friendship between him, Harry, Draco, and Neville, back. And it all starts with Ginny.

/

Harry and his friends were able to get Hermione out the washroom, with the help of Daphne Greengrass. Harry was able to get her back to the dorm, with the help of Neville, as Draco stayed back to properly thank Daphne for her help.

Their next two periods were free, before lunch, and the two were able to calm Hermione down. Harry explained to her that although he was a Weasley, he was nothing like the rest of his family. "Hermione, do not judge the whole Weasley Family on the one lone idiot in the family. I have known the Weasleys for eight years now, and not a one, including Ron, never had a bad thing to say about anyone. Then this summer, Ron began to change, for the worst. He became bigoted, sexist, and cruel, towards Ginny, and muggle born. I don't know why he changed, and I could care less. But when he starts to insult people I love and care for, he crosses the line. It is now time for a little pay back."

Neville got a lopsided grin on his face, "Renegade style!"

"OH yeah."

Harry thought for a minute, when a flash came through his eyes. "Dobby, can I see you please?"

There was a loud pop, and Dobby was standing in front of Harry, with a gleam in his eye, "what can Dobby be doing for his friend Harry potter sir?"

"Dobby, can you tell me, after lunch, who in Hufflepuff house does not eat please?"

"Certainly, Harry Potter sir, Dobby can be doing this. When do you need to know Harry, sir?"

"Before dinner, if it possible Dobby?"

"Not a problem sir."

With that, Dobby was gone.

A few minutes later, a messed up Draco came strutting through the portrait hole.

"Did you say thank you for all of us Drake?" asked Neville.

"Oh yeah, twice over and about four times for Hermione."

Hermione started laughing at his comments, as soon forgot all about Ron Weasley.

At lunch, Ron kept looking over at the Gryffindor table, watching Harry and the rest, and then started shrinking when the twins walked in. Needless to say, the twins, when told of the incident, did not look to kindly toward Ron.

While they were eating, Hedwig landed in front of Hermione and extended her leg to Hermione. She took yhe letter off of Hedwig's leg and started to hand it to Harry. Harry took it, saw who it was addressed to, and handed it back to Hermione. She looked at him as if to say ME.

She took the letter, and opened it up.

Dear Hermione:

Please don't think me forward for writing to you, as I am a complete stranger, but Harry told me of you and his encounter, and would like to tell you, I can understand your initial feelings. Believe me when I say, you are not the first, nor will you be the last. Being muggle born, you probably don't know it, but Harry has a very large fan base. I mean a VERY LARGE fan base. Spans the wizarding world.

He receives over a hundred Letters from fans a week, and some have interesting items in them. I won't be specific, but let's just say a lot of lace is involved.

I am not writing this to complain to you, I am writing this, hoping we can start a pen pal type of relationship, until I become a student next year. I do hope this is alright, and if you don't mind, A friend of mine is also wondering if she might join in on our little pen-pal thing. Her name is Luna, and she is very charming, in a comical sort of way. Ouch Luna, that hurt. Yes she is sitting right here.

(Hello Hermione, yes it is me, Luna Lovegood. I do hope you will allow me to join this pen pal thingie. It sounds like fun, like picking Nargles out of Ginny's hair.)

Ok, that's enough from my eccentric friend. Alright now on to something new. Ah yes. Fred.

With every letter, I will add 1 like and 1 dislike item of his. This may help in your attempt to conquer the Nut Case. Good luck with that. He truly is a great guy. (Just don't tell him I said that).

Well I guess that's all for now. Hope to hear from you soon. Oh and by the way, tell Harry I love him, but use your way of saying it, up to a point, if you know what I mean.

Love

Ginny Weasley

Luna Lovegood

P.S. He loves nuts - He hates raisins

Hermione looked at Harry kind of weird then brightened up and hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "Ginny told me to give you that and say HI. To which he snickered.

Fred looked at Hermione, and asked her if that was really from his sister Ginny.

Hermione looked up and said, "Secret admirer."

"You move fast, Hermione. I wouldn't have expected you to start drawing in suitors so soon. Is it my brother Ron?"

Hermione shot a look at him that said, you ever mention that name to me again, I'll turn you into a pretzel.

Harry remembered he had to talk to his head of house.

He walked up to his mother, "Professor Potter, may I speak to you for a minute?"

"Certainly Harry."

"In private please."

Lily raised her eyes, and beckoned him into the room behind the teachers table.

Once inside, Lily asked, "Harry, what has you all upset and secretive?"

Harry explained the situation with Ron, and his treatment to Hermione, after all she was trying to do to help him.

Lily was appalled at the thought of ron saying those things, but she knew the way he acting of late, and thus believed her son.

He then told her of the prank he was going to use on Hufflepuff house, with the exceptions. She agreed to the prank, and would tell Professor Sprout of the impending Prank. She also intended on flooing Molly and telling her of Ron's behavior.

/

Dobby found Harry between fourth and last class for the day, and told that four students didn't make it for lunch today.

Harry then told Dobby, what he wanted to do, and Dobby started laughing, and agreed to help in his plans. He then departed, leaving Harry to get to his potions class.

He arrived a little late, and Professor Snape got onto him. "Nice to see you could join us Mr. Potter. You do know when the class is supposed to begin I assume? Don't answer that if you know what is good for you. 5 points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class. Now please sit down."

Harry sat down in the seat next to Hermione, wearing a huge grin.

Perplexed, Hermione just looked at Harry, with the grin, wondering why he was so happy, after losing Gryffindor 5 points.

As the class progressed, and the students started brewing their Boil Removal Potion. it was soon obvious to Hermione why Harry was so happy. He seemed to be an expert in potions, as he and Hermione were soon finished with their potion, a perfect potion. Hermione brought it up to the Professor.

Severus examined the potion, and awarded her and Harry 25 points each for their work. Hermione was gleaming when she returned to her seat. "Thank you Harry." she said.

"Don't mention it Hermione."

Soon Draco and Neville were finished, and Neville brought their potion up to the Professor, and each received 10 points for their potion.

As Neville sat down, there was a large bang, and Seamus and Dean were covered with their potion, after the explosion. Severus waved his wand and removed the mixture, before it could do any damage to their skin. "10 points each from Hufflepuff, for shear incompetence, and detention for you Mr. Finnigan, for making a mess out of my classroom."

"Yes sir."

"You will serve it on Saturday, starting at 10 AM."

"But sir."

"Do you wish another day added on?"

"No sir, I will be there, at 10 AM."

"Good."

"If you are not finished with you potion, give a sample of what you have brewed thus far, and try to be more observant, the next time we meet. Class dismissed. Mr Potter, Miss Granger, if you would remain behind please, I would like to talk to you both."

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

After the others had left, Severus walked to where Harry and Hermione were sitting. "Harry, I understand that you have officially begun the pranks for points program. Would you mind telling me what to expect?"

"Not at all Professor." and he explained what he had planned, and Severus and Hermione were both laughing at the proposal. And then Severus looked at Hermione, "Miss Granger, do you mind if I call you Hermione?"

"Not at all Professor."

"Thank you. How are you getting along in your classes and your house?"

"Except for one incident, I am getting along splendidly. I didn't know what to expect at first, but Harry, Draco, and Neville have been excellent guides and mentors. I look forward to my seven years here now that I know that magic truly exists."

"That is good to hear. Harry and Draco are excellent young lads, and though I don't know Neville, if he is associated with these two, he is excellent as well. Now please get going, as I am sure that young Harry wishes to set his plan into motion."

"Oh it is all set, Professor, as I had assistance, from an accomplice. I just want to be there when it begins."

"Alright Harry, Hermione. Please come back and visit when you have a free moment and we will share some tea."

Hermione answered, "We will Professor, and we look forward to it."

/

Students were taking their seats in the Great Hall in preparation for dinner. Harry, Draco and Neville were already seated when George, Fred and Hermione walked into the Hall. Fred had Hermione's arm in his, as they walked to their table. As they walked, Fred threw an evil grin at Ron, which made Ron squeamish. He knew something was going to happen, and he didn't know if he was going to like it.

Professor McGonagall stood up and caught every ones attention, "Time for talk later, let the pranks, I mean meal begin."

And the food appeared through out the Hall.

At the Hufflepuff table students were putting food on their plates, however, when they went to eat it, the food was frozen solid. All except four students, who were eating away. They looked at the rest of the students. "Why aren't you eating instead of staring at us." Ron looked at the food on the unaffected four students plates, and made a stab at it. As soon as his fork hit the food, it was stuck fast in the fare.

Ron removed his hand from the fork, and it promptly fell over. Ron grabbed a spoon, and tried to get some food with it, but as soon as it hit his plate, it froze. he tried taking it right from the serving platter right to his mouth, but it froze before hitting his mouth, and almost broke his tooth when it hit it.

The four continued to eat, with the rest of the table watching them with longing. It was apparent that Hufflepuff was not going to eat tonight.

There was a loud pop, and a banner appeared above the Professors table. {Thank Ron Weasley for your Frozen TV dinners this evening. Compliments of the Renegades, and the Master of Mischief.} The Banner began to fly around the room, and stopped over the Hufflepuff table. It then positioned it self over Ron, and sort of melted all over him, completely covering him with horseradish. Ron got up to leave, when a cloud appeared at the doorway. This cloud then attacked Ron. Flies, thousands of them, started chasing him all the way back to the dorm.

As soon as he left the table, the food changed back to it's normal warmth and texture, and the students began to eat, finally.

The other tables and the Professor's table were clapping and laughing , when Professor McGonagall stood up. "Please quiet down our panel of judges may assess the points to this inaugural prank. . The four Heads of House stood up and displayed card showing the amount of points the prank received. Hufflepuff allotted 35 points. Slytherin 25 points. Ravenclaw 30 points. Gryffindor 15 points. There was a boo from this score, but they were unaware of the fact, The head of House was the mate of a Marauder. A total of 105 points were awarded, but even better, the start of the Pranks for Points system has begun.

/

In the Gryffindor Common Room, every one was cheering for Harry.

Hermione and Fred walked up to him and they each gave him a hug, when Hermione asked, "When did you decide to call yourself Master of Mischief, Harry?"

"Oh, that. Well to be honest with you, that's not me."

"What do you mean it's not you? You were the one who thought up the prank. Did someone try and steal your thunder?"

"No, actually. He thought up the name on his own. He will be a Renegade, but he wanted to be special. Let me introduce the Master of Mischief."

There was a pop, and Dobby stood in the Middle of the crowd wearing a Jester's suit, with the Title Master of Mischief written on the front. He stood there with a huge grin on his face, and then he started posing.

The Gryffindor students were cheering, when the Portrait swung open and Their Head of House walked in. Dobby vanished, so as not to give himself away.

Lily walked up to the crowd. "I want you to know, that I was against this Pranks for Points Program at the beginning. I have since changed my mind, and want you all to participate in it in the future. This prank tonight was the start of a program that could actually make your stay here at Hogwarts much more enjoyable. Just don't let it get out of hand, and actually hurt someone. If one of your house mates gets hurt because of a prank, tell me and I will see that the House this prankster is in will have points deducted, and the individual will receive stricter punishments. Harry, I now I was kind of low on the score, but I know you can do better than that. Oh and I like your new name."

"Professor, the name is not mine. I don't think you want to know who he is."

"Harry, if he wishes to carry a singular name that is fine with me, but if he does a prank that hurts someone, I have to know who it is, to dole out punishment."

"Very well. May I introduce you to the Master of Mischief."

Again the pop, and Dobby, still in the Jester's outfit was standing in front of Lily.

Lily looked for a minute, and then burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard her sides started to hurt. That was the way she left the Common Room, laughing.

Harry, and Neville picked Dobby up, set him on their shoulders, and paraded him around the room for all the students to shake his hand. When it all calmed down, and the six friends were seated in front of the fireplace, Harry pulled out the Mirror and tapped it with his wand and said Ginny Weasley. The soft glow disappeared and the image of Ginny was in the mirror.

Hermione being the only one not used to this, looked on with awe.

"Hello Ginny."

"Hiya Harry, anything new going on?"

"Oh ya, but I think I am going to let someone else tell you about it. Ginny, this is Hermione." Harry said as he pulled Hermione to him, "Hermione, this is Ginny Weasley." And Harry handed Hermione the Mirror.

"Hello Ginny, finally get to meet you, sort of."

""Hi Hermione. I know it seems strange, but this is a great way to communicate, it's untraceable, and very private, when you need it to be. So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

And the two talked for an hour laughing at the prank, even though it was on her brother. At Dobby, his title, and his suit. At Professor Potter. In one hour, Ginny had endeared herself into Hermione heart. She had just started her first year, and she was already looking forward to her second year.

Hermione had never been happier in her life. Little did she know, it could only get better.


	5. Chapter 5

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 5

Hermione's first year was moving along at an incredible pace. She was loving the fact that magic truly existed. And that her first friends, were more than she could ever have hoped for. She showed these feelings to her parents, through her letters. Her parents had admitted to her that they had doubts about her fitting in with the supposed magical world, but they were delighted that she was able to make friends with so many people. They did not like the sound of that Ron guy, but the fact that Harry, Draco, and Neville, were there to stand up for her was admirable. Then they asked her about her friend, who was a boy, (It was becoming a running joke between her friends and her family), and how they were getting along. She answered in her letter.

Dear Mom and Dad:

Thank you for your concern, however it is unfounded. I am having a right good time here, and my friends are the greatest. They have shown me that I can have fun, and still be top of my class. Although, Harry is giving me a run for my money. He is so sweet, and so is his girlfriend. She will be joining us next year, in class. I am dying to meet her.

Draco is great, but a little vain. Not quite pompous, but he is quite into himself. His girl friend on the other hand is marvelous. She is helping me to cope with being a witch, and in a society where the a witch is more of a status symbol, than a active member of the wizarding world. I don't know if I worded that right, but to pure-blood wizards, a witch is one who should stay at home and bear children.

Neville is a kind and caring person, who would not intentionally hurt any one, unless he was protecting someone he likes. I don't know if he has a girlfriend or not. He has never mentioned one if he has.

George, is quiet and unassuming, but quite brilliant and funny. His girlfriend, or should I say the girl he likes, is named Angelina, and is in third year with him. She feels the same way about him, but teases him constantly about his quiet demeanor.

As for Fred. What can I say, except he is...WOW! I don't know how else to explain it. He cares to my every need, which sometimes gets annoying. He is so sweet it is almost sickening. He is so caring, he is suffocating. He is so loving it is embarrassing. In other words, he is perfect. Just the way I like it.

Magic is real, and is phenomenal. If I was not doing it myself, I would never believe it to be possible. My Professors are outstanding, but I do have a favorite. Professor Potter, Harry's Mom, is brilliant. She is so knowledgeable, understanding, unbiased and informative, that you cannot leave her class not learning what she taught.. I am not saying that the other Professors don't, it is just that Harry's Mom is better at it. Professors Snape And Lupin are definitely the funniest. They have the class in stitches by the time we are out of class. Professor Snape stays serious while brewing is going on, but, that is only twice a week.

Well Mom, Dad, I guess that is it for right now, And will see you in about a month and a half.

Your Loving Daughter:

Hermione

Harry was looking forward to tonight. He, Draco, Neville, Fred, and George along with the Master, had been planning this for a week. He had actually got Professor Lupin and Snape to go along with it.

Hufflepuff had tried to pay back Gryffindor for that Prank they pulled over a month ago. Three times as a matter of fact, and each one backfired. And on each occasion, a banner flew over the Hufflepuff table exclaiming, {Who knows what evil lurks in side the hearts of men. The Master knows.} And then it dropped what ever substance it was carrying on Ron. One time it was honey, and he got chased by a charmed group of Teddy bears. Another time it was liquefied owl treats, and got chased by a flock of owls. And the last time, catnip, and got chased by about fifteen cats, headed by Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. Each time, he ran yelling, "Why is it always me?"

During Defense class, Professor Lupin called Ron and Hermione up to the front. "I was hoping you two would give us a demonstration of your dueling skills?"

Ron shot him a glance, and started grinning, and Hermione had a look of shock, with a touch of trepidation. Ron said, "Of course Professor, I would be more than happy to demonstrate."

Hermione, with a fake scared look to her face said, "I don't know Professor, I am not really that good."

Lupin said "You are a Gryffindor, Granger, show a little back-bone!"

"Yes Professor."

Ron and Hermione took their positions, and faced each other.

"On the count of three, begin. "One...Two...Three."

All of a sudden, Hermione took a defensive posture that Ron had never seen before, and disarmed Ron before he even got his wand up for a spell. "That's not fair, she started before the count of three." He shouted.

"Five points from Hufflepuff for being a bad sport, and 25 points for falsely accusing a fellow student, and detention this Saturday morning, Mr. Weasley." Remus announced.

Hermione on the other hand had received 25 points for her fine demonstration. And congratulations from her fellow classmates.

"Harry, Draco, Neville, I don't know how to thank you for the lessons you have been giving me. Especially you Harry, for that unique stance you showed me. Ron was completely taken back, when he saw it." Hermione said as she came over and hugged each of them. Neville blushed as he received his, as he always did. He thought to himself, 'That Fred is one lucky devil, he is.'

They then went and dropped of their books in the Dorm rooms and proceeded down to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast.

They were in the middle of the feast when Professor Lupin came charging into the hall yelling, "There's a Troll in the Halls, just thought you might like to know," And he fainted, dead away.

The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were the closest to the doors, when a nine foot Troll came lumbering in, holding a three meter long club. The Ravenclaw students jumped away from their table, trying to get away from the hideous creature. The thing about this Troll was that it smelled like pine needles and fresh cut grass, not like a backed up toilet.

The Troll stepped over to the Ravenclaw table, and swung his club, smashing the table, and sending food all over the students on that side of the room. He then turned on the Gryffindor table and attempted the same thing, but the students stood their ground and Neville, using a levitating charm, pulled the club out of the Troll's hand. Then Harry used a tickling charm, and had the Troll rolling around on the ground laughing so hard he could hardly breathe.

Professor Snape then got to the Troll, and took over, using a spell the students never heard before, and the Troll began to melt. Or at least some of him did. Like his outer layer of skin, his wig, and his troll costume. Underneath all of this, was Hagrid, who was still laughing, and rolling around on the ground.

The students were all stunned as they watched Hagrid stand up, and pulled Professor Lupin to his feet. They were now, both laughing, and were joined by Professor Snape. A large banner was flying over the Professor's table, proclaiming "Happy Halloween, compliments of the Marauders AKA Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Sly, and Hugh."

Harry looked at the banner, and burst out laughing. He didn't know that two new members had been added to the infamous group. He walked to Professors Snape and Hagrid, and shook their hands. He looked at Severus and said, "It is good to meet you Sly. and you too Hugh." he said turning to Hagrid.

Draco, Neville, Fred, George, and Hermione were equally laughing at the new Marauders. The three official then turned to the students and bowed gracefully, and took heir places at the Professors tables. Professor McGonagall then stood up to address the students, "Can I have your attention please. The demonstration you just witnessed was just to show you, that we the Professors of Hogwarts can have just as much fun as you, the student, can. It will now become a tradition, for the Professors to pull pranks on you. the students, on Holloween. For your retribution. you will be allowed to prank the Professors on Valentine's Day. Thank you Professor's Hagrid, Lupin and Snape for that that fine bit of acting. Now, Let us finish the feast before it gets too late."

Harry had his mirror out, and was telling Ginny about the goings on in the day, and she was laughing hysterically. She wished she had been there to see it all. "Do you wish to talk to Hermione before we call it a night, sweetheart?"

"No, not tonight, I will talk to her tomorrow night. Tonight, I want to try a new flavor gloss."

"Good, because I have one too. Shall we try it, love?"

"Please do." and she put her lips to the mirror, just as Harry did. They kissed for several minutes before they broke it up, and looked at each other. Harry stated "It tastes like a...peppermint pattie?"

"What is a peppermint pattie? I thought it tasted like mint and chocolate."

"That's what a peppermint pattie is, chocolate covered peppermint."

"I liked it, and would like another taste." She said as she put her lips back on the mirror, soon to be joined by Harrys'. Oh yeah, they both liked peppermint patties.

"Oy, Potter, you want to keep the slurping down, they can hear you all the way down in the common room."

"Buzz off, Ferret. Why don't you go looking for Greengrass? She probably wouldn't mind experimenting with lip gloss with you."

"We have already, and you know what, Strawberry and Caramel is an interesting flavor, you and the Fire Nymph should try it?"

"Thanks Draco, Ginny and I are trying all different flavors, but that is a new one. We'll have to try it later. In the mean time you and the blond bombshell should try Chocolate and Peppermint. Yummy!" Ginny was giggling at the two Gryphs antics.

She said loud enough for Draco to hear, "Alright Drake, now can you leave me and Raven alone for a few more minutes while we try a different flavor?"

"Right Red, goodnight love."

"Good night Drake, Good night Fur Ball."

"Good night Hawk eye." Yelled Neville.

And with that, Harry and Ginny got back to their experimentation.

Ron, Dean, and Seamus were sitting in their common room trying to figure out a way to pay back the Gryffindors for the pranks they had levied on the Puffs. They had tried, but could not get past the Master. And who was the Master. They all thought either Harry or Fred, but which one. Once they found that out, they could find a way to get around him.

They decided the best way, was to follow them around during the off hours.

Hermione fell into her bed, with a dreamy look on her face. Her evenings with Fred were most amazing. He never pushed her into anything, and always asked her permission before he kissed her. They had been in one of the spare class rooms where Fred was teaching her some potions from the third year classes, and more on her defense training and dueling, although, truthfully, because of Harry, she could defeat Fred if she really tried, but she enjoyed Fred's efforts to educate her.

They were getting closer every day, and she could almost them boyfriend and girlfriend. Almost, but not quite.

She pulled out the letter she received from Ginny this morning and began to read it.

Hi Hermione:

How are things going for you? Alright I hope.

Things are boring here and I am looking forward to the Christmas Hols, when I can see my Doofus brothers again, and my Knight-In-Shining-Armor. Yes Hermione, Harry is all that to me, an more. I am sure you know what Kismet is. Well that is what I felt, the first time I remember seeing Harry. I say remember, because my mother says we have known each other for 9 years, but I only remember 7 of them. What a waste of 2 years. I am sure you know what I mean when I say, I have to watch over him all the time, as you were not the first to fall under his charisma. I swear it's his eyes. They are so hypnotic. Your under his spell, the minute you make eye contact. I had to teach him how to read the signs of a female that was being drawn in. like you were. Please don't think I am upset with you, because that is not the case. I was just hoping you would help me out by watching out for the signs of someone else falling for those beautiful green eyes.

Has Ron been anymore of a git. He can be right nasty when he wants to be. But if you show him you are not afraid of his bullish nature, he will back down, because he does not like confrontations. Personally, I think he's a wimp that thinks he's better than most. But he used to be a good brother, fun to be around. I don't know why he changed specifically, but the root of his problem is the female gender in the whole. It all started with me. It then spread to Luna and then Daphne. If a female beat him at anything, he will hate for life, or so he says. If he keeps that up, He will end up gay.

George and FRED are treating you alright I hope. I am going to talk to Harry to get you something for you, your parents, and Fred. I think he will agree to my request, as I can be pretty persuasive.

NO, I shouldn't say that, I mean I can be persuasive, but I think Harry would agree to my request, without being persuaded. He thinks a lot of you, Hermione. Almost makes me jealous, with you there and me here, but I trust him completely. But back to Fred. Have you made any progress with your plan to bring him along slowly, and to build your relationship on a stronger foundation. He's my brother, and I love him dearly, but he does try to rush things, if he wants them bad enough, and believe me he wants you that badly. He has not written as much to mum in any other year, as he writes to her this year, and he mentions you a lot. I mean you are mentioned at least 5 times a letter, and his letters are two to three pages, when they used to be two or three sentences. Do me a favor though. Don't ever hurt him Hermione. I know you would never do it intentionally, but you should just be careful around, say Draco or any other primadonna. Around Harry or Neville, you have no problem, as he sees them as brothers, but Draco considers himself God's gift to the fairer sex. He is nice and all that, but he is apt to test the waters to see how far he can go, before he is sunk.

Alright, Fred likes strawberries and bananas, but does not like melons, cantaloupe, or peaches.

Hoping to be your best friend;

Ginny

Hermione thought to herself, 'You don't have to worry about that Ginny, as I think you are already there.'

The next morning, Harry got up just a little earlier than he usually did, in order to go see his Mom.

When he got there, Remus and Severus were already there having tea with her when he knocked on her door. She asked him to come in, and he received hugs from all three.

"Good morning Harry, what brings you here so early?" Lily asked.

"Mom, I was wondering if I could get you to do me and Ginny a favor. We want to get something for Hermione for Christmas, but, I don't know how it takes to prepare them?"

"Well, what is it you wanted to get her?"

And Harry went into detail what he wanted to get her, and how many, and for what reason.

Lily agreed that it was a brilliant idea for a gift, and her, Remus and Severus would work on it and have it for him in about a week.

While Harry was there, Cissy and Tonks knocked on the door and was also asked in. Cissy went and sat next to Severus, and Tonks went and sat on Remus' lap. She was quite a bit younger than Remus, but she didn't care about age. Remus was the only man she met, that wanted her for herself, and would Rather she did not use her Morphing skills around him, as he loved her more in her natural state. He didn't mind the Bubblegum pink hair, but the really overblown endowments were not necessary.

Harry excused himself, as he wanted to go eat with his friends.

As he walked into the hall, he saw Ron and his friends covering their mouths, hiding their laughs. He then looked over at the Gryffindor table, and saw several buckets hanging over their heads.

Rather than say anything, Harry leaned against the doorway, and watched the proceedings.

The buckets began to swing, getting higher and higher in their arc, but nothing came out. All the Gryphs looked up, shrugged their shoulders, and continued eating. Then all of a sudden one of the buckets dropped, and would have hit Hermione in the head, if Harry had not banished it. Harry then looked over at the Puffs Table and glared at the three. Ron saw this, and walked over to Harry.

"Harry, I swear, that wasn't us, that did that. I mean dropping the bucket. Ya, we we're the ones to initiate the prank, but we did not cause the bucket to drop. I don't know who did that? Honest."

Harry looked into Ron's eyes, and saw that he was telling the truth. Then he looked at the other two, and saw that they as well were innocent. He then looked around the the rest of the students and saw no deceit there. He was ready to drop the issue when he saw Pansy Parkinson snicker, and make comments to her classmates. Harry was not a Legilamens, but he could read a person's face and especially their eyes. Pansy was the one responsible for this, but he could not prove it.

Professor Sprout came down and was ready to take house points away from Hufflepuff for attempting to injure another student, when Harry stopped her. "Professor, no one was hurt, and we would like to deal with this in our own manner. Not to worry, there is no revenge planned, but there will be pranks involve. Hufflepuff students shuddered , knowing what Gryphs were capable of. They did not look forward to their punishment. Harry whispered in Ron's ear, and Ron's eyes got huge, and just nodded. He turned and sat down. Dean and Seamus looked at Ron, and asked how bad was it, and Ron said Later.

Ron told Dean and Seamus that Harry wanted to see them at 7 PM in the unused Classroom on the third floor. They were all there. Ron, Seamus and Dean. Harry was there with Fred, George, Hermione, Draco, Neville, And an evil looking man that wore a wide brim hat, a scarf, and a long and heavy looking trench coat. He had blazing red eyes, and a long beaked nose was sticking out over his scarf. Ron did not know who it was, but it did not look like any one he wanted to mess with.

Harry stepped forward, and said, "Look guys, I know for a fact, that you did not drop that bucket on Hermione. The reason I asked you here was to see if you wanted to help us pay back the house that is responsible?"

Dean looked at Harry with a confused look, "Why would you want us to help you, after all, it was our prank to start with?"

"Exactly. That is why we want your help. Someone went through your house to intentionally hurt someone in another house, thus if it happened, the blame would have gone to your house. So you should also want to pay back the perpetrator of the deed."

"Thank you Harry for believing we are innocent, and for allowing us to aid in paying back this person, or house, but how do you know who did it.?"

"Oh, I know who did it, but I can't tell you how I know. Now before we start, you know everyone here but one, and I would like to introduce him to you. Ron, dean, Seamus, I would like you to meet, The Master of Mischief."

The Master stood up, and he towered over Ron and Dean by over a foot. Ron, Dean, and Seamus all gulped as they looked into those blood red eyes. The Master held out his Hand to shake the three Puffs hands. They stretched their hands out, and shook his hand, and felt like they were in a death grip. The Master was a Master of intimidation.

They all sat back down, as Harry told them all of who dropped the bucket toward Hermione. Draco added, "My source in Slytherin has confirmed this and wishes her to be punished in a most spectacular way. Pansy is not well liked in Slytherin, as she is the most arrogant person in the house, and thinks everyone is beneath her, including her friends."

"Well then, what shall we do about her?" asked Ron. And thus, the planning began.

The next morning Ron went to speak Professor Sprout and Harry and Hermione went to speak to Professor Potter about their plans. Lily asked Harry how he knew for sure that Pansy was the culprit, and Harry told her it was in her eyes. Lily knew of Harry's abilities, and did not question her son any further. The plan was set for the evening meal.

All day long, the Puffs were trying to find out from Ron and his friends what Potter had planned for their house and would not believe them when they said nothing. The house thought that they had been threatened by even more pranks if they told them what was to happen.

At dinner, everyone at the Hufflepuff table was looking anxiously at the Gryffindor table waiting for the retribution they were sure was coming for their failed prank gone bad. While waiting, they heard a loud FART coming from behind them, and then an obnoxious smell, and then more, and more. They were coming at regular intervals, and the smell was getting bad. All of a sudden, Pansy started to expand. She was not releasing gas, and it was collecting in her body, looking for release. Her cheeks were getting fatter, and her eyes were getting smaller as the fat grew around them. Then all of a sudden, there was an explosion as all of the released at once, and the flame along the wall behind the Slytherin table ignited the spent gas, creating a fireball that shot up to the area displaying the stars in the Great Hall. It was like the Moon was coming into the room, to shed it's light on the occupants in the room. Pansy was so shook up, she ran from the room, farting all the way through the Hall. She was soon followed by the rest of Slytherin House students except for one, who just happened to be sitting with the Gryffindor's.

A banner formed over the Slytherin table that read, 'The Master Knows who's good or bad, so be good for goodness sake.' And then moved over Ron. He saw this and began to run yelling "What did I do now?" The banner exploded into confetti, and covered the entire Great hall in a display of rainbow colors.

This incident was talked about for the next three weeks. It was reminiscent of the great pranks pulled by the infamous Marauders.

The seven students, one of them a Slytherin were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, laughing, when a pop put the Master in the middle of the students. He was still in his disguise, and when Daphne saw him she screamed, not knowing who he was. She never found out who he was, but she did learn he was not to be feared.

Draco walked Daphne back to her dorm, and the rest sat and talked about what was coming next,

Hermione was cuddled in Fred's arm, Angelina was cuddled in George's arm, and Harry and Neville felt like they were interfering, so they told the four they were going to bed. However, before Harry took two steps, Hermione got up and went to him and gave him a hug. "I want to thank you harry, first from saving me from that falling bucket, and second for paying back pansy for causing it, and third for allowing Ron to assist in the prank. But why did the banner attack Ron?"

_"It didn't, it just scared him. A reminder of what to expect if he failed in his pranks any more."_

_"You are too much Harry." Hermione said as she hugged him one more time and gave him a peck on the cheek."_

_"I know little sister._ But that has always been me." and Harry left for bed to go experiment with some more flavors, that his mom got him. Oh yeah, Life is good.


	6. Chapter 6

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 6

The Christmas Holidays were approaching, and Harry was anxious to give Hermione her present. He was almost positive she would like it. It was too bad she didn't already have one, as she received a letter from her parents, that they had to leave for the continent, on an emergency meeting of the Orthodontic Association, on a brand new anaesthesia that was being introduced. It would also reduce swelling after it's effects wore off, thus reducing pain. Since her dad was an Oral Surgeon, he needed to stay up to date, on all new products and procedures. They had to leave today, and wouldn't be back until the 6Th of January.

Hermione was going to be at Hogwarts, all by herself. Lily heard about this and asked Hermione to stay after class. Hermione walked up to the Professor, with her head down.

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger, I have a problem, and I am hoping you can help me out. It seems like I am going to have a house full of guests over the Christmas Holidays, 13 males, and only 5 females. I believe we are going to need help, to try and even the numbers. I was hoping maybe you could come stay with us over the Holidays, that is if your parents don't mind?"

"Really Professor, you want me to stay with you over Christmas? I would love to. I just received a letter from my parents, and thought I was going to be here all by myself, as they had an emergency meeting for their profession. I would love to come stay with you over the Holidays. Are you sure you don't mind? And do you have enough room?"

"Well Hermione, if you don't mind me calling you that, I believe we can squeeze you in some where, although you may have to share a room with someone."

"Hermione is fine Professor, and sharing a room will be splendid. Thank you so much for the offer." Hermione was beaming all the way to the Great Hall for lunch.

She sat down next to Harry and hugged him, and kissed his cheek. Harry raised his eyebrow at her and asked, "Thanks, but what was That for?"

"Just for being you, and having such a great family." Hermione breathed.

Harry just snickered.

After lunch, they headed down to the Potions class, and as always, Harry and Hermione sat together, and Draco and Neville sat together.

"Severus stood facing the class, "Today we are going to be brewing a calming potion, that will be used by Madam Pomfrey in the nurse's station. If your potion is good enough to be used for it's intended purpose, a reward of one hundred galleons is being offered by the school.

Harry knew this potion like the back of his hand, and Severus knew it. Even Draco was not that up to speed on it. Then Harry looked over at Ron, and he then knew what Severus was doing. Harry whispered to Hermione, and she looked at him in shock, then looked at Ron, and back at Harry, and nodded her head.

Hermione and Harry brewed their potion in no time flat. Harry stood up and went to pass Ron, when he tripped, and knocked over Ron and Seamus batch. Ron looked dejected, and Seamus looked upset. Harry apologized, and offered his potion to Ron for his clumsiness. Ron was ready to refuse, when Seamus said "Fine, this time, but next time..."

"Seamus, it was an accident, and I am sorry, but if you want to make it a full out complaint, and seek retribution, then, I will send in a cross suit for the incident on Halloween, and we have witnesses that state you were part of the guilty party."

"Fine, but I don't want any part of your lousy potion. Probably be thrown in the trash anyway, give it to Ron for all I care." which Harry did. And naturally Ron received the 100 galleons, much to his pleasure. Surprisingly, Seamus didn't say a word.

After the class, Seamus stopped Harry on the way out class. He looked to make sure everyone was out earshot, when he said, "That was a very generous thing you did Harry. I knew you did the trip on purpose, as I saw your foot work. Very impressive. I thought I would go along with your little charade, and make it look like I thought you did it on purpose. I didn't need the money, as I may be muggle born, but me pa is well off, and me ma was left a large sum, by me grandpa. Maybe not as rich as you, Draco or Neville, but, well off. Anyway, it was good of you to try and help a fellow student."

Harry sneared at Seamus' comment, "I have no idea what you are talking about, I really did trip, and if you say different to anyone, I will call you a liar to your face. So what if Ron happened to make a little money, because of my blunder. Good luck to him. Oh, and Finnigan, thanks for kind words."

"What kind words Potter, I have never said anything nice about you before, why should I start now. And just for the record, You're welcome."

When Harry sat next to Hermione, she gave Harry another hug and kiss on he cheek.

"If you don't stop doing that, Fred is going to kill, claiming I am trying to steal his girl that is his friend, or is that his friend that is a girl. I wish you two would call each other what you are, and stop all the confusion."

Hermione was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her cheeks. This got Fred going, and George going. When Draco and Neville started in, the whole school was looking over them, wondering what was so funny.

Half way through the meal, Ron came over to the table and tried handing over the 100 galleons. "That was your potion not mine, and the money is rightfully yours, so take it Harry."

"Sorry mate, but who's to know that your potion would have won or not? I couldn't take that, knowing that I ruined a chance for you to win it. Sorry, but that is not mine."

"Well at least take half of it then."

"Nope, not mine, however, you could offer it to Hermione, as she was my brew partner?"

"Hermione, I know that I have been a right git to you, but I would appreciate you taking half of the money I received for the potion, seeing as how, you earned it."

Thank you Ronald, but no. I really didn't do that much to help Harry, but I will take ten of it, if you don't mind, as that is about how much I helped."

Ron smiled, and gave her ten galleons. He said thank you, and left. Once again, Hermione threw her arms around Harry for another hug, and kiss on the cheek.

"Oi, Fred. Will you please control your witch. She is going to get me killed by Ginny, if she continues to do this. I really don't need Hawk Eye beating me up in a jealous rage."

"Harry, why do you call Ginny Hawk Eye? And Draco Ferret, and Neville Fur Ball?"

"They are just nicknames, that's all."

"But how did they get them?"

Harry looked around at the others, and sighed, "Do you mind if we all tell you later, when there are fewer people around?"

"When?"

"Hermione!"

"Alright, but you better tell me tonight."

"Tonight then, is that alright with you guys?"

Everyone nodded their heads, quieting Hermione down.

/

That evening, Harry, Draco, Neville, Fred and George, sat around Hermione.

"OK, first Hermione, you can't say this to anyone, promise?"

"I promise guys, honest."

"Alright, about five years ago, my father, godfather, and two uncles got all of us, Ron and Ginny together, and taught us to be Animagi. What that means is, we can each turn into animals. We each have a different form, except for Fred and George. They both turn into Foxes. Draco turns into a white wolf. Neville turns into a large bear. Ron turns into a red wolf. Ginny turns into a red hawk. And I turn into a black eagle. It is our intention to train you to become one as well. We were going to wait until after Christmas Hols, but seeing as how you are going home with Mom and I, we can start over the break. And don't even think of hugging me, hug Fred instead."

Which she did, with fervor. And a few kisses. Fred winked at Harry, and Harry winked back.

/

When they boarded the train, Draco excused himself, and went in search of Daphne, George went in search of Angelina. Harry, Neville, Fred and Hermione found an empty compartment, and started Hermione on her meditation for her search for her Animagus form. Fred had her sit with her back to the wall next to the window for support.

For the next four hours, Hermione was in her meditation. Harry had purchased sweets from the cart. when it passed, and shared them with Fred and Neville, and put some aside for Hermione.

About forty five minutes before arriving, Hermione came out her state, but said she never found her form. She thanked Harry for the sweets, and sat there nibbling on a cauldron cake, when Harry told her. "Hermione, you may not see your form for three or four visits. The first visit. is just to find the location. The second is to get acquainted with the area. The third or fourth, you should see your form, but I must tell you, some people are not meant to be Animagus. Those will never see a form. We will try again, maybe tomorrow."

"Thanks guys, at least you are sharing the information with me." When they arrived at the station, they got off, and Harry was attacked by a red canon ball, that was all arms and legs. Harry danced around with her in his arms and kissing her deeply. When they broke, Harry said, "Definitely Peppermint Patty."

"Ginny, I want you to meet Hermione Granger, Hermione this is Ginny Weasley."

Ginny broke off from Harry, and turned and hugged Hermione just as tight as she did Harry, but no kisses. "Oh Hermione, I have been wanting to meet you since we first talked. I thought I was going to have to wait until next September. When Harry told me that you were staying with him for the Hols, I jumped for joy. I wish so much to be able to go back with you."

"To be honest with you Ginny, When Professor Potter asked me to come stay over the Hols, I did the same dance outside her door, that you did. I wanted to be with my parents, but I think this may turn out even better. Will you be staying with us, or will you be going home?"

"Hold on a sec." and Ginny went over to her mother, and Lily, and asked about staying over, and ginnyu did another dance, and was joined by Hermione, who pulled Fred into it, who pulled Harry into it, who pulled Neville into it. This went on for three or four minutes, getting laughs from parents and students alike.

"Ginny, do you need to go home and get some clothes?"

"Ya, but I can do that tomorrow. I have some clothes that I keep over at Harry's when I spend some time there. I guess we will be bunking together."

"Yes, Professor Potter did say something about me having to share a room."

Ginny snickered, "I think it might be best if you stop calling her Professor Potter, and start calling her Lily, at least for the Hols. Believe me, the Potters are the most down to earth family you will ever meet. That is, until they get infested with fleas, brought in by Padfoot. Then the fun begins. Then you throw in Wormtail and Moony, yyou don't know what you will get."

"Hmmm, seems like I heard those names before?" thought Hermione.

"You probably did, as they were the original Marauders. Oh, I forgot someone who has since joined them, Sly. You will be meeting all of them during the Hols. And once you have, You will never be the same again."

"I look forward to it."

/

When they arrived to Harry house, she didn't see anything, just a vacant lot. She turned all the way around, and all she saw was a road that went past where they were, and a dirt path leading to it.

Lily walked over to her and said, "Welcome to Potter Manor Miss Granger."

All of a sudden, a Huge estate mansion revealed itself. It was the biggest house Hermione had ever seen.

Harry saw the look on Hermione face, and walked over to her, "I know it is small, but it really is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside."

Hermione turned to him with a questionable look on her face. Like she didn't know if she wanted to kill him, laugh at him, be mad at him,or just faint.

Her look got worse, when she got inside. In her wildest dreams, she couldn't imagine such luxury.

The marble staircase that circled it's way up to the next level. The Persian carpets that adorned the floor, The Turkish Tapestries, hanging from the walls. The crystal chandelier, hanging from the ceiling. Oh and the furniture. French Provincial, if she guessed right. And all of this, was just the entry way.

Ginny grabbed her arm, as it looked like she was going to pass out. She escorted Hermione into the sitting room, and tried to get her to sit down, but Hermione was afraid to sit on this beautiful furniture. Harry finally coaxed her into sitting down, and she fell in love with the comfort she received from that little act of sitting down. "Harry, can I move in with you, please."

Ginny covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

Harry just walked over to her and said, "Of course my darling, just let me get rid of Ginevra, and you get rid of Fred, and then I can get rid of my parents, and Sirius, and Wormtail, and Remus and Tonks, and Sly. Oh don't forget Draco and Cissy."

"Harry, I'm sorry if I sounded childish, but your house is amazing, and so beautiful. I have dreamed of houses I wanted to life in that were not this nice."

"Hermione, all you have seen is the entry way, and the sitting room. You have like forty-five more rooms to see. Why don't you and Ginny go up to your room, and get settled, until dinner, which should be in about half an hour. Ginny, can you show were her room is please, love."

"I believe I can do that, sweetheart. Come on Hermione, and I'll show you the cupboard we are staying in."

Hermione shot Ginny a glance.

"Just kidding."

And they went upstairs.

When they got to her room, Ginny opened the double doors that allowed entry into the bedroom. Hermione walked in, and promptly passed out. Ginny got her to the bed, as she caught her before she fell to the floor, She then revived her.

"Ginny, my whole house isn't this big. And it is so gorgeous, I could live in here and never want to come out. And this bed, it's like sleeping on a cloud. Please pinch me to see if I'm dreaming. Ow! Ok I'm awake."She said, while rubbing her arm.

She got up and walked around the room, opening up the walk in closet, the private bathroom, the other walk in closet, the linen closet. It had everything, but a kitchen. Hermione danced around the room, doing circles to take it all in.

About fifteen minutes later, they were called down to dinner. Again, Ginny had to lead her down to the dining room. She sat down at the table, sitting next to Ginny, as she took her spot next to Harry. James and Lily sat across from them. Lily introduced them, and in a few minutes, every one was eating. Hermione was enjoying her smoked salmon, with lemon zest and butter, baked potato with sour cream, and french cut green beans. The food was like the mansion, exquisite.

She complimented Lily for the delicious meal, but, Lily said she didn't cook it, Harry did. Hermione sighed, and whispered to Ginny, "How did you get so lucky?" Ginny just hugged Harry, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She would show feelings stronger later on.

Then desert was served, naturally, with Harry cooking, it was Treacle tart. Hermione took one bite, and turned to Ginny. This time she said loud enough for all to hear, "If you should get tired of him, send him my way, would you please?" That broke the silence of the table, with a hearty laugh from every body.

/

Christmas morning saw everybody up at 6AM. They gathered around the tree, and Ginny sat, passing out the gifts to every one. Hermione was not expecting much, and was surprised when her stack kept getting bigger and bigger. Her Mother and Father forwarded her gifts to Hogwarts, and they had delivered them to Potter Manor. Lily and James had given her a complete set of Transfiguration manuals, years 1-7. Her mom and dad gave her a matching set of earrings and a necklace. Ginny gave her a self writing quill and parchment set, contained in a leather bound box.

and from Harry, she received three communication mirrors. She could not believe Harry thought enough of her to give her something so rare, and personnel, but why three? Harry saw the bewildered look on her face, leaned over and whispered Fred. Hermione blushed, looked over at Ginny, and Ginny just waved her hand in a go ahead fashion, and Hermione tackled Harry in a hug, and kissed him on the cheek.

Crazy woman harry thought, but was laughing when she let go of him and moved around the room hugging everyone, and thanking them. Hermione couldn't remember when she had such a wonderful Christmas, and it was just starting. People were in and out of the house all day, staying long enough to exchange gifts, and move on. Hermione could not believe who Sly was. Professor Snape. And he was the biggest prankster of them all. He arrived before Sirius and Remus, and set up a prank, without anyone knowing. When the two walked in, it was like walking into a furnace, and they started to sweat, while every one, including Tonks, who walked in with them, were perfectly comfortable. The longer they stood there, the warmer it got, so they moved into the sitting room, where they started getting cold, and the sweat from the previous spot only made it worse. so they went to the kitchen, where a rain cloud was following them around, dropping water on them, but the water never hit the ground, and never left them for the rest of their stay, which wasn't long, due to the current conditions. They were not even able to open their gifts. so Remus had to watch as Tonks opened hers and his, while Sirius had top wait for another day, to open his.

Wormtail and Delilah stopped by for a while, and Wormy was up to his old tricks, well him and Lily. he changed into the rat, and climbed up on Lily lap and pretended to go to sleep. That is until Delilah pulled out a giant rat trap, and snapped it. Peter was quick to move when he heard the snap, as he had felt it on his tail a few times, so he knew De was not kidding.

When every one was gone, and the sitting room was cleaned up of all the wrapping paper, ribbons, and bows, they all sat down and had a relaxing cup of tea. Hermione was just getting comfortable, when she felt an odd vibration on her hip, and realised it was her mirror. Fred was testing it out. While she talked, the others in the room watched, as she brought the mirror up to her lips, and just about dropped it when she exclaimed, "Peanut Butter Cup."

James and Lily looked at each other, wondering what she was talking about. Harry left for a minute, and came back with his mom and dad's mirrors, and four tubes of chap stick. He gave his mom her mirror, and told her to choose a flavor, but don't say the name. She picked her favorite flavor. Then his dad picked one. Harry told them to apply the chap stick, which they did. Then he told his dad to open the link in the mirror with mom, which he did. He then told them to kiss the lips on the mirror image, which they did, and Lily did the same thing Hermione did, and almost dropped the mirror. Strawberries and cream. James agreed with her, it tasted just like strawberries and cream. They asked Harry how he learned about this and he explained that he and Ginny would kiss mirrors, wishing it was real, and Harry detected the lip gloss she was wearing, through the kiss.

/

The rest of the Holiday flew by, and soon it was time to head back to school. Hermione was told, that any time she wanted to visit, all she had to do was to call them on the mirror. Unfortunately

Hermione could only call her mom and dad, because you had to activate it with a wand.

The kids said their goodbyes, with Harry taking a longer time to say goodbye to Ginny, than the rest.

Hermione thought back on the best Christmas she ever had, and hoped there were more to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 7

Hermione had been working on her Animagus form, through her occlumency. It was a month after the Hols. She was sitting in her usual position, with her legs crossed, and her hands folded on her lap. Fred watched over her to make sure no one bothered her.

She was in the same field, and she could again, feel someone watching her from the woods. It was then that, for the first time, she saw her form. It was a Gazelle. It had long thin legs, with muscular thighs. Beautiful striping on her back and neck. Her antlers were long and spiraled. She had light brown eyes. She was very fast, and could turn on a dime. Her energy never seemed to tire. Hermione watched as the Gazelle pranced around the field, as if playing. It came close to Hermione, and stopped. The magnificent creature looked down at her and nodded. It then took off back into the woods, and Hermione started to come out of her trance.

Fred looked at her, and Hermione nodded her head, "Yes Fred, I finally know what I am meant to be."

"Well, don't keep me waiting, what form are you?"

"I am a Gazelle."

"A what?"

"A Gazelle, a form of an Antelope."

"Is it big?"

"Well as far as I figure it, from the tip of my antler to the bottom of my hoof, about 3 meters. I probably weigh about 12 stone. I am very fast and very sleek. Once I hit the trees, I am completely invisible."

"I have to admit, it sounds very impressive, Hermione. I don't think I have ever heard of a person becoming a Gazelle before, but as few Animagi as there are, it probably is a first. George, Draco and Neville and I started our transfiguration's, and we still have a way to go, although Neville only has to change his head and it will be complete. Draco has his head and tail, as do George and I.

Maybe you can join us the next time we try?"

"I would like that Fred."

/

By the end of April, all five of the friends were able to transform into their Animagus forms, and you could find all six Gryphs at night frolicking in the woods. Hagrid would come out and watch as they joined in with the Unicorns and Centaurs, who were used to the strange animals by now. Strange because it was weird to see predators and prey, running around with each other. Or flying in Harry's case.

Hermione felt so free, and proud of herself. She could not believe that less than a year ago, if someone had asked her about magic and spells and flying, she would have laughed it off as fantasy,and would have told them to grow up and see the real world. Now she new, that the real world had two sides, the muggle side, and the magical side. Hermione was pleased that she could be a part of both worlds, though, the magical side was slowly but surely winning her over.

The young students changed back to their human forms, and walked back to the castle, to be stopped by Professor McGonagall. "What are you six doing out after hours? Do you feel the restrictions we set are for the other students, and don't pertain to you?"

Harry answered for the rest, "No Professor, but we were celebrating our newest member into our fold. Hermione has gust completed transforming into her Animagus form. It was a wonderful feeling, being able to run free in the woods, without a care in the world."

"Are you trying to tell me that Miss Granger has completely mastered the Animagus transformation in less than a year, Mr. Potter? That is not possible?"

"Why is it impossible, Professor. All six of us have accomplished this, plus one more. My father told me it took him and his friends 2 years, but they did it without anyone coaching them. With Dad, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, we were all able to do it in six to eight months. Ginny and I were the first to accomplish it. Fred, George, Draco, and Neville completed it two months ago, and Hermi8one just today."

"Would you be willing to show me your forms?" The Professor asked.

Harry went first, and showed her his Eagle form, which amazed her, yet she would have expected Harry to be an Avian form due to his love of flying. Neville showed her his Bear form, which she liked to his his body structure. Fred and George showed her their Fox forms, which again didn't surprise her, as they were sneaky little devils. Draco's form took her back, as she did not expect him to be a wolf. She was expecting to see a Ferret, as that was what his nickname was. When Hermione changed into a Gazelle, Minerva was in total shock. As Fred had said, no one had ever taken that shape before. She was amazed at the beauty of the creature. She walked over, and started stroking her neck. It was weird, but you could actually see Hermione blush in her Animagus form.

"You six have done an amazing job with this, and I am very proud of it. However, If you would please inform your head of house before doing this again, I would appreciate it. And if you would, I wouldn't mind joining your group, the next time you wish to do it, as I could stand to do a little exercising."

Neville said, "Then it's a date Professor. Since we will be out again day after tomorrow, can you meet us at Hagrid's hut at 7 PM?"

"Why Mr. Longbottom, I didn't know you cared. And yes, I will meet you then" She said trying to embarrass Neville.

Instead Neville said, "We look forward to it Miss Kitty." Which made Minerva blush, and the rest to laugh at her predicament.

"Alright, off to bed with you all, as it is quite late." She laughed as they left for their dorm. It seems that the Renegades were every bit as adventurous as the Marauders, but were bigger in number, and about to get bigger.

/

Ginny had been working with Luna to get her Animagus form down, and it took a little longer for her, as Ginny was not as good a teacher as Harry, but around the same time as Hermione got hers down, Luna got hers down also. Luna had transformed into, believe it or not, a Jackalope. A three foot tall Jackrabbit with antlers. Luna was always a little different,and eccentric. When she showed her Father, he laughed, took a picture of her, and printed it in his paper, saying ,"For those who don't believe in mythical creatures, let me present to you, the first live pictures of the American Jackalope." The picture was a moving picture, showing the Jackalope jumping around a field, which just happened to be around the front of his house.

The Quibbler was delivered to the six students the next morning,and they laughed at the notion that Xenophilius Lovegood had finally gotten a picture of one of his Mythical beings, only to find out in the accompanying letter from Ginny, that the picture was of Luna in her Animagus form. When they all started laughing, Lily, Remus, Severus, and Minerva had to walk down to them to find out what was so funny. When they heard, there were now ten who were laughing at the story.

/

The end of the school year brought an end to Hermione Grangers strangest yet most exciting year of her life. The things she had learned, the people she had met, and the friends she had made were amazing. But the best had to be Harry Potter, and Fred Weasley. She and Fred had grown closer, and could be seen holding hands on accasion, and a few times, a chaste kiss from Hermione to Fred. But nothing was thought of this, because Harry also received kisses from Hermione, maybe even more than Fred, but his were always on the cheek, and he complained at every one of them.

Gryffindor had won their house cup that year, and the Quidditch cup. Draco was their new Seeker, and he caught the snitch every time. When asked why Harry didn't try out for seeker. he said, "Draco has always wanted to be a starting seeker, and besides, when Ginny is here next year, her and I will be trying out for Chaser positions."

The end of year feast was a spectacular one. The award for best pranks was a no decision. For some reason, no one was ever able to prank Gryffindor House, and for that reason, Gryffindor hardly ever had to prank any one. No one ever found out the identity of the Master of Mischief, so he was good to go for next year.

Hermione left the students table to go say goodbye to the Professors. First, there was Minerva.

"Professor McGonagall, this has been the most fantastic year of my life. I look forward to next year. I hope you have a good Summer, and I will see you next year."

"Thank you Miss Granger, I am sure I will, And I hope you have one as well. I also look forward to seeing you back here next year." And they hugged , before Hermione moved to the next, Professor Flitwick.

"Professor Flitwick, you class was great fun, and I look forward to being in your class next year. Have a good summer."

"I will Miss Granger, as should you. I look forward to having you in my class next year, as you were a delight as a student."

Next was Professor Snape. "Professor Snape, I don't know what to say, You and Professor Lupin were so funny this year, I look forward to see what you two come up with next year. "

They were joined by Remus at that time, and she wished him goodbye also. As Severus turned around to take his seat, Hermione saw a large skunk tail sticking out of his robes, and then caught a scent of it. She laughed so hard, Severus turned around to see what was so funny. He then caught a whiff of what she was laughing at, and did his best to see what Remus had done. For some reason, the tail did a good job of staying out of his sight. Lily caught a whiff of the scent and held her nose. ""Professor Snape, I do believe it is time you changed those robes, as they are getting kind of ripe. Cissy heard this, and she broke out laughing.

The students had been watching this show going on at the Professor's table, and were laughing at the antics of the teachers. Remus was hiding behind Cissy, keeping her between him and Severus. Severus was telling Remus what he was going to do to him, if he got his hands on him. In the mean time, the odor was spreading through out the hall, and the students knew what had happened to Professor Snape. Draco was laughing the loudest. He knew the relationship between the Severus and the rest of the Marauders, yes, the rest, as Severus was now a member of the prestigious group. It was even funnier, when Sirius was thrown into the mix.

Hermione finally got her hug from Severus, Remus, and Cissy.

She then got to Professor Potter. "Professor Potter, You know the trouble I had believing you when you fist came to visit. I was more than skeptical. To me there was no such thing as magic.

All it was , was a stage act, put on to entertain the audience. It could all be explained. I am so pleased to be proved wrong. You have opened up a whole new world to me, and I can't thank you enough. I want you to know, that your soon, is the most wonderful person in the world, and if he wasn't already taken, he would be taken. I don't know if he told you, but at the beginning of the year, I sort of made a fool of my self,as I was beginning to fall for him, but he saw it happening, and he stopped it in the most gentle and kind manner. He told me that He and Ginny were a couple, and there was no one in the world strong enough to come between. He then said that even if he was free, he would never do anything that would break up his friend ship with Fred, It seems Fred has a liking for me. Anyways, what I am trying to say, is thank you for showing me that there is always a surprise around the corner, all you have to do, is go look for it."

"Hermione, that was the longest goodbye speech I ever heard. If James were here right now, he would have said something, 'I can not believe there is someone in the world, that is windier than you.' But you are more than welcome, and I do hope you and your Mother and Father are able to visit this summer. We can have a barbecue, swim in the pool, fly around the pitch, have a good time, and I am sure we can invite the Weasleys to come and visit. As a matter of fact, I believe Ginny will be staying with us for two weeks around the end of July through the beginning of August, then Harry will be staying at the Weasleys for two weeks, till the week before the start of school term."

"I'll ask my Mom and Dad, but I'm sure it will be fine with them, as they feel bad leaving me all alone in the house all day, with nothing to do. Thank you for the offer, and I am sure they would like to visit with you as well. It seems they find it hard to believe you live in that fantastic manor."

"Hermione, to be honest with you, we only live there during the Holidays, and summer. The rest of the time, James lives with Sirius, and they travel back and forth to work together. James feels it is too big to live there by himself. He only stays there if he has research he has to do, and can't do it around Sirius, if he needs to get it done."

They both laughed at this, then they hugged and said goodbye, knowing they would be doing it again in twenty more hours.

/

The summer went by amazingly fast, and soon, Hermione was at the Potter Manor, with her parents for the Barbecue that was promised. Her mother and Father were shocked at the size of the Manor, and apologized to their daughter for not believing her. The tour took an hour and a half.

Hermione stayed with Harry as her parents were shown around the house by James and Lily. Peter and Delilah soon arrived, and he and Harry were soon wrestling mon the floor in the sitting room and that is the way the four parents found them when they were finished with the tour. Delilah introduced herself to the Grangers, and then tried to introduce Peter, but he was too preoccupied by trying to get out of the hold Harry currently had him in.

Little by litle, the rest of the guests soon arrived, with the Weasley's, as usual being the last arrivals.

Hermione and Ginny came running to each other then hugged. Each saying how glad they were to see each other. Then they broke up and went in search of their other half.

The Marauders put on a show of their own, with the comical antics of Remus and Severus, as Severus tried to pay Remus back for his prank at the end of the school year. Then, all the people who had Animagus abilities showed them to Hermione's parents. They were astounded by the different animals, But when their daughter turned into a Gazelle, they fainted. Ginny and Ron loved it, and Ron asked when he could become one, and Fred/George said, "Never, dear brother, as it takes great magic to become an Animagus."

To which Ron answered, "So then how did you accomplish it?"

Fred and George looked at each other, and broke into a laugh, with the rest of the room. They don't know how he did it, but Ron got them.

The rest of the day was amazing, and when every one was gone, all that was left were the Potters, the Grangers and Ginny, who was here for her 2 weeks, and Harry's birthday.

The two birthdays, both Harry's and Ginny's were a success, and everyone had a great time, and soon it was time to go back to school


	8. Chapter 8

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 8

A/N: I wish to thank all the reviewers that complimented me on my choice for Hermione's Animagus form. However, no one said anything about Luna's form. I mean come on, it's a Jackalope. How many witches or wizards turn into a Jackalope? I thought that this was just as special as Hermione's Gazelle. I am looking for a picture of my daughter standing next to a Jackalope, that I am going to post, if I can find it. Well, on to the next segment of my story. Enjoy!

Hermione was all packed and ready to start her second year. If anything, she was looking forward to this year than she did her first year. This year, she was being joined by Ginny, and she hoped Luna as well, in Gryffindor House.

She heard her Mom call for her, telling her it was time to go. She dragged her Trunk out of her room, and down the stairs. Her Dad then picked it up, grunting at it's weight, and took it to mthe car, and put it in the boot. He turned an returned to the house, making sure Hermione had everything.

Dan and Jean Granger were very proud of their daughter. They had received a letter from Professor McGonagall, stating that Hermione was tops in her class, and that if she continued to excel, could advance a year in her classes, if she so chooses. Hermione rejected this thought, as she loved where she was and did not want to leave her friends. The Professor also stated that her ability to comprehend advanced material could lead to an apprenticeship in her later years, with her choice of four of the subjects on her curriculum. These being, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were pleased with her performance, but hated the fact that she was gone ten months out of the year. True, they also hated the fact that before she started Hogwarts, she was all alone until her parents got home, but she was a perfect child, and would entertain herself with reading, homework, and educational television.

Dan was pulled back to reality, by his daughter's tugging on his arm, getting him to move. They locked the door to the house, loaded up in the car, and proceeded to King's Cross Station, on Charing Road. It was a 45 minute drive to the station, and it was filled with small talk between his wife and daughter. It would be the last time they saw her until Christmas, and Jean wanted Hermione to know that the offer still stood that if she gets bored, lonely, or upset, and wanted to come home, they would be there to get her. Hermione assured them that she would be fine and that she would continue to progress with the Hogwarts education. She had given them the third mirror, and explained how it is used. She told them only she could call, as it took a wand to activate it, but if there was an emergency, there is a button that they could push, that would alert Hermione that she needed to call her parents. It was a unique feature that Professor Flitwick added to her mirror for her parents.

They finally arrived at the station, and they helped Hermione with her trunk, and walked to the platform with her. As they were saying their goodbyes, Harry walked over to them to great them. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger, how was your summer, good I hope?"

"Hello Harry." said Mrs. Granger, "But I thought we told you to call us Dan and Jean? And we had a delightful Summer, and enjoyed the week you allowed us to stay in the Manor. It is a beautiful Home."

"Thank you Jean, it is a nice Home, but only because my family is there with me. A house is only a home, if you have some one to share it with, who you love. Don't you agree?"

Dan looked at Harry with a new respect. He knew that saying, but did not expect a pre-teen age boy would know it. His doubts about the wizarding world grew less and less, every time he talked to the Potters. Hermione had said some very special things about Harry, and he believed every thing she said was true.

Fred and George walked over, and offered to help Hermione with her Trunk, for which she thanked them. Hermione gave her parents one last hug, and boarded the Express. She waved to them as the train started to leave, and soon she could no longer see them.

She was sitting there with Harry, Draco, Neville, Fred, and George, when they heard the door open and Ginny stuck her head in, "Do you have room for two more?"

They all made room for Ginny and Luna, with Ginny practically sitting on Harry's lap, and Hermione doing the same with Fred, which he didn't mind at all, as he wrapped his arms around her. Luna also took a seat next to Neville, sitting very close. George and Draco were getting jealous, and decided to go look for their girlfriends, and snuggle for a bit. It did not change the seating arrangements one bit. About 2 hours into the trip, a knock on the door had the occupants look up to see Ron asking if it was alright to enter. It was granted, and he came in and sat next to Hermione.

"Harry, I want to apologize to you, Hermione, and Ginny for the way I have been acting. I already made my apologies to Draco. I have been acting like spoiled brat. When Ginny stepped into your life, I took it as her replacing me as your favorite friend. I did not look it as you having a girlfriend, and a best friend, just Ginny as a friend. And then when I saw the relationship that you and Hermione were sharing, I got jealous all over again. I know now, that our friendship means a lot to me, and that for me to get that friendship back, I have to accept Ginny, Hermione and Luna as friends and a sister as your friends as well. I hope we can get that friendship back."

Harry looked at Ron, to see if any of the words he had just spoken, had any deceit in them, and saw only honesty. "Ron, you have grown over the summer, in a mature manner, and i accept your show of friendship, if the Girls do as well. What do you say Girls? Do you think you could accept Ron as a friend and a brother?"

Ginny left Harry's side, and wrapped her arms around Ron for a hug and with ears in her eyes, said, "Ron, you git, you were always my brother, and I will always love you for that, but now I also accept you as a friend, as long as you drop the attitude."

Hermione then went on, "Ron, we had a rocky start, but I can look past that, now, and look forward to being a friend of yours."

Luna had her dreamy look on her face and said, "Ronald, you never really showed any hostility towards me, so you were never really not my friend. Now I can make it official, and say that we are friends."

Fred took it from there, adding,"But if you should ever insult ant of these young ladies again, little brother, you will know the folly of your ways, in a most deserving manner."

Ron then turned to Neville, "How about you Neville, can we be friends again?"

"Ron, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What really brought this about. I thought you were friends with Dean and Seamus? Not that I don't mind being friends with you, but why now?"

"It seems that Dean and Seamus now have girlfriends, and I was feeling left out. I was hoping that maybe Hermione would consider getting to know me better."

Fred about jumped out of his seat. "Did you not see where Hermione was seated when you came in? Did you not realize that perhaps she might be interested in some one, like maybe me, before you put your foot in your mouth again? If you are going to start a friendship, by trying to steal some one Else's friend who is a girl, you can leave now."

Hermione looked to Fred and said, "Fred, I am not a friend who is a girl. I am your girlfriend, do you understand. Now Ron, I appreciate your feelings, but I am truly taken off the market."

Fred looked at Hermione with an understanding and love, he knew he already had, but felt it just get stronger. He kissed her on her lips for the first time, as her boyfriend.

Ron felt bad about what he had just done, and got up to leave, again saying he was sorry.

Fred stopped him. "Brother, you did not know how I felt about Hermione, and I appreciate your feeling sorry about making an ass out of your self, but do not leave because you don't think your not wanted here. I think every one here feels the same way, and would want you to stay, if you really wanted to."

"Thanks Fred, but I think I will go see what Dean and Seamus are doing." and he left the compartment, closing the door behind him.

Soon the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, and the students left the train, heading in different directions, but not before Harry kissed and said to each other, "See you in a bit love."

The first years were led into the room by Professor Potter, and they took their place between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables to await their sorting.

Colin Creevy was the first student placed in Gryffindor, followed by Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Romilda Vane, Scott Norman, and Edward Leighton.

Ginny and Luna joined the group of Harry, Draco, Neville, Fred, George, and Hermione. Romilda took a seat not far from the group, eyeing Harry and Draco, like she was on the hunt, and they were her prey. Only Luna was the one to notice this, and pointed it out to Hermione, who was sitting next to her. Hermione took note of this, and would talk to her friends later about it.

Professor McGonagall stood up, and started the meal, right off.

While eating Harry felt the hair raise on the back of his neck. He looked around, trying to find the source of his discomfort. He did not feel anger, only wonder. Like someone was waking up from a long sleep. Not hours or days, but years. Ginny and Hermione both saw the look on Harry's face and asked if there was some thing wrong. Harry looked at them, and answered, "I don't know what it is exactly I feel. It is like some one has just awoken, and is wondering where he is, and what he is doing here."

"Hermione asked if it was a voice he heard, of just a feeling. "I don't know Hermione. I mean I heard it in my mind, like it was talking to any one who would listen. I take it that no one else felt this?"

There was no answer from the rest of the group, and Harry just shrugged it off, and would wait to see if it happened again. The meal continued, with no further feelings,and Harry just thought he might be mistaken.

After the meal, and Professor McGonagall's Notices, the students headed up to their dorms for the night. While they were sitting in the Common Room, they talked about their plans for the Pranks they could do to start the Pranking competition. The twins had come up with some great pranks, and pulled a parchment they had to show them locations around the school, where they would be most effective. When they made the statement, 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Harry asked where they got it from. George went on to explain, "During our first year, we had a detention with Filch. While he was explaining what we had to do, we noticed a drawer that was open with the label on it saying 'potentially bad objects'. I diverted Filch's attention with a dung bomb, and Fred went through the drawer and found this. We knew who it belonged to, but we just couldn't give it up. Sorry Harry, we should have told your dad, as it does belong to him."

"No, actually it belongs to Sirius. He lost it in his fifth year. I never saw it, so you can keep it. Besides, I have my Dads copy." And he pulled it out. "They only made two copies, so that they would have a back up in case they lost one, and not let their secret as to how they stayed out of so much trouble.

"We were planning on giving it to you anyways Harry, We don't need it any more, as we know all the secret passages now."

"Oh, really. Then you won't mind me giving this one to Draco then?"

"Nah, we don't mind. He could probably use it more than we can."

Draco's eyes grew big, as Harry handed the map to Draco, and told him how ot activate it, and to deactivate it. He then showed all of them a secret. Reveal all secrets Four more rooms appeared on the map. The twins were blown away by this, as they never knew they were there.

Hermione looked at the map, and conjectured, "I bet these are the inner chambers of the founders. Four founders, four rooms, each with no known entry way."

"Well, I know the way into one of the rooms." Harry said.

Neville asked, "Which one Harry?"

"Seventh Floor, across from tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. If you walk in front of the wall three times, thinking of what you need, a entry will appear, allowing you into an area set up with your needs. It's called the Room of Requirement, and the house-elves call it the come and go room. It is where they store all the things students leave behind, when they graduate."

"So which founder do you believe created this room?" Ginny asked.

Luna made her first input, "That has to belong to Rowena Ravenclaw."

Draco asked. "Why do you say that Luna?"

"Well, if it grants you what ever you ask for, it has to be a brilliant room, and Ravenclaws are known for their brilliance." Luna explained.

Every one but Hermione snickered. Hermione told them to stop, "Don't you see, Luna is exactly right. Why else would you want a room to become what ever you wanted it to be? To gain knowledge. I mean think about it. A room where you can create any atmosphere you would need, Why else would you create a room like that unless you needed to know something, or learn something. The house-elves use it to store, because they have no other need for it, but if you need knowledge about a certain subject, all you have to do is think about it, and it is there."

Fred thought about it for a minute, and said, "What about if a person wanted to use it for Monetary gain. Like asking for a vault full of Galleons."

"Well, I am sure that what ever it creates in the room, cannot leave the room, other wise, why create the room."

Six people in the room went, "HUH." while Luna said, "Hermione, you are brilliant. If the room is a secret place for learning, you would not want anything to leave that room it creates, other wise, it's secret becomes known to the school."

"Thank you Luna. I am glad to see that some one here knows what I am talking about."

"What about these other rooms, how do we figure out who they belong to and how to enter them?" Neville said.

Hermione went into thinking mode, "Alright, let's look at this logically. Fourth floor, across from the Infirmary, a perfect location for Hufflepuff to set up a secret Healing station. Helga was known to be the best ever at healing ailments. First floor east Wing, under the Gryffindor House. No need to guess that one. That leaves the room in the lowest level in the school to Slytherin. But what is that in the room. It's huge,and it's moving around?"

Harry took a guess at this one, "Well if this is indeed Slytherin's Hidden room, it is probably guarded by a snake of some kind. and as big as it is showing, probably an Anaconda."

Ginny corrected Harry's guess, "Your right about a snake Harry, but an Anaconda is hardly a threat to a wizard. It would have to be a magical snake. And for it to be that big, I can only come up with one answer. A Basilisk.

There was a large gasp from the others, at Ginny's statement. Would someone actually put people in danger by keeping a creature such as a Basilisk in the castle.

We need to talk to Professor McGonagall in the morning about this." Hermione said.

They all agreed about this, and decided it was time for bed, and they said their good nights, quickly this time, as it was late, and it had been a long day. Harry and Ginny only kissed for 5 minutes, and Fred and Hermione only kissed for two minutes. They then all headed for their separate dorms.

That night Harry felt the presence in his head again. He still could not figure out where it was coming from. But this time he heard what it was saying. [Master, please come to me so that I may feed. I have awoken, and now I am hungry.]

Harry thought, 'what do need for food my friend.'

[Friend, what is friend master, can I eat friend.]

'No, as I am your friend, what is it you normally eat?'

[I like Large spiders, and large pigs. I will eat cows, but prefer spiders.]

'I believe the is a nest of Acrumantulas in the forest, perhaps you can dine on them.'

[I am not able to leave the castle master.]

'You're in the castle? Where?'

[Where I have always been master, in the Chamber.]

Harry then knew who he was in communication with, although he didn't know how. It was the Basilisk in Slytherin's chamber.

'I must talk to some one about how to get to you, before I can do anything for you. Be patient my friend, as I will talk in the morning to them.'

[Please hurry master, as it has been may moons since I have fed, and if it takes too long, I must search the castle for food, and I do not wish to do that, as I was put here to protect the ones who are here.]

'I will hurry my friend. But please let me know in advance if you must enter the castle to feed, and I will leave something in the halls for you to feed on, while making sure that the humans are safe.'

[As you wish master.]

'Do you have a name my friend?'

[No master, but you call me friend, so that will work.]

'Alright then friend, I will talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight friend.'

[Goodnight master.]

Harry had a hard time sleeping that night, and he got up early to go talk to his Mother and Remus.

Ginny had also woke up early, as she sensed something was wrong with Harry. They met in the Common Room. "Harry, are you alright?"

"Come with me Ginny, and I will tell you on the way."

Harry explained what occurred last evening, and just finished as they reached the door to the private quarters of his mother. He was called in after he knocked, and was greeted by Severus, Minerva, Remus, and his mother. After he explained about his conversation once more, and the information from th the map, to which Remus was astounded. Minerva looked at the other three Professors, and asked, 'Does anyone have any suggestions?"

Ginny said, "What about Hagrid? Do you think he might be able to help?"

"I don't think so Miss Weasley, even Hagrid is not immune to the stare of the Basilisk. No, there has to be another way to dispose of it."

"No, we will not dispose of it. We will figure this out, without destroying Friend. He means no one harm, he is just Hungry."

"Harry, this creature can kill you in several different ways, while he himself is immune to most types of magic. He is a threat to everyone in the castle. How would you feel if Miss Weasley was the one he found?"

Harry was crying, "At least let me talk to him first before you decide on anything. He deserves to live like the rest of us. He is a victim of circumstance."

"Harry, he has already killed one student, about fifty years ago, and we don't want anymore. We will give you 48 hours to talk to the beast, before we seek it out and kill it."

Two days to find a way into the chamber and talk to friend. two days to find something that has not been found for centuries.


	9. Chapter 9

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 9

Two days, that was all he had to come up with an answer to his dilemma. Friend was put there to protect the students, and now the Professors wished to destroy him. He thought about it for an hour, sitting in the library. He found nothing there that could help him, and was starting to get desperate. He remembered something about a room that couldn't be reached, but where.

Then it hit him, Dobby! He called for his friend, and with a pop, Dobby was standing there in front of him. "What can Dobby do for you Harry Potter, sir?"

Not caring about the greeting, Harry asked, "Dobby, you mentioned there was a second room you could not enter. because of the danger. Where is it?"

"In the basement Harry, why?" Dobby said with a trembling tone, as if he were afraid of the answer.

"Dobby, I need to know if this is where the Basilisk is?"

"Harry, please do not go looking for it? It is a very dangerous creature, who's one stare can kill you. It is an evil creature who is not forgiving, or caring."

"Dobby, listen to me, it is not evil, it is hungry. He has promised he will not go seeking food, if I can find a way to get him food. A pig, or a sheep will suffice for now, until I can find a way to let him forage for his own food. Do you think you can deliver one of these to the Chamber in which he resides?"

Dobby snapped his fingers, and a pig was wandering around in the Chamber, when a set of jaws clamped around his body causing it to squeal momentarily, until Friend swallowed it whole.

Harry felt Friend reaching out to him, "Thank you Master, I am now satisfied for a few days. I would like it if you could visit me here in my den Master."

"Friend, I do not know how to get to your den, and I fear you leaving it, because you once killed a student, and I will not be the cause of you doing it again."

"Master, I am very sorry for that incident, but it was not my fault. There was a very powerful wizard at the time, and he promised me food, if I helped him with a small problem. I was to scare some students, while I was hunting for the promised food. However, when he released me, there was a young girl in the room where the entrance is, and she looked into my eyes and died. Right away, I went back into my Chamber, and went into Hibernation. I promised myself never to assist another human being. I just awoke from my Hibernation, and wish to feed, until I have had enough to slip back into it. Three more pigs, and 5 spiders, and I will slip back into Hibernation for another hundred years."

"I will do every thing I can to get the spiders, as for the pigs, you can have right now. Dobby, do you think you can do this for me?"

"Do what Harry, you have been standing there for ten minutes doing nothing?"

Harry forgot that Friend had been talking to him in his mind. "Please deliver 3 more pigs to the dungeon, for the Basilisk to eat. And I was thinking, can you send 5 Acrumantulas down there as well?"

"You wish to kill the Basilisk by pitting him against the Spiders? I don't know Harry, the Basilisk is very big, I think you will need more than 5 spiders to kill it?"

"No, Dobby, I don't wish to kill it, I wish to feed it. The combination of the pigs, and the spiders will let it slip into Hibernation for 100 years. But before you deliver the spiders, I wish to visit him. Just deliver the pigs for now.

Dobby once more snapped his fingers, and said, "It is done Harry." And Harry soon received confirmation from Friend, with his thank you.

Harry took out his map, and looked at the area that covered the Chamber. The Potions Class room was directly over it, followed by a girls bathroom, Charms and the last three floors were the Room of Requirement. It seemed logical to Harry that the Potions Classroom was most obvious choice, but he still needed some information. Who was killed, where was she killed, and who freed Friend. Where could he go to get these answers. Who could still be around, fifty years after the event took place? Professor McGonagall would have been around, but he would receive no help from her, as she wanted Friend dead. Professor Flitwick was, but he was just starting then, and would be of very little help. Who would still be around now that was in Hogwarts 50 years ago.

Professor Hagrid!, That's it. Hagrid would have been a student back then, and he might know some of the to at least get me started.

Harry's friends were worried about him, as they seldom saw him, and when they did, he made some excuse, to leave them right away.

Ginny was the most concerned, as she was thinking he was seeing someone else, like Romilda Vane. She had seen the looks the witch. with a "B", was looking at him. She shuddered at the thought of Harry and Romilda finding a secret little spot to conduct their little affair. She had finally had enough, and decided to go look for them. She found Romilda in the library, and looked around to see if Harry was there, but he wasn't. Sne was about to leave, but thought maybe she should talk to this vamp, and set her straight before it went to far.

As she approached Romilda, the witch got up, and went looking for another book. Ginny looked down at what she was reading, and gasped when she saw it was a potions book opened to Amortensia. Why was she looking into Amortensia. In order for it to work, the person you use it on, has to have feelings for you, and Harry has not even known her for two days. Maybe she was trying to find a way to intensify it, or alter it to make it a strong love potion. But if that wee possible, it would have been done long ago, and by more than a first year student. There were no notes, so she had no idea what she was up to.

Ginny withdrew from the area Romilda was doing her research, and found a place to hide and watch what she was doing. Romilda returned with another book, and opened it up and started to read. About ten minutes later she exclaimed, "AHA! Found it." and started writing.

Ginny quietly slipped out of her hiding place and lookmed at what Romilda was copying from the book. It was a potion, when used with Amortensia, became a strong love potion with permanent results. Ginny quietly left, and went to see Professor Potter, and tell her what she saw.

Lily had just finished her grading the quiz she had given to her fifth year class when there was a knock on her door, "Enter, please." she stated.

Ginny walked in and was asked to sit down.

Ginny sat, and went on to tell Lily what she saw, and about Romilda's infatuation with Harry and Draco. To make sure, she asked if Lily could use a pensieve, to witness what she saw. Lily agreed, got her pensieve out, and watched the memory Ginny removed from her mind.

Lily witnessed Romilda writing the ingredients to the love potion, and saw at the top of the parchment Harry and Draco's name. This looked like a bad situation in the making.

She told Ginny to talk to Harry and Draco, to warn them of what Romilda was doing.

Ginny found Draco right away, but still couldn't find Harry.

Harry went to Hagrid's and talked to him about the Chamber. He found out it was called the Chamber of Secrets, and that it been opened when Hagrid was in his third year. Hagrid been accused of being the one to open the Chamber, and was expelled from school. It was only because of Dumbledore's help that he wasn't sent to Azkaban. And how he was able to remain at Hogwarts as the Grounds keeper and Keeper of Keys. He still never got to get another wand. The name of the girl that died was Myrtle something or another, Hagrid couldn't remember her last name. Hagrid didn't know who had opened the Chamber, but it was Tom Riddle who had turned Hagrid in.

Harry had all the information he needed to formulate a plan. He knew who died, where she died, and who was behind her death. Hagrid was ignorant of the fact that Tom Riddle had been Voldemort.

He was on his way to the girls bathroom on the second floor, when he heard his name called. It was the sweet sound of his girlfriend Ginny.

"Harry I have been looking all over for you. We have a problem."

"Great, just what I need, another Problem. Why can't this year be like last year?"

"What are you talking about Harry,, what other problems are you having?"

Harry told Ginny about Friend, and Minerva, The time limit, and Myrtle. Then Ginny told him about Romilda, the Amortensia, the love potion, and her plan as Ginny knew it.

They reached the abandoned bathroom, and Harry used his link and contacted Friend, to let him know he was here, and with a partner.

[Harry, I will be there in a few minutes, to open the portal. Once opened, please wait five minutes, before you enter the entry.]

'We will Friend.'

A few minutes, the sink in the center of the room started to collapse on it self, and to sink into the floor, creating a hole , for which Harry and Ginny could gain access. Harry jumped into the hole, and landed in a pile of bones, at the base of the tunnel he just left. He called for Ginny, and he caught her as she left the access tunnel, to keep her from falling onto the Bones.

They started to walk in the direction of the light that was shining further down the tunnel. Harry reconnected his link with Friend to let him know they had arrived to his Chamber.

[I am ready for you Master.]

Harry and Ginny came to an entry that was circular and huge. It was about eight feet in diameter, and was able to be closed off, by a vault like door, that looked to be solid gold. This door stood open for the two students.

Harry again called, 'Friend we are here.'

[Very good Master, just keep going straight down the aisle, until you come to my pool. There you will find two sets of protective eye wear, that you need to put on.]

Harry and Ginny found the eye wear, and donned them, and said they were set.

[I am on my way then Master.] The mouth of the bust of Slytherin opened, and a rasping sound could be heard coming from it. Suddenly the head of Friend emerged from the mouth, and Ginny gasped at the size of the Basilisk. If it grew any more, it would not be able to get out the opening, they had just come through.

'Hello Friend, it is good to see finally see you.'

[As it is for me Master. And it is good to meet your mate as well Master.]

'Thank you Friend. Now let us talk about what we can do to help you, while you show us around this marvelous Chamber.'

Harry and Friend continued their conversation while they toured the Chamber. Friend then led the two into what Friend called his lair, into the mouth of Salazar Slytherin. In the lair, they found a room that was used by Salazar for study. It was filled with books, scrolls, and writings done by the founder.

'Friend, do you mind if we took these to the Professors for research and learning for the knowledge these contain. Some of this material has been lost to the world for centuries.'

[I have no need for this material, so I don't mind if you took it, but how will you get it out of here?]

'We have our ways Friend. And thank you for allowing us to take it.' and Harry shrunk the books, scrolls, and writings, and Harry and Ginny started placing them in their pockets of their robes.

It was two hours after they had arrived, when Harry and Ginny were ready to leave. Harry promised Friend that his request would be completed, and that no one would ever know how to get in his Chamber to try and harm him.

Harry and Ginny bid farewell to Friend, and left the Chamber. as they passed through the vault door, it slowy closed, and it secured it self for no futher entry.

As Harry and Ginny got back to the tunnel they used for entry to the tunnel, they saw stairs had formed to allow departure from the tunnel. they climbed the stairs and entered the bathroom, to find Moaning Myrtle staring at the entry.

"Hello, have you seen the monster?" asked Myrtle.

"Hello Myrtle. I am Harry, and this is Ginny. We have just visited the occupant of the Chamber, and we want you to know, that he is not a monster. Yes he is deadly, as are all Basilisks, but he wishes no harm to anyone. He regrets what he did to you, and wishes there was some way he could make it up to you. Perhaps if you visited him, you could talk and maybe make a friend. He can no longer harm you, and he is quite lonely. Would you make an effort, and try to be his friend?"

"I know this may sound weird, but when I died, I sensed remorse from him the moment he saw me. I called him a monster, and that was not really fair to him, but I did not know what else to call him. i will go talk to him, and try to make friends with him. And thank you Harry and Ginny, for talking to me, and getting to know a little about me. You are the first real students to talk to me in a civilized manner."

"You are welcome Myrtle, and I hope we able to visit you again. Also, in order for you to converse with Friend, you will need to enter his mind. I believe you will be able to do that."

"Yes I will be able to do that, and thank you Harry, once again. No if you don't mind, I think I will go introduce myself to Friend."

Harry called Dobby, "Dobby, you can go ahead and complete the deal we had with Friend, and send him his meal. Dobby snapped his fingers, and said, "It is done Harry."

Harry then heard in his head, [Oh yummy, my favorite meal, and so nice and young and juicy, thank you Master. And thank you Dobby and Master's mate.]

Dobby disappeared, and Harry and Ginny made their way to the Head Mistress' office to tell their story.

When they arrived and was allowed to enter by the Gargoyle, they climbed the steps and knocked on her door, and was asked to enter. When they entered the room, Minerva asked them to sit down and to tell her their story.

"Before we start Professor, could we please have my mother, Professor Snape, and Hermione here to listen to the story as well."

"If that is what you wish, I have no objections, and Minerva used her Patronus to summon the three individuals. Fifteen minutes later, the three arrived and took seats, with Hermione sitting beside Ginny, and Lily beside Harry, and Severus beside Lily.

Harry told them about the promise to Friend and Friends promise to Harry. He told them about the Chamber and of the books, scrolls and letters written by Salazar.

Severus asked if he could visit the Chamber to study the Material, and was disappointed when Harry said no.

Minerva was upset at the curt answer, and asked why they could not visit.

"Professor, I have no idea how to get into the Chamber. Friend opened the passage for Ginny and I to enter, and he closed them behind us as we left. He will be going into Hibernation soon, and will be there for one hundred years. As for the material, you have no need to visit the Chamber, as Ginny and I brought it back to you to examine." and Harry and Ginny emptied their pockets of the Slytherin collection.

Four sets of eyes got big, as the mound of material grew as Harry and Ginny continued to pile the books, scrolls and notes on the table. Severus was the first to examine the information in front of him to soon be joined by Hermione, Lily and Minerva.

There were gasps, and Ohs and Mys and Oh mys as the group continued to read the material. Hermione picked up one of the scrolls, and started to read, when she shreaked. "I can't believe it."

Every one looked up at her, and asked what the matter was.

"it's a cure for Lycanthropy. Professor Lupin can be cured."

All five people sitting there were shocked at this. Not just by the thought of a cure, but that Hermione knew of Professor Lupin's furry little problem. Harry asked, "Hermione How did you Know about Professor Lupin?"

"Really Harry, I have eyes, and I'm not stupid. Isn't it funny how the Professor gets sick once a month, always at the full moon, and has to be replaced for a few days? It's kind of obvious, isn't it."

Harry snickered, "When you put it that way it is. Now shall we notify Moony about what it is my brilliant young friend found." causing Hermione to blush a bright magenta. She loved how Harry always had a way of making her sound like she was the most brilliant person in the school. Damn, Ginny if you ever let him go, I'm going to grab him for myself, before someone else does. I wonder if I can have both Harry and Fred. wouldn't that be great. No, Harry and Ginny are too in love, and I would never do anything to break them apart. I do need to tell them about That Vane girl though.

Remus entered the Office, and was amazed at the pile of books, scrolls, and letters sitting there on the table, but was totally floored by the comment made by Severus.

"Remus, it seems Harry and Ginny have made a discovery that will make you a happy ex-werewolf."

Remus' eyes shot over to Severus and said, "Ex, you mean they found a cure!"

Lily had tears in her eyes for her friend. She knew he wanted to be normal so that he and Tonks could be more than just friends.

The group continued to study the material for the rest of the evening, and soon, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had to leave for Dinner, and their friends. This has been a weird start to their second year, but a great one as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 10

Romilda was anxious to get her plan started. She had found the potions she needed for her plan, and she new how long it took to brew them, she just needed a place to complete them. She had been walking about the castle for the past two hours, and was starting to get frustrated. She had asked different Professors if they knew a place she could study without being disturbed, as she said she was constantly being bothered by students asking for her assistance in a problem they were having difficulty with.

Romilda was a smart witch, and was having no problems in her classes. She was not, however, being bothered by other students, as she was not well liked. It didn't bother her though, as she was about to become one of the most popular girls in Hogwarts, once she had administered the potion to either Harry or Draco, who were the most popular students.

She continued her search for the right room in which to work, when she came upon a small room, hidden by a tapestry on the second floor. She entered the room, and concluded it was perfect for her project. She left the room, and went to her dorm, to get her ingredients for her potion, and start brewing them.

What she didn't know. was that she had been watched the entire time that she was searching.

15 Minutes later, she returned to the hidden room, and threw a concealment charm up to hide her actions, not knowing that her watcher was already in the room.

It took 3 days to complete the two potions, but once her work was done, she did a small victory dance, and bottled the two potions, and hid them in her robes. She then did away with the residue of her work, and banished her equipment to some unknown location, even to herself. no one would ever track the potions to her if her plan failed. She took nothing for granted, as Harry and Draco were friends with the smartest two witches in the entire school, Hermione Granger, and Ginevra Weasley. Romilda could not see what Harry saw in the freckle faced girl.

MOM

Harry and Ginny were sitting in their usual spots in thew Common Room, when a note appeared on Ginny's lap, which was currently sitting on Harry's lap. She opened the note, and read:

Harry and Ginny

She has finished her work, as is ready to set her plan in motion.

A Friend

Ginny showed the note to Harry, and stood up, so that Harry could stand up as well.

They walked down stairs to his mother's apartment, and showed her the note as well. They sat and talked about different ways to approach the problem. They had finally settled on one that showed the most promise, and notified all the people that were needed to carry out the counter action to Romilda's plan.

MOM

Knowing where Harry, Draco, Ginny and Hermione sat, Romilda was the first one down stairs, and easier substituted Harry and Draco's glasses, with ones coated with her potions. She then took her seat at the other end of the table. What she didn't see, was the two Goblets disappear from their spots, and replaced with two new ones, while her back was turned. She watched from her seat, as students started filing in for breakfast. Finally, Harry, Ginny, Draco and Hermione entered the Hall, and took the seats Romilda knew they always took.

The four friends sat and chatted for a while, before doing anything. Romilda was patient though, and continued to make glances to her right to watch the actions of her targets. Finally, Hermione grabbed the container of Pumpkin Juice and poured four glasses, for herself and her friends. They then all started filling their plates with food, and began eating. Then Draco reached across his plate, and took a drink from his goblet. His eyes immediately took on a glassy look, and he got up and started walking towards Romilda, but he walked right past her, and continued on until he came to the Professors table and started to talk to Professor Black.

Romilda's jaw dropped when Draco started talking to his mother. How the hell did that happen? She turned back and watched Harry, as he was staring at Draco, as if wondering what he was doing. Without thinking, Harry reached across and took a drink of his Juice, and the sane glassy look came into Harry's eyes. He stood up, and started towards Romilda. Then just like Draco, he walked past and went to Professor Potter. Another one fixated with there mother.

Romilda was getting up, and was ready to leave, when she was approached by tow Slytherin boys, Crabbe and Goyle. They dropped to their knees, and started to express their love for her. They then looked at each other, and started arguing about who loved her more, and then a fight broke out between them. Romilda was turning purple with rage, and humiliation. What had gone wrong, and why were theses two morons drooling all over her.

Then there was a small explosion, and a banner appeared over the Gryffindor table announcing, "Let all those present know that the Master knows all. A prank by another house is all in fun, but when another house member pulls a prank on a fellow member for personal gain, payback is a harsh reality. Who knows what treachery resides in the hearts of men and women, the Master knows."

Romilda left the Hall with tears steaming down her cheek. Her plan had, for reason, been discovered by this Master, whoever he was. The banner then drifted it's way towards the Hufflepuff table, and Ron got up and ran, screaming, "Harry, please find someone else to torment, so that I can eat a meal in comfort?"

The entire Hall was in tears from the laughter that they were enjoying. Even the Professors were enjoying a laugh. Remus and Severus were holding each other up, they were laughing so hard. Lily was laughing, but not as hard as others at the table, and Professor McGonagall was not laughing at all.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, if you would please accompany me to my Office."

It was not a request, but a demand, and they knew better than to try and get out of it. They followed Minerva up to her office. They didn't know why they were in trouble, as they were not the ones to attempt to poison another student.

As they entered the Headmistress office, they could hear the portraits laughing. Some how they must have heard about the little affair that just occurred in the Hall. Minerva sat down in her chair, and looked at the two young men standing in front of her. Then, as if she couldn't take it any more, she also burst out laughing. Behind her a picture of Albus was laughing at what just occurred, and at his ex Deputy.

Draco looked at the scene in front of him, and joined them in their laughter, soon also joined by Harry.

Minerva was soon able to gain control of her laughter, but just barely. "Draco, Harry, I hate to admit it, but your solution to the problem Miss Vane presented was just short of brilliant. I am sorry if I worried you in the Hall, But I could not show favoritism in front of all the other students. And do not worry, Crabbe and Goyle will be fine, as Professor Snape will be able to cure them, after being given a sample of the potion by an unknown benefactor. I just wanted to let you know that Miss Vale will be punished for her attempt. I just wanted to ask you what do you think she should receive as her punishment?"

Draco and Harry looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders, "Don't be too harsh on her Professor." Draco said, "But don't be too lenient either."

Harry added, "Maybe a month's worth of detention with different Professor's would work?"

"If that is what you feel is all that is needed, plus a warning, for any future attempts, that is what we shall assess. Again, that was a fine resolution to your problem."

"To be honest with you Professor, the idea was not ours, but Ginny and Hermione's. Those two are evil geniuses." Draco concluded.

They were then dismissed, and as they left, they heard more laughter coming from the room. They both smiled and went on to their class, which was already in progress.

MOM

Fred, George, Angelina, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were sitting in the Common Room, When Draco, Daphne, Neville, and Harry entered through he Portrait hole. Harry took his seat by Ginny, Draco and Daphne took a seat across from them, and Neville took a seat next to Luna.

Harry and Draco explained what went on the Professor McGonagall's office, and how the portraits were laughing so hard at the scene that took place in the great Hall. How professor Dumbledore's portrait was laughing just as hard at Minerva, and the punishment set by the Headmistress.

Ginny complained, "She got off too easy. She should have been suspended."

"Harry wrapped his arm around her, "Ginny, my love, Draco and I both felt that they should be easy on her. It was her offense, and we knew about it from the start, and nobody was hurt, except, maybe Romilda's pride. It was us that suggested her punishment, as we don't want to make an enemy of her. After all, she is in our house. Besides, we all knew, besides Hermione, that once I was here, there would be threats such as this, because of Draco's wealth, and my popularity. As long as the Master is watching our back, we will be fine.

Daphne sat there taking it all in, and finally, her curiosity got the best of her. "Ummm, Harry, just out of curiosity, would you be able to tell me who this Master is. He is bloody brilliant, and I would love to meet him?"

Draco kissed her gently, and sighed, "So sorry love, but that must be kept a secret, as even the house members don't know who he is. But we do agree, he is bloody brilliant, and scary as hell, when he is pissed off."

Daphne also sighed, as she wanted to be able to come up with an answer to the Master, so that Slytherin would be able to pull on over on the Gryphs, which no one has been able to do as yet.

MOM

The time was flying by, and soon it was Halloween, and the students were wondering what the Professors had planned for their surprise for the evening.

Harry and Hermione explained to Luna and Ginny what they did last year for Halloween, and said that they would continue it every year, while the students would be able to counter this every Valentine's Day.

During Charms class, Ginny and Luna worked together, as they had been all year long, in all their classes. Their work was flawless, as usual, and received 25 points each for their work. Professor Flitwick asked the to remain after class, so that he might talk to them.

Once class, was over, Ginny and Luna waited until the classroom was empty, and then approached the diminutive Professor.

"Ginny, Luna." He started, "I would like to ask you both if you would like to take exams for your entire first year, so that you both could advance to your second year, after the Christmas Holidays?"

Both Ginny and Luna were jumping up and down in there seats, when it occurred to them that today was Halloween. "Professor, is this part of your Halloween prank on the students, because if it is, and you are just picking on two young witches, come Valentine's Day, the Professor's will wish they had never tried it." Ginny finished.

Luna followed her with, "We may be young, but I can assure you, we are far from innocent. And when you have Hermione, and the Master to help you, we can be down right scary."

Filius gulped and said with complete sincerity, "I can assure you girls that this is a legitimate proposal, and if you accept it, you will be tested prior to leaving for the Holidays, and if you pass, then when you return, it will be in second year. However, you have to pass with exceeds or greater, in all your subjects in order to be able to advance. Is that agreeable?"

They both answered yes, and were about to leave, when Filius to wait. They sat back down, and Filius used the floo and called someone. A minute later Lily, Remus and Severus were joining the group.

MOM

That evening at dinner, all the students were anxious to see the show that the professors were going to put on. However, when dinner was finished, and nothing out of the ordinary happened, the students were disappointed.

They were getting up and ready to leave, when Luna stopped Harry and asked him to look at the Professors table. Harry looked up at the table, and bot violently mad. There was His mother and Professor Snape in a lover's embrace.

Just then, Harry's dad burst into the room, and started throwing accusations at his wife and Snape.

"What are you doing, Lily, you unfaithful whore." He shouted at the two. "And you Severus, after we had taken you into the Marauders and became friends. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Oh, come on Potter. Did you think that I joined your group of juvenile miscreants just to be your friends? I joined so that I could be closer to the one I love."

Professor Black then stood up, "Severus, I thought you loved me?" She cried.

"I am sorry, Cissy, but it has always been Lily I loved. I tried getting over her by trying to get to know you, but my love for Lily is too strong."

Then in a blink of the eye, Jame shouted Avarda Cadrava, and a burst of green light struck Severus in the chest, and he collapsed in a heap at Lily's feet. Lily fired back at James the same "Avarda Cadrava!" with the same green light hitting James causing him to fall as well.

Lily was hit by Cissy with a "Cruxcio!" and she collapsed writhing in pain. Cissy was then hit with an "Imperilous curse", and she dropped her wand. Remus ordered her to come to him, which she did.

Harry was crying when Hermione leaned into him and whispered in his ear, and Harry changed from tears to laughing his head off. Draco saw this and asked, "Harry, what do you find so funny, both your mom and dad are dead, as is my godfather, and now Lupin in forcing his tongue down my mother's throat?"

Harry just started laughing louder, when he was joined by James, Lily, Severus, Remus and Cissy. "Draco, you were like me, dumbfounded by what was going on, until Hermione pointed out that no actual curses were thrown."

"The hell they weren't, Your dad sent the killing curse to Severus, and your mom sent one at your dad. And then Mom sent the cruciatus curse at your mom and Remus sent the Imperious curse at mom. So you tell me what I missed?"

"Do you remember what was said exactly?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Didn't I just say what I heard?" was Draco's answer.

"I thought I heard Avarda Cadrava, and unless that is a new spell, it meant nothing. And what is Cruxcio? I never heard that one before either. Nor Imperilous? So tell me what are those spells, Draco?"

Draco looked stunned at Hermione, and thought, what is she talking about, of course Avarda Cadrava was the killing Curse, no wait, not Cadrava, but Cadavra. Then he thought, not Cruxcio, but Crucio. Draco turned a magenta color, as he had just been shown up by a muggle born, although she was the smartest witch in the school. He shook his head, and then he roared with laughter at his ignorance, as the Professors had done it again.

Soon the whole student body had been let in on the hoax that the Professors had performed. The Professors apologised for any trauma they may have inflicted on the students, but insisted it it was all in the spirit of the occasion. And since nobody was physically hurt, all was within the boundaries of the Halloween spirit.

Although Harry looked to be alright with the prank, he wondered about the two kisses he witnessed. Was there anything going on about Severus and his mom? This worried harry for the rest of the week, until Lily noticed Harry wasn't quite right, and asked him to stay after class, to see what was bothering him.

Once class was over, she came over to sit beside him, and asked,"Harry, what's bothering you, you seem to be worried about something. I know when you aren't good about something, and I think I know what it is?"

"That kiss between you and Severus, it looked so real. Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Of course I do son, He is like a brother to me, and I love him very much. But, like I said, as a brother. Severus and Cissy are very much in Love. As a matter of fact, Severus has proposed to Cissy, and He was going to tell Draco about it soon, although in light of this talk, I believe he has to tell him now, in case he has the same feelings you have. Don't ever forget I love your father very much, and would never do anything like that to him. Now please stop worrying, and live life like it was meant to be lived. Oh, did Ginny tell you what was asked of her and Luna?"

"Ya, she did. That night. I was so proud of her, but I was so worried about that kiss, I don't think I actually told her. Hermione was so thrilled about it, she asked Lavender to change beds so that Ginny and Luna would be on either side of her in the dorm. She is already making plans for a study group, so that Ginny and Luna can get caught up on the studies. Well, I better catch up with the others, and thanks for this talk mom, it really did take a lot of stress of me, and I will tell Draco to talk to his mom and Severus tonight. And please, no more kissing in front of me with anyone other than dad, and keep that to a minimum, as they leave scars on my mind."

Lily laughed and agreed to keep the snogging down to a minimum.

Harry then left, after giving a hug to his mother, to catch up with his friends.

MOM

At breakfast one morning before the Holidays, the Slytherin students were enjoying their meal, but were watching the Gryffindor table with anticipation. They were sure that they were going to get one over on the Renegades this time.

The Gryphs were also enjoying their meal, when a message appeared on Harry's napkin. "Don't eat the Melon."

He saw Hermione place a good portion of Melon on her plate, as well as Ginny, Luna, Parvatti. Lavender, and several others. He told Ginny and Hermione, and asked them to pass it down. which they did, but unfortunately, it was too late for Lavender, as she had just ate a healthy bite. All of a sudden Lavender's hatr beban to grow, until it reached the floor, then it shot straight up in the air, until it started to form a new hair-do. It took the shape of a lion, sitting on top of her head, and her hair color changed to a light brown, like the color of a lion. And then the lion started to roar scaring all the students sitting around her. The whole student body started laughing at the prank, and it was the first prank pulled on a Gryffindor, in the one and a half years of the prank challenge.

Even Gryffindor was pleased at the success of the prank, and they stood up as a group, and saluted the Slytherin table. This did not go unnoticed by the Head Mistress, and she was pleased at the response of the whole student body.

Professor McGonagall saw the display by the Gryffindor Students, and was very proud of her old house . They were displaying the desired response she wanted from all houses, and they coudn't have done her more respect then what they were doing right now. She glanced over at Lily and Remus, and smiled brightly for them, as they were also very proud of their house, as Remus always felt close to Gryffindor.

MOM

Daphne was sitting with Draco and his, and her friends, enjoying the praise they were placing on her. They were proud of the fact that someone was able to pull something over on them. Though it was onlly one student, it was only because of the Master's warning that they any of them were spared.

"We at Slytherin House welcome the praise of the Noble house of Gryffindor, and hope we can continue to prank your butts as we progress through the years. Now that being said, we also expect to be pranked in return, and look forward to the challenge."

"Don't expect it too soon, as we don't want to take away from your glory." Fred said. to Daphne, and she thanked him for the moment of triumph.

MOM

For one week, Luna and Ginny were drilled by their friends to prepare them for the tests they were about to take. They studied hard, and they were very proud of them trying to better themselves. Harry tutored them in Defense, Hermione in Transfiguratio, Fred in Charms, Neville in Herbology, Luna tutored them both in Astrology, as no one was better than her, including Hermione, Draco in Potions and Finally George in Care of Magical creatures.

Finally the time came, and for four grueling days, they tested, until they were finally finished. Their results wouldn't be known until they were home for the Holidays. They celebrated the end of the testing, and a pre-Holiday party, the night before they left for the train. There was Butterbeer from the twins, snacks from the school elves, music from a wizarrd radio of Lavender's and decorations from Professor's Potter and Lupin, who stayed to chapperone the party. They even danced with the students, and each other. It was a wonderful evening, but it was soon time to retire for the evening.

MOM

The train ride home was enjoyed as ten students sat in the cabin double stacked, with five young ladies sitting on the laps of five young men. They were soon joined by Ron, who was holding hands with Padma Patil.

Ron cleard his throat, "Guys, I would like to formally introduce you to Padma Patil, Padma, this is my brother George and Angelina Johnson, next to him is my brother Fred, and Hermione Granger, then Harry Potter, and my sister Ginny. And over here we have Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, and finally Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass."

The friends shared a hello to Padma, and offered them a seat, which they declined because they were no the cormfortable with this closeness the others shared. Ron spoke up again, "Harry, I would like to ask a favor of you. I was wondering if you would stop the Banner prank that is pulled on me every time it shows up. Padma is not comfortable about insects. and refuses to sit with me because of it. it is kind of hampering our relationship?"

"Harry looked at Ron, and in a severe voice said, "I'll think about it Ron." and looked up,at the reaction from Ron. Ron looked slightly dejected, and Harry burst out laughing. "Of course I'll stop it Ron, but you must Promise to respect Ginny, Hermione and Luna in all aspects of their lives, as they are their on people. They are no different than you."

"I already have Harry, and I want to apologise to you Fred for my actions on the last train ride, and to you as well Hermione. Now if you will excuse us we are going to find someplace where Padma and I can get to know each other better."

"Ron, don't forget, We will be at the Burrow this year for Christmas dinner, and Hermione and her parents will be joining us."

"Looking forward to it Harry. By guys and ladies."

The rest of the trip was only disturbed by the snack wagon.


	11. Chapter 11

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 11

A/N: Alright folks, it is time to ask you all for help. I would like some ideas for pranks. Please, if you offer, try to make them original, and funny. No TuTu's, or changing hair colors. No period dressing, such as Colonial, or King George period clothing. And nothing that could potentially hurt some on Luiz, Diane, Duke, Jaime, Mae, my brilliant Grand Daughter, Jessie, And you, you wonderful witch, give me your ideas. If you wish, you can go to my bio, and send me a PM. Look forward to your ideas, and if I use any, I will give credit to where credit is due. On a more somber note, I wish to apologise to any reader I may have offended with the prank that the Professors pulled on their own children. It was all in jest, and I did try an apologise to Harry, through Lily. Whether he accepts or not, is yet to be seen. That being the case, on with the show, or should I say, on with the Story.

Master Of Mischief-

Peter and Delilah were sitting down to dinner, enjoying the conversation they were having. Peter had just come home from work, not an hour ago. He worked for the Ministry, in a less noticeable position, for the Dept. of Transportation. He was hoping that he could move up to a more prominent position, but so far he was never approached. He and Delilah survived on what he and she made, but they were just getting by. They were happy, though, because they had each other, and their friends.

There was a knock on the door, and Peter got up to answer it.

"Wormy, old buddy, old pal." was Sirius' greeting for his friend. "What's for dinner, and did you prepare it or your lovely wife?"

"Ugh, Pads. Couldn't you have given us a little warning before you show up? Dinner is ready, but I don't know if there is enough left for you. We are sorry, but we try to make just enough for us, so that nothing goes to waste."

Sirius had a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm sorry Peter, I should have told you in advance, but you know me, everything is on the spur of the moment. I'll leave now, so that you can get on with your meal. Tell Del, I love how that sounds, I will talk to the both of you later." As he turned around to leave, he heard the sweet voice of Delilah beckoning him back. "Sirius, Please come in and join us for dinner. Peter did not know how much food was prepared, and we have enough to feed you, and Peter can still have his seconds."

Peter grumbled in defeat, and led Sirius to the kitchen. Sirius took a seat between Peter and Delilah, and helped himself to the food that sat on the table. He looked at Peter, smirked, and added more to his Plate.

Peter's eyes bulged in his sockets, when he saw all the food that was sitting on Sirius's plate. Delilah just giggled at the two friends. "Peter,calm down, there is more in the pot on the stove. You will not starve. Honestly, you act as if we were poor or something. I will never turn a friend away from the dinner table, when they show up, unannounced or expected. You will also do your self good if you would do the same."

Sirius finished his meal, as did Peter and Delilah, and they were cleaning the table, when Sirius asked them if he could talk to them about a personal matter. They finished cleaning up, and then went to the living room, to get comfortable, and listen to Sirius.

"I just wanted you to know, that James and I have left the Ministry. We retired from the Aurors, and it became official today. We also want you to know, that we are opening a Wizarding shopping mall in the Hogwarts area, and have asked all the business owners to set up shop in the mall, so that we do not steal each others business. I am telling you this, because we, James and I, want you to run a business for us. The profits, minus 20%, will be yours. The twenty percent covers the rental for the shop. The mall, is completed, and we hope to open when the school starts up after the Hols. James and I want you to run a Wizarding dress shop. There are full lines of dress robes, every day robes, and formal robes. There will also be Muggle attire, foot ware, and unmentionables, if you know what I mean. The mall will be open seven days a week, and we would expect you to work at least four of them, You can have students in fourth and sixth year work on weekends, already approved by Minerva, and the board members. It is to help those students that are less fortunate than some, and also to help the pure bloods to learn the value of an honest days work. Once the school has opened back up, there will be a meeting of all the vendors, and the students as to their requirements. It has also been cleared that every weekend will be a Hogsmeade weekend, as every house will have a different weekend to visit the Mall. We have also set the Mall up, where the Hogwarts express will stop under the Mall, and the trip to Hogwarts will be protected from the elements, via a tunnel. How do you two feel about this?"

Delilah was thrilled at the idea, and Peter was content with this. He had doubts about the success of the venture, but if De was happy, then so would he. They agreed, and Peter said he would turn in his resignation the next work day, to which Sirius said, "No need Peter, as we turned in yours the same time that James and I did. You will be getting your vacation pay plus your regular pay next payday, plus a bonus check for your perfect work record."

At first, Peter was upset that James and Sirius did this behind his back, assuming he would take the job, but soon realised that he would have extra money for the Christmas shopping, and the special gift he wanted to get for his beloved wife. He thanked Sirius for his resourcefulness, and the opportunity. He thought it would be rough at first, with every one trying to get used to the idea, but eventually it would smooth out.

Little did he know the success that the Marauder's Sanctuary, the name of the Mall, was going to be huge.

Master Of Mischief-

James had just informed Harry of the grand opening of the new Mall that he and Sirius were opening next to Hogsmeade, and Harry could not be Happier. He had also found out that Molly would be opening a Restaurant in the Mall, called a Taste of Home. Aberforth would be opening a new nightclub called, naturally, the Hogshead Inn, with a mixture of both muggle and magical music. Madam Rosemerta would be opening the Founder's Den. Ted Tonks and Andromeda, were opening the Three Rings, Quality Quidditch Equipment Shop. Many more shops would opening, including some from Diagon Alley.

Harry had also been informed that, for the first time, all years were welcome to go on the weekends. Harry had also learned that the Twins had reserved a special area of the Mall, that covered the two floors, all open area, with entries on both levels.

Harry, that evening Mirrored Ginny to ask if she had heard the news, and an excited Ginny answered the mirror call, so Harry assumed she had.

"Harry, have you heard what they built at Hogsmeade?"

"Yes Gin, Dad just told me. He said the reason we didn't see it at the station, was because of the concealment charms that were put up, to keep it a secret. Is your Mom excited about opening up her Restaurant?"

"Excited isn't the word I would use to describe how she feels. Mental would more suit her actions.

She's working on her menus at the moment, and the table is cluttered with her recipes. She is trying to design the uniforms for her workers, and the table cloths for the dining area. The dinner ware, and flat ware. The glasses with her emblem on them. Her emblem is a large dinner plate with T on one side, and a H on the other side, both smaller than the plate. Sort of like a place setting. She's driving everyone nuts. She drives us out of the Kitchen, and then calls us back in to ask our opinion, then kicks us back out, and then calls us back in to give her a hand with something, then kicks us back out. It is funny, if you stop to think about it, but who has time to stop. It's only because I'm talking to you, that I am not done there doing something, only to be kicked back out."

"Why don't you ask if you and the twins and Ron can come stay here for the Hols, to get out her way?"

"You know what, that just might work? Thanks, I think Ill try that tomorrow morning."

"Why not tonight?"

"I have six new flavors to experiment with, How many have you got?"

"I have six also. I didn't know they had so many different flavors. With the six I just picked up, that gives me what, twenty five different flavors."

"Same here, we must have them all. Look at all the fun we can have experimenting with them."

"I look forward to every last flavor that lips enhance."

"Don't you mean that enhances my lips?"

"Oh no, nothing could enhance perfection, you only add to the flavor, making the taste more devine."

"Do you know why I love you so much? It's because I love cheese, and you are the cheesiest person I know. Have you been talking to Sirius again?"

Harry took on a hurt appearance, and pleaded, "That was my own creation, and I thought it was beautiful. It is evident we don't share the same thoughts about the spoken word."

"You stinker, you've been talking to Hermione, trying to learn the way to a woman's heart. I will tell you though, if I wasn't already yours, after that line, I would be now. It really was sweet. Now about those experiments."

Master Of Mischief-

Draco and Daphne were sitting in Draco's room, talking about the new mall, kissing, about the homework they had over the Hols, kissing, about Christmas plans, kissing, and did I mention Kissing. They were disrupted by Daphne's little sister Astoria, when she came in and told them dinner was ready. Astoria would be starting Hogwarts next year, and was looking forward to it.

The three went down to dinner, and joined Narcissa and Sirius at the table, when there was a knock on there door. Sirius went to see who it was, and was greeted by Peter and Delilah, with Peter saying,"What's for dinner, I'm Starving, and Delilah is as well?"

Sirius barked out a laugh, and showed them in. "I guess I deserved that. Come in you two and join us at the table. Dinner is just now being served. You have impeccable timing."

Narcissa came in to see who it was, and immediately pulled Delilah into a hug, and then Peter, "Come in you two, and join us. Severus should be down any minute now, he had some last minute tests to grade. We have Daphne and Astoria staying with us for the Holidays, and they and Draco are sitting at the table waiting for us."

Severus came down the stairs, and welcomed peter with a handshake, and Delilah with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hello you two, Happy Christmas."

"And the same to you also, Severus." Said Delilah.

They joined the youths at the table, and talked about the new Mall that was going in at Hogsmeade. What shops were going in, as well as the recreational establishments. The plans for the covered passage to Hogwarts, and for the train. Every one was looking forward to it.

Master Of Mischief-

Hermione and Fred were making good use of their mirrors. Like Harry and Ginny, they had each twenty five flavors of chap stick and were doing their best to come up with the perfect flavor mix. They were currently having caramel apple pie. Delicious! Hermione's mother Jean happened to walk in on her and asked why she was kissing her mirror.

Hermione was no longer bashful about her feeling for Fred, and told her mother about The Flavors of their kisses, by use of chap stick. Jean found that hard to believe, so Hermione had her use hers to contact dad. She told Fred she would get back to him in a minute. Jean had Hermione contact her dad, who was down stairs, which Hermione did, then handed her mother the phone. When Dan answered the page, Jean asked if he wanted to partake in an experiment. Dan said sure as long as it didn't hurt. Jean turned around and put cinnamon chap stick on her lips, as Dan loved cinnamon. She turned around, and told Dan to kiss her image in the mirror. Dan started to laugh and said, "Why don't you come down stairs and get the real thing?"

"Because you git, this is an experiment Now shut up and Kiss me."

Jean put her lips to the mirror, and Dan let out another laugh before he kissed the image of his wife. At first there was nothing, and then Dan about fainted when he tasted Cinnamon. He did not break the kiss for several minutes, enjoying the taste of his two favorite spices, Jean and Cinnamon. When he broke, he had a smile on his face when he asked. "What was that?"

Jean explained, "Hermione told me that her and Fred discovered it while sharing a kiss at school, through the mirrors."

"Mother, I did not say that. I did not tell you how we found out. It was actually Harry and Ginny who discovered it. Even his mom and dad didn't know about it, and his dad was the one who made the mirrors. If every one at school had one of these, I don't think any homework would get done."

"So how many kids at school has one of these?" piped in her dad through the mirror.

"Just Harry, Ginny, Fred and I, that I know of. Draco wants one for him and Daphne, and might get one for Christmas, like I did last year from Harry."

"Does Harry realize how much money he could make by selling these to the students at school.?"

"Dad, Harry doesn't work that way, besides, do you know how much a set of these would sell for?

About 125,000 pounds, or 500 galleons, with each galleon worth 250 pounds."

"And Harry gave you a set for Christmas? Why are you with Fred, you should be with Harry." Said her dad.

"Harry is already taken dad, But I have told her, if she ever gets tired of him, to let me know first, as I will take him and Fred. I have a lot of love in my heart." Hermione laughed at her father's astonished look. "Just kidding Dad. I mean I did tell Ginny that, but I would never do that to Fred. I do love Harry, But i understand now, that it's like a brotherly/sisterly kind of love. He is the brother I never had."

Jean had a tear in her eye. She never knew Hermione felt that way about being an only child. She was sorry for not being able to conceive another child, due to the complications caused by Hermione's birth.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I know you would like another child, and I know it was because if me that you can't. But that does not lesson the fact that I love both you and dad very much, and would not change anything in my life, if it meant I couldn't love you the same way, as I do now."

Hermione and Jean hugged, both steaming tears, and was soon joined by Dan, who witnessed the whole scene in the mirror. Hermione never did get back to Fred this night, but would explain to him later on why.

Master Of Mischief-

Christmas saw the entire clan at the Burrow, all the parents and adults bringing something for the meal. The gift exchange was made earlier in the day, and everyone was pleased with what they got, although Draco was disappointed that Harry did not give him a set of mirrors.

The meal was outstanding, and the company was was even better. There were different talks going around the table, and then Ginny got up, and said. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Luna and I received our test scores back, and I am happy to say, that we will both be going into second year when return after the Hols. It seems that the help we received from our friends allowed us to receive O's in all our subjects. And Luna wished me to pass along to all those who did assist us a very big thank you, and a very Happy Christmas." and everyone at the table was cheering loudly for her.

Delilah then stood up and said, "Since announcements are being made, I think that it is now my turn, and even Peter is unaware of this, I went to the Healers the other day, and found out that Peter and I are soon to be parents. I am three months along, and it is due in June."

Remus had to help Peter of the floor, as he fell out of his chair. Peter got up and Grabbed his wife and kissed her fiercely. If he hadn't been holding her, he would be picking her up off the floor, as Peter had never kissed her with such passion before. She had given him the one thing he wanted most for Christmas, a complete family.

Severus then stood up. "Alright then, to continue on with this theme, I would like to say Merry Christmas to Remus Lupin, ex-werewolf, and he pulled a vial out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Remus. Remus had a tear in his eye, as he pulled the stopper off the vial, looked at the content, raised it in the air, and said, "Cheers." and downed the liquid in one go.

For a minute there was nothing, and then Remus threw back his head and screamed. He fell to the floor, and then there was an evil dark cloud that looked like bile, leaving his body. It took the shape of the werewolf for an instant, and then it evaporated. Remus was shaken for a minute, and then a huge grin appeared on his face. He knew he was free from the curse. He stood up, and thanked Severus with a hug, which he returned. Then Remus turned to Tonks, and dropped down to one knee, "Nymphadora Tonks, I have been afraid to ask this question, as I did not know how to approach it in my past state. Now that I am free of the curse, For the first time in many years I feel like a whole man. What I would like you to do is, make me a whole man. I don't want to feel like one, I want to be one, and that can only happen if you agree to be my wife. So Dora, would you do me the honor of being my wife, and marry me?"

"Damn it Severus, why couldn't you have done this two years ago? I could have a child already, Yes Remus, my love, I will marry you, right now if you want to."

Harry was laughing so hard, he had to catch his breath. "Is there anyone else who wishes to make an announcement? Fred?"

"Oi Harry, put me on the spot why don't cha. Ok, here goes. Hermione, since the day I saw you get on the Hogwarts Express I have been captured by your beauty, style, elegance and grace. Your intelligence, humor, understanding and caring. You are perfect in every way, and with your parents permission, I would like to formally ask you to be my girlfriend. What do you say?"

"Fred, there is no way I am going to break this festive mood. You took advantage of the moment, knowing I had to say yes, to keep every one in the right frame of mind. You really should have been in Slytherin, as that was the sneakiest trick I have ever seen."

Fred raised his eyebrow, and waited for a minute before replying, "You still didn't answer my question."

"Certainly I did, Twice as a matter of fact."

"I must have fallen asleep then, because I missed it."

"Next time you will listen when I say something then, won't you?"

"Does anyone know what she said, because I don't think I am, going to get another straight answer, if I ever did get one in the first place?"

Ron looked at his brother and said,"Look Fred, I may not be the smartest leaf on the tree, but I definitely heard her answer you twice."

"AHHHHHHH! Even my evil young brother knows. George help me out here, oh brother of mine."

Ginny saved him the embarrassment by saying, "Look Fred, she said She was not going to break the festive mood. What answer would have broke that mood?"

Fred thought for a minute and answered, "NO?"

"Fred, you amaze me, you can actually think. Now the second part. Hermione said you took advantage of the situation and forcing her to say yes. So there you go, she answered you twice."

"So which is the correct answer, no or yes?"

"Mom, are you sure you didn't drop him on his head when he was a baby? How can anyone be so thick?"

Hermione was laughing up a pain in her side. Ginny was tearing her brother up, and he acted like he didn 't have a clue. Jean and Dan were enjoying the show as well. The first Christmas they have spent with a magical family, and they hoped it would not be the last. it was a fantastic experience.

Fred finally thought about it, and came up with Hermione had said yes. SHE SAID YES! He grabbed Hermione by the waist and swung her around, all the time saying thank you.

James stood up this time, "All right, I guess one more won't hurt now will it. Harry, I know your sister has been away for a long time, because of her problem, but we have been told that her treatments have finally defeated the germ that infested her body when she was five, and they are releasing her to come home. Although she won't be able to join you this year at Hogwarts, she will be attending next year. Harry, Samantha is cured of her cancer."

Harry dropped to his knees, crying. Ginny joined him and pulled him in for a hug. When they had sent Samantha to America, Chicago to be exact, they gave her a 10% survival rate. That meant her prognosis was less than bad. But she had pulled through and was soon to join her family.

For Harry Potter the Christmas's keep getting better and better.

Master Of Mischief-

Harry wouldn't get to see Samantha until he was back at school. So the rest of the Hols went by very slow for him. But finally the day to go back arrived. He had said his farewells to all his Family members and his friends and boarded the train once more, with anticipation. He found the cab with his friends and sat down with Ginny settling in his lap. they talked about what Ginny and Luna had to look forward to starting second year. They talked about Remus and Tonks, Peter and Delilah. they talked until the train finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station, the New Hogsmeade Station. and the Marauders Sanctuary Mall. Oh ya, things were looking up for the rest of the second year.

End note: For those who thought I forgot about Samantha, I just want to say, I did. But I remembered in time to salvage her. Any family member is important to the story, so I had to re-establish contact with her. Please don't send a lynch mob after me, as I claim old age as my defense. Again sorry if this confuses you, because it sure confused me trying to figure out how to bring her back into the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 12

A/N: Well, I didn't get the response I was looking for as to the pranks I needed. I did get two, one from Weatherwitch, and one from Luiz. Both decent, but both have been used, especially the itching powder, on several occasions. On another note, I have suggestions to take notes, when ever I add a character to the story, so that I don't forget them. To that I say, 'Where's the fun in that?' I really enjoy making a fool out of myself, by the lame attempts at covering up my blunder. Those are much funnier than remembering names, places and numbers. And one note, has any one noticed the banners that go up after a prank pulled by Gryffindor? Do you recognize the reference to which they are made? I know I'm old, but even this precedes me, The reference I mean. Good luck, the Keeper.

MOM-}

The first full day back from the Hols, Slytherin, still hyped about being the first House to complete a prank against the Gryphs, attempted to strike again.

As the students entered the Great Hall for lunch, Harry felt something was amiss. He stopped everyone from sitting down, and asked Ron, Seamus and Dean to join them for lunch. Ron shrugged his shoulders, and walked over to the Gryphs table.

Harry excused himself, as Ginny, Hermione and Luna just joined the gathered students. Ron, Seamus, and Dean sat down, and as soon as they did, they started turning pale, and sweaty.

This quickly passed. Harry looked at the benches, and cast a disclosing spell, which showed him that there was indeed a spell cast on the benches. Hidden by his body, Harry reversed the spell, and sent it back to it's sender. All of a sudden, Pansy, Blaise and Tracy got real pale, and sweaty also. Again it also soon passed. As the six people ate, the food they were eating soon expanded to five times what they had eaten. Their stomachs started to expand as well. Soon, Ron let out one of the loudest belches ever heard, soon followed by Seamus and Dean. Then at the Slytherin table, Blaise, Pansy, and Tracey did the same. But it didn't stop there. As the burps kept coming faster, the air was getting warmer and Fragrant, in a bad way. Like a garbage pail. You could see the six rolling their tongues around in their mouths in an attempt to get the taste out of their mouths. Ron, Seamus and Dean soon got over the prank, but the three from Slytherin kept on going. Soon, the burps were igniting when they were six inches away from the students faces, each time with a different color. Finally the flames gathered around the students heads, creating the effect of flaming hair. One red, one green, and one orange.

It was then that a banner appeared over the Slytherin table that read, {To those who feel they don't need a bath, It would be best to not incur his wrath. Who knows what evil lurks beneath the roof of Hogwarts, the Master knows}

At that point, the banner burst apart, and each bit turned into Humming bird that seemed more interested in the drinks on the table than anything else, and soon the table was being attacked by hundreds of little birds that made the most annoying noise that the students could think of. That is the Slytherin students, anyway, as the other tables did not seem to be affected by the sound hundreds of Hummingbirds were making.

Daphne got up from the Slytherin table and went to sit by Draco. Hermione, Ginny and Luna greeted her with a nod, and Draco greeted her with a kiss, which gathered quite a few wolf calls from the surrounding students at the Gryphs table, causing Daphne to blush, and Draco to grin.

MOM-}

It was a week later, during Potions class, when a massage to Professor Snape unexpectedly shortened the lesson, and asked Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Draco and Neville to go to the Headmistress' office. They filed up to the office, with all kinds of questions, but no answers.

When they received permission to enter, Professors Potter, Lupin and Tonks were seated, already waiting for them. Minerva had them take a seat, and asked them to be patient. All of a sudden, the floo fired up, and James Potter walked through the flames, followed by Sirius Black and a young Lady.

Harry's eyes got huge, and started to fill with tears, as he jumped out of his seat, and hugged the young Lady shouting, "Sam! Oh Sam, I missed you so much." He said as he kissed her all over her face. Sam giggled at her brother's antics, and hugged him back. When every one in the room realized who it was, all eyes were tearing up.

Samantha left Harry's arms, and ran to Lily, who pulled her daughter into a gentle embrace, whispering, "Oh sweetheart, I love you, and Mommy missed you. I wish we were able to visit you more often, but they wouldn't let us, because of your treatments. Oh, look at you, all grown up, and so beautiful."

And it was true, as Samantha was the exact image of her mother, except for the Brown eyes. Her bright red shoulder length Hair,. had a bounce to it as she ran to her mother. "Mom, oh mom, I missed you too. Dad told me where you were, and I just couldn't wait to see you."

Sam then went to the rest of the people in the room, starting with Minerva. "Hello Aunt Minnie, how are you?"

"I'll be fine, once you get that Aunt Minnie out of your system. Been talking to that reprobate of an Uncle have you?"

"Sirius said that you liked to be called Minnie, Didn't you Uncle Snuggles?"

Sirius' screwed up like he ate a lemon."Sammy-poo, I asked you not to call me that?"

"Ya right, as if I would listen!" This brought on a laugh from the group, and Sam continued her rounds. Remus and Tonks were next, "Hello Godfather, Godmother, how are you?"

They both pulled her into a hug saying, "Right now Samantha, we are doing better then we were seven years ago. A whole lot better. Don't you dare do anything like that to us again sweetheart."

"I promise Moony, and Nymphadora, that I will stay the picture of health."

Ron got up, and pulled her into a hug, "Finally, I got my girlfriend back. Sammy girl, I missed you a lot, ya."

"Missed you too Ronnie-kins."

"She sure hasn't lost her sense of humor has she?" Ron asked.

She went to Draco, and he pulled her into a hug, picked her up, and spun her around. "Samantha, life just isn't the same without you. It is so good to have you back."

"It's good to be back Drake, and this time, I hope, For good."

"Me too Lil darlin."

She then went to Hermione, "And who might you be, if I may be so bold to ask?"

"You may, and my name is Hermione Granger, Harry's pretend sister."

Sammy looked at Hermione and said, "Pretend, I think not. Harry has told me all about you, and per usual, he neglected to tell me how beautiful you are. All he said was that you were good looking in a sisterly way, of course."

Hermione laughed at this, and looked at Harry in a caring way. "Thank you oh brother of mine."

Sammy then was standing in front of Ginny, "Save the best for last did you, midget."

"You wish freckles. I just put it off as long as I could."

"Freckles, I'll have you know these are a mark of distinction, which Harry seems to love very much don't you Harry?"

"Most definitely. I wouldn't change you one bit, not one freckle. Well maybe one, but we will have to talk about that one later, when it's less crowded."

"HARRY! Please, your Mother and Father are right here."

"That's why I said later sweetheart?"

Hermione didn't know what was going on, and thought there was going to be a fight, When Harry, Ginny and Samantha started laughing, and Sam jumped into Ginny's arms. "I missed you sis, more than I did my prat of a brother. But don't tell him that, or he will go sit in a corner and sulk all day."

"HEY! I heard that, and I don't sulk, I brood. Big difference there. Brooding is more manly." More laughs ensued, as they all gathered around Samantha, and listened to her story about her stay in Chicago. About her first baseball game, American football game, Meeting Michael Jordan at a Chicago Bulls Basketball game.

Soon it was lunch time, and they all headed down to the great Hall, where Samantha sat with her brother and his friends for lunch. Fred and George soon joined them, and they played catch , with her being the thing they tossed around. She laughed so hard she started to hurt, and they stopped, saying they were sorry, as they saw the look of pain on her face. She hit them in the arm, and said, "Don't you dare say your sorry, that was fun, and I completely enjoyed it. I laughed so hard, my sides were hurting, that's all. Now come here and give me a kiss you carrots." And they did.

When Fred sat next to Hermione and put his arm around her and drew her in for a kiss, Sam, giggled, and asked, "What 's that all about, someone has taken the heart of the unattainable Fred Weasley. The confirmed womanizer has picked his lot in life. Will wonders never cease?"

"You know, if you didn't look so much like a Weasley, we would trade you in for a kinder model."

"OH, come of it. You know you love me, and wouldn't trade me of for anything. I'm too cute, and any trade wouldn't be a fair trade, as I am worth too much to you two."

George looked at Sam and said, "Just a bit big on yourself there aren't you half-pint?"

"Oh my lord, he talks. George actually said something. Quick, somebody, take this down. the silent one has spoken, and it was almost funny. Second wonder today. Boy, you leave for a short period of time, and everything changes."

Lily had watched the exchange between Samantha and the Renegades, and was amazed how well she got along. She turned to Minerva, and was about to ask her something, when Minerva said, "Lily, how do you feel about Samantha starting school this year, She is getting along great with her friends and we all know how smart she is. She would be caught up by the end of the school year, especially with all the help she would be receiving."

Lily had here wish granted by the Woman she thought of as her mother. She reached across and hugged her and said "Thank you Minerva, I was just about to ask you the very same thing." And Lily left the Professor's table, to go talk to Sam.

To say that Sam was thrilled at the thought, would be to put it mildly. She went through the roof with joy. She couldn't wait to tell Harry and Ginny. She already knew that Harry and Ginny were together, and she also knew that they didn't realize that they were bonded. But she knew, as she could feel it. She felt another bond forming as well, but she wasn't quite sure from where, as it was still weak. She joined her mother in the Headmistress's office, to be sorted, and the hat was placed on her head. "Another Potter, I didn't think you were coming until next year? Well then, where to place you. You are smart, smart enough to be in Raven claw, You are loyal, almost to a fault. You are cunning, oh you are cunning. you would do well in Slytherin, but I sense you would only be happy in one place, and you have been through enough, so Gryffindor."

"Thank you Mr. Hat. That was a most enjoyable experience. I do hope that we get a chance to talk again, as you seem quite Brilliant."

"Oh yes, you would have done well in Slytherin, my dear, and thank you for your compliment. And I too, hope we get a chance to talk again."

Lily led Sam up to the Gryphs Dorms, and told her the pass word and followed her in. She was greeted once again by friends, and were quieted down by Professor Potter. "I would like to introduce you to your newest house member, Miss Samantha Potter, first year student."

The room went quiet for a few seconds, as they caught on on to what Lily said, and then they broke out in a wild cheer for their newest house member. Lily stayed for a few minutes, and started to leave, when she turned around to find Hermione. When she found her she called her over.

Hermione joined Lily and said, "You wish to speak to me Professor?"

"Yes Hermione, I was wondering if you could help Samantha the same way you helped Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood, enough to get her through the year. She really is smart, and is a quick learner, but she has no idea as to wand movements. Oh dear, we need to get her a wand."

"Professor, between Ginny, Luna and myself, Samantha will have everything she needs other than a wand. Has the new mall opened yet, so that she doesn't have to go all the way to Diagon Alley."

"Not quite yet, but I do believe that the wand shop is fully stocked, and we might be able to get her in there tomorrow to get her wand."

"Did Mr. Ollivander open a shop there?"

"No, this shop is called Wicked Wands, owned by a man named Alexander Ashwood, And I think he customs makes his wands right there at the shop. He is able to do this because it is not as busy as Olivander's, and he doesn't need to keep as big of a stock on hand. He will also be selling second hand wands, at a reduced price, as long as the wand picks the owner."

"I can't wait for it to open, as it sounds like fun, and it will feel good to be able to shop and not freeze our bits off."

"Hermione, I didn't know you had bits?"

"Please Professor, not so loud, and yes, I am starting to to grow a rack, as the boys like to say."

Lily laughed at this, and was joined by Hermione. Hermione was breaking out of her bookworm self, and becoming quite a well rounded young lady.

MOM-

The next morning, Samantha was up early, for her that is, getting up at 8 AM. She joined her group of friends, and was there long enough to eat before the students headed of for class and she headed off for her mother, who was taking her to the mall for her wand.

As cold as it was outside, it was quite comfortable inside the enclosure taking her to the Mall. Once inside the Mall, Sam looked around in wonder, at the different stores that were there. The smell of the food coming from 'A taste of Home' was mouth watering, and if she hadn't just ate breakfast, she would have begged her mother to stop and get something to eat. As it was , they were stopped by Molly, as they walked by, and Samantha was pulled into a Weasley hug, although much gentler than Molly's usual Hugs. She also gave them each, a iced cinnamon roll, and a glass of orange juice, which Lily and Samantha demolished in record time, as it was the best roll either of them had ever had. If this was just a sample of the food Molly was going to be serving, she was going to be a great success. They left Molly, saying it would become a definite stop of theirs on every visit to the mall.

They then made it to Wicked Wands, and entered to a beautiful shop, that had only a few wands in the window, and a huge selection of Wood and cores for Samantha to chose from. The selection process was relatively simple, as she passed her hands over the cores, and felt which was best suited for her by the strength of the magic. Hers happened to be Hair of a Unicorn mane. And the best match for wood, cherry. It took 5 minutes for Mr. Ashwood to assemble the wand, and when he took the money from Lily he immediately mounted it on the wall with a sign stating this was his first sale, and who it was to. Samantha was very proud of the fact that she was so honored. She tested her wand, and it worked perfectly.

They worked their way back to the castle, and were in time for Sam to get to her first class, which happened to be with her Mother. Unfortunately, she was not too successful, and was sad that she was such a disappointment to her mother. Lily being the attentive mother that she was saw this and asked Sam to stay after class. she told Sam that Until Hermione and Harry helped her with wand movement and concentration, she would find things a little difficult, but not to worry about it, as it would get better.

Her mother had been right, as after two weeks working with the different students, she found her class work becoming easier.

Soon, the Mall had officially opened, and as treat, the whole school was given a Hogsmeade weekend. Colin Creevy approached Samantha, and asked her if she would accompany him to the Mall. Samantha liked Colin, and agreed to go, and even as a date. Colin lit up his face with a smile, and punched the air, like he had just won a victory over an enemy.

Fourteen students walked to the Mall that Saturday, in the comfort of the covered pass, while there was a snow storm blowing outside. The students were thankful for the heat in the passage and the protection it provided.

Once in the Mall, It was sheer heaven to all the students, as there was two of everything there, and sometimes three or four, like four places to eat, depending on your tastes for that day, but by far, the favorite place to eat by all, was "A Taste of Home' as Molly was sure to have something to suit your taste, and it was bound to be the best you ever tasted. Another popular place, was the 'Three Rings Quality Quidditch Shop'

Hermione was in love with the fact that there were three book stores. To ensure proper balance, they each specialized in four subjects taught at Hogwarts, to include rare and hard to find books.

The fourteen students broke into seven pairs each going in different directions.

Harry and Ginny decided they wanted to go look at the Magical Spencer's gift shop. Harry laughed as they went in, seeing all the gags they had on display, with some being a bit suggestive and riske' They looked around for a few minutes, bought a couple of 'T'shirts and left. Harry's T shirt said Property of Ginny Weasley, Ginny's said I'm Ginny Weasley and he is mine. They, then went to an ice cream parlor, and enjoyed a sundae.

They toured the rest of the Mall, and met up with Sam and Colin, and had them join them for lunch in Molly's restaurant, and enjoyed the fine meal she had prepared. Molly tried to refuse their money, but Harry won out in the end, and paid for their meals. Colin thanked Harry for his treating Sam and Him. Harry just shook it off. Colin asked Harry if he would mind having a group photo taken, so that he could send a copy home to his little brother, showing of his friends to him, and they all agreed and had their picture taken in front of a Memorial of the people who had lost their lives to war with Voldemort. It was a bust of Albus Dumbledore, with a plaque behind it with the names of the others who had lost their lives.

They separated once more, and Harry and Ginny went to the second floor, and found a Botany Shop owned by Frank and Alice Longbottom. That is where they found Neville and Luna. They looked around there briefly, and left

They found the same thing upstairs that they found down stairs, a storefront with brown paper covering all the windows, and a sign saying, 'The Future Site of W.W.W.' The twins were looking ahead to the future with this, and he hoped they were able to accomplish it.

Harry didn't know the future was now, as Sirius had agreed to back them in their venture, and offered to help set it up. and even work there, if needed. What they agreed upon was Sirius running it, and managing it until the twins were out of school, and then share the ownership and management.

The two lovers then went back downstairs and went into Peter's dress robes shop. Here is where Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the afternoon, and most of his money, as he bought a complete new wardrobe for Ginny and Himself. Delilah gave him a 20% discount, and Harry had no say in the matter. Peter told Harry that he would deliver the clothes to him on the next day, after the alterations were completed.

Harry and Ginny decided to call it a day after that, and went back to the castle. When they arrived back to the Common room, they found Draco, Daphne, Fred and Hermione already there, enjoying each others company. They both agreed that Hermione looked so cute sitting on Fred's lap and snuggling into his chest. She was blossoming into a beautiful woman. She was nowhere near where she was last year at this time. She was a witch, she knew it, accepted it , and was now enjoying it.

Yes, Hermione Granger was a witch in love, and was basking in it's glory.


	13. Chapter 13

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 13

Samantha had trouble waking up, as she had always been a late riser. Seven AM, was insane, and completely, for a normal person to be waking up. She also had a lot on her mind, as to why Ron wasn't in Gryffindor? Why Draco was in Gryffindor? Why was Ginny and Luna in the same year as Harry? Why were Fred and this new girl Hermione, so close, not that she minded, Fred needed a level headed person to keep him under control. So many questions. Oh, and one more, who is this Master everyone was talking about? She had asked several different students in her year last night, but no on e seemed to know the answer. Harry and the rest of his close friends told her they would talk later, but she wanted to know now.

She walked down to the common room, after getting ready, and met up with Harry, Ginny, Fred, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Draco. On their way to breakfast, she received many answers, but missed two. Why Ron was in Hufflepuff, and who was the Master? Harry pulled Sam of to the side and told her, "Sam, we don't want to talk about it outside of the Gryffindor Common Room. Please wait until we have time to explain it fully, without interruptions. Can you do that?"

"For you, Harry, I will, but you better tell me to night. Can you at least tell me if it is someone I know?"

"No, I can't. Please Samantha, have some patience. You will know everything tonight, including the competition."

"Competition?"

"Yup, and the fact that we have been caught once, while everyone of ours has been successful."

"What has?"

"Tonight."

"Ohhh, you are so frustrating at times, dear brother."

"Is that why you love me so much?"

"No, it's because you buy me chocolate."

"You love me for my money, and that's all? That hurts Lil Sis."

"Deal with it, Prat."

They arrived at the Great Hall, with most of the students already seated. Ravenclaw students were just getting ready to tuck in, when the food on their table, suddenly got up and started to dance, as well as their silverware. Eggs were leaving a trail of butter and yolk across the table. Sausages were squirting Grease out one end or the other, covering the students. Pancakes were splashing syrup everywhere. Potatoes were skidding there way past plates and pichers of drinks. Toast was flying around in random patterns, and were being chased by the butter. Knives were holding mock sword fights. Forks were dancing with spoons. The students were just watching the choreography of the meal dancers, when the forks hopped of the table, and started chasing the eggs, spearing them, and putting them back on their plate. The knives were doing the same for the pancakes. and the sausages and potatoes just found their place, and settled down. The students again reached for their food, when the bacon decided it wanted to perform. They started stacking themselves against each other, and began building a pyramid, three levels high. And then the attack, as every owl in the owlry decided to dine on the pyramid, demolishing it, in a matter of minutes. It was total destruction, and not a piece of bacon was left, period. Not even crumbs. Even the grease was gone.

Suddenly, over the Ravenclaw table a banner appeared. It read:

'To those who know, twas not a show, put on here today.

Twas just a try, and I must not lie, No credit from me I say.

The joke was lame, so very tame, and not quite up to par.

That is why, And I am not shy, to say it was not I.

You know me, and the Renegades be, the best there is in jest.

So let it be known, your cover is blown, Slytherin is the pest.

SO SAYS THE MASTER!'

After a few seconds, long enough for all to read the banner, it shredded itself, flew over to the Slytherin and changed into a yellow liquid, and drenched all at the table, save one. Daphne once again got up and left the Slytherin table to go to the Gryffindor table. She noticed Samantha, and introduced her self, and was shocked when she said her name was potter. "You mean to say there are two of you know? Are you as devious as Harry?"

Sam looked at Daphne with a gleam in her eye, and an evil smirk on her face. "No, actually Harry is pretty tame compared to me. Other than Ginny, I am probably the only one that scares the twins, right boys?"

George started to snicker, when his mouth began to fill with his tongue. It rolled out of his mouth, hit the table, knocking his plate away from him, and his tongue continued onto the floor. And then like a roll of film on a spindle, it rolled back into his mouth real fast, and spun in his mouth like it wasn't connected. George was dizzy when the prank was finished and Fred just looked at him and said, "Are you sure you're my brother. Are you never going to learn that Sam is the devil herself, in little girls clothes. Please Sam, I bow down to your greatness, and acknowledge your superiority."

Daphne shuttered at the sight of the twin terrors backing down to a little girl. It would seem that the Renegades had just gotten that much stronger. "I believe that I will go to the Headmistress and ask if I can change houses. I think it is much safer here, than any where else, including the Professors table."

The laughter coming from the students around her calmed her down, and Sam smiled at her and said, "Not to worry, Daphne, Draco told me of his affection for the Dominatrix that controls him. I promised him that you were safe, as long as you stayed neutral. Now that the introductions are complete, perhaps we can become friends."

Daphne was at a loss for words momentarily, and then she gained control of her self and asked,"I am sorry if I got off to a bad start, but I didn't even know Harry had a sister, and why are you starting school in the middle of the year?"

"Oh, that. Well, I have been in the USA for the past six years, recovering from a muggle disease called Cancer. I was in Chicago, where they were giving me treatments, that were not very pleasant. The Cancer I had, had a 1 in 10 chance of being cured. I happened to be that 1, although, for a time, I had my doubts." At this point, all the students around her were listening to her story. There were a lot of tears involved. It sounded like a horrible disease, and hoped that none of them would ever fall ill to it.

Then she went on to tell her listeners of her good times, and the people she met, including Michael Jordan to which Dean Thomas shouted, "No way, you actually met Michael Jordan. That is so awesome. You would swear that guy was a wizard, the way he made Basketball look so easy. There were very few players in the caliber of Jordan."

"And who are you, that you know Michael? I didn't think any one here would know of his exploits."

She was surprised when over a hundred students told her they knew of him, because of the Dream Team, that played in the Olympics. Samantha made a note to write Michael, Magic, and the Bird-Man.

MOM-

That evening, after she had finished her letter to Michael, Magic and Larry, she went down to the Common Room, and was pulled of to the side by Draco. "Come Princess, it is time we introduced you to someone." He pulled her up to the Boys Dorm, where the rest of the special group were waiting.

Harry whispered in her ear, telling her what to say.

"Are you sure about this. I feel like such a fool?" Harry just nodded, and Sam went on, "Oh Master of Mischief, it is I, Samantha Potter, Renegade in training, who seeks your Council. Would you be so kind as to grace me with your presence?"

There was a pop, and standing before Sam, was a tall man, whose face was covered by a large brim hat, a crimson scarf, and a heavy looking black overcoat. You could see a large pointed nose, and bright red eyes, but that was all you could make out of his face. Sam, for the first time in her life, couldn't find the words to say to this commanding figure. She just stared at him.

A deep voice came from the figure standing in front of her. "What is it you want of me my young lady?"

"Just to meet you sir, I was wondering who the great Master of Mischief might be, and wanted to compliment you on your fine piece of poetry."

"Thank you, but the poetry was not mine. It was something that Miss Granger compiled when we first started. We knew there would eventually be some magic that was childish and lacking in taste, so she wrote that to let people know that we wanted no part of anything so poor in originality. It was there to protect our image. Miss Granger is the brains of the Renegades, and the rest of us are the planners. However, according to what Harry has been telling us, you may be some stiff competition for Miss Granger, Miss Potter."

"No, I am no threat to Hermione for her position. I am, however, a brilliant prankster, and have many ideas. Between myself, and the twin terrors, we will be a force to be reckoned with. Now, I see what you are, may I ask, who you are sir?"

"Certainly my dear." And the Master brought his hand to the top of his head, and dropped it down the front of him, and there in front of Sam, stood Dobby.

Sam squealed at the sight of Dobby, and picked him up and twirled around with him in a mighty hug. "Dobby, my favorite friend in all the world. My playmate for four years. My most frequent visitor when I was in Chicago."

Harry and Draco both shouted "What?" at this statement.

"Yes. Harry and Draco sirs. Dobby would be seeing Missy twice a week for quite a while, until one other patient saw me one evening, and dobby had to stop visiting. Dobby was very sad after that. Dobby was lucky that Missy is so smart, as she told the Doctors that it was the effects of the treatments, made the one who saw me, how did you put it Missy?"

"Delusional perception, Dobby. I told the doctors that I would wake up in the middle of the night, after a bad dream, talking to myself. The patient that saw Dobby, must have had a Delusional Perception, thinking she saw an image of a person talking back to me. I too, was quite sad after that, as my only visitors after that were mom and dad once a year. I was so lonely, I didn't think I was going to make it this last 18 months. Truth of the matter is, Dobby, you were the one that gave me the strength to conquer the illness that infected my body. And I want to thank you for that my friend." and Sam gave Dobby another hug, and a kiss on his forehead.

Harry cleared his throat, "So Dobby, that was why you were so down, until we came up with this pranking identity for you. Draco and I were so worried about you, we had to come up with something to get you to snap out of it. Why didn't you visit her as the Master, if you missed her so much?"

"Dobby was afraid that my disguise might be a little too scary to all of the patients there."

Draco said, "I suppose you can be a little intimidating in that attire."

Sam's eyes lit up at that statement. "Guys, has The Master ever made an appearance in front of the school. Actually talked to the students, rather then that banner."

The people around her, including Dobby quickly understood what she was talking about, and an evil grin spread across all their faces. And the planning began.

MOM-

Harry and Hermione approached Lily the next morning, and told her of their plan. Lily laughed so loud, she couldn't control herself, and fell off her chair. She asked them to wait a minute, and contacted all of the other Professors, and her, Harry and Hermione met all of the other Professors, including Minerva, in the conference room. Harry and Hermione retold them all of their plans, and the entire staff was laughing so hard, Minerva had to put a silencing charm on the doors, to not alert the other students. Remus recovered himself and asked Harry, "Harry, could you please tell me who's idea this was, as it is brilliant."

"Moony, you would be proud of your Godchild, it was her idea. She is a brilliant prankster. There is one thing we ask. There are only two people who know the identity of the Master, and we would like to keep it that way. I hope you don't mind, but it does give us an edge, by keeping it a secret. That way, the other students will not be looking for anyone missing at our table. We know already that Ron, Seamus and Dean have tried to discover his or her identity, as well as Daphne Greengrass. As yet no one has figured it out, and we wish to keep it that way."

Severus looked to Minerva, "Are what the Gryphs doing within the context of the rules, Minerva."

"Most definitely, Severus. They brought the issue up when they first notified us of their prank name. There is no wrong doing going on by the Renegades, I f the other houses figure out what the Gryphs are doing, there will be no upper hand. By the Gryphs wanting to keep it a secret, it continues to give them an edge over the other houses. As you know, Severus, it always best to keep you cards close to your chest, to keep the other players from looking at your hand."

"No, Minerva, I don't know about cards, but I do know about keeping ahead of your opponents. I applaud the Gryphs for their ability to give them selves an edge. What ever it is, it must be brilliant."

Hermione thanked Severus by saying, "Professor Snape, I will pass along your kind words to the Master, and I am sure he will appreciate them. Thank you for listening to us. And if you will excuse us, we must go and prepare. Monday at dinner will be the time of the prank."

They had tonight and tomorrow to prepare. Plenty of time to be ready.

MOM-

Ginny, Luna, and Sam, were doing exceptionally well in their classes, and were told by many that they deserved the chances they received, and then some.

Sam, and Colin were getting along very well. They could be seen holding hands often in the Common Room, and occasionally in the Great Hall. Lily who missed nothing, was pleased that Sam was showing an interest in a boy. Especially Colin, as he was a a perfect gentleman, at all times. A little rambunctious maybe, and full of energy. but always a gentleman. Just like Harry, and Draco. Draco showed his pure blood side on occasion, but never towards a girl. Yes, Lily was very proud of her house, and her students.

As dinner was ready to start, the Gryphs were seated and chatting amongst themselves. The other three houses soon were seated. The Professors table soon filled, and Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed the students, "Excuse me students, if I may have your attention, it seems we have a guest speaker here with us this evening, However, the request has been made that Miss Potter make the announcement, Miss Potter, it is all yours."

"Thank you Minnie... Excuse me Professor McGonagall. There have been inquiries as to who the Master was, or if he really existed. Let me assure you, he does. as a matter of fact, he wishes to speak to everybody, this evenming. So after dinner, he will say a few words."

Pansy, in her foot-in-mouth manner, said. "What, are you going to give the master enough time to leave the Hall, and hide somewhere while he uses a sonorous to speak to us? I don't wish to stick around for that myself, as I have better things to do."

"SIT DOWN MISS PARKINSON. IF YOU CAN NOT WAIT FOR ME TO SPEAK, THEN I SHALL DO IT NOW, AS YOU WISH. A PRANK WILL BE PULLED UPON YOU THIS EVENING, BY THE RENEGADES, AND THE MASTER. YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO AVOID IT. AT THE END OF THE PRANK, I WILL REVEAL MYSELF. IF YOU WISH TO LEAVE NOW, YOU MAY DO SO, AND WILL NOT BE AFFECTED BY THE PRANK. STAY, AND YOU WILL BE PRANKED. UNTIL LATER, HAVE A GOOD MEAL. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

All four tables were looking around at every one else, except for nine people, who were calmly eating their meal.

Ron saw this, and decided for the better part of discretion, to sit with his brothers and his sister. "Do you guys mind if I sit with you, I feel safer over here for some reason."

"Oh, is my big strong boyfriend, going all soft on me." Said Sam

"It would appear so Mon petite Fille', little brother has a case of the shudders." said Fred.

"Better safe than sure I always say." Ron offered which gathered a chorus of laughter from the Gryphs.

As dinner came to a close, there was a loud gong heard through out the Hall, and the room went dark. It stayed dark for a couple of minutes, in which was heard a lot of muttering, until the lights came on, and to every ones surprise, nothing had changed. There was laughter through out the Hall, when Pansy stood up, and said, "Looks like you failed Gryffindor!" except it wasn't in her voice. She sounded like Ron Weasley.

Ron looked over at Pansy, and was afraid to say anything, not knowing who he would sound like.

Blaise stood up and said, "What kind of a prank is this?" In Millicent Bulstode's voice, Which really was not much different than his own. He turned bright red, and sat back down.

People started looking at the people around them wondering who they would be talking to. Even the Gryphs were effected. Luna sounded like Michael Corner. Draco sounded like Susan Bones. Neville sounded like Hannah Abbott. Dean Thomas sounded like Pansy. And on and on. All boys had Girls voices, and all girls had boys voices. Harry sounded like Ginny, and Ginny sounded like Harry. Sam sounded like Colin, and Colin like Sam. The four seemed pleased with this. Fred and Hermione switched voices, as did George and Angel. Draco looked at Harry with a pissed off look and said in his Susan Voice, "You planned it this way didn't you?"

Harry just shook his head, and Ginny laughed, which caused him to laugh even more.

Then there was a loud bang, and an evil looking figure stood in front of the Professors table. The red eyes and the long nose sticking out from under the brim of his hat, made him look even more so. He faced the students and said.

YOU WISHED TO SEE THE MASTER, WELL HERE I AM. AS YOU SEE, THERE ARE NO MISSING STUDENT AT THE GRYFFINDOR TABLE, OR IS THERE? POLYJUICE MAYBE, OR MAYBE I'M NOT REAL? WHAT EVER THE REASON, YOU NOW HAVE A FACE TO GO ALONG WITH THE PRANKS BY THE RENEGADES. THERE WILL BE NO MORE BANNERS, AS I WILL APPEAR FOR EACH ONE OF OUR PRANKS. THIS PRANK WILL ONLY WEAR OFF, IF YOU CAN BREW A POTION, FOR THE REVERSAL. A GOOD POTION WILL REVERSE THE VOICE OF EACH VICTIM. GOOD LUCK!

Harry handed out nine vials of the potion, and every one was back to normal, except for Ron. Harry looked at Ron and said, "Sorry buddy, I only had nine vials. I wasn't expecting wait, I only needed five vials, talk about this being your lucky day." and Harry handed Ron a vial. Draco brought one for Daphne. And Harry brought the last two up to Professor Snape, to use as examples for testing. Severus asked Harry where he got the Cure from, and Harry said "Salazar and Friend." Severus knew what Harry was talking about, and just shook his head laughing.

MOM-

When every one was back in the Common Room, and headed up to Harry and Draco's dorm room, Dobby popped in missing his outfit, and was grabbed by the four girls, and getting hugs and kisses from them. Dobby was all watery eyed and wobbly when they were finished. "Dobby does not deserve this respect, but if yous wish to to do it again, Dobby doesn't mind one bit. And he got another round from the girls. And then a pat on the back from the men.

Sam pulled him in for another hug, and sat down on Harry's bed, with Dobby sitting on her lap. It looked so cute, Harry was tempted to go get Colin for him to take a picture. Neville seemed to sense this, and there was a flash, and he handed the camera to Harry. "I thought you might want this, mate."

Harry laughed, and said, "Neville, you read my mind didn't you? Thanks, Mom and Dad will really love this picture."

Sam yelled over to her brother. "Dobby and I want a 9X11 each, enchanted." and the orders kept coming in. Twelve in all, for spares. Harry went down to the Common Room, and looked for Colin. He was sitting in the corner, doing homework, when Harry approached him. He started to tell him what he needed, when a thought struck him. "Colin, how would you like to become an inner circle Renegade?"

Colin's jaw dropped to to his chest. "Really?"

"Yes Colin, as I can see where you could be of invaluable service to us, and you would be closer to Sam."

Colin turned bright red at the last statement. "Harry, aren't you uncomfortable about me being attracted to Sam?"

"Why would that be? You are not planning on hurting Sam, are you?"

"Harry, I could never hurt Sam. She means a lot to me. She is the only girl who ever talked to me. She is the only girl to notice me being around."

"Alright then, let's go join the crowd, shall we."

When they got to the room, Colin was taken back by seeing Dobby sitting on Sam's lap. At first he was upset, and then he took in the full picture. Dobby was sitting with his hands on his lap, and Sam's were propping herself up, on either side of her. It was an innocent scene, and he actually thought it as cute.

"Guys and girls I would like to introduce to you our newest member of the inner circle, Colin Creevy. He will be our staff photographer."

Sam smiled for Colin, happy to see she would be with another first year, while being in the inner circle. Especially since she thinks she is developing a crush on him. Things are looking up.


	14. Chapter 14

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 14

A/N: The prank pulled by the Master in Chapter 13, was sort of suggested by Jaime. I tweaked her prank a little to make it a little livelier. It was her thought for the students to try and figure out how to counter the curse. Bravo to the young lady. I also wish to thank all of the people for the ideas they have sent in. I will try to use some of them. Now, on with the story.

MOM-}

Colin Creevy went to bed that night thinking, he was the luckiest boy in the school. Not only was he friends with one of the hottest girls in his year, he had become a member of the inner circle of the Renegades. He had learned of the identity of the Master, which surprised him to no end, and at first was jealous of him sitting on Sam's lap. When he learned how he had helped Sam during her trying experience, he was happy that Dobby was there for her.

He was now the Team Photographer, which was his favorite hobby, and, he was closer to Sam than he ever thought he could be. Harry, to his surprise, encouraged him in this endeavor, with the stipulation that if he ever hurt her, he would incur the wrath of all the inner circle. Colin knew he could never hurt this beautiful young lady, who had stolen his heart, but how could he show the inner circle this. Only time would tell. In the mean time, he would only show up most respect towards Sam, and give her the space to grow more accustomed to his presence. He hoped their relationship would strengthen with the passing of time. He had feelings for her, that he could not even describe. He did not even consider love as one of his feelings, but he did not discount it.

MOM-}

February 14 was a special day for the students of Hogwarts, Valentines Day, and a special Dance was to be given that evening, with all years allowed to attend.

It was also the day that students were allowed to prank the Professors, and the renegades had to enlist someone special for their prank. This person was surprised when approached by the Renegades, and was taken back by what they planned, but laughed at the plan, and readily accepted. It was set up for the lunch period, and hoped it would go off without a flaw.

At breakfast, the Hufflepuff house tried to prank the Professors table by charming their chairs to start spinning crazily when they sat on them. However, Remus and Severus felt the charm work, and Filius reversed the effect, and the prank failed. Ravenclaw tried to slip a potion in their drinks, but the Professors were alert to this, and using Mad Eye Moody's, each brought a flask of their favorite and drank from them. Another failed attempt. Slytherin was planning their attempt at supper, and wondered when the Gryphs would attempt theirs.

The first class of the day for second year Gryphs was potions, and Severus knew he was safe in class, as one of the rules for the pranking competition was classes, and Quidditch were exempt from the pranks, to avoid disruption. He was standing at the front of the class, when a vision of a person he had not seen in 11 years, appeared in the back of the classroom. Severus was shocked at what he saw, and rubbed his eyes, but when he looked back up, the vision was gone. He shook it off, as a figment of his imagination.

The same had happened to all the Professors through out the morning, and it was discussed prior to lunch, in the teachers lounge. If He was to return to the school as a ghost, why would he show up 11 years after the fact? They all felt the same thing, a prank was in the works, and they guessed by who. But what was the prank, and when would it be sprung?

They all left for lunch, and examined their area for any curses or tainted drinks or food. For any spelled thing out of the ordinary, but found nothing. So they all sat down to eat.

Minerva was eating, when someone behind her said, "Minerva, my dear, what are you doing in my chair?"

Minerva used her chair to swivel around, and was shocked at who she saw. Albus Dumbledore was standing there, with the twinkle in his eyes and the most outlandish attire you could imagine. Immediately Minerva cast a spell to cancel out a polyjuice potion, but it had no effect. She then used a charm to cancel out any illusionary spells, and again nothing. She looked to the other Professors, and saw the look of astonishment on their faces. All uses of changing appearances and their counter were thought of, and all appeared not in use. This then had to be real, and Albus has returned. However, Minerva was determined to prove this to be a hoax, asked The impostor, "If you are Professor Dumbledore, you will know who it was that set fire to the Hangings around the beds in the Gryffindor Sixth year dorm?"

"Well, Minerva, people thought it was me, but in reality it was Armando Dippet, as he was trying to light a cigar, and used a little too much magic. The way he was standing, and my positioning made it appear to come from me."

Minerva passed out when she heard this, as it was correct down to the smallest of details. Albus Dumbledore has returned. Albus rushed to Minnie to catch her before she fell to the floor, and set her down in his or her chair. By using the Ennervate spell, he brought her back to the reality of the situation. She got up out of the chair and hugged her good friend, welcoming him back to the living, when she heard another person behind her say, "Minerva, how do you know in fact that, that is really Albus? It could be me?" Minerva now knew this was a prank, but was it all part of the prank, or was some of it real.

The students had been watching the scene at the Professors table, and were in utter disbelief. Albus Dumbledore has returned, and with a cloned figure of himself.

Minerva looked between the two, when she noticed the new Albus had no feet. She smiled inwardly to herself at the failed attempt by some students. She banished the robes of the second figure, and there stood a very disgruntled Peeves. He was upset that he had been discovered so easily. He soared to the ceiling and shot out of the room, like his tail end was on fire. She turned and faced the students and asked, "Who's idea was it to use Peeves in their prank attempt? I cannot give house points if I don't know who did it?" No one answered, until finally Ron put this hand up. "So Mr. Weasley it was you who tried to get Peeves to assist you in a prank?"

Ron looked around to the rest of the students, and then back yo Minerva, "No, Professor, I didn't think to use Peeves, but seeing as that no one else is taking the credit, I figured why not Hufflepuff get the points."

"Does any one dispute this claim by Hufflepuff?" Pansy's hand shot up in the air, when she saw that some else was getting points that she may get, even if Slytherin was not the house that thought of using Peeves. "So Miss Parkinson, are you saying that it was Slytherin who thought to use Peeves?"

"Yes, Professor, it was Slytherin House who thought of it. We were afraid it might have been against the rules using an outside source for the pranks we did?"

Minerva was sure that the Slytherin girl was trying to steal Mr. Weasley's glory, so she called out, "Peeves, would you please return to answer a question?"

There was no response, so she asked the Bloody Baron to retrieve the Poltergeist for her, as he was the only one who could influence Peeves. A few seconds later, they both materialized in front of the Headmistress. "Peeves would you please tell me who you assisted in the prank you pulled?"

Peeves looked indignant towards Minerva, "Peeves needed no help or wished to help any icky students. Peeves did this on his own. Helping students indeed, why would Peeves want to help the brats do anything? Peeves is his own Poltergeist."

"Thank you Peeves. Now Miss Parkinson if you will sit down, and 20 points from Slytherin for lying to a Professor. Now Mr. Weasley, since you made no claim to asking Peeves for help, 5 points awarded to Hufflepuff for a failed prank, and 50 points for having the courage to ask for points you did not earn." Minerva then turned back to the first Albus. "If you are indeed Albus Dumbledore, why have you waited so long for returning?"

"I was enjoying my next great adventure, when it occured to me that, I had not yet completed this one. So, I asked those in power if it was possible to return, and they granted it. Why is it so hard for you to believe I could not return, Minerva. After all, I have done things in the past that always astounded you, have I not?"

Minerva had to concede. She never was able to figure out how Albus did half the things he did. If anyone could come back from the dead, certainly Albus had to be at the top of the list. "Very well Albus, I believe that you have returned to our world, although how, I may never know?"

As soon as she surrendered there was a loud pop, and the Master was standing in front of her. "So the Headmistress has accepted defeat. She could not find any thing that would cause her to believe this was anyone but the true Albus Dumbledore. Well behold, as the Master unfolds the brilliance of the Renegades." And with a wave of his hand, Nymphdora Tonks sat where the person she thought was Albus was sitting. Minerva had never even thought to look for the Metamorph, while considering the different possibilities of creating the illusion of Albus being back. She shook her head, and started clapping her hands. "Well done Gryffindor, well done indeed. That was a brilliant stroke to use Professor Tonks for your Prank. 250 house points for a prank well done, and 250 points for originality. Now, since Gryffindor was the originator of the use of the Professors for their pranks, they have the proprietary rights, and if any other house wishes to use a Professor for their Pranks, they must go through Gryffindor for permission. No Professor will agree to assist any other house without verbal permission from either Hermione Granger, or Harry Potter, as they are the representatives of the Renegades."

The students were so in awe of the accomplishment of the Gryphs, Slytherin dropped their idea for the prank on the Professors. It was probably a wise choice, as Minerva was so upset at being taken in by her students, that if she discovered another attempt on the Professors, the students responsible would fall victim to their own prank.

That evening, the students returned to the Hall for the Valentines dance. Colin had asked Sam if she would accompany him to the dance, and she accepted the invitation. They enjoyed themselves while dancing a few dances, but mostly talked with the other students around the hall. Lily watched them, and could see the glow emanating from the two young people. She watched as Harry and Ginny danced practically all the dances, only taking a few breaks. She knew Ginny loved to dance, and Harry loved to make Ginny Happy. She could see more than a glow around the two as they danced. It was more like a brilliance. Lily also knew there was a bond between Harry and Ginny. And finally she watched as Hermione and Fred danced, mingled and enjoyed each others company. The way Hermione would lean her head against Fred's chest as they talked to friends. The way Fred drew her into him for comfort, as they danced. And the way she would wait for Fred to sit down, before she settled on his lap to snuggle up and get comfortable. Lily saw something there she could not quite put her finger on, but it was more than just love. She had never seen Fred show so much respect towards any one else ever.

The evening pressed on. and soon, students were drifting off towards their dorms dragging their feet. Soon all that was left were the Renegades. Lily walked towards Harry and Ginny, and asked Ginny if she might steal a dance from her with Harry. Ginny gave Harry's hand to his mother, and Harry and Lily danced for a few dances. They talked about a number of things, and How harry felt about Colin with Sam. Fred and Hermione, which Harry had a lot to say. He was thrilled about the way the bookish young girl that did not believe in magic, had changed into a magnificent young witch. She and Harry had formed a strong brother/sister relationship, and were not afraid to show their affection to one another in front of others. It took a strong will for Fred to understand that there was love between Harry and Hermione, but it was like the love between him and Samantha. Fred, George and Harry were probably closer as brothers than they were with Ron, or Percy. They loved their brothers, but were not real close as they had different personalities, where as Harry and the twins had the same, aspirations, and ideals. It was like having triplets, instead of twins. It was because of Harry, that he and Hermione were so close. Fred didn't know if George felt the same way as he did, but he was pretty sure George and Harry were almost as close as he and Harry were.

The evening drew to a close, and the Hall was soon empty, except for a few of the Professors who stayed around for a few dances amoungst themselves. Remus and Tonks , Severus and Narcissa, and James and Sirius were enticed to join them, so that James and Lily could spend a few minutes together, dancing. Sirius even asked Minerva to dance, which she accepted.

MOM-}

The end of the school arrived, and the students were enjoying the last evening together. They were interrupted in their thoughts by Professor McGonagall. "Students, if I may have your attention please. We have experimented for two years with the pranking system, and it is a shame, but we have decided to cancel it. It seems that the Renegades were too strong in the end, and were the winners for both years. We will decide another competition for next year, and hope it will gather as much competitive spirit as these past two years have. After that, it may change every year. The criteria for the competition may be academic, sports related and entertainment. We will consider our options, and you will be told on the first day back from your summer Holidays. Have a good summer, and I hope to see all you who are returning back here safe and sound, come September First.

Hermione was the first to make a stab at what the Professors were planning. "I think what the Professors are doing is brilliant. It is giving the students a chance to break out of the school mode, and enjoy their stay here at Hogwarts. I hope that next Year, it will be an Academic Competition. Although, I feel we would be in the same situation as we were in these past two years. Even the Ravenclaws didn't place in the top spot in any of the years, and in our year, they didn't even reach the top six. No, I don't think it would be quite fair to the other house. What do you guys think?"

Ginny answered first. "Personally, I think Gryffindor is the tops in Academics, and sports, so it would be unfair in either of those areas. Perhaps a talent competition?"

At that, all eyes of the rest of the Renegades rested on Ginny. "What, don't you think this is a good idea?"

George took over there, "No, it is not a good idea, it is a bloody brilliant idea. I think that we should send our two representatives up and tell them our suggestion." Harry and Hermione looked at the group and said, "I believe it is time for a changing of the guard. I believe it is time for Samantha and Colin to take for for two years." Harry seconded Hermione's suggestion, and they took a vote from the entire table, without a single nay. It was unanimous, and Sam and Colin were the new representatives. They went up and introduced them selves to the Headmistress, and explained their thought to the Professors. Minerva thanked them for the suggestion, but had all summer to come up with an idea.

Colin and Sam walked back to the table and told the rest what they were told. Now it was up to the Professors for the results.

MOM-}

As the students piled on the train, the Renegades inner circle had secured a cabin and were settling in. Colin and Sam walked in, and Colin Kissed Sam on the cheek and started walking out.

"Where are you going Colin, are you too good to sit with us?" asked Draco.

"I didn't think you guys wanted me to sit with you after school was out."

"Why would you think that?" said Hermione.

"Well you guys always sit together, and I never see anyone else sit with you, so I thought it was because you didn't want any one else to sit with you."

Sam grabbed him by his shirt collar, and pushed him onto the bench, and sat on his lap. "If for any reason I fall on the floor, and hurt my bum, I will be very upset. So make sure that I don't hurt my bum, got it?"

Colin laughed at Sam's remarks and said. "Got it my lady."

"Good, now, has anyone got any ideas for what we do this summer?"

Hermione piped in, "The beach as often as we can, and weather permitting."

Ginny chimed in, "Amusement park at least twice."

Neville was next, "Movies at least once a week."

Luna pitched in, "Does anyone know how to roller skate?"

They all nodded at that one, and Draco was next, "How about a cruise, short one, but I think that would be fun."

Daphne added, "They have a whale watch tour that could be exciting, as Dolphins tend to tag along with the boat."

Ginny was writing down all the suggestions. There was a knock on the door, and Ron popped his head in. "Do you think Padma and I could join you for a while guys?"

Sam and Colin scooted over. to make room for Ron and Padma. Padma this time was not reluctant to sit on Ron's lap. They were caught up on what the plans were for the summer, and Ron gulped. He would have to pass on all the plans as they all cost money.

Padma looked sad, as she wanted to be a part of this group. Not for the prestige, but for the camaraderie they showed. She was not a part of the Ravenclaw Groupies as she called them. She and her sister were loners.

Harry saw this, and said, "Ron, we do this as a group, and as a group, we share all expenses. You chip in what you can. No one is left out, and we would be pleased if you and Padma would join us. Don't worry about being a little short of cash. If you wish to join our group, you have to get over being proud and not needing any ones help. We don't work that way, do we people?"

There was a group no from his friends. Ginny joined in. "Ron, you have come a long way from what you were three years ago. Back then you were a narrow minded git, who couldn't stand to have a girl butting into your friendship with Harry, Draco, and Neville. You are now growing up, and can see the benefits to having girls in your life. It makes the time go by much easier, and more friendly. You find girls to be better company than most boys, and can be better at comforting you when need be. That is what this group is all about, comforting each other when the need arises. Don't bring the beast back, after you have shed of him. We don't offer pity, we offer friendship."

Padma had a tear starting to roll down her cheek. She had just heard the loveliest thing she could imagine, and it was said to her and her boyfriend. Ron also had a tear form. He had just been told by sister that she wanted him to become a part of this close knit group. Sam reached out, and gave a peck on Ron's cheek and said, "Please say yes, Ron, as I really need another friend, and Padma could use one also." and Sam gave Padma a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well. Ron said OK, and then the plans continued. Padma suggested a game night, where the group would play games at home, to include, muggle board games, such as Monopoly, Boggle (which thrilled Hermione, as that was her favorite game), Risk, which garnered Ron's attention when he heard it was a strategy game, Stratego, which also got his attention, and finally Life. On this night, each one could bring a game of their choice, and then try to find one or two people to play.

This went on, until the train pulled into King's Cross Station, and the students disembarked from their car. They shared goodbyes with the different friends and promised to be in touch in the next two days.

Ron, Ginny, Percy and the twins were surprised when Molly told them all that their dad had won a thousand galleons in a lottery at the Ministry, and were going to take a trip to Egypt to see Bill. The twins, Ron and Ginny passed on the trip, which surprised Molly, and she asked why.

George told her, "Mom, we have already made plans for the summer, and were looking forward to them. It would be so much easier for you to go with dad and Percy, when Percy said, "If it's ok with you mother, I would prefer to stay as well. I have become friends with a fellow prefect, and would like to get to know her better.. That would be kind of hard to do with me in Egypt, and her here in England."

"I couldn't leave you all here by yourself, who would feed you, do your laundry, watch over you. No, you will come with us."

Lily heard this, and provided a solution. "Molly, we have more than enough room for all of them. We will make sure that they are fed, although we may have to go out and more since Ron is joining us." Which got a laugh out of every body, including Molly.

Molly looked pleased that someone cared enough about her family that they would watch after her brood. The truth of the matter was, Molly and Arthur did want to go on this trip alone, but didn't want to leave the kids behind to fend for themselves. "Lily I don't know if I could ask you to do that, it is an awful lot, and this gang can be quite a handful?"

"Molly, I believe between My self, James Sirius, Remus and Tonks, soon to be Mrs. Lupin. We can handle anything they dish out, and return it with just as much gusto. But honestly, they are no trouble, and behave well enough around me, that they are more than welcome."

"Thank you Lily. Arthur and I really do need some time to our selves, where we can relax and and enjoy each others company without the trials of work, cleaning and arguing kids. We appreciate this, and if you ever want us to do the same for you. let me know, although I am getting the better part of that deal!"

It was all set, and the gang were saying goodbyes to their other halves. Sam and Colin were holding each others hands and leaning forward to rest their fore heads against each other. George and Angelina were snogging of in a corner. Draco and Daphne were doing the same in another corner. Neville and Luna were hugging and gently kissing.

Harry and Ginny were watching Fred and Hermione. as were her mother and father. They were watching their 12 year old Daughter displaying a caring embrace with an older boy. True not much older, but more experienced. But what they were seeing was two people who loved each other. It was not lustful, or erotic. It was not forced nor aggressive. It was soft, and gentile. It was relaxed and enjoyed. They saw their daughter growing up before their eyes. Hermione's dad had thought that this moment would be the hardest for him to accept, but he found it it the easiest to acknowledge. This young man was showing her the attention she deserved, and the affection she desired and needed. As hard as it was to believe, this school she was attending was the best thing that ever happened to their Hermione. They talked amongst themselves for a few minutes and then walked to Lily. Jean took Lily's hand and asked her, "Mrs. Potter, could we ask a favor of you?"

"Only if you agree to call me Lily?"

Jean laughed at that then said, "Lily then, Would you do us a favor and Keep Hermione for us this summer? Dan and I have quite a few Seminars we have to attend this summer, and hate to drag her along with us, as she gets quite bored when she is alone and abroad. Plus, she seems to be getting along with her friends quite well, especially with Mr. Weasley. She would be so much happier here than stuck in a lonely hotel room all by her self."

Lily pulled Jean into a hug, "I would be delighted to have Hermione stay with us, and if you get a chance, perhaps you could come and spend some time with us, sort of as a vacation. I am sure Hermione would enjoy spending the time with you as well. Now let's go ask her if this is what she wants to do, Shall we?"

Hermione was a little miffed at being pulled away from Fred, but when she heard what their plans were, She pulled her mother and father into a hug saying thank you. They agreed to spend a week in July with her at the Potter Manor, and they left after a tearful goodby.

When every body got settled back at the manor, and James was told of the visitors he was having for the summer, he and Sirius were planning all the barbecues they would be having.

The summer between second and third year for Harry and Samantha was their most memorable one they had ever enjoyed. Every thing that they had planned they did.

About one week into the summer, Lily had received an unexpected letter from her sister Petunia.

Dear Lily:

I know you are shocked to be hearing from me, as I am shocked to be asking a favor of you. Vernon and I have a chance to go to the States, but we can not take our son Dudley with us. He also refuses to stay with his Aunt Madge. You are our only other choice. If you can't, or won't, I understand, as we haven't actually gone out of way to see you. Please let me know of your decision.

I look forward to your reply

Your sister

Petunia Dursley

Lily looked at James, and James laughed and said, "What's another boarder amongst family."

The kids were let in on this bit of information, and were a little concerned, as he knew the Dursley's despised magic. This could be interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 15

Harry woke to a red haired whirlwind, and pulled her in for a kiss, hugging her close, when something didn't feel right. He reached for his glasses, and was startled when instead of Ginny, he was kissing Sam. Sam had a huge grin on her face, and then busted out laughing at the look Harry had given her.

"You might want to warn me next time you try to wake me up there, sis. It could get embarrassing."

"And why is that dear brother, don't you love me?"

"Ya, but not in that way, and heaven help us, if you enjoyed it."

"Yuck, as if that would happen!"

"OK, so what has you getting me up at this early of an hour, after all, it is our summer hols?"

"Mom told me to get you up, so that you can go with her to pick up our cousin. But before you do that, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Sam, you know I won't deny you any information I might have. If I can't answer it, I am sure Hermione can. So ask away."

"This is kind of personal, Harry, and possibly embarrassing?"

"Well, we won't know unless you ask, now will we?"

"Harry, I don't know how it happened, if I was born with it, or the treatments I was taking gave it to me, but I have the power to see into people's feelings. Not their mind, but their heart. I know when some one is not being honest, or if they are hurt emotionally. Now what I am trying to say, is, that I feel something between you and Ginny. A bond. Did you know you and Ginny were bonded?"

Harry thought about it for a minute, and said, "Ya sis, both Ginny kind of expected it, being so deep in love at our age, but it isn't a soul bond, it's more of a love bond. Unlike a soul bond, if for some weird, and totally unreasonable reason, we should break up, we could still live our life, and move on to some one else. It is just that for this to happen, it would have to be us that feels this way. Like a soul bond, it can not be effected by a love potion or Amortensia. I asked mom and Aunt Minnie about it, before we started school. They said it was fairly common between witches and wizards, to form a love bond. It has even been known to strengthen into a soul bond, although not often."

"Whew, I'm glad I didn't break something new on you. You don't know how long I have been trying to tell you this. I just didn't know how to approach it. I'll tell you something else, another one is forming, but I don't know on who. It is still forming, and it is still quite weak. I don't know if it is Fred and Hermione, Draco and Daphne, or Neville and Luna?"

"Well, my money would be on Neville and Luna. Fred and Hermione are just starting to feel something between them, and with Daphne being in Slytherin, her and Draco aren't around each other long enough to form a bond. Doesn't mean it's not them, it's just that Neville and Luna share classes, and and free time together."

"I suppose you're right, but I still wouldn't count out Fred and Hermione. Did you see the way her and Fred are around each other? It's not the lust thing, it's the caring thing. Fred honestly feels the need to comfort her, as much as he can. And Hermione can't stand seeing other girls eying Fred, with longing. She looks like a mother lion, protecting her cubs. That's why Fred doesn't flirt anymore, like he used to. They are so happy together, it just feels right. You know what I mean?"

"Oh yeah, sis. I know what you mean. It can get quite syrupy at times. Not disgusting, just sickly sweet. But I suppose that's how Ginny and I come across."

"Alright then, I got that out of my system, so now you better get ready, or mom will be up here, wand ready to make you move faster."

MOM-}

Lily and Harry had just arrived at Privet Drive, and were walking toward #4. Harry had not seen the Dursleys in over 8 yrs. and really wasn't looking forward to this visit. Dudley had been a pompous arse then, and after 8 more years of training, must be a royal pain. He hoped he was wrong.

Lily knocked on the door, and Petunia answered, and hurried them in, looking around the neighbor hood to make sure no one saw them. She then shut the door, and led them into the living room. She didn't say hi, or offer them anything to drink, but did ask them to sit.

Then there was the sound of a herd of Buffalo roaming over the plains, and one of the Buffalo stomped into the room. If anything, Dudley could have been mistaken for a Hippopotamus that walked on two feet. His stomach was still jumping when he came to a stop. He looked at Lily, and then at Harry, and said, "Why do I have to stay with this lot? Piers said I could stay with them. I would rather stay with them. These people are so boring. I don't want to stay with them. I won't stay with them. You can't make me stay with them."

"Duddy-kins, control yourself. You know how you start to hyperventilate when you get excited. Now it has all been settled, as your Aunt Lily is family, and has authority to sign for you, should you need medical attention. She also has funds for your entertainment, should you need it. Aunt Marge was wanting to take you, but you refused her company, so I had no other choice. The Polkiss Family has no ties with you, and are there fore not a choice. Now, have you packed?"

"Of course I have packed, but I swear, four suitcases is just not enough. I had to leave my game system behind, and my Stereo, and T.V. and my DVD player, along with all my DVD's, I only have half of my magazines. I have nothing to do all summer. I will be bored out of my head. Can't I stay with Piers? I mean what am I going to do to get sick or hurt? Nothing. So I should be fine there."

"No, Dudders, you will be staying with your Aunt, and that is final."

"Fine, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. I will stay in my room, so that no one bothers me."

Finally after an hour of hearing all of Dudley's rants and raves, they left. They were in the Van, luckily, as Dudley's four suitcases were monster size, and weighed about 4 stone each. Dobby was going to have his hands full with those buggers, thought Harry. He also thought that all the plans they had made for the summer were now wasted, because of the Blob sitting beside him in the van. Mom even made me sit back her with the waste of space. Not one word passed between them, during the entire two hour trip, which was fine with Harry.

They finally arrived at Potter Manor, and Dudley got out of the car, looked around, and all he saw was an old barn, about 1 kilometer down the road. He laughed, and then stopped. "Why did you stop way up here. Couldn't you have gotten closer to your barn." He started laughing again, at his attempt at humor. Harry shoved a piece of paper in Dudley's fat paw. "How the hell do you close that thing, with all the fat swelling it up like it does?"

Lily jumped Harry, "Harry James Potter, you apologize to your cousin this instant. I will not be having my son bad mouthing his own cousin like that."

Harry mumbled sorry to the porker, as Dudley looked at the piece of paper stick boy had given him. It appeared to be an address. After reading it, he looked up, and he was looking at the biggest damn house he had ever seen. "Is that your house?"

"Ya, what of it?" Harry said.

"Kind of big don't you think? How many people live here?"

"This is just or summer house, And occasionally dad stays here during the winter, but just to get away from Uncle Sirius. Other than that, I live in a castle."

Dudley's jaw dropped, and Harry got a look at the foulest mouth he had ever seen. Food particles were sticking to his teeth, filling his cavities, and his tongue was gray and fuzzy looking. Harry almost retched right there.

"You live in a castle. Where?"

"In Scotland. Mom teaches there, and I share a room with my friends."

"Are you trying to tell me you have friends? I find that kind of hard to believe."

Harry was fuming as they finally made it to the House. They got out of the van, and walked into the greeting room. Dudley was dizzy from looking at the beauty that was Harry's home, that was just a summer home.

Harry called for Dobby, and Dudley passed out when there was a pop, and the weirdest creature he ever saw was standing in front of him. After Harry asked Dobby to get Dudley's bags, He brought Dudley too, and helped him to a chair in the foyer. What a struggle that was.

The next thing Dudley knew, he was surrounded by a large group of people, that had a few beautiful young girls in their midst. Some very beautiful young girls in their midst. Perhaps this wasn't going to be so bad of a visit after all. He was pulled into a hug from what appeared to be the youngest of the group, but was quite a looker. "Hello cousin Dudley, I am Samantha, Harry's sister." Shit, she just had to be his cousin. Oh well, there was still another red head, and to be quite frank she was indeed better looking.

Harry guided him around to everybody. "Dudley, I would like you to meet my friends. This is Neville, Luna, Draco, Daphne, George, Ron, Fred, Hermione, Samantha, whom you have already met, and my girl friend Ginny." Double shit, stick boy's girlfriend. Well, the other three were gorgeous as well. He tried being gallant, and picked up Hermione's hand and kiss it, but Hermione pulled up short, and just shook it, as Did Daphne, but Luna for some strange reason allowed him to kiss her hand, but then had to wipe her hand on her jeans, as Dudley slobbered all over it. It was not the best initial meeting between friends and family.

MOM-}

Later that evening, Lily received a floo call from Peter, saying that Delilah had gone into into Labor, and if she could join him at St Mongo's. She agreed, and told James what was happening. He joined her after he told the children what was going on. They all asked him to say good luck to Peter and Delilah.

James and Lily met Peter at the Maternity ward, and watched as he paced back and forth. Four steps forward; four steps back. repeating it over and over again. Lily finally grabbed his hand and pulled him into a seat, and got him calmed down. Only Lily and Delilah had ever been able to calm Peter down like that.

Two hours later, the medwitch came out and asked every one to come in and see the newest addition to there family.

They walked in to see Delilah holding a pink bundle in her arms. Peter approached his wife, with tears in his eyes. He was looking at his lovely wife, and now his beautiful daughter. How could he be so blessed.

Lily asked, "Have you decided on a name yet, Dee?"

Dee looked at Peter, and said, "Ya, Peter and I decided to name her Amanda Rheal Pettigrew."

"Amanda is a beautiful name, Dee, Peter. I am so happy for the two of you. Peter, there is no one more deserving of this than you and Dee. I am sure the kids will want their share of taking care of her. You know of course that will want to see her as often as possible. How are you going to work and care for Amanda at the same time?"

"We already have that covered. Each shop owner has volunteered to watch her for an hour, while we are there. No one has to do it more than once every two weeks. They are amazing with their willingness to help. Especially Molly. She is a sweetheart, although she won't get to see her, until she comes back from Egypt."

James and Peter were sitting in the corner talking about nothing in general. Peter had a glow around him that was pure gold, and he was bouncing in his seat.

Finally, Lily and James had to leave, before the Kids and Sirius destroyed their home. They promised they would be back the next day.

After they left, Peter took the seat Lily had just vacated and adored his wife and daughter. Dee looked at Peter, and couldn't believe the love showing in his eyes. She knew right then, Peter was going to be a great father.

MoM-}

It took over two weeks for the Renegades to break Dudley into someone who resembled a human. Dudley didn't get into any fights, but he wasn't pleasant with anyone. The girls did their best to stay away from him, as he was always looking them over, as if they were his next meal. All except Samantha. She was the only one to acknowledge him. Truth be told, it was Sam who actually brought him around. To get him to start socializing with the others. It was a month before he actually started to fit in. He would go with them on their excursions, but would stay separate from them, except when Sam walked with him.

Then, about a month after he arrived, he got a break. Ron was going to be bringing Padma on a trip to the amusement park, and brought Parvati along with them. Parvati was stag, and Dudley was stag. At first, Parvati was repugnant at the thought of Dudley. Although Dudley had lost about thirty pounds during his stay, he was still quite big. After a while, she was getting lonely, riding the rides all by herself, so when Dudley asked if she would like to ride the next ride with him, she agreed. It happened to be the roller coaster, which scared Parvati to death. She had a death grip on Dudley's arm for the whole ride, and by the time the ride was over, Dudley had black and blue marks on his arm, in the shape of hands. Parvati said she was sorry, and Dudley just said, "There is nothing to be sorry about, I look forward to explaining to everyone how I got these from a beautiful young Lady." Parvati was a sucker for men's advances. Her and Dudley were together for the rest of the day, and every trip they took for the rest of the summer.

Padma's game night was a favorite of the group, and when Parvati decided to join in on the fun, it became one of Dudley's favorite nights as was the champion at Monopoly, Hermione at Boggle, Ron at Risk, and Luna at Stratego. Daphne and Draco at Life. Neville at Payday. Ginny was the best at Acquire. Dudley and Parvati were the best at the card games, and Harry was the best at losing. Except for Risk, as he and Ron had many an epic battles, winning a few games. But the rest, he was 0 for all of them. Sam one a few games of boggle with Hermione, a couple of games of Acquire with Ginny. More than a few games of Cribbage with Dudley and Parvati, with Colin being her partner. For the first time since he had been here, Dudley showed signs of caring, when he told Colin he was getting to friendly with his cousin. Colin backed up, and Sam giggled. Colin said he was sorry if he made Dudley upset, but Sam was getting heavy on his lap, and was just trying to readjust her position, so that he could be more comfortable. Dudley accepted this, and Harry came over and patted Dudley on the back

MOM-}

Dudley was finally initiated into the group, when he started down for breakfast one morning, and was attacked by the biggest bear he ever saw. The bear picked him up, and started to lick his face. Dudley closed his eyes, and felt really grossed out. He new that a bear running loose in the house was just not normal. Of course in this house, what was normal? So he figured it was a prank, just by who. Which of the teens was brave enough to own a bear? All of them. Which of them would be strong enough to own a bear? All of them. Which of them would be silly enough to own a bear? Now that one is a different question. None of the girls were that silly. Harry, no, as Aunt Lily wouldn't put up with it being in the house. Draco seemed to elegant. Fred and George definitely. Neville possibly. Ron, too squeamish. He saw Fred and George out in the yard, playing on their brooms, so that left Neville. He called out his name, and the bear changed into Neville, with a look of shock. "How did you know it was me?"

"I didn't know it was you, but you were the only one I figured would own a bear, Does any one else know you can turn into a bear?"

"They all do, just like each of them can change also."

"REALLY!" shouted Dudley. "All of them. What can they change into, or are all of them like bears also?"

"Na, they each change into different animals, except the twins, they each change into the same type. A fox."

"Do you think they would show me later, each of their forms?"

"I don't know, but I can ask them?"

"That we be great, thanks Neville."

They continued their way down to breakfast, and Dudley was stopped by his Aunt Lily. "Dudley, your mom called and said she was home early, and wants you home. I guess you don't have to suffer with any more this summer, and get to go home with your friends." Lily smiled at him.

Dudley looked shy, staring down at his shoes, "Aunt Lily, do you think you could call mom back, and tell her I would like to stay here and get to know my family a little better. I know this is hard to believe, but I really am enjoying myself, and this family is great. I know I was a big jerk, when you first picked me up, and I made it hard for every one to like me, but some how, they accomplished it. And also, I managed to loose 75 pounds this summer, instead of gaining 100 pounds. I also feel better than I have in a long time. Never mind, if I can borrow your phone, I will call her myself."

Lily was shocked at this, but took Dudley to the phone, and he called his mom. "Hello mom, how are you and dad. That's good, why are you home so early? Storm season in the mid west? What kind of storms? Tornados. are they like thunder storms with high winds? Really. they form a funnel? What's so dangerous about a funnel? What! Full of articles it picks up as it moves along the ground, to include cows? Mom that sounds like a tall tale. You have video of it from the telly, I'' ll have to see it when I get home, which brings me to the point of me calling. I wish to stay here for the rest of the summer, if it is alright with you? Yes mom, it's really me. No mom, no one is standing behind me pointing a wand at my head. Yes mom I really am enjoying myself. No mom, they are not starving me, although I have lost 75 pounds. Mom, I feel better than I have in a long time. Mom, you have to believe me, The Potters are the best people I have ever met. Have you met their daughter, Samantha. Mom she is a beautiful young lady, with a heart of gold. She is so sweet, and kind, and caring. I wish I had a sister like that. Yes mom, I am sure I wish to stay. Yes mom. I love you too mom, and tell dad I love him too. By mom, and mom, thank you for understanding. By."

Dudley hung up the phone, and turned around into a hug from Samantha. "Thank you Dudley, that was a very sweet thing to say about me. But I'm not really that sweet, ask Harry."

"I don't have to ask Harry, Sam, I already know for myself. I meant every word I said, about every one, not just you. I was a bigoted jerk when I arrived here, and every one did their best to make feel at home. It finally sunk in, and this has been the best summer I have ever had, and I did it without getting into a bit of trouble. and now I get to spend the rest of the summer here, and get to know you all better."

Sam hugged him again and then started to pull away, when Dudley gently held her hand. "Sam, I don't know why you tried so hard to make me feel at home here, but you did, and for that I will be forever grateful. Thank you for caring so much for a person you never met before. I really do wish I had a sister like you at home to care about, and protect you against guys like Piers and some of my other friends. Or maybe I should say other people I know, as you and Harry have showed me what real friends are. Thank you Cousin."

"You big lovable prat, why did you have to go and make me cry for?" Sam said with her eyes actually filling with tears. And Sam walked out of the room.

MOM-}

Dudley finally got to see all the animal forms of the Renegades, but was particularly taken by the Gazelle that Hermione became because of the beauty and grace that she showed, and by the absurd figure of Luna's Jackalope. He was fascinated by her jumping around with those antlers causing damage every where. He also liked Harry and Ginny's forms, as they were the only flying figures.

He was saddened when the time came for him to leave, thinking he would never be able to visit them again, when his Uncle James came to him, and was Joined by his Aunt Lily and they said, "Dudley, if you ever want to stay here for any reason, call us and let us know, and we will arrange it with your mother. We really enjoyed your company this summer, and do hope you consider visiting again."

"I would like that Uncle James, and Aunt Lily. I would like it a lot. Do you think you could put up with me next summer also?"

"I don't know, but I will try to get Petunia to agree to some of it. How does that sound?"

"Well if that's the best you can do, I'll take it. Also, how about a couple of days at Christmas?"

"It's a date Dudley." Lily told him, and gave him a hug.

Dudley was taken by James, and this time, Samantha rode back with him, and they talked the whole way, about what their favorite part of the summer was.

When they arrived back at #4, Samantha and James helped Dudley with his suitcases, and brought them in his house. Samantha was introduced to her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Neither were very receptive to her or James, but they didn't think very much about it, and left. As soon as the door was shut, they heard Dudley going off on his parents for the way they treated His Uncle James and Cousin Samantha. He told them he was very disappointed with them and thought better of them.

James and Samantha got into the van with smiles on their faces. Dudley had become a very kind and strong young man over the summer, and they were both very proud of him.

When they got home, Peter and Delilah were there with Amanda, and Samantha immediately took her, and wouldn't give her up, until it was time for her to go to bed.

Oh yes, it was like they said, it had been a very good summer, and now, it was time to head back to school, after a trip to the Mall. Oh the joys of being magical.


	16. Chapter 16

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 16

A/N: Just a brief statement on the Dudley character. Dudley has seen the error of his ways through the kindness of his cousin Samantha. She has shown him that kindness wins over all other feelings. Dudley will continue to grow in spirit, while shrinking in size.

MOM-}

After James and Samantha left, Dudley continued his lecture with his parents. "Mom, Dad, please listen to what I am telling you. Your perception of the Potter family is all wrong. They are kind, caring and loving people. Dad, your treatment of Samantha was uncalled for. She tried to show friendship, and you brushed her off, as if she were an annoying insect. And Mom, you refused to acknowledge Uncle James' presence. Why? Why do you show such contempt for your family. Dad, you always told me to respect Aunt Madge. What is the difference between her and Aunt Lily? Magic? What should that matter, if they respect you enough to not use it around you? Mom, she is your own sister? Did you know that Samantha just got out of the hospital not too long ago, after being there for 7 years fighting cancer. She almost died, and you can't take the time to get to know her. Why do you both hate the Potters so much?"

Petunia had her head lowered so as not to show the shame she was feeling though her son's words. He was right, and she knew it, but her feelings toward her sister has been going on for over 20 years, when she first heard about magic, through a greasy haired boy, who had befriended her sister. He tried to befriend her also, but she felt he was trying to steal her sister away from her, and for that she would never forgive him.

Petunia took the only defense she had, "Dudders, you just don't know what you are talking about. What has that acursed family done to you, to make you turn on your own family?"

"Mother, they have done nothing to me except open my eyes. We are sharing this world, with people who are protecting us against forces that would threaten to kill us, if they were not put in check. Yes there are wizards out there that feel the same way you do, towards us. They think of us as creatures that should be used as slaves. Harry destroyed one of these wizards when he was one, and it was made to appear as another great wizard did this to protect Harry from the Press. Aunt Lily and Uncle James have taken in families that were hurt by this war, and may have saved them from becoming evil themselves. I met these people, and they are fine people, although one is slightly arrogant. Needless to say, they are as much family as you, dad and I. Even better, as they hold no prejudice toward us muggles as they call us, with no magic. I can see where this is getting me no where, so I will stop. Oh, before I go back to school, I made an appointment with a dentist in London, that is supposed to be the best in England. His name is Dr. Granger, and he is expecting me tomorrow at 10 AM. I can take the rail, if you can't take me Dad."

Vernon had remained silent through out the talk that Dudley and Petunia had just finished. "No Dudders, I shall take you, although it may be a little early."

"That will be fine, dad. I can take the rail home after I am done there. Now if you will excuse me, I will take my bags upstairs, and unpack. Oh By the way, Aunt Lily invited me to stay with them for a while during Christmas Hols, and I agreed, if that is alright with you both?"

Vernon and Petunia just stared at their son. Petunia nodded, and Dudley continued up the stairs carrying two of his suitcases.

Vernon looked at his wife and said, "Did you see how thin and unhealthy he looked? And where did he get that attitude from. I don't think we should let him see the Potters any more. They are a bad influence on him. Dudders never talked like that to us before. He was rude and unkind towards us, as if we were the freaks and not the Potters."

"Vernon, we can't stop him from visiting family. If we do, and the authorities find out, we could go to jail. As for his appearance, he looked anything but unhealthy. He looked slimmer, but more full of energy. No Vernon, if he wishes to go back, I feel we must let him. Eventually they will get tired of him, and send him back, and we will have our old Dudders back with us."

If Vernon knew how Petunia really felt, Dudley would never see the Potters again. She saw the change in Dudley, and liked what she saw. He was growing into a man before her eyes. If Lily and James were the catalyst for this change, or if Harry, Samantha or a combination of the four were the reason, she had to let him go back, to continue his growth. It may be too late for her and Vernon, But Dudley will have the chance to grow up in both worlds, if that was what he wanted.

MOM-}

Harry, Ginny, Samantha, Hermione and Fred were saying goodbye to their families. Dan had told Hermione about Dudley's visit to the dentist, and Dudley promised that all his future dentist visits would be with him ans Jean, as they were the best they were the best he had ever been to. Dan admitted that Dudley's teeth were in sad need for repair, as it seemed like he never used a tooth brush, but after three hours, Dudley had a sparkling new mouth which he promised he would take care of. Harry shuttered at remembering the view he got of Dudley's mouth before he visited the Grangers dental practice.

Every one finally boarded the train, and it started to pull out of the station. Harry and friends found their way to their cabin, and soon they were joined by Daphne and Draco. "Where is George and Angel?" Draco asked?

"I believe they have found a place to enjoy the trip, without interference, if you know what I mean?" Fred said.

Ron and Padma soon joined in, and they all talked about Dudley, and his changed outlook on the magical world. Samantha told them about the "TALK" he had with his Mom and Dad, as her and Dad were leaving. She told them all how proud she was of Dudley, for not only standing up to his mom and dad for their account, but for seeing the benefit of a fit and trimmed body. They then talked about what to expect for this years house competition. Hermione wondered if they had considered their idea for a talent competition. No one knew, because she never brought it up, but Hermione was an accomplished Pianist. She would love to be able to show off her talents in front of the school.

When they finally arrived, they departed the train, and boarded the carriages for the castle.

Once seated, Lily escorted the first years in, and asked them to form a line, around the stool that was placed in the aisle. Lily then got the hat. It sang it's song, and soon the sorting was completed.

Minerva stood, and immediately. all talk stopped."After your long trip, I am sure that you are all hungry, so I will refrain from idle banter, and just say let the feast begin."

The food appeared on the tables and the students began to dine. Colin had taken his seat next to Sam, and were soon playing their game of push and shove, trying to get the other to make a mess. Colin never wins, and this time was no different, as he ended up wearing a glass of pumpkin juice.

Hermione and Fred were just there by them selves, or they made it appear that way, as they ignored all others. Ginny and Harry had to laugh, and Draco snorted juice out of his nose, which caused even more laughter, and still Hermione and Fred ignored them. Harry started to think about Sam's thought, and looked over at her, and she just tilted her head towards the two in love people.

After dinner was complete, again Minerva stood up, and started her beginning of the year preamble. Then she came to the part every one wanted to hear. "Now, since we cancelled the Pranking Competition," She heard a lot of boos from the tables, but continued on, "The staff has decided that for this year, a talent show will be this year's competition," A wild shout went out to the acceptance of this, and Minerva continued, "Now there will be guidelines that must be followed. There must be at least four students to a group, and they must consist of at least two different houses. This means, that the winning group will share the point with the different house to their group. The categories will be posted, and an overall winner will announced at the end of the year. No magic will be allowed, and a special trip to the Mall will be granted to the different groups when they approach with their requirements. Now, when I say no magic, what I mean, is wand use will not be accepted, We acknowledge that muggle slight of hand is a form of entertainment, and is therefore allowed. As long as there is sufficient evidence that it is indeed slight of hand, and not true magic. Are there any questions before I release you for the night? Yes Miss Granger."

Hermione stood and asked, "Professor, are you saying there will be no solo acts?"

"That is what I am saying Miss Granger. Are there any other Questions. Good then I would like to wish you all a good night, and Prefects, if you would, Lead the first years up to your Dormitories."

Harry noticed that Hermione was looking forlorn at Minerva's statement, and vowed to find out what she was so sad about.

Once in the Common Room, Harry and Ginny pulled Hermione to their predestined chairs. "Hermione, what's bothering you? Why are you so down? Did the Headmistress say something that upset you?"

"No, that's not it Harry. It's just that I wished to do a solo act. You see, I am an accomplished Pianist, and have won many awards because of this. Now I won't be able to show off my skills."

"Why won't you?"

"Harry, didn't you hear Minerva, a minimum of four people, from at least two houses. I can't do a solo."

Ginny knew where Harry was going with this, and started tapping om the table with her and Harry's wands. Harry started playing the air guitar, and called Draco over, and Draco saw what they were doing, and started with his air guitar, and Hermione seeing this, started playing the piano, on her books. Then she stopped them by asking, "Do you really know how to play those instruments?"

"Yes Hermione, we really do, and Daphne has the sweetest singing voice you ever heard. As well as Luna. Fred plays all wind instruments. I hear Seamus is a wicked good dancer, and Susan and Hannah are excellent back up singers."

"Do you think they would join us in the group?"

"Won't know, unless we ask. Pretty sure we have Daphne on board, what about you guys?" he asked Draco, Fred and somehow, Neville got in on the mix.

"Neville, what instrument do you play?" Ginny asked.

"The violin, Fiddle, Bass, and Harp. Just about any stringed instrument."

"There you go Hermione, What more do you need?"

"Look guys, I appreciate your support, but I was really looking forward to a solo. It just won't be the same."

"Hermione, listen to me, you are a part of a group with more than one house and four people, correct?"

"Yes, but."

"Is there a rule that says there can't be a solo in a musical number, no matter how long it is?"

"Harry, we haven't seen the rules yet."

"Exactly Hermione, that is why we are preparing for the event now, to cover all bases, as the Yanks like to say."

"I suppose we should try it. I mean, even if I can't do a solo, I can still show off my talent."

"Hermione, is the piano the only thing you play/"

"Well, I can play the organ, synthesizer, and a few other key instruments. Why?"

"Hermione with several of us knowing different instruments, it makes us more flexible, and gives us a wider range of music. Now, what do you say?"

"Let's go for it, Sam, Colin, can you come here please?"

Sam and Colin got up, upset, to be getting up after being so comfortable.

"So, to what do I owe this honor of breaking into our close time, oh venerable one?"

"Huh?' droned Harry.

"What do want prat I haven't got all night."

"You need to take our request to Mom tomorrow for our group."

"Couldn't that wait until tomorrow morning to ask?"

"Probably, but Dudley told me to keep an eye on you two, as Colin was getting too frisky."

Colin looked like he wanted to drop off the face of the earth, to hide from the explosion that was soon to take place, but was surprised when Sam answered, "Because it's Dudley, I'll let this pass, but I want you to know, that if I find out this was strictly your idea, your history, dear brother of mine."

"No problem sis, as I have never interfered with your personal life. Dudley was just afraid that Colin might try to go to far, and wanted to warn him that he is not that far away, that he can't get up to throttle his neck, if he ever hurt you."

Sam was watching Colin, and noticed he was turning a little green. "Harry, if you don't stop scaring Colin, I am going to make you wish you were never born."

"Hey, don't blame the messenger."

"Ok, just get me what you need to tell mom, and we will bring it to her tomorrow. By the way, what are you doing?"

And the rest of the evening, plans were being made, and names were being taken, for possible partners.

MOM-}

Sam and Colin Approached her Mom the next morning with the plans of the Renegades. Lily knew Harry and the rest were good, but this was the first she heard of Hermione being any good. She would have to hear their practice sessions.

Being first to submit, Harry and the gang were able to visit the Mall that weekend, and decide on instruments, attire, and music. The experience was an exciting one, as they traveled through the mall. They had decided on Pirate costumes for their attire, being called the Renegades. Harry, Draco and George got three guitars two lead s and a bass for George. a set of drums for Ginny, an electric piano for Hermione, which she fell in love with, A bugle, trombone and a clarinet for Fred, tambourines for Luna, Angel, and Daphne, a fiddle for Neville, and sheet music for over a hundred songs. After their purchases, they made plans to have all of their equipment delivered to Hogwarts on Monday, after classes, and to start practicing on Wednesday when they found a place to practice.

Dobby was the one to suggest a place for their practice, "Harry Potter sir, there is a place for yous to practice, that will gives yous privacy. It is called the Come and Go room sir. The elves use it for storing stuff left behind by graduating students sir. It also be called the Room of Requirement. It bes on the seventh floor sir. Yous have to cross in front of the entry three times, asking what yous need, and it opens for you. It will have everything yous asked for."

Dobby brought them up to the seventh floor, and showed them how to ask for entry. The room opened up to a large room, with a stage set up in the middle. It was just what they needed.

The group left the room, and returned to the Common Room, to decide on their songs. Seamus declined their offer, as Ron and Dean had asked him to join in their venture. However, Daphne had talked to Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini, and they both joined the group. Pansy was quite irate when she learned of this, as she was going to ask them to join with her. Blaise was a very good blues singer, and Tracy was an excellent rock singer. Pansy was worried already, and the competition hadn't even started yet.

Out of the 135 songs they had bought sheet music for, the singers for the group had selected 45 songs that would probably work for their style of play.

Hermione had been the only one who couldn't wait to try out her instrument. As soon as it was delivered, she asked Fred and George to set it up for her. The Common Room was then being treated to the most beautiful music they had ever heard. It ranged from classic to rock to soul and even some blue grass. Neville walked over to her and asked if she knew {the Devil Went Down To Georgia}, and she said yes. They got George to sing the words, and Harry and Draco to play guitar. It took a while for George to get the correct tempo to the music, but once he did, the song was great. Hermione was amazed at the skill that Neville had with the Fiddle, as he flew across the notes, never missing a beat. It was decided right there that this was one of the songs that would be played for the competition.

Dobby helped out once again, as he suggested a setting for the stage to be the best acoustic wise. It was the shape of the bow of a boat, that acted like the Shell enclosure used by the Boston Pops, on the fourth of July in the states it causes the music to surround the crowd, as the music bounces off the walls, and hits the crowd from the sides. It also seemed to pick up intensity, while bouncing. It was because of this that decided to make The Master their Stage Manager. Dobby was honored to be given such a title.

They had kicked it around trying to decide what else they should play, when Daphne called Draco on his mirror. Draco activated his mirror, and a blast of music hit the group from the mirror. "Draco, can every body hear this?"

"Oh yeah, love they can hear it, who is it?'

"Blaise, he singing a song called {Soul Man}, it's a blues song. She stopped talking so that the group could hear Blaise sing this song, and Fred picked up his bugle and played along. When the music was over, the group knew they had their second selection, and Draco told Daphne about it, and Blaise was thrilled to hear it was chosen, but it wouldn't be the last song he would get to sing.

The group was off to a great start. They had their instruments, Two songs already, a place to practice, a stage manager, what else did they need.

An audience!


	17. Chapter 17

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 17

It was Dudley's first day back at school, and he tried to remain friends with Piers, Rocky, and Leo. They were the same, as they were last year, when Big "D" and his gang ruled the school, with their bullying of the other students. Dudley could see how they remained the same, but he could not convince them to change. They wondered what happened to Big "D", that caused him to change so dramatically.

"Look guys, I had a mind opening summer, and realized that we have tom grow up some time, and now is the time for me, and it should be the time for you three to join me. Don't you get tired of the way the other students shy away from you when we approach. Afraid to come in contact with any of us. First, we are losing the opportunity to make some really nice friends, and getting to know some really nice girls. I met a really nice girl this summer, and though I don't think any thing will come by it, we will still be friends. Because of that, I have started to think, that a girlfriend would be a nice addition to my life. I can't do that if they all run from me when I come near them. Aren't you interested to get to know a girl, rather then harassing them, and scaring them away?"

"Look "D"," said Piers, "I don't know what happened to you over the summer, but you have changed. We could have any girl in the school we wanted, so what you are saying, is a mute point. If you want to continue to be our friend, then we want the olg Big "D" back. Otherwise, you're on your own."

Dudley looked to Rocky and Leo to see if they felt the same, and when they nodded their heads to confirm Piers' statement, Dudley said with sadness, "I'm sorry guys, but I have changed, and I feel it's for the better. If it means losing our friendship, then so be it." and he walked away from his friends of 6 years.

There had been a witness to this conversation, and she was interested in the outcome. Natalie Cooper was one of the hottest girls in the school, and her and her boyfriend, Jason Leonard, had broken up this past summer, as Jason wanted more from Natalie then she was willing to give. She also noted that Dudley had lost a lot of weight over the summer, and there was something else that changed, but she couldn't put her finger in it.

"Dudley," She called him to get his attention. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Dudley turned to see who called, and was shocked when he saw who it was. "Sure Natalie, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, sorry for eavesdropping, but I couldn't help overhearing you talk with your gang. Is it true that you changed over the summer. I see you lost a lot of weight, and there is something else that's changed, but I can't put my finger on it at the moment. But the big change I notice is in your attitude. I want you to know that I like the change, and I wouldn't mind getting to know the new you, if you are interested?"

"I would like that Natalie. Perhaps we could talk about it over lunch?"

"That sounds like an good idea, see you at lunch."

Piers, Rocky and Leo saw the interaction of Dudley and the hottest girl in the school, and they all thought that what Big "D" had talked to them about started to make sense. They would be watching Dudley close for a while to see where things went.

At lunch, Dudley entered the cafeteria to see a scene beginning between Natalie and Jason, her boyfriend. Natalie was pushing him off, and Jason was forcing himself on her. Jason's friends were behind him cheering him on.

"Come on Nat, you know you still want me. Just give me one more chance, I promise I'll change. It's just my Hormones are kicking in, and I just need a little attention to overcome or to settle them down a little bit."

"Jason, if you don't leave me alone, I will get a teacher to force you to do it. I told you over the summer we were through, and I mean it. I don't want anything to do with you ever again."

"You don't really mean that Nat. I know we can patch things up, you love me too much."

Dudley walked up to Natalie and said, "Hi Natalie, I am here for that lunch date, if you are still interested?"

Jason looked at Dudley with a little trepidation, but did not see Big "D"'s mates, and got a little braver. "Look Dursley, me and my girlfriend are trying to have a conversation, so piss off."

Natalie pushed Jason away, walked over to Dudley and took his arm and replied, "Thank you Dudley, and yes, I am ready for that chat."

They started to walk off, when Jason pulled Dudley away from Natalie, and took a swing at him. Dudley ducked, avoiding the blow intended for his jaw, and connected one of his own, in the rib area of Jason. Jason went down from that hit, trying to catch his breath. His friends started after Dudley, when Piers, Rocky, and Leo stepped forward, threatening the friends of Jason. they backed off, and left the area.

Dudley looked to his friends, "Thank you Guys, I appreciate the support."

The three asked in unison, "May we join you for lunch, if it's not putting us in the way of your talk?"

Natalie spoke up, "Please do, as it may include you if you have decided to change your ways."

They got their trays and found a place to sit. They talked as they ate, and Dudley was pleased that the three were interested in learning to become better citizens, especially if they could get to talk to girls like Natalie.

Natalie smiled at this and continued her talk with the four reformed bully's sitting around her. Dudley asked Natalie what happened over the summer to cause her break up with Jason, and she told him the story of Jason's advances towards her, and of the argument they had and the eventual break up.

Dudley pulled up the courage he had and asked Natalie,"Natalie, would you like to go see a movie with me this weekend?"

"You know what Dudley, I would like that, so yes, I will."

Dudley smiled his biggest smile at her, and she just realized what she missed earlier. Dudley's teeth were pearly white, and not gross like they were last year, and his smile was very nice to look at.

MOM-}

Harry was at lunch with his friends when he received a note from his mom, wishing to speak to him. He looked up at his mom, and she did not have a pleasant look on her face.

Harry finished what was on his plate, and hurried to see his mother, so that he wouldn't be late for his next class. He knocked on her door, and she asked him to enter.

He went in and sat down, worried about what the problem was.

"Harry, Sam came to me this morning crying saying that you didn't even ask her if she wanted to be in your group. Is there any particular reason why you didn't want her in the group?"

Harry looked to his mother and wondered why he was even having this conversation, he didn't know of Sam having any talents. Sure she could dance, but there was no real need for dancers in his group, if they couldn't sing or play an instrument. He told this to his mom, and she said, "Did you even ask her if she could sing, or play an instrument?"

"No, I didn't, and I am sorry for that. I will ask her, after classes today." And he got up and left.

In the mean time, Ron was talking to Sam at the Gryph's table. "Sam, are you in Harry's musical group?"

"No Ron, Harry never even asked if I could sing or play an instrument. I can sing a little, and I play the Harmonica fairly decent. I learned that in Chicago, from a blues performer who was in there for treatments. Unfortunately he died, before finishing his teaching, and had to finish on my own. I really like Leonard, he was a good friend. He took me under his wing when I got there, and started to teach me the first week I was there. Two months later, he was dead. I really hate Cancer, Ron, it robs us of some great people, who don't deserve to die."

"I know sis, I mean I don't know about cancer, but I do know about losing someone who did not deserve to die. Mom lost her twin brothers Fabian and Gideon to the war. they were like 20 or something like that. She still misses them. Any way, to get back to what I wanted to ask you, was that if you are interested, Dean Seamus and I would like to know if you would like to join our band?"

"Yes, Ron. I would like that, but only if you listen to me first, to see if I qualify. I don't want you to take me on, as a sympathy case."

"Not a problem sis. Can you meet us in the third floor empty class room, for rehearsal at seven o'clock?"

"I'll be there."

MOM-}

At dinner, Harry sat next to his sister and said, "Samantha, I want to apologize to you for not even considering you for our band, and want to know if you would like to try out for it?"

"Sorry Charlie, I have already been asked to join another band, and I accepted. Listen Harry, I know you find it difficult to believe that your sister is more than a pretty face, but I do have some talent, and it would have been nice if you had asked me. I know you have a large number in your group, but I would have enjoyed being a part of it. Now if you will excuse me, I have a rehearsal I have to go to." And Sam got up and left.

Harry followed her with his eyes as she left, and felt bad he neglected to ask her. He was glad she found some one else to join up with, and then he thought , who could she have joined up with?

Samantha went to her dorm to change into some more comfortable clothes, and made her way down to the third floor, and the empty class room. She found Ron, Dean, Seamus, Susan, Padma, Parvati and Michael Corner already gathered, and she joined them for their rehearsal. Soon, Hannah got there, and they were ready.

Hannah and Susan were the first to try their hand at singing. They sang a song called {Magic Man} by a muggle group called Heart. They were really good, but the instrumentals needed work.

Then Padma and Parvati went next, and they did a song from a Disney movie called {Bare Necessities} From the movie, Jungle book, and were outstanding, even the Instrumentals were excellent. Dean, Seamus and Michael were ready to move on, when Ron said, "What's this about, we aren't even going to give Sam a try? Why did I even ask her for, if you don't want to hear her?"

They all looked at Sam, and said. "Sorry Sam, we thought all you were here for was to play the Harmonica. Please, what would you like us to play. If we know it, we will try not to kill your singing."

"Thanks guys, and thank you Ron. "as she gave Ron a kiss, and Padma smiled at Sam, and nodded her head in the direction of center stage, "Do you all know {Hey Jude} by the Beatles?"

They all nodded, and the song began and Sam began to sing. The band quit playing, just to hear Samantha. Her voice was so melodic, and sweet, she had the girls crying. People out in the hallway heard the singing, and came in to hear it better. There were soon over a hundred people crammed into the room to hear Samantha. When she was done, the people wanted more, so Sam asked if they knew {Penny Lane} and again they nodded, and they began and Sam sang another beautiful song. she was joined in the background by the girls, and the crowd were doing their share to help out. Sam looked out to the crowd, and saw the Renegades, particularly Harry, and saw that he had a tear in his eye. He was so happy for her. After that was finished, the crowd asked for more. Sam looked out and said "OK just one more, and then we have to rehearse, Guys do you know {Witchy Woman} by the Eagles?" Again they all nodded, and once again, Sam had the crowd under her spell. Her Voice rang out through out the hall, and the people who could not get in to see who that beautiful voice was coming from, started asking people in front of them, who was singing. Soon the whole school knew that Harry made the biggest mistake of his life, by ignoring his sister.

Harry pushed his way through the crowd to get to Sam. Finally he reached her and pulled her into a hug "Sam, I am so sorry for not listening to you sing. You have a marvelous voice, and you with Ron pose the Renegades only Competition. You hasd the people eating right out of your hand, did you know that?"

"Ya, I kinda did, during {Witchy Woman}. I probably could have done a whole concert, and they would have stayed for it. Harry, thank you for taking the time to listen to me, and commenting on my voice. You don't know how much that means to me." She then Kissed Harry on the cheek.

Harry heard Ron in the background, "Hey Potter, leave my sister alone!" Harry laughed and bent and kissed Sam on the cheek, and turned and left.

Ron came over, and said, with a sad voice, "You are going back to sing for Harry, aren't you Sam?"

Sam looked at Ron, and as much as she wanted to, she could not make light of the situation. "No Ron, I am not. Harry came over to apologize to me for neglecting me during his try outs. He told me I had the crowd eating out of the palm of my hand, and that we pose The Renegades their sole competition. He was very supportive of me, and he made me very proud. That was all he wanted. Oh, and thank you Ron, for still thinking of me as your sister."

Ron's blush was a brighter red than his hair. "I will always think that of you Sam, oh and guys, just to let you know, if any of you make a pass at Sam, you will hear it from both the Weasley and Potter families, as she is already taken. As a matter of fact, you could probably throw in the Creevy and Granger families as well. I think that should give you fair warning." Michael Corner was the only one to back away, as he had already taken a shine to the beautiful young singer.

They continued their practice without further interruption.

Up in the Room of Requirement, where the Renegades were gathered for their practice, Harry had told the ones who missed it about Samantha and her voice. As good as the Renegades were, Ron's group were not far from their level. The only thing they had going for them, was that their ininstrumentals were far better. Daphne's voice though great, was not as good as Samantha's, and believe it or not, she agreed with Harry's assessment. Samantha was that good.

They began their rehearsal, and tried to find a song fir for Hermione's solo. It was Blaise who suggested it. "Hermione, do you know any rag time music?"

Hermione thought for minute, "I don't think I have ever heard any Blaise, why?"

"Rag time uses mostly piano for it's base style. There is one in particular that is strictly Piano. I don't believe I have heard any other instrument used with it, until a movie came out called The Sting, and they used a full orchestra behind it. It was good, but was made out to be too much of a production. It took away from the song. The name of the song is {The Entertainer}, and it was written by Scott Joplin. That would be the best song you could do, in my opinion"

"Is there any sheet music available to go by?" Hermione asked.

"Just so happens that I picked up a copy at the music store, hoping I could talk you into trying it out." Blaise said with a grin.

Hermione beamed her best grin at him, and took the music from him and studied it. While she was studying it, Harry had a brain thrust. If Ron could do it, so could he. He opened the door to the RoR, and Hermione began playing. Sure enough, a crowd was gathering to hear Hermione do her magic with the keys. Her playing was, to coin a phrase, bewitching. Once again, the crowd was mesmerized by the beautiful sounds of an artist. Like Sam, Hermione was induced to play more, and was helped by The Renegades. There last song was a (AHEM) Queen song, no not just a Queen song, their anthem song. {Bohemian Rhapsody} had the students singing through out the castle, to include the younger Professors, although Minerva did have her toes tapping.

Harry then realized The Renegades had a problem, as one of their representatives was competing against them. Sam was in Ron's group. There was no way that Harry was going to stop Sam from playing, and tried to think of a way to get around it, as this was set up at the beginning of the school year.

Sam also realized this, and was torn about what to do. She really wanted to sing for Ron's group, but was already committed to The Renegades. She brought this up to Ron, and Ron pulled her into a hug and said, "Sis, your first commitment is to the Renegades. I hate to lose you, but you have to do what is right."

"No Ron, she doesn't. She has to do what she wants to do." Harry's voice rang out across the room. "If Sam wants to sing, then she will sing, with your group, as you are the one to ask her first. I don't know what inspired you to ask her, but you did, and found, not a gold mine, but, a platinum mine. I will talk to my Head of House and we will work it out."

Harry again was wrapped up in the arms of his sister, only this time she was crying. "Oh Harry, thank you for understanding. I really want to do this. I didn't think I was that good, but when I found the courage to do it, I also found the ability."

Unknown to all, their was a pair of ears listening to what was going on. A very important set of ears.

MOM-}

Minerva had heard both Samantha and Hermione, and was more than impressed with both. What she did not hear was the dilemma between the two groups.

She was startled when there standing before her was the Master of Mischief. Minerva always thought of herself as strong, but there was something about this figure that always made her feel weak. Not in the sense of being inferior, but in a sense of recognizing true strength.

"Ah Chief, could you please your announce your arrival, before actually making it in the future?"

"As you wish Madam. However, it is imperative that I talk to you about a problem that may arise through this competition. It seems one of the representatives of a certain group is competing against them in another group. Although two are alright with this, I feel that others might take offense to it, and file a complaint."

"Can you tell me who the representative is?"

"Samantha Potter!"

"OH Dear, you are right of course, that could present a problem. But what can we do, we already set this in motion, and it would break a lot of students hearts if we cancelled it?"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA ! The Master knows."

Minerva was taken back by this. He is just plain spooky. She was definitely looking forward to who it may be. She was almost certain about who it was, and decided to test her theory.

"Mr. Black, if you could kindly keep your voice down." she said.

"You are wrong, Madam, For I am not Sirius Black. My identity must remain a secret, until The Renegades deem it clear for me to disclose my self. Now, for what we should do to stop this before it could get out of hand."


	18. Chapter 18

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 18

Saturday morning turned out to be a beautiful morning. Warm, and slightly breezy. Dudley was eating his breakfast, persisting of a half of grapefruit, two wheat toast lightly buttered, one scrambled egg cooked in margarine (polyunsaturated), and a glass of pineapple juice.

Vernon looked at his son, wishing he knew why the change that happened was effecting his Dudley so. He was wasting away to nothing. He was less that two thirds the weight he was before the start of summer. From 300 lbs down to 190 lbs. He looked like he was enjoying this new found body. Vernon knew if his sister Marge saw her nephew, she would not recognize him. She had always praised Dudley because of his size. She said it gave him a manly figure. She would probably never believe this to be her Dudders. Hell, Vernon could not believe this to be his son.

It was also costing a fortune to re-outfit him. new clothes every month, due to his weight loss. However, Vernon had wrestled with Dudley twice, since his change, thinking he could kick Dudley's butt, because of his weight advantage. But that was not the case. Both times Dudley had his father pinned in a matter minutes, and the second time was even faster than the first time. No, Dudley was not the same boy he was before the summer, and he had the damned Potters to blame. They had taken his son away from him, and gave him back a Potter, and he did not like the exchange.

Vernon also did not like the fact that Petunia seemed to like the new Dudley. She did not call him Dudderdiddykins any more. or Dudders, for that matter. Just Dudley, or son, or my pride and joy, which was strange, because she never, ever, called him that before. She praised him for the grades he was receiving from school, and was happy for him when he told his parents he had a date for today. Vernon had to ask Dudders what was going on.

"Dudders, can you tell me why you have changed so much, lost so much weight, getting better grades in school, and I have noticed that your friends are now changing as well? What have the Potters done to you?"

"Dad, don't go there. You know perfectly well, that Aunt Lily and Uncle James have done nothing to me. Neither have Harry or Samantha. I felt out of place when I was around them. I was out of breath when trying to keep up with, and embarrassed when eating twice as much as anyone else at the table, which was hard to do, considering how much Harry's friend Ron eats. I decided right there and then, that I would change. Then when another of Harry's friends, Parvati, made friends with me, I noticed that girls were an interesting and entertaining friendship that I needed to have in my life. I knew that Parvati and I could be just Friends, so I thought if I could make friends with her, then maybe I could with someone at school. Little did I know it would be the most beautiful girl in our year. Natalie is not only Beautiful, she is charming, funny, elegant, bewitching, Oh come of it dad, it's just a term for enchanting. You have to get over this phobia you have for magic. When you meet Natalie, you will know what I mean, and you will be meeting her today, so don't do anything to embarrass me in front of her. Now if you will both excuse me, I have to go get ready for our date."

Dudley showered, brushed his teeth, to include his tongue, and got dressed. He then went down stairs, and bid his parents good by and left to pick up Natalie.

When he arrived at her house, and rang the doorbell, he was met by the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, Natalie was dressed in a lavender flowered print dress, with the same colored flat soled shoes. She had her hair down, and curled around her, causing a framed effect for her features. She was wearing a delightful fragrance perfume, that was light, and not overpowering.

"Wow, Natalie, you look and smell Amazing." As soon as he said it, he wanted to hit himself in the Head. Natalie only laughed this, and asked him to come in. She introduced him to her Parents, and they seemed to be quite taken with Dudley.

They sat and talked for a while, and when Her mother asked if she could get them something to drink, all Dudley asked for was a glass of water, and said thank you when he took it from her. Natalie's mother remembered Natalie's last boyfriend, Jason, and how rude he could be, and was pleased that Natalie now had a boyfriend with manners.

Soon, Dudley and Natalie said good by to her parents, saying that if it was alright with them, he would like to take Natalie over an introduce her to his parents. They said it was fine, but to call them to let them know when they arrived, and possibly how long they would be. Dudley agreed, and Natalie and him left for the theater.

They had gotten settled in their seats, and were not aware that Piers, Rocky and Leo were sitting about four rows back. It seemed that they had heard something disturbing at school, and wanted to make sure that they would be there for Big "D", and Natalie when, or if it happened.

It happened soon enough, as Jason and his friends made their way into the theater, and took seats on either side of Dudley and Natalie. Jason making sure he was beside Natalie when they took their seats.

Natalie gave a disgusted look to Jason, and asked, "What are you doing here?" not even bothering to say his name, as she learned to detest it.

"I came to get my property back from this thief. I can't stand anyone who stoops so low to steal another guys girlfriend."

"If you don't leave now, I will call for the management, and have you removed forcefully. And get your hand off my leg, you pervert."

Dudley stood up when he heard this an told Jason, "Natalie asked you to leave, and now, I am telling you to leave. You and your cohorts are not welcomed here."

"Listen Big "D", no one asked for your input on the matter, so sit down and shut up before I knock you down." crowed Jason, feeling big with his mates around him.

"What is going on here?" asked the attendant of the theater. He shined his flashlight on Jason and Dudley, as they were the two standing.

Jason started, "I was talking to my girlfriend when this bloke butted in."

Natalie jumped up and went off on him, "This is definitely not my boyfriend, this is my boyfriend," pointing to Dudley, "and I don't appreciate people breaking in on our date and accusing , falsely mind you, that they were interrupted. Would you be so kind as to remove this gentleman and his friends out so that my boyfriend and I can enjoy the movie?" Jason and his friends were led out of the theater by the attendants that were there for the disturbance.

When the movie was over, and Dudley and Natalie left, they were attacked by Jason and his friends. They pushed Natalie down, and attacked Dudley, but Dudley was more than they figured on, as he punched out two of them in short order. Jason and one other friend were what was left, and Jason's friend pulled out a club, and hit Dudley in the back with it, sending Dudley into Jason, who brought his knee up into Dudley's Face. Dudley went down, and was ready for the beating he was sure he was going to get, when he saw Jason go flying into the wall of the theater, and his friend soon following. Dudley looked behind him and saw his friends standing there with a threatening look on their faces. Dudley helped Natalie up, and went over to thank Piers, Rocky, and Leo, but they just shook it off, "What good are friends if they can't help out a fellow friend?"

They walked home together, to make sure that no more attacks were made, and Dudley ushered Natalie into his house, and introduce her to his parents. Vernon was cordial for a change, and Petunia was thrilled to meet this girl who had her son's heart. Natalie was pleased to meet Dudley's parents, and more than pleased when she saw Dudley call her mother and father, to tell them would be home in 30 minutes. Vernon offered to take her home, so that she could stay and talk to him and Petunia longer, as Petunia seemed to be quite taken by her.

MOM-}

At breakfast the next morning, Minerva stood and got the students attention, "Quiet please, quiet. I would like to make an announcement. In light of the fact that there have only been two teams to come forward with their desire to participate in this years competition, we have decided to change our plans, and have instead thought of a new concept. There will be no competition, instead, there will be five Balls this year, open to all students, plus if there are any students wishing to solo recitals, they are welcome to come forward, and present their wishes. I am sorry for any teams that were planning on coming forward to present there desire, but we feel that this is for the better, and people will be able to show off their individual skills. I have already found two individuals for these solo, or solo with backup, acts. Miss Hermione Granger, and Miss Samantha Potter, would you, please stand up. Thank you. Are you both wishing to perform for these engagements?"

Both Hermione and Samantha were glowing with pride, when they accepted the Headmistresses request. Harry and Ginny pulled them into a group hug, and then Fred pulled Hermione into a privately long hug to be followed up with a kiss, that was just as long.

Minerva then followed that with, "Very well Miss Granger, you have two weeks to prepare for your performance, and contact who you wish to attend it. Your parents, being muggle, will have to be accompanied by a witch or wizard in order to attend. Miss Potter yours will be in one month, with the same requirements, if Miss Granger's parents wish to attend. Also, the first Ball is scheduled for Halloween, so you all have time to make arrangements. The other Balls will be Christmas, Valentine's day. Easter, and the End of the Year. Since there were the two groups, each one will perform taking turns for these dances, starting with The Renegades on Halloween."

Without a thought, Harry stood up and addressed the Head mistress, "Pardon me Professor, but could you please tell me how you came about this decision?"

Every one looked at Harry as if he were nuts, except for his close friends and sister. They all stood, and agreed with his statement.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, I didn't know this would upset you like it did?"

"No Professor it's not that, It's, we would like to know how we were selected to go first. We do not want you to show favoritism, for you old house."

"Mr. Potter, I have never shown my house any special favors, and I never will. Your group was selected first, because you were the first to submit for the competition. If this is not satisfactory to you, then please feel free to make your own suggestion."

"Please professor, I did not wish to upset you, I just wanted to know the selection process, and I completely agree with your decision based on that, and it seems that Mr. Weasley is in agreement with it also. So everything appears set, and thank you for putting up with my questioning."

Minerva was laughing to her self, Harry is quite the diplomat. He made sure that no one thought that there was any favors being passed around, and that both groups were in agreement with her selections process. "Mr. Potter, rest assured that any student who has a problem with anything that is thought to be seen as favoritism, will be heard and answered accordingly, with no cause for alarm of punishment. We do have one request that we would like to make. Would it be possible for any of the Professors to play in your band?"

Harry looked to Ron, and he nodded. "Certainly Professor. If they are accepted by the entire group. They would first have to join us for a rehearsal, to see if they are worthy to play. Please don't take this wrong, but we do want to sound good when we perform."

"Quite understandable Mr. Potter, and we agree to your terms. Now since this has taken longer than I expected, the first class for the day has been cancelled, and you will start the day with your second class. If you were scheduled for a doubled class, please report as if it were a single class scheduled at that time. Please enjoy the rest of the meal."

Hermione and Samantha were overcome with joy at the thought of their solo acts, and were practically floating on air as they walked to their classes.

At the end of the school day, Hermione had finally settled down enough to go into thought mode. Thinking of what she would play for her concert. She felt Blaise's song was a good choice and the Queen song was another, although for that she would need help. but knew she had plenty. Well she had two, and that was a start

Samantha had two line of thoughts going, one was an all Beatles show, and the second was an all request show, with prior notification for the request. This was in case she did not know the song, she would have time to learn it. She loved the Beatles, but wasn't quite sure that all of the students were of the same mind as her. She would probably go with the request show.

MOM-}

The next morning found the group sitting at breakfast when Harry was brought to the attention that Hedwig was delivering him some mail. Must be from the dad or the Marauders.

When he took the letter from Hedwig, he noticed ir was in plain muggle stationary. Who would write on that, that he knew? It was from Dudley. How did Dudley get Hedwig to him and deliver the letter? He looked at Hedwig and she just reached into his plate and took a sausage, since he didn't offer her one. He opened the letter and read:

Harry:

I know you didn't expect this from me, but I needed help from you, and no sooner had I thought this, then this beautiful owl came to me. Mom told me it was a wizard way for communication, and all I had to do was write a letter, and the owl would deliver ir to who ever you wanted to receive it.

I have recently met a girl, and I am quite taken with her, however, her ex boyfriend is not too happy with it. He caused a scene a few times, and I have managed to escape harm by my friends help. Now, it seems my friends have been singled out and beaten up by this ex. Pretty bad I might tell you, and there is no way to prove it.

I was wondering if I could get your assistance with this problem. Not magically mind you, but with the number of friends that you have, you might put a scare in them. If this is not possible, then I will make due with what I have available, which is not much. I am afraid because of my past, I don't have many friends. Please let me know what you think.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Your Cousin

Dudley

P.S. Mom told me to tell you Hi, and for you to tell your Mom, she loves her.

Harry asked his friends if he could talk with them after classes were through for the day. They all agreed and left for their respective classes., after the classes were done for the day, they gathered to hear what Harry had to say.

"I received a letter from Dudley this morning, and he seems to need our help, but I can't see how we will be able to do it, as it is not our weekend for the Mall. I don't think Minerva will let us leave the Castle to go fight, or at least to9 go help him. So, what I am looking for is suggestions. Please keep in mind that magic can't be used to fight, as they are muggles. Any one have any ideas?"

No one said anything for a minute, then Samantha called, "Dobby, can we talk to you please?"

Dobby popped in and said,"Missy Sam wishes to speak to Dobby?"

"Yes Dobby, we have a problem, and we were wondering if you could help us out? Harry has a cousin that is having problems with a group at his school, and they are hurting people. He asked for our help, but we are unable to assist them. We were wondering if there is anything you could do to help?"

Dobby thought for a minute and answered, "Does Dobby have to do this by himself?"

Sam looked over at Harry, "What are you suggesting Dobby? All I can say is, because they are muggles, magic can not be used. If you know of a way, tell us, and we can decide if it will work."

"Well Harry potter Sir, If Dobby could get the help from one more, wes can do it with out us fighting. Just scare the bad people."

"Who would you need to help?"

"If Dobby could get Hagrid to help him, and Dobby could go as the Master, I believe that we could be more than enough to stop the bad ones from hurting people."

Harry thought about it, and agreed as Hagrid by himself would be enough to scare them off, but with the Master to run the Show, it would intimidate the group to consider the consequences of their continued abuse. Dudley was coming around to the Potter way of life, and hated to see him revert back to his old ways. "OK Dobby, do you think that Hagrid would help you with this?"

"Oh yes sir, as Hagrid likes to help out with out having to hurt people. Hagrid is a gentle man, but does pose a threat to people not knowing him. If wes could show them what He could do, and Dobbys could do, maybe thats will shows them what happens to bad peoples."

"Dobby that might work. If Hagrid could bring something to show how strong he is, and you could use your magic to impress them, not real magic, but Dobby magic, I believe that would be enough to convince them. I will send a letter to Dudley, and tell them to expect two visitors in the park by his home, Saturday morning at 10 AM, at the edge of the woods. Do you think you could find where I am talking about Dobby?"

Dobby plopped out of sight, only to return 30 seconds later. "Dobby knows where Harry Potter sir said he wants his cousin to find Him and Hagrid. Wes will be there. Wes will scare these bad people for good."

Harry thanked Dobby, and accioed parchment and a pen, and wrote Dudley a letter telling him what to expect, where to find them, and when to go meet them. He also asked Dudley to bring a camera, and to take as many pictures as he could, as he would like to see the results of the Master and Hagrids little performance. He brought the finished letter up to the owlry, and had Hedwig to deliver his Letter, and asked her to wait for a reply. He wished he could be there for this, as he knew Hagrid presented a very scary image to one who doesn't know him.


	19. Chapter 19

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 19

Dudley was standing at the edge of the woods, that Harry told him he would meet his aides. He was wondering what he or who he would meet. Poor Piers and Rocky were still in the hospital with injuries they received from Jason and his gang. Leo had somehow escaped injuries serious enough to warrant any stay in the hospital, but got roughed up bad enough to stay secluded for a while.

Dudley heard a pop, and looked into the woods, and suddenly he was looking at two individuals. One was tall, and slender, and completely covered from head to toe, with only his eyes and nose exposed for view. The other was the scariest person he had ever seen in his life. He stood about 9 feet tall, his face covered with facial hair, and was as big around as the trees around him. In essence, he was a giant.

"Are you the people Harry sent?" he asked?

The smaller one, if you could call him that, answered, "That is correct. Harry told us you had a problem that needed resolution. If you could point us in the direction of this problem, we will take care of it."

"It would be better if I were to take you them. It is easier that way, and not innocent people would be hurt."

"I can assure you, no one will be hurt, by us, anyway." said the smaller one.

"Can I ask what your names are, by the way, should the need arise?"

"Names Hagrid, and tis a pleasure to meet yer." Said the giant.

"My name is not necessary to be known. In fact, it is best you didn't know it."

"That's fine by me, as long as I know one name, this should work. Now, if you will come this way, I will take you to see the problem, that I am having."

They walked in silence for about 15 minutes, until they came to the school grounds, where Dudley knew Jason and his gang hung out, most of the time. Like clock work, there they were.

Dudley turned to Harry's friends, and was shocked when he saw they were gone. Looking around in horror, he noticed Jason and his gang approaching him, laughing as they did.

"Big "D", what a pleasant surprise. Where's your friends? Oh that's right, two are in the hospital, and one is afraid to show his face, which we obligingly beat up. So, what are you here for? Wish to join your friends do you?" Jason was brave when he was backed by his gang. It was a false sense of bravado, as he would soon find out.

Dudley watched as the gang approached, but what he saw next inspired him to speak, "You have talked the talk, Jason, but can you walk the walk, without you gang?"

"What the hell are you talking about Dursley?" Jason asked?

"How brave are you without your gang, is what I am talking about. Where are your friends? Are you here to take me on alone, Jason?"

Jason stopped dead in his tracks, and looked around. He saw his friends cut of by two people. Well the one could have been four people dressed in an outfit, like likes of which he never saw before. That was saying a lot, since the person was not dressed much differently. "Who are these people?" He queried.

"Friends of a friend, who does not take kindly to bullies. I should know, as I was like you a year ago. He set me straight also. So, whats it gonna be, you and me one on one, or are you going to quit threatening Natalie, my friends and I?"

"Your awful brave when you have this great blob protecting you?" Jason blurted out.

"Oh, they will not interfere with our problem, they will only prevent interference form the others. You don't have to worry. Are you ready to end this now? It will end one way or the other, it's your choice?"

Jason was worried. He new he was no match for Dudley, one on one, but if he backed down, his friends would never follow him again. "Right, let's have a go shall we. I'm going to kick you Arse Dursley, maybe they will have a free bed with one of your friends in the hospital."

Jason launched himself at Dudley, hoping to catch him of guard, but Dudley was expecting it, and stepped aside at the last moment, and brought his fist down on the back of Jason, sending him to the ground in pain. Jason laid there a minute, to catch his breath, and crawled back up.

Dudley glared at his opponent, asking him to go on with this fight. Jason was hurting, and was not sure he wished to continue. He saw his friends, and you could tell they wanted him to kick Dursley's Arse. If only he felt like he could, but that was not the case. He knew if he continued, it would be his Arse that was kicked. Jason straightened up, and looked Dudley right in the eye. "OK, let's finish this then." and walked up to Dudley to fight on. Three punches later, Jason was flat on his back, and out like a light.

Hagrid, who was watching the fight, while the Master watched the rest of Jason's gang, said, "Who's next?"

The four other gang members looked at each other, then at Dudley, chose the biggest member of the gang to challenge him. Charles, nicknamed Crusher, stepped forward, flexing his fingers. He was the one who did the most damage to Dudley's friends. Him and Jason. He approached Dudley, and said in a laughing manner, "You're nothing Dursley, you know that don't you? I will make sure that you will remember this for as long as you live." and he took a swing at Dudley's head, and only hit air, while Dudley connected with a vicious upper cut to Crusher's stomach, and a blow to his kidney area.

Crusher had never been hit so hard in all his life. He honored himself, by letting people hit him so that he could laugh it off. But this hit by Dudley, was like nothing he ever experienced before, and he didn't like it. He stood up for one more attack, and attempted to kick Dudley's feet out from under him, but Dudley caught his foot, and pulled it up over his head, causing Crusher to fall on his back, causing more severe pain to his already damaged kidneys. He was done for the fight.

He got up, and offered his hand to Dudley. Dudley looked at it, and looked into Crusher's eyes. He saw respect in them, and took the offered hand and shook it vigorously, causing Crusher to grunt in pain, but laugh none the less. "Your a right good fighter there Dudley, and I am proud to say that I took your best shot, and survived. I hope that we can become friends, because that wimp was becoming boring, and I hated the fact that rather than face your friends, he would rather gang up on them individually. That's not a proud way to fight. Plus you had two of the scariest looking Blokes I have ever seen, just standing there, making sure that it was a fair fight. Do you know how Strong that big dude is? I would be interested to see."

"I don't know really, but I could ask. Hagrid, Crusher wants to know if you could show us how strong you are, and to be honest, I wouldn't mind knowing myself?"

Hagrid reached into his coat, and pulled out a one and a half inch thick iron bar. He tossed it to Crusher to catch, and Crusher nearly dropped it because of the weight. He had to bring back to Hagrid, because he could not toss it. Crusher thought that, that was the strength test, and almost passed out when Hagrid bent the bar, like it was licorice, and formed a pretzel. The other three didn't fare so well, as they did pass out. Crusher went to Dudley and said, "I don't think you have anything to fear from this piece of work anymore, and if you do, look me up. I may not be as frightening as you friend here, but I can be a bit scary myself. Take care Dudley, and if you are interested in being friends, let me know." and Crusher left from the scene, kicking Jason in the Butt before he left.

Dudley walked over to the two friends of Harry's and thanked them for their support.

"Before you go, can I ask what your name is, so that I can thank Harry properly for your assistance? And how strong are you buy the way?

"I am known as the Master, and Hagrid, if I might borrow your bar, please?"

"Hagrid tossed him the bar, and he handed it to Dudley, who groaned under the weight. He had to hand it back to the Master, as he couldn't throw it either.

The Master looked around, to make sure there were no witnesses, and took the bar, in one hand, on a single end, and using just two fingers, straightened the bar, by running his fingers along it, like Dudley would a piece of wire.

"Blimey, I still don know how e does dat?" stated Hagrid.

Dudley just stood in awe at the two people in front of him. He looked in their eyes and said, "When Harry sends help, he doesn't do it half heartily does he? I want to thank you two for your assistance, as I couldn't have done it without you. I also appreciate you letting me handle it my way. And please tell Harry thank you for me, but I wasn't able to take the picture he wanted. Sorry about that."

"Do not let it disturb you, as I was able to take the pictures he wanted, and if you wish, he can send you copies of them, mind you they will be magical, so you want to be careful who you show them to. Now, if you will excuse us, we must be going. Hope to see you again Dudley." and the to walked into the stands, to disappear with out being noticed.

Dudley looked at the four figures lying there on the ground, shook his head, and walked away, to go to Natalie's house and to tell her she should not have to worry about Jason anymore.

MOM-}

The Master had told of Dudley's success at the stadium to the Renegades, and handed him the camera, so that Colin could develop the film. He told Harry, that his cousin would like a copy if it was alright. Harry laughed. He knew Dudley saw the pictures that adorned his house, but never thought he would own any. Harry decided that along with the pictures of his encounter, he would also get pictures of the Renegades, and Parvati, and Daphne, and Ron, and The Master, and Hagrid, His Mom and Dad, Sirus, Remus and Tonks, And Peter and Delilah. He would send them as part of a Christmas gift, along with an assortment of Honeydukes sweets.

It was Griffyndor's weekend for The Mall, and like every time they went, it was a visit they looked forward to.

Fred linked his hands in Hermione's and asked, "Are you ready to go my sweet? I am itching to get something to eat from home. We can meet up with the rest later."

"Fred, are you taking lessons from Ron? You take advantage of your mother when ever we go there. I know it's the best, but if you continue to eat the way you do, you are going to start paying her for your food. It's only right you know, as Harry and Draco pay for theirs."

"Easy there pet, don't get your self in a rage. I have every intention on paying her for our meal."

They soon arrived at the Taste From Home, and went in and took a seat. They were soon joined by Harry, Ginny, Sam, and Colin.

"Can't you find somewhere else to sit, so that I can have a peaceful moment with the love of my live."

Sam, ever the thinker said, "Fred, does your mother know how you feel about her food, if you want to be alone with it?" The table broke up laughing, and Fred was sitting there with a red face.

Hermione reached over and kissed him, and he was all better.

Their waitress, Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw, took their order. Harry knew of Lisa's struggles, as she lost her father during the war, and her mother did the best she could with what she made. He only knew of this because of Cedric Diggory. He was worried that she would not be able to attend Hogwarts because of the financial difficulties, But Harry's Mom and Dad had created a trust for deserving families that wished their children to attend Hogwarts, but were not able to meet the enrollment fee. When Voldemort had been defeated, the bounty on his head, and his death eaters heads, plus the money from the vaults of the vanquished made for a very large some of money, that was invested wisely by the goblins, much to the astonishment of the wizarding world, did this free of charge, rather than the 5% fee.

Lisa brought the food to the table, and was ready to leave, when Harry asked her to join them. She said she couldn't because she was working. Harry looked up from the meal, and saw Molly setting food on the counter, "Molly, can you come here please?" Molly nodded and came over. She could never deny Harry anything. "Molly, would it be alright if Lisa joined us for a few minutes, I promise we won't keep her long?"

"Of course dear, I don't mind if it's just for a few minutes." and Molly gave him his usual hug, and left back to the Kitchen.

Lisa look relieved , as she sat down. "Thank you Harry, I'm dead on my feet. Now what do you wish to talk about?"

"I was wondering if you would talk to me and Ginny later about something we were looking into?"

Ginny grinned, as she knew what he was talking about. It was a business he thought might go well here, and was looking for just the right person to run it. Lisa's mother would be just that person, as she was hard working and dependable, and a brilliant manager, even thought the firm she worked for didn't seem to think so. Harry had asked his dad to build a special store that had muggle electricity, and access to the Internet. It was finished, and he was looking around to see who was interested in this activity, and was amazed at the number of students that were. From all houses there were over three hundred, and once it was established, more would attend. Harry was right, Elizabeth Turpin would be the right manager for the store. Hopefully, the Tea Cozy, would soon be open for business

Lisa agreed to meet with them after her shift, which let off in an hour. When they were ready to leave, Harry paid the bill, and gave Lisa a ten galleon tip, which she tried to refuse, but Harry didn't give her the chance. They all left, with Fred and Sam said thank you to Harry for paying for their meals, and Hermione hitting Fred in the arm, for getting out of paying for their meals, and thanking Harry by giving him a hug and a kiss on the lips this time. Hermione looked at Fred and said, That was going to be yours, but since Harry paid, I gave it to him."

Harry looked at Fred, and fluttered his eye lids, "Do you want it back sweet heart?"

"Ughh, hell no you perv!" Fred returned.

"Well, I_ never." Harry said_

_"You got that right brother."_

_"That's not what you said the other night, when you kissed me good night." _

_Every one lost it when Fred just stopped in the middle of the Mall and looked at Harry, who just fluttered his eye lids at him again. Fred just grabbed Hermione's hand and fled the group, while the rest laughed._

_Harry, Ginny, Sam, and Colin found the Store that James had built for Harry, and promised it would be the only store in the Mall like it. They were set up like telephone booths in an airport, but big enough the two could sit at each one. there were four tables set up with four computers on each, for group discussions and meetings that were reservation only by request. This was to become the favorites of the teachers at Hogwarts. But there were several study groups that would also use them. Reservations have already been made, and there was a special one just for Lily, Remus, Tonks, Severus, Narcissa, Filius and Minerva. When opened, it would be used every night, as they kept school records in the files, and could only be accessed by the seven professors, they also had other information on them._

_The four soon left, to meet with Lisa, and found her just exiting the restaurant. They met her and led her back to the store and brought her in._

_Lisa looked around, and was thrilled by what she saw. she went to each booth, running her hand over the computers as if they were precious works of arts. They sat at a group table, and Harry asked Lisa, "Lisa, would your mother like to work here in the Mall, Full time as the Manager of this store?"_

_"What? Run this store? Why? For who?"_

_"Slow down Lisa, I will answer all your questions. Yes, manage this store, because Ginny, Sam, Colin and I own it, and we want someone smart, reliable, dependable and trustworthy. We have asked around, and Your mother, Elizabeth has been mentioned most often. We know that the place she works now is making tons of profits because of her hard work, and refuse to recognize this. If she agrees, all we ask is 25% percent of the profit. The rest is hers, and yours. I also guarantee her 1000 galleons a month, regardless if the profit is less. Also, there is a guarantee of at least 7 customers every night, but I think with a little persuasion, come the end of term exams, that can be extended by ten fold. We have come to call it the Tea Cozy, but if your Mother wishes to change it, that is fine. I can also promise, that this will be the only shop like this in the Mall. It has Internet connections for all the computers, and it is set up that you only have to pay for ten connections, or 150 galleons a month. The cost is a galleon an hour for use per computer, and there is an area for people to make tea, which we provide. Coffee also if that is their preference."_

_"Harry, this is something has been wanting to do for years, but hasn't been able to afford it. Not the computer business, but just run a business. I am sure she will take you up on your offer. Does this mean I have to give up my job, with Mrs Weasley?"_

_"Not if you don't want to. Why would you think that?"_

_"You said that mom and I would be sharing the profits, so I presumed I would be working here also."_

_"Well, what I meant was that if you didn't want to work, you wouldn't have to, because your mother could give you 5% of the profit, or at least 50 galleons a month. It depends on what she wishes to do."_

_Lisa hugged Harry for all she was worth, and thanked him. No one had ever given her mother a break before, and this was like a dream come true for her. She asked harry if there was a floo in the Mall, as she hardly ever got to visit the other shops, as she started working here as soon as it was open, with permission from her head of house to work four hours a day on the weekends for 10 galleons a month plus tips. The thing was, she loved working for Molly. She was like a second mother to her. She didn't want to quit._

_MOM-}_

_That evening, after they were done with their homework The Renegades went to the RoR and opened it up, so they could rehearse. They opened it up because whenever they rehearsed, there were always 100 students there to listen to the play. It was like a concert every time they played. It got to where the students would start making requests for them, which broadened their interest in music. The range was from classical to blues, rock to pop, soul to ragtime. Even the teachers showed up for their Practice, and some joined in. Lily, Remus, Tonks and Severus sounded just like a musical group called the Mamas and the Papas. Most of the students never heard of them, but when they played (California Dreaming) it became a favorite when they performed. _

_More and more, they were looking forward to the upcoming Halloween ball, and with two groups, and so many singers, every one was going to get a chance to play and dance. It was decided by both Ron and Harry that it was silly for them to take turns for each Ball, and would just share the load for each. The ball was only six days away, and they, the two bands had over 200 songs at their disposal._

_Ron had asked Harry if his band could join in on his rehearsals for those six days leading up to the Ball, and Ron's band learned quite a bit, by sitting in with Harry and the Renegades. before they knew it, it was time for the Ball._

_Dennis was talking to his brother Colin, "How did you get so lucky, Colin, Sam is one of the cutest girls in our class, and she is so funny, easy to get along with. I would like to go to the Ball, but I don't know anyone to ask."_

_Colin thought for a minute, and said, "Come with me Den, I met a girl two weeks ago, who is lovely, and I don't know if anyone has asked her to the Ball or not." They walked to the Ravenclaw quarters, and waited for someone to either enter or leave, to ask for Lisa. Cho was leaving the quarters, when Colin asked, "Cho, can you get Lise for me please?"_

_"Sure Colin, wait up." and she went back in, only to come right back out, "She will be right with you, Colin, by." and she went on her way._

_A few seconds later, Lisa walked out, and Dennis was shocked, he had seen the raven haired beauty before, but never learned her name._

_"Hi Lisa, can I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure Colin, Hi Dennis."_

_She knew my name!_

_"I know this is kind of personal, but do you have a date for the Ball yet?"_

_"No, I don't think I'll be going, I haven't got anything to wear for it. Why?"_

_Dennis didn't wait for Colin to answer, "Lisa, would you go to the Ball with me, please."_

_"I would love to Dennis, but like I said, I don't have anything to wear."_

_"Maybe I can help."_

_They all turned around, and Cho was standing there._

_"Really, Cho, you would help me?"_

_"Lisa, have I ever lied to you, bad mouthed you, humiliated you or ignored you?"_

_"Not me, but you have others."_

_"Well, the others deserved it."_

_"Harry and Ginny didn't deserve the way you talked about them like you did."_

_"You bad mouthed Harry and Ginny?" Colin just about yelled._

_"That was last year, when Romilda and I had a bet about who would be the one to break them up. I have moved on since then."_

_Colin just looked at her, and pulled Lisa by the arm down the hallway, followed by Dennis._

_"Where are we going, Colin?" Lisa asked._

_"To find Sam, you and her are about the same size." Colin said._

_Lisa stopped, "No Colin, I am not a charity case, going around asking people to borrow their clothes."_

_"Why is it charity, when a friend lends another friend something to wear, Ginny and Hermione do it all the time."_

_"But it is like you said, they are friends, and I hardly know Sam."_

_"Do you want to get to know her?"_

_"I would like to, yes, but not because I want to borrow her clothes for goodness sake."_

_Harry and Ginny were walking by, and heard this, "What's going on?" Harry asked._

_"Nothing." Lisa grumped._

_"Whoa, sorry I asked." Harry chirped._

_"I'm sorry Harry, it's just that Colin was starting to embarrass me."_

_"Embarrass you how? Colin has always been as gentleman, as long as I have known him."_

_Colin cut in, "Harry, Lisa would like to go to the dance with Dennis, but she has nothing to wear. I was taking her to see Sam, and ask her if she could borrow something."_

_"I see, said the blind man. Lisa, do you have money to by a new dress?"_

_"No, Harry, the tip you gave me, I sent to my mother, just like all the money I earn. Until she starts up in the Mall, We barely get by, and the money I send her, as little as it is helps out quite a bit."_

_"Then please come with us. As much as it seems to embarrass you, I think we can help. It is not charity, pity or embarrassment, we do, it is helping a friend out. If you take it as charity, then it is a slap in the face to me and Sam. We don't do charity, well actually we do, but not on an individual case. We do help friends out when we can. Can you accept our help as a friend, Lisa."_

_"Do you really consider me as a friend Harry? And you Ginny, Colin, Dennis?" _

_"Lisa, every body is our friend, until they wrong us. But we came to you in friendship, at the Mall. Don't you consider us friends?"_

_"Thank you Harry, and yes I would like to consider you friends."_

_"Excellent friend, now lets go find you a gown, fitting for a friend."  
_


	20. Chapter 20

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 20

The snow white owl made it's way over the fields below her. She had seen many a delectable treats along the way, but she knew she could not stop until she had completed her familiars wishes. She had been trying to keep alert by hunting the grounds around her roost. She had not been used for her purpose hardly at all, and needed to get out and fly to exercise her wings. This was a pleasant surprise when she was needed to deliver this parcel to the non-magical.

She saw her destination up ahead, and started her approach. she knocked on the window, and the boy opened it for her to enter. He took the letter from her, and she waited for a reply. He offered her a drink, whch she she graciously took. In the mean time he read the letter.

Dudley had not expected an answer to his request so soon. Well, it was not quite a request. It was more of a question.

Dear Dudley:

I know you are not going to like this answer, but under no circumstances are you to tell your girl friend about magic, Being a non-magic person, it would put her in a bad situation with the magical authorities. She would have to be Obliviated, which means, she would have her memories erased. I don't think you want that to happen to her.

That does not mean we don't wish to meet her, as we would love to. We can make arrangements to hide any magic from her, with certain spells that hide magical items, such as photo's, paintings, and communication/transportation devices. If you wish to bring her here to meet us, James and I could come and get you for a visit. We hope you agree to this.

Harry told us about Hagrid and the Master's visit, and we were at first upset that he would do this and not tell us. But when he said that you handled the situation your self, without interference from the two, we werte very proud of this. We, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Tonks and I are very pleased at the changes that you have made for your self. You are becoming a very nice young man, and your girl friend should be proud to call you her boy friend.

We hope to see you at Christmas.

We love you

Uncle James, and Aunt Lily

P.S. Harry told me to tell you Hi. Oh, and Parvati sends her love. Uh, Samantha sends you a hug and a kiss. Ginny says hi. Draco said What's up. Hermione wants to know how you are doing in school, oh, and Hi. Fred said chill cuz. George said What Fred said. Neville said Hi. Luna said Hello Dudley. Tonks said Wotcha "D". Remus said what kind of a greeting is that, and Hi. Sirius said Woof. James said Shut it Pads, Hi Duds.

I swear, the next time I am going to write when I'M alone. Good night Nephew.

Dudley was laughing so hard, his father had to check to see if he was OK. This family of Potters was better than a sitcom on telly. Benny Hill wasn't this funny, nor were Monty Python, although they were close. Natalie is going to love the Potter's. He knows she is not very fond of his parents, or at least not his dad. She is a little more tolerant of his mom.

At lunch that day Dudley asked Natalie if she would like to spend a couple of days during the Christmas Hols with him at his aunt and Uncle's place. He told her there were plenty of people there that were their age, and never a lack of things to do.

Natalie told him that she had to ask her parents first, but she would like to meet his other family that he always bragged about. Thai is what baffled her. Dudley went on like this Aunt and Uncle were more like parents to him then His real parents. Granted, his parents were a bit of sticks in the mud, but how can a person that was as nice as Dudley, like his relatives more than his family. She was looking forward to meeting this family that has made such an impact on Dudley's life.

MOM-}

The Renegades were up and ready to start their day. Halloween was always interesting at Hogwarts. They never knew what to was it to be this year, Dementors, werewolves, vampires or giants? And when would it happen? Well, only one way to find out.

They made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and were amazed at the effort the Professors made to decorate the Hall. Giant spiders hung from the ceiling, complete with webs. The ghosts were floating around the Hall making weird noises. Spelled bats were flying around, making the students duck as they approached them On the tables were boiling cauldrons, with creepy crawlers coming out of them. It was a sight to behold. the Professors them selves were dressed up like different characters from muggle books. The Mummy (Severus), Frankenstein (Hagrid), the Wicked Witch of the West (Minerva), the Bride of Frankenstein (Lily), A Dementor (Remus), and some they didn't recognize.

The students sat down to eat, when Minerva stood up to get their attention. "Excuse me for just a moment, if you would please. It has been suggested by the staff that we cancel classes for today, in order for the young ladies to prepare for the ball, and because their has been an unusual request made by some past students. If you would be so kind please."

Three figures stepped forward, clad in black, so it was impossible to recognize them. They were soon joined by the Mummy, and the Dementor. They faced the students, and one of the black clad individuals stepped forward. "We are here to challenge five students to a prank duel, are there any students here brave enough to challenge the..." the three ripped of their black robes to show Sirius, Peter, and James. "Marauders!"

Fred and George were the first to stand, soon joined by Harry, and then Draco. "We will take that challenge!"

"Just the four of you is all? Are there no more heroes in this sorry lot?"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE, NAIVE! They have a fifth member."

The three marauders looked around trying to find the source of the voice, when Remus and Severus looked up. They knew what was coming, and tried to warn James, Sirius, and Peter, but were too late. They jumped out of the way, and the three were covered in ketchup. As Severus and Remus jumped back, they were covered in molasses, and all five were then covered with feathers.

"THE MARAUDERS SEEM TO HAVE A TICKLISH SITUATION ON THEIR HANDS, AND THE REST OF THEIR BODY."

Remus went to do a cleaning charm, and bubbles started to flow from his mouth. When the bubbles popped, words were heard, but not the words he spoke. As the bubbles popped the were saying, wimp, prat, nerd, git, and various other colorful words Severus tried a silencing charm on the bubbles, but it had the reverse effect on them, and they became louder. Finally Peter yelled FINITE, and the bubbles ceased. REVERTAE, and the feathers and the syrups were gone.

"DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE MARAUDERS, OR DO YOU BOW DOWN TO YOUR BETTERS?"

James used his Auror training, and wandlessly conjured a whirlpool of smore's to attack the Renegades, but they were protected by a shield put up by Harry and Draco, while Fred and George performed a Rictumsempra on Peter and Remus. They defected this easily, and soon, prank spells were flying all over. none of the other students or Professors were effected by the spells.

And then, the Master was in the middle of the prank war. This changed the course of the action. Soon the Marauders were in deep Hot Fudge, Vanilla Ice Cream, Whipped Cream and Walnuts. Sirius and Remus decided to eat their way out of their predicament, but it was too much for them, so Peter decided to join them. Severus in the meantime, managed to clean his wand, and used a levitating charm and sent the Marauder Sundae at the Renegades hitting them flush, and covering them. As always, the Master escaped this attempt, and sent a cloud of flies to the Marauders who were still covered with the fudge. Remus produced a giant fly swatter, and took care of the cloud.

The Hall was covered with the results of the battle, and things were getting a bit sticky. Peeves came in to see what the commotion was, and got hit with a fart gas that was so bad, even he couldn't stand it. For the next week, he was unable to sneak up on any body.

Finally, Harry and the Master performed a charm that reflected all the charms, spells and what ever, that the Marauders sent. They were being hit with every spell cast. They had to admit defeat to the Renegades.

"Enough!" yelled James, who was dripping green slime from his head. "The Marauders bow down to the Renegades, as the best pranksters of the day."

Fred and George were doing their dance, and slipped on the mess covering the floor, taking Draco and Harry with them. The Master was the only member of the battle who was clean.

Colin had taken about 10 rolls of film worth of pictures. They were ready to be seen for the ball that evening.

Minerva stood up and announced, "As a result of this skirmish, the Marauders, being defeated, are here by ordered to clean up this mess, prior to this evenings events. It is also ordered that they shall serve the victors their first drinks of the evening, as well as their dates."

It took the Marauders the better part of five hours to clean the Hall to Filch's satisfaction, which he enjoyed to no end, finding Little spots every where for them to clean.

While Severus was doing this, he mumbled to the others, "Tell me why, again, I joined this band of misfits?"

Sirius laughed, "Because we are so much fun Sev, admit it. You had fun today. Come on, just say yes Siri, I had fun. Come on you can do it."

"Go take flea bath you mongrel."

MOM-}

The Renegades were all set up, and they started the Halloween Ball off with a funny song called the {Monster Mash}. The students were all dancing as if they were zombies. This was followed by (Magic Man) which went over very well. The professors were dancing with the students, as well as playing in the band Samantha and Lily sung the song, and were brilliant. The applause they received when they finished was deafening.

As the evening went on, and the bands switched every hour to allow them to dance with their dates, the music kept getting better. Ron's band was excellent, and well received.

Then the renegades took the stage again, and they let Hermione have her solo, (The Entertainer), after she was finished, then went into (Bohemian Rhapsody) which had all the students head banging. The students were having so much fun, that the evening was flying by. Ron's group got up to play the final set, and Had Neville come up to do his song with them. (The Devil Went Down to Georgia) had the girls doing a line dance which was a blast.

Dennis was taking a breather while Lisa was out there with the rest of the girls on the line dance, and joined Harry, Colin, Draco, Fred , and George, for something to drink. They watched as their dates Hermione, Daphne, Ginny, Samantha, Luna, Angelina, and Lisa were laughing as they danced. They broke of from the line, and danced with each other as the music played on. Lisa could not believe she wanted to pass on tonight. She was having so much fun. Dennis had been a pleasant surprise. Samantha, Ginny And Hermione were great, and Cho didn't have a date. What could be better? Harry had noticed this also, and went out to talk to Ginny. Ginny looked over to her, and nodded her head to Harry.

Harry walked over tro Cho. She looked up "Hi Harry, having fun?"

"Hi Cho, ya, but I seem to have lost my partner for a bit, and was wondering if you would care to join me for a dance."

Cho looked surprised, "Sure Harry, if you don't think Ginny would mind?"

"Ginny already knows, and doesn't mind. If it bothers you, I can pass?"

"No, please. I_ would really like to get one dance in tonight."_

_"You mean you haven't danced all night?"_

_"This is my first one."_

_"I'm sorry Cho, I thought your dance card would be full."_

_"It would seem that I am not well liked anymore."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"I haven't been the nicest person to be around, and I may have said some things to upset others."_

_"Really, who would that be, if I might ask?"_

_"You Know Harry."_

_"Yes, I suppose I do, but that doesn't mean I can let a beautiful young lady sit in a corner all night, and be ignored. Cho, it is easier to catch flies with Honey, than with vinegar. If you could show more compassion to the other students, you would be better accepted. Excuse me a second. Cedric, can you come here for a minute."_

_Cedric walked over,"What's up Harry, Cho?"_

_"Hey Ced, would you mind dancing with Cho for a few dances, so that I can get my date and dance with her for a while?"_

_"Would you like to dance Cho?"_

_"I would like that Cedric, and thank you Harry, for opening my eyes."_

_Harry finished the night dancing with Ginny. Samantha danced with Colin. Dennis danced with Lisa. And Hermione and Fred seemed to be holding each other up, as they swayed to the music. The Halloween Ball had been a great success. _

_A/N: Please forgive the print near the end of the chapter, as my computer seems to get tired and starts leaning to the readers right. I figure as long as you can read it, it can't be that bad. I just don't want my readers to think they are getting drunk from reading story. I hope you liked the Ball Mae.  
_


	21. Chapter 21

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 21

It was the last day before the Christmas Holidays, and Dudley was excited. Natalie had told him that it was Ok with her parents for her to spend some time with Dudley at his cousins home, as long as there were adults there to supervise the teenagers.

He had worked hard this year, and was needing this break, to recuperate. The thing about it was, he liked the feeling of accomplishment. Even his friends had shown improvement. But his best feelings were for Natalie. She had come into his life at a crucial time, and it made a definite impact.

She was a comfort that he relished on. A driving force when she needed to be. And she was an inspiration always. In short, she was everything to him.

After the Halloween incident, Jason no longer bothered them or Piers, Rocky, or Leo. Hagrid and the Master, (Who ever he was), had been the deciding factor, as whenever he was around Jason, he would bring up Hagrid or the Master, and Jason would pale, and leave, looking over his shoulder. When he tried talking to Chrusher, He was told not to bother him again, as Dudley was more of a friend to him than was Jason, and that Dudley was more of a man than Jason ever could be, because he stood up for himself, where as Jason needed help.

Dudley had become friends with the ex bully, and Crusher became friends with Dudley's other friends. Even Natalie became his friend. Crusher began to wonder why he felt like he never had friends before, because he now felt like he had real friends for the first time. He could walk up to a group of people, and instead of them running, they started to kid around with him, and ask him to join them for a weekend of fun and games.

The end of the school day soon arrived, and Dudley met Natalie outside of her home room, and they walked home together.

"Natalie, I never you this before, but would you be my girlfriend. I know it is kind of blunt, and out of the blue, but I have been wanting to ask you for the past month. You have been there for me, since the start of the school year, and I want you to be with me, until you tire of me. I hope that never happens. If it does, at least I know it wasn't because of something stupid I have done."

"In case you haven't noticed, Dudley, we have been boyfriend/girlfriend for the past three months. Have you ever noticed how no boy will come around asking me for a date. Do you know, that when I was with Jason, I was asked out for a date, very often. And always by a different boy. I don't know if it was Jason testing my loyalty, or that the other guys just didn't see me and Jason lasting long as you and I have. You could buy me a "T" shirt that said property of Dudley Dursley, and it wouldn't have as strong of an effect as you being by my side. And to make it official, yes, I would like very much to be your girlfriend." And she gave Dudley a kiss on the lips, to prove her acceptence. For the first time in his life, Dudley took on the color of his father when he is in a rage, only for Dudley, it was because he was in love.

He and Natalie were together constantly over the next two days, prior to his Aunt Lily and Uncle James picking him and Natalie up. THey went to the Movie theater, the ice skating rink, the tea shop, the diner, any where they could be alone, and Dudley away from his father, who was still upset that Dudley wanted to spend time with his freak Aunt and Uncle. His Mother was becoming more and more civilized, towards her sister and her family, to the point she was reading the letters that Dudley got from Lily and Harry. She actually wanted to know how they were doing. She had also become closer to Natalie to the point where she began to call her Petunia, rather than Mrs. Dursley. If only she could Vernon to come around. She was glad that she had asked Lily to visit for a while when she came to pick up Dudley and Natalie.

Lily and James parked in front of Mrs. Figgs house, as they knew she didn't have a car, and she didn't mind them parking there. They walked over to #4, and knocked. Lily was surprised when Tuney answered the door, and pulled her in for a hug. She broke of the hug, and took James' hand for a shake. She led them into the house, and as soon as Vernon saw them, he left for the upstairs. James glared at his Brother-in Law, so to speak. He pulled out his wand, gave it a flick, and a large yellow streak ran up Vernon's back. Lily gave James a stern look, and Petunia laughed. This through Lily, as she never saw Petunia laugh at magic before. "Who are you, and what have you done with my sister?"

"I kidnapped her, and replaced her with a more refined model. One more family oriented, and one who has learned to love her sister, as her son does his aunt. I miss you Lily, and it took Dudley to make me realize it. I know I should ask Vernon first, before I ask you, but to hell with him. Would you mind if I could visit with you as well as Dudley and Natalie? I could really use a break, as all we ever go is to Marge's, and I really don't like her, or her dogs."

"Tuney, you have always been welcome at our house, you just never gave me the chance to ask. We would like you stay for as long as you like, don't we James?"

"As long as Blubbermort, isn't coming, I am fine with it. I don't think we have enough food to feed both him and Ron, along with the rest of us."

"James, if you don't want to sleep on the couch, I would stop with the insults immediately."

"Yes, love."

They sat at the kitchen table until Dudley showed up with Natalie. Petunia told Dudley about her plans, and he was happy for his mother, as she was trying hard to repair the damage she had caused between Aunt Lily and Herself.

Vernon about blew a gasket when Petunia told him what she was doing. Who was going to cook his dinner, or do his laundry, or keep the house clean.

"Honestly Vernon, if you can't do this on your own for a few days, get a maid and a cook, I don't care, but I am going to visit my sister and her family, like you visit your sister, and her (snicker) family. Now, if every one is ready, let us go, before it gets too late."

They left a fuming Vernon, muttering to himself.

"Mom, I was proud of you back there, standing up to dad like you did. I never saw that in you before, and I like it." Dudley said while hugging Petunia.

Petunia smiled, while shedding a tear. Dudley never told his mother he was proud of her before, and she liked that feeling.

Lily and James just smiled. Lily asked Natalie about herself. What she liked, disliked, favorite color, and whatever. Natalie asked the same questions back, and had a great time just on the trip. If the remaining stay was like the trip up there, she was going to enjoy herself.

Lily told everyone the address as they approached the manor, so that it would be visable for Natalie, and not arouse suspicion. Natalie had to blink, when she saw the magnificent mansion before her. It was the most luxurious home she had ever seen. She gazed in wonder, as they entered the home. All the Marble, fine furniture, and finally the people there to greet the new arrivals. Dudley was drowned by a huge number of teenagers, both boys and girls, and she could hear him laughing from the bottom of the pile. "Guys, I can't breathe. Samantha, get your elbow out of my side. Urhhhh, who's not wearing there shoes. Natalie Help me, I've fallen and I can't get up."

Natalie and Petunia were laughing so hard, every one had to look up to see what was going on, giving Dudley his chance to escape. He crawled out from beneath the pile, and did a victory dance in front of his cousins and friends. Fred got up, grabbed him in a head lock and gave him a nuggie.

The girls separated them selves from the pile, and went to Natalie to introduce them selves. Samantha took the mantle of spokesperson, "Hello, Natalie, I'm Samantha, "D"'s cousin, this is Ginny, Harry's main squeeze," to which she got a slap in the arm from Ginny,"Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Angelina Johnson, but call her Angel, and finally, new to our group, Lisa Turpin. Guys. this is Natalie, although you already know her by name, you can now put a face to the name. And to be honest with you, Natalie, "D" did not do you justice. You are not just beautiful, but gorgeous. How the heck did you get stuck with Dudders.

Natalie was getting a little indignant with Samantha, when Dudley came over and gave Sam a hug, and said, "I love you too, Sammy poo."

"Ughhhh, you will live to regret that Duddykins."

And then they both started laughing and hugging. Samantha told them about the Ball they had at school the last day before the Hols. About the bands they had formed. About every thing that went on non-magical. They then took Natalie on a tour of the mansion, while the guys got the game room ready for a night of fun.

Natalie had fallen in love with the majestic building. She was shown the room she would be sharing with Hermione and Ginny. The bedroom was bigger than her living room. She didn't want to leave it, it was so nice. But the girls led her back downstairs to the indoor heated swimming pool. Natalie, was wrong, this had to be the best room in the house. They had made plans to have a swimming pool party the next day. Next was the grand ball room. OK, Natalie was wrong again. This was the most exquisite room in the mansion. She got out in the middle of the floor, and started dancing around, and was soon joined by the rest of the girls dancing around, and having a blast. It was decided they would have a dance tonight to celebrate Dudley and Natalie's visit. Natalie was shocked. They would actually honor her and Dudley with a dance.

She was so excited when they returned to the boys. she jumped into Dudley's arms and hugged him. Dudley much to her embarrassment said, "I don't know what you did, but do it again, as I rather like this." Natalie hit him in the arm, then hugged him again.

"Dudley, this home is magical." Every one stopped and looked at her, in horror.

Dudley asked, "What do you mean Natalie?"

"It's like a dream come true. There's an indoor swimming pool, that's heated. A huge beautiful ballroom, that the girls said we can use tonight for a dance. The bedroom that I will be sharing with Hermione and Ginny is bigger than my living room. It's too good to be true. Like I said magical."

Every one sighed in relief. And then Harry Draco, Fred, Neville Ron, George, Colin, and Dennis left to set up the equipment.

After dinner, every one went to the ball room and settled in, before having the dance begin. About 20 minutes they sat and talked, and finally the Renegades plus Ron and Hermione went to the stage to start the dance. Lily asked Hermione to start with a waltz, to warm every one up. Hermione played Beethoven's fifth Symphony, for the waltz. Natalie just wanted to stand there and listen to the music. She new some classic music, but had never heard it played like this. Hermione gave her rendition with a little rock beat, that was awesome. Dudley grabbed her hand though, and soon she was dancing and having a blast. She danced with several different partners. Naturally Dudley was her favorite, but she had fun dancing with Sirius and Peter. Those two were so funny. She then got a chance to dance with Harry, and they were flying all over the dance floor, and thought what family this is. Harry deposited Natalie back to Dudley, and grabbed Ginny for a Salsa dance, and Natalie had to swallow hard to the sultriness of the dance. Harry had his hands all over Ginny, while she had her arms up over her head and around Harry's neck. She had to sit down to watch this couple dance this one, as she got too warm, Harry had been joined by Lily and James, Peter and Delilah, Remus and Tonks, and Arthur and Molly. Sirius asked Petunia if she wanted to dance, and she said yes, but to a less heated song. Sirius called her a chicken, which got Petunia going, so she grabbed his hand, and pulled him out to the floor, and was soon doing the same things as the others were doing, and laughing at the same time. Dudley said he was sorry that he didn't know this dance, but she said there was nothing to be sorry about.

Natalie could not believe how much fun she was having, and she hadn't even been here a day. The dance party went on till 1AM, before they decided to call it a night, but promised to do it again before Natalie left.

The next morning every one was up by Nine and had breakfast, and by 11, they were ready for the pool party. The Potters even had a barbecue grill, and it was just like a pool party in the middle of summer. The water was a perfect temperature, The hamburgers and hot dogs were excellent, and the company was the best ever. Natalie knew why Dudley had changed so dramatically now. This was the most fun family she had ever met, and there wasn't a mean bone in their bodies. Lily and James were the perfect hosts. She wondered if they were putting on a show, every thing was so perfect. Almost too perfect. But then she saw Harry and Samantha bickering near the side of the pool, and Samantha jump up, grab Harry by the hair, and pull him under water. She let go as soon as he went under, but he didn't come back up, and she looked around with a frightened look on her face, when all of a sudden she went under as Harry pulled her feet out from under her. She came up sputtering, and Harry laughing. As soon as she got her breath she too was laughing. No, this family was not putting on an act. They just loved life, and all the people in it. Natalie wanted to bring them all home with her. It was either that, or she didn't want to leave. As she looked around, she decided, she didn't want to leave.

Natalie got her wish, as the night before they were ready to leave, a snow storm hit, and it lasted for three days, dropping over three feet of snow. She was stuck (with a laugh) here for at least another week. The night of the storm, they had another dance, and this time Natalie got to dance the Salsa with Harry, but he promised he would keep his hands to himself, to which she said, "But then it wouldn't be the Lambada?" Harry looked to Ginny, who was laughing, and to Dudley who just shrugged his shoulders. Harry took her hand, and the music started. Harry pulled her into an embrace, and started the dance. She was so sexually excited, she sat on Dudley's lap for the next four dances, ravishing him with kisses, not caring who was watching, which was everybody not dancing. Luckily this was not many. She finally cooled down, and apologized to Dudley who was in a daze. "You didn't hear me complaining did you?" He moaned.

The fun had to end sooner or later, and that time had arrived. But she was asked back for the entire summer with Dudley, and she was so thankful, she hugged Lily and James. "Thank you for the best time I have ever had. This family is so amazing, and fun. I don't really want to leave, but if i don't, my mother and father will have a search party out looking for me. I now have something to really look forward to, with Dudley, for the summer. I wish I could take you all home with me."

"It was a pleasure meeting you Natalie. We look forward to having you spend the summer with us." Lily replied.

Dudley was talking with Harry about next summer and he asked about his friends, if they could visit, and Harry said, "Dudley, we have the room, so if you wish to bring your friends with you, then bring them."

Harry, one of them is the one I fought Halloween. We have become friends, but he is quite scary."

"More scary than Hagrid or the Master?"

"Gotcha. See you next summer Cuz."

They hugged and separated. Samantha came over and Hugged Dudley, and kissed him on the Cheek. "We will send Hedwig once a week to keep you up to date with what's going on. Make sure you write us back, and if you could, have Natalie write also."

"I will Sam. I'll miss you all. See you next summer."

They loaded into the SUV, and left the Manor. Natalie watching it, until she couldn't see it any more. She sighed and turned back around to the smiling Dudley. "It's brilliant isn't it, the Manor I mean. I passed out the first time I saw it. I think I could force myself to live there." James and Lily smiled at this.

Petunia felt the same as Natalie. She had never had so much fun in all her life. If only she could get Vernon to see it. He would change his mind. Lily grabbed her attention. "Tuney, here is a little something to remember us by. She handed Petunia a packet filled with photos taken during her visit. She looked through them and blushed when she came to the pictures taken with her and Sirius doing the Lambada. She blushed, but was ecstatic at the same time. It was naughty, but at the same time exciting. Perhaps she shouldn't think that way, but she did, and was happy with her thoughts.

Dudley and Natalie talked all the way back, going over their favorite moments, so there fore they weren't finished when they got home.. It was all they talked about for the entire Christmas Break, and the first week back to school. Their friends didn't believe them, until Dudley showed them the pictures, and then they were envious. Natalie was bombed with questions about everything, but when she came to her and Harry's dance, their jaws dropped. She pulled out the pictures to prove it, and that was it, she had to describe the whole dance step by step, while the girls around her looked dreamily at her, imagining themselves being being in that hunks hands. When they asked what his address was, she stopped, "You know, that's the funny thing, I don't seem to remember." And Natalie really was surprised, because she couldn't remember the address.

MOM-}

Draco was jumping around the room, after opening his Christmas gifts. He finally got what he wanted. It took forever, but he finally got what he wanted. And it was from Sirius, not Harry, although it was probably Harry that told him what he wanted. But he didn't care, as he got what he wanted.

Sirius had finally got him the mirrors he wanted.


	22. Chapter 22

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 22

A/N: If you can believe it, I was watching MTV yesterday, and they had a special on called Michael Jackson's top ten videos. Well, this chapter is dedicated to Michael Jackson. I did not like his personal life, but you have to admit, he was a great entertainer. So, in honor of that, I do something I have yet to do. Title this chapter. So, I would like to introduce to you:

THE THRILLER

MOM-}

When Petunia returned home after visiting her sister, She was hit with barrage of questions, complaints and concerns. She looked at the mess that Vernon left for her to clean up, and a pile of dirty clothes to wash. She was expecting a pile of dirty dishes in the sink, however, the kitchen looked as if Vernon never set foot in it. She left the kitchen and returned to Vernon's tirade.

"Vernon, stop. Let me say something for a minute. A snow storm hit the day before we were supposed to leave, and it lasted three days, dropping over three feet of snow. We couldn't leave, until today. Now if you can not accept that, I am sorry, but it is the truth."

"Well then why didn't you call, and let me know that you were snowed in?"

"I did, but you weren't home, so I left a message."

"Well, I never heard it."

"Did you even check the answering machine?"

"Of course I did, what do you take me for, an idiot?"

Petunia hit the playback button, and the second message was hers, telling Vernon, that she was snowed in and wouldn't be back for another week.

"I must not have gone back that far. Still, a week to wait for the roads to be cleared. It doesn't take that long around here.

"Vernon, we live in a large populated city. This is a priority district for snow removal. The Potters live in a country atmosphere, with no neighbors for over 3 kilometers. There priority is so low, it is almost an after thought, before they remove the snow. James and his friends had to clean it, after they cleared paths to the neighboring farmers, so that they could feed their live stock. Honestly, do you think I purposely stayed there for this long.?"

"No, I suppose not. You were most likely bored to death there, without me. I'm sorry pumpkin, I just missed you."

"I understand, dear. I think you need to visit there one time, to see what kind of a time I had, and then maybe you would appreciate why I was gone so long."

Vernon looked at her with a dumbfounded look on his face, "What was that you said?"

"I said, you should visit there one time, and then you would see what a bad time I had, and appreciate the longing I had from being away."

"Funny, it sounded different the first time you said it."

"Oh honestly Vernon, do you ever listen to me?"

To change the subject, Vernon asked her what kind of boring things they did, like boiling cats in oil, or tying firecrackers to the tails of stray dogs, or hanging babies up by their feet from the ceiling.

"Vernon, nobody does those things in real life, at least not that I know of. They played games, a lot of music, talked a lot. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for the going away dance they had for Natalie, Dudley and I. It was ok, kind of fun, I guess. All in all, I didn't have a miserable time. Dudley and Natalie looked like they may have had a little bit of fun, not quite sure on that, you will have to ask him for your self."

"No, I best not, as it may bring up some bad memory. Best just to leave things as they are. Now how about a nice home cooked meal. It's been too long since I've had some of your delicious cooking."

"Fine dear, I'll start it, and then go get changed." Petunia grabbed her purse, and headed for the kitchen, to start dinner. Once it was going, she headed up stairs, still clutching her purse, to change clothes. Luckily, Vernon did not notice her with her purse. She hid her photos in the last place Vernon would look for now, the bottom of the laundry basket. It just wouldn't do for him to find those photos of her and Sirius doing the Lambada.

MOM-}

Lisa was still riding the thrill she had during the Christmas Hols. Every thing was so perfect. The Manor, the Potters, the Weasleys and the rest. The biggest surprise was Mrs. Dursley. She could not believe she let loose with that dance with Sirius. You could see that she was enjoying herself. Even her son Dudley had said he had never seen his mother like this before. But he did say that he liked what he saw, even if it was a little risque.

Cho had asked her how her holidays were, and Lisa had to rub it in. "Oh, Cho, I had so much fun, you wouldn't believe what we did. We swam, had snowball fights, played games, and the best thing of all, we danced on several occasions. Harry's home has this huge Ballroom, with a stage, and they took turns playing and dancing. Harry even did the Lambada with me. Man was it hot. Dennis tried, but he still needs to learn. Oh, and the Christmas Tree, it was as big as the one in the Great Hall. There was Mistletoe every where. It was the greatest time of my life."

Lisa was ready to continue, when she saw Tears streaming down Cho's cheeks. Lisa did not feel so vengeful any more. Cho, are you all right, was it something I said?"

"No Lisa, not what you said, but what I said. Remember before the Halloween Ball, and we had that talk in the Hall. Well, it seems that some others had overheard it, and passed it around. Well, it did not go over well with the other students, as Harry is probably the most popular student in the school. I have been ignored since then, by every body. You were the first person to talk to me since I headed back. Oh, I know you were just rubbing it in, but it was the first real conversation I've had all year, and I want to thank you. I'll see you later." and Cho left her standing there.

Lisa felt bad for Cho, as she really was hurting. She didn't know if she was really sorry for what she had done, but before she was always the center of attention, and now, no one was talking to her.

Lisa made her way to the Great Hall, and met Dennis, Colin and Samantha on the way, and joined them . Dennis reached out for her hand, and Lisa, looking at him, took his hand and that was the way they walked into the Great Hall. As soon as they were spotted, cheers were heard through out the Hall, causing Lisa to blush the most beautiful Rose color Dennis ever saw. He just gripped her hand a little tighter to calm her down, which did the trick. Dennis led her to the Gryffindor table to sit with the Renegades, and soon they were joined by other Ravenclaws. Lisa looked over to the Claws table, to see Cho sitting by herself. She asked Harry, "Would it be alright if I asked Cho to come sit with us, Harry?"

Harry looked to the rest of the Renegades, and they didn't mind, so she did, and Cho reluctantly came over, but sat a little away from the group. Oliver Wood soon came in, and asked if he could sit next to her, which she said alright. They had a small discussion about quidditch, and seemed to be doing great.

Hermione was talking to Fred, when she asked the group, "Guys, I know we are doing fine with the band, but we need to find something new to present to the Students. I know they like what they hear, but it will soon get old. Does anyone know anything we could do, that would really shake things up?"

"Hermione, if it's alright, I know something that all the students will love."

Hermione and the rest of the Renegades looked up, and saw Cho looking at them. Harry fearing what might be said by someone else asked, "Ok Cho, what do you think the Students may like?"

"Well, it is a few years old, but I saw the video for it during the Holidays, and loved it. It was by an American singer named Michael Jackson."

All of the Renegades looked up at this, as every one knew Michael Jackson. Angel was the first one to ask, "Which one was it Cho?"

"It was a long one called Thriller, and it was so awesome."

Every eye peeked at this, They had heard of it, but most never saw the video. Ginny asked, "Cho, do you know where we might find the video, to watch it?"

"Sure, the Tea Cozy." Of course, the Tea Cozy, with the Internet. Hermione almost hit her self in the head. "Harry, not only will we find Thriller, but thousands of other songs as well. It is a veritable goldmine of information, on anything you would want to know. Thank you Cho, I almost forgot about the Tea Cozy. Oh Guys, we may have a whole new program for the next Ball we have, which is in a moth by the way."

"Right, thank goodness this is our Mall weekend. We better call to reserve us a table." Harry replied.

"UM, Harry, we already have a table reserved for us, remember. Renegades retreat."

"Ya, I seem to recall that, is everyone up for a visit to the tea cozy this weekend. Hey Ollie, you want to join us, I hear the Professors have a link to the Quidditch Pro League."

"Sure Harry. Cho, would you join me this weekend?"

Cho looked up at Oliver, and then down the table to the Renegades, who were all looking at her with smiles on there faces. "Thank you Ollie, I would love to." and for the first time this year, Cho Chang was happy.

That weekend was a special weekend for Cho, as she felt accepted for the first time in over a month. Soon her old friends were finding their way back to her, and she felt like she belonged again. This time, she would not let her pride get in her way. Even Cedric tempted her. He asked if she wanted to go with him to the next Ball, but she said she would answer him later, after she waited for a certain somebody to ask her first. Oliver must have heard her, because the moment he saw her, he asked her, and she accepted.

The Renegades had, Like Hermione expected, returned from the Mall with a whole new Program to include Thriller, a new Salsa song for the Lambada. When they practiced this song, Harry had asked Ginny for the dance, and she accepted. The usual crowd was there for their practice, as the Professors had heard about what the Renegades, and Ron were doing, and Severus and Narcissa, Remus and Tonks, James and Lily, and Sirius and believe it or not, Minerva, were there to join in on the fun. They asked the RoR to expand top allow all the students in, and to have enough room for the dance. Once it started, they were walking out to the floor, when Ginny slipped on a wet spot on the floor, and twisted her ankle, and was not able to dance this one, as it was too active. Harry felt a little dejected, when Ginny told him to ask Lisa. Harry grinned, and went and asked. Lisa jumped at the opportunity, and led him out to the floor, but she stopped at Cho, and pulled her out with them. Cho about fainted when the music started and Harry had both girls moving through a whirlwind of motion. Harry running his hands up and down their bodies, bringing Cho to a bright red, but loving the attention. Lisa was even more excited than Cho. She had done it before, but each time was like the first. It was so thrilling, exotic and erotic. Harry's hands were a blur of motion, moving up and down their bodies, and yet not touching them. Just close enough to make them feel like they were being worshipped. The Professors were no slacks either, as they were doing as well as Harry and the girls. Severus and Narcissa were putting on a show of their own. The students were feeling the heat coming from the dance floor. They started a list of those who wished to learn this dance, and it was soon over 150 names. Now all they had to do was find a teacher. The dance soon ended, and a huge applause was heard from the appreciative audience. They presented the List to Professor McGonagall, who was winded from her dance with Sirius, but she would give it consideration.

The Renegades kept a few songs secret, in order to have some fresh music for the Ball. Thriller was one, as well as a song from a group called STYX. The song was of course, Renegade, and the group loved it. Ron, Dean, and Seamus were officially made members of the group, and practiced with them at every practice. They had added a number of slow dances also, like Nights in White Satin, and Stairway to Heaven. They searched and found several American Groups for songs, and came up with a few, Like Hotel California, Hot for Teacher, and two obscure songs from a two groups called Aerosmith and AC/DC, the Songs were, Big Ten Inch, and Big Balls.

Harry had Samantha and Colin approach Their Mother with their idea for the Valentine Ball. Not exactly a Valentine theme, but it was for only about twenty students, so it wouldn't be too bad.

The Valentine's day Ball could be even better than the Halloween Ball. One thing was for sure, and was more anticipated, since Harry, and Ginny were the the two Minerva had chosen to instruct the students in the Lambada. That initial number of 150, doubled when they found out who was teaching the class. Even those who already knew it were there for Harry and Ginny's sizzling performance. Harry had no problems with his hands for Ginny, as they roamed her body with the moves that threatened to bring the spectators onto the floor, and try it for themselves. At first, there were many slapped faces. Many meaning about 100 guys, who tried to push their luck. Their were also some of them who tried to push their luck with Ginny, when she agreed to show them the correct moves. Unfortunately, the correct moves, and their choice of moves was too different for Ginny to ignore, so instead, there were a few broken noses, and many more black eyes. Harry stopped them all, and said, "Listen, Ginny and I agreed to teach this to you, because you asked before you knew who would be teaching. Now if all you want to do is grope, go find a corner and grope all you want by yourself, as we are not here for your pleasure. One or two, we expected, but 12 is beyond acceptance. Do you wish to learn, or not?"

There were no more troubles after that, and Harry and Ginny taught them the dance. They picked out the twenty they thought might do best, and asked them to stay behind, and told them the plan, and they all loved the idea, but if there was a possibility to bring a change with them and and a place to change, which Harry agreed to.

Yes, Valentine's Day was looking good.


	23. Chapter 23

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 23

Her only addiction, up until a few months ago, had been cleaning, Her house needed to be spotless. A clean house is a healthy house she always thought. Now, her addiction has increased to addictions. She still believed in in her cleaning, but she missed dancing. She missed socializing. She missed the Ballroom atmosphere, but most of all, she missed her sister, and her family.

Petunia was still trying to get Vernon to visit Lily and James' house, no, manor, no castle. That's it, her castle. It was like a fairy tale. She felt special when she visited the Potter Manor, almost like royalty. She wanted more of it, a lot more of it. She had become addicted to life. So much more gratifying, the her cleaning.

She needed something to sway Vernon to get him to go and visit. She had to find some way to give him a reason to want to go. She needed help, and the only one capable of doing this, was her son, Dudley. Dudley, even though he has changed, could still be devious when he needed to be, although that was rare, lately. And only towards his father.

Dudley and Petunia had become closer since the visit. He could see the life return to his mother. The vitality, the vigor, the energy. He would watch her dance around the kitchen as she cleaned. He could hear her sing to herself as she danced. She wore more alluring clothes, She wore her hair different. She looked 15 years younger, and his father was too dense to notice it. Yes, he would help his mother, to get Father to visit, but how?

He thought about how his father hated magic, and the people who used it. It was not so much he hated them, as it was he feared them. He thought that if they ever wanted to take over the world, they could do it easily. Dudley thought about what they could do with magic, then he remembered what they did without magic, just so that Natalie could enjoy her time with Him and his mother. Then it hit him. No magic. He had to talk to his mother, and make plans, as it would take a while to get it to work.

After school, Dudley walked Natalie home, and promised to meet her in about two hours, in order for him and her to finish their homework. Dudley figured it would take about a half an hour to finish his homework, enough time for him to go over his plan with Mom.

When he got home, he asked, "Mom, let's go talk over a cup of Hot Chocolate. I think I know what we have to do."

Petunia saw the look in Dudley's eyes, and knew that he felt this plan would work. She was excited about the prospect of it's meaning.

She got them a cup each, and sat down to listen.

"Mom, what does dad hate about the Potters?"

Petunia was hesitant with her answer, "I guess their magic. He's afraid they are evil, and wishes to harm him."

"Right you are mom. He fears them so much, he hates them. What if we were to tell him, that as long as Natalie was there, they could not perform magic, and would be at their weakest? That they would be human, or be at the mercy of the Magical Government. Possibly jailed if they used it in front of her. Wouldn't he like to be there if that happened? If we could convince him that they would act like fools, if unable to use magic, he would jump at the chance to be witness to this. We could bring up little pieces of this plan at various intervals, to make him think it was his idea, to visit them. If it was his idea, he could say nothing to us, if nothing happened. What do you think?"

"Do you think we could be that convincing? You're father is no fool. He would have to really believe that they would be helpless, in order for this to work."

"Yes he would, that is why it may take a while, to get him to feel this way. But if we keep working on him, he will finally see the chance to ridicule the Potters, and their way of life, with no magic. He would leap at the chance to make them the laughing stock of the wizard world. It would be the crowning achievement of his life."

"Yes, I can see the logic to what you propose. But how do we start this plan with out him getting suspicious?"

"I will send a letter to Harry. Hedwig, his owl is a brilliant bird, and always knows when I need her to deliver a message to Harry. I can tell him to send a letter telling us that he would like to have us visit, but he didn't know if that would be possible, because of Natalie being a non-magical person, without knowledge of the magical world. If dad thought of this being an opportunity to expose the Potters to a non-magical, he would think just maybe, he could get rid of a pain where he sits, and not have to worry about you being upset, because he didn't do anything."

"Yes, I think it is a great opening act. Just enough to get him thinking in the direction we need him to go. Oh, thank you Dudley, I knew I could count on you.."

As Dudley had told his mother, the next morning they woke up to Hedwig waiting for Dudley, sitting on the clothes line. Dudley allowed her in, and gave her an owl treat that Harry had given him to give to Hedwig, when she stopped by. He then attached the letter to Hedwig's leg, and She took off, heading for Hogwarts.

The plan had been set in motion, and now it was only a matter of time.

MoM-}

Fred marveled at the softness of her hair, and the wonderful fragrance it gave off. Lavender and Sandalwood. He loved the way it glistened in the sun, as it shined on it. He loved the wild, yet gentle look it presented. He thought to himself, Bloody hell' it wasn't just her hair, he loved everything about her. Face it Weasley, you love this girl sitting on your lap, enjoying the way you were paying attention to her, by playing with her hair. It looked like she was falling asleep, using your chest as a pillow.

They had been waiting for the rest of the Renegades, to go to breakfast as a group, and they had started to arrive. He hadn't figured how he did it, but, Harry had been able to climb the steps to the girls dorms, and carry Ginny down, either piggy back, fireman's carry, or bridal style. It was amazing how they were so right for each other. Fred hoped that he and Hermione would become that attuned to each other. He kissed the top of Hermione's head and said, "Love, I believe we can go to breakfast now."

"Do we have to go? I am enjoying this time together. And what did you do to my hair Fred Weasley?" She was patting the back of her head, and could feel the braid he had weaved down the middle. She got up, and went to the shield hanging on the wall, and used the polished bronze to see Fred's handy work. She actually liked what he had done, and said so by kissing him full on the lips, using her tongue to tease his mouth open, for her to deepen the kiss. This did not last long, as Samantha came down, saw what they were doing, and faked retching. "Uhhh, it is too early in the morning for seeing that. Really guys, can't you be a little more discrete about your raging hormones."

As she was saying this, Colin came downstairs and turned Sam around, and kissed her. She was copying Hermione, and trying to swallow his tongue. They Broke off the kiss, and Sam said, "OK, I can see the benefit of that. A brilliant way to start the day. Now how about we go eat, before Ron gets there and leaves us nothing."

The Great Hall looked like Cupid had run rampant through it. Hearts were every where. including floating in the air. Bubbles shaped like hearts floated by, and if you broke it, a word or words could be heard from them. 'I LOVE YOU', or "BE MY VALENTINE'. One floated by Ginny, and she popped it, and a gold promise ring fell onto the table, She picked it up, put it on, and it fit perfectly. She looked to Harry, and he had that smile on his face she loved. It wasn't large and gaudy, it was small and delicate like her. She couldn't help it, she leaned over and kissed Harry.

It just so happened that Professor Snape was walking by at the time, and saw the exchange and applauded. "Ten points to Gryffindor, for getting into the spirit of the day."

Every one took this as an invitation to snog the one they were paired with, but no more points were awarded, but who cared. Professor McGonagall stood up and got every ones attention. "May I have your attention please. I took it upon myself to send out invitations to the parents of each and every one of the students, to join us this evening for the Valentine Ball, and have been rewarded with a 100% acceptance. Over two thousand will be in attendance this evening for the event. So it would be to every ones benefit that we show restraint. We also have been approached by a number of students who wish to put on a special show, but would like to see as many of you as possible join in, but, request you give the performers room to complete their routine. Now if every one is hungry, let us eat."

They day went on, with girls getting flowers, candy and such, but they were all jealous of Ginny getting that promise ring. Especially the way she got it. It was so special. The last class finally ended, and every one returned to the dorms to drop off their books, and headed for the Great Hall to dine. They had a surprise in store when they arrived. The whole room had been transformed into a restaurant type atmosphere, with table cloths, candles and a bread basket on each table. There were also over 1300 parents already seated at the tables.

Hermione and Fred came in, and Hermione saw her parents, and ran over to their table, to give them a hug, "I didn't know that you were going to be invited also. Oh this is so wonderful, I was hoping we could show you what we were doing, but I didn't know how. Now, we not only get to show you, but you get to participate."

Dan and Jean hugged their daughter, and hugged Fred as well, and had them to join them.

Harry, Ginny, Samantha, Colin, Dennis, Lisa, Remus, Tonks, James, and Lily sat together. They had separate talks among their selves. Harry glanced up, and saw Oliver and Cho sitting together by them selves, and was about to get up, when Ginny beat him to it, and walked over to their table. She leaned over the table to speak to them, and was pulled into a hug by Cho, followed by Oliver. They got up, and joined the rest at their table.

This was decided to be the tables for the evening, for every one. After dinner, the girls and the mothers went to go change, however 10 went to a room behind the Professors table, that had been pushed back, to allow for the extra tables to be set up for the evening. An hour later, the men left to get dressed.

At 6PM, every one was back to their seats or on stage, ready to start the show. Harry stepped forward, to make an announcement. "Hello everyone, I hope every one is ready to have a fun evening?" He had to pause for the crowd to quiet down. "OK, first, we would like to present a small program that we have seen on the telly. If you are familiar with Michael Jackson, would you please raise your hand." Every one raised their hand. "Alright then, since you all know him, I would like to present to you, complete with dancers, one of his most popular songs.

All at once, all the lights in the room went out, and then one came on, spot lighting The Master, as he presented the Thriller. His dialogue lasted 5 minutes. The lights went out again, and then came back on, showing a scene from a theater. Draco and Daphne were watching a movie, that Daphne found to scary, and Draco loved it. Daphne asked to leave, but Draco said he was just getting to enjoy it. Daphne got up and left, and Draco much to his chagrin also got up.

The light went out again, and came right back on, showing Draco meet up with Daphne on a sidewalk, telling her she was scared, and that it was just a movie, and then he went into the song, dancing all around her as he sung it. Daphne was eating it up, as Draco pranced and gyrated, and sang. The lights went out again, and came back on to a scene is a warehouse district, where Draco and Daphne were being surrounded by Zombies, werewolves, and vampires. Daphne looked over to Draco, and he was changing into a werewolf himself.

The dance started and all of the characters, except Daphne started to dance. This is when the the students and parents were invited to dance with the Actor/dancer group. 700 people were dancing to THRILLER, walking around like zombies with the shoulder shrugs and the head movements, and the stiff yet well choreographed dance moves. The people not dancing were amazed by the dance. Then the lights went out, and the scene shifted to Daphne entering a house, and shutting and locking the door behind her. The zombies breaking down the doors and windows, and coming up through the floor. Draco came through the door, as the werewolf, then the lights went out, and Draco was normal, trying to wake Daphne up, telling her it was just a dream. Walking off with his back turned to the people sitting, he turned around and his eyes became cat eyes. Then the lights went out, and the spot light came back on, and the Master was once again talking , and the dance and song came to an end. The lights came back on, and the performers joined their friends and family, to enjoy the rest of the evening. The were greeted by a huge applause, and a standing ovation. THRILLER had been a huge success. In all, it lasted about 15 minutes.

The regular dance began, and everyone was up and dancing. Ron and Padma got to dance first, and Harry had to do it. After a couple of dances, harry stood up and said, "This next song is dedicated to Ron and his appetite. TRYING TO TAME MY CARNIVOROUS HABITS. and the song went on, CHEESEBURGERS IN PARADISE. I LIKE MINE WITH LETTUCE AND TOMATO, HEINZE 57 AND FRENCH FRIED POTATOES." Every one was singing along to this one, and it was followed by another Jimmy Buffett song that was also a favorite. MARGARITAVILLE was sung all over the Great Hall. The new songs were well received by the people. After an hour, Ron and his band got on stage, and Samantha began her show. She started out by saying, "If any one knows my story, then you will appreciate this song, as it is something very close to me, it's called, I WILL SURVIVE, and that was how I felt for seven years. She sang her song, and Hermione, Ginny, Lisa, and Daphne all joined her with it. The floor was filled with people crying for the young girl, as she sang her song. Sam then went on with the rest of her set, singing her faster songs for people to dance with. She was still the favorite singer of them all.

Harry went on to play his last set, and Ron came on to play the final set of the evening. and it went by fast, for the finale, Harry, Ginny, Fred, Hermione, Draco, Daphne, George, Angel, Neville, Luna, Dennis and Lisa came out to tell everyone what to expect. A different take on Salsa. It was from the movie Dirty Dancing, and the song was The Time Of My Life, with Blaise and Samantha singing and dancing on stage. As they danced, they broke from each other, and took random people from the people watching, to get them to dance. Harry took Jean Granger, while Ginny took Dan Granger, and had them both embarrassed with their routine. Finally, they got back together, both Harry and Ginny, with Ginny running down the aisle, and leaped into Harry's hands, and he held her up over his head, and twirled her around. then for the final number.

The Salsa, and every one was up for it. Samantha even got in on it, and went to her favorite teacher for the dance. Colin was dancing with a Slytherin girl, so Sam asked Professor Flitwick to join her, and the tiny professor in his anxiety, fell off of his chair, but got up quickly and joined Sam for the dance. Once he was on the floor, he showed every one that he was am accomplished dancer, almost as good as Harry. Dan and Jean were also very good. The most popular dance of the evening, was also the last.

The families sat around after the dance, and enjoyed the time they shared, before they had to leave, and the students had to go back to their dorms.

Back in the Common room, Fred, Colin, George, Neville, and Harry, were sitting down, with their sweethearts sitting on their lap. Fred once again was running his hands through Hermione's hair, and Hermione was enjoying it so much, Fred could swear she was purring.

Harry was massaging Ginny's back and neck, which gave her intense pleasure. "Harry, one of these days, I am going to get you to do a full body massage. And believe me when I say, that day is going to be sooner than you think."

"If you go get into your shorts, and a "T" shirt, I will give you one right now, before we go to bed."

Ginny jumped off of his lap. ran upstairs and was back down before you could count to twenty.

Harry laid a blanket down on the floor, that was wadded up on the couch. He had Ginny lay on it, and he gave her the massage he had promised. The thing is, she fell asleep during the massage. Samantha asked him if he could giver her one, and soon, she was asleep. One of the couches was now empty, and Luna looked at him with her puppy dog eyes, and soon she was asleep. Harry looked at Hermione, and she looked at Fred. Fred laughed at this exchange, and guided her up, and gave her hand to Harry. He transformed a pillow into a blanket for her to lie on, and began her massage. Hermione immediately felt what the others felt. It was like her muscles were melting around her bones, and pooling in her stomach. It was such a relaxed feeling, that she was drifting off to sleep also.

Harry showed the boys how he was able to fool the stairs to let him go up them, and they all carried their sweethearts up to their rooms.

The guys then went to their Dorms, and went to sleep. All that is except Draco and Dennis. A couple of broom closets must be in use. Ity was a great end to a great day.


	24. Chapter 24

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 24

The Dursleys were sitting down to breakfast when there was a phone call. Vernon was cussing about being disturbed, while eating. "Damn people, don't they know what a decent hour is for calling without disturbing people while they eat?"

Petunia got up and answered the phone, shaking her head to her husband's outburst. "Hello, the Dursley residence, this is Petunia Dursley speaking, can I help you?"

She was surprised when Natalie answered,"Mrs. Dursley, this is Natalie, and I was hoping you would allow me to come over? I have something to ask all of you?"

"Natalie, dear, you don't have to ask to come over. You are always welcome here. Would you like me to send Dudley over, to escort you?"

"That would be great Mrs. Dursley."

"Fine dear, see you in a little bit."

She walked back into the kitchen, "Dudley, that was Natalie, and she wants to come over and ask us something. Why don't you go meet her, and walk back here with her?"

"Sure, Mom. I'll be right back." And Dudley left for Natalie's house.

Petunia took this opportunity to set the next phase of the plan. "Vernon, Lily called and said that there might be a problem having us to stay for long, because of the no magic rule, while Natalie is around. They are Afraid that they would get into deep trouble if she were to see any accidental magic being used. She said that she didn't want us to be embarrassed by anything that might happen."

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint them, by not showing up. Let me think about it, and we'll talk about it later. In the meantime, I wonder what Miss Connor wants to ask us? She never asked us anything before. It seems her and Dudley are getting quite friendly. Do you suppose Dudley got her pregnant, and will be asking us to help with the cost of medical care? I can't see why we should have to help, if she is. It would be her own fault for not taking the proper precautions."

"Vernon, I am sure that is not the reason she wants to talk to us, but if it is, we will help. Dudley is a responsible young man, and would not let Natalie face this problem alone. If she needs help with the financing, we will be there for her. But I don't think we will have to worry about it."

About 15 minutes later, Dudley let Natalie enter his house, and he followed her in, closing the door. They walked into the Kitchen to join His Mom and Dad. Petunia got them all some tea, and sat in her seat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," Natalie began, "My parents wish to extend an invitation to you and Dudley for dinner this evening at our house. We will be having a few relatives over , and they wish to meet you and Dudley, and get to know you. My uncle is very high up in the Ministry, and he wants to make sure that any one interested in dating me is a reputable individual, with a family who shares his values. He is a bit of a stuck up person, but he means well."

"High up in the Ministry you say," Vernon broke in, "Well we would be delighted to join you then, wouldn't we Petunia dear?"

"Yes, Vernon, we would. However, If you start in about how you would run things differently if you were in charge, I will leave. I will not be embarrassed by you trying to impress a very important person."

"I will hold my tongue, Petunia. I would not put you, Dudley or the Connor's in an embarrassing situation. Now, my dear, what time are we expected?"

"Five O'clock will be fine. That way we will be able to sit and talk, before dinner. My Aunt and Uncle are already there, as they spent the night. Now if you don't mind, I am going to steal Dudley from you, as I wish to discuss something with him. He will be back in time to dress for the evening. If you don't mind, it is a formal event, so dress accordingly."

Natalie and Dudley left, and Vernon and Petunia talked about what to expect for the evening.

While walking her home, Dudley asked, "Natalie, I know you are nervous about tonight, but everything will be fine. My Mom and Dad are sensible people, and will not do anything to put them in question. Dad can be a prat, but if Mom gets to him first, she can keep him under control."

"It's not you or your parents I'm worried about Dudley, it's My Uncle I'm worried about. This is why I asked for you to come with me. He wants to meet and talk with you, before he meets your Mom and Dad. I'm afraid he can be quite intimidating, and down right scary. You'll know what I'm talking about, when you meet him. He would have Jason arrested if he knew what he had done. And the officials who took him, would not have been Gentle."

Dudley gulped, as they approached Natalie's house. She opened the door and walked in followed by Dudley, being always the gentleman.

She led him into the family room, where her Mother and father were talking to a couple just a little older than them. She pulled Dudley over to introduce him. "Dudley I would like you to meet My Uncle Aaron, and Aunt Lucinda Connor. Uncle Aaron, Aunt Lucinda, this is Dudley Dursley, my boyfriend."

"How do you do Sir, Madam, it is very nice to meet you."

Lucinda responded, "It is nice to meet you Dudley. Natalie has told all about you. Please sit down, and you tell us about your self with out the flowery words that Nattie told us."

Dudley looked at Natalie mouthing 'Nattie?' She cursed him under her breath, and Dudley chuckled.

"Well, there is not much to tell. I will however, tell you that I have a spotted past. Actually, prior to this school year, I was, if you will excuse the expression, a down right arse. I was the leader of a group, that terrorized the other students. Then this past summer, someone took me into their care, and straightened me out. Completely. They showed me the errors of my way, and helped me to change. Then I met Natalie, and she has been an inspiration to me. She would not let me slip back into the person I used to be. My grades in school have become much better, I pay more attention to the teachers, and learn faster. I have taken an interest in the school extra activities. And if you must know, I have grown to care for Natalie very much. You might say I love her"

This was the first time Dudley had said this about her, and she blushed, but was very proud of her Dudley. Her Dudley, where did that come from? She liked the sound of it though.

Aaron wondered about this turn around. "Dudley," he asked in a deep voice, "would you tell us who it was that started this change in your behavior?"

"Well sir, it was my Aunt Lily, Uncle James, my cousins Harry, and Samantha. They are the Potters."

Aaron and Lucinda about fell out of their chairs. "The Potters you say. James and Lily. Their son Harry, and Daughter Samantha. Dudley, are you aware of who the Potters are. I mean who they really are?"

Dudley was at a loss for words. Was he really asking him what he thought he was asking him. "If you are talking about their abilities, then yes I am. If you are talking about their work, then no I am not. Well, I know that Aunt Lily is a Professor where harry goes to school, but I don't know what she teaches."

"That is enough to tell me what I need to know. So you are aware of magic?"

Natalie about jumped out of her skin with joy. She had been so afraid that Dudley would drop her the minute he found out about her family's affliction. That was the reason she hardly had Jason over. She reached over and hugged Dudley, and held it, until her Uncle cleared his throat.

Her Mother and Father just laughed. They had grown to love Dudley, and loved to watch the interaction between him and Nattie. She kept trying to get him to show more affection to her when in her parents presence, and he tried to keep it to a minimum.

Dudley was interested in finding out about this position in the Ministry. "Sir, if I might ask, Natalie said that you held a high position in the Ministry. I presume that is the Ministry of Magic. What position do you hold?"

"I am the head of the Auror Dept. which is the Magical equivalent of the Constables in the Muggle world. It just so happens that James Potter is my boss, as Head of the DMLE. The Minister is the only one higher than him, But Amelia will tell you, that she would not be where she was if it wasn't for James. As for Lily, she is the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts, and Head of the Gryffindor House, where Harry resides. Arthur Weasley, is currently the Under Secretary to the Minister, and is probably next in line for her position, should she decide to retire. We are all very close."

Dudley had to leave to get ready for the dinner, but before he left, he asked Aaron and Lucinda to not mention the magic to his parents, as his father was not fond of magic.

Natalie decided to stay and talk to her Aunt and Uncle. They listened as Natalie told them about her visit to the Potter manor, and Aaron about passed out. He had been wanting to visit the Ancient and venerable house for about two years, but didn't know how to ask. Now he was practically invited to see it, because of his muggle niece. He flooed Hogwarts Headmistress office, and Minerva if he might talk to Lilly Potter, who just happened to be right there, getting ready to go to the Mall with her group. She stepped up to the flame. "Aaron, how good to see you, how's Lucinda?"

"She's fine Lily. Now why I needed to talk to you. I have a very interesting tale to tell you."

MoM-}

Dobby was working in the Hogwarts Kitchen, when he was asked to come to the Gryffindor Common Room, as YKW. This was the way the Renegades wanted Dobby to come as the Master. This time however, he was seen by another house elf. Winky, Dobby's girlfriend. When he flashed to the Common room, she followed, as she was very interested in the Renegades. Winky had become property of Hogwarts when Barty Crouch Sr. and Jr. had been discovered, and she was left without a master. She was happy in the school, but desired a master that would love her, as Harry and the Potters loved Dobby. When she arrived in the room, she was surprised by the look of Dobby as the Master.

"Winky, what are you doing here?" Asked Harry.

"Please Master Harry sir, Winky is sorry for her doing this, but she is wondering about Dobby leaving like he does, and decided to follow him this time. Winky will punish herself for this, she will." and she started to leave when Harry asked her to wait a minute. Harry, always thinking, had a brilliant plan. "Dobby, how would you like a partner in your ventures, and Winky, how would you like to become a member of the Potter household."

Winky grabbed the hem of her house dress, and started twisting it in her hands. This what she had been wanting for a long time, and now she was able to accept it. "Winky would be honored sir, to be a house elf to the great Potter house hold."

"Winky, that is not the way we do it. You will not be a member of house elf staff, as we don't have one. We only have free elves in the Potter Manor. They receive pay, have one day off per week, have clothes they wear, and eat with us during regular meals. If this is not what you want, then now is the time to decline."

Winky was once again stunned by what Master Harry had said. It was more than she wanted. Never had she been offered her freedom before, by her choice. It was what she always wanted, to be a member of a household. It was just too much to wish for, because of her station in life. She ran to Harry, and grabbed him around his legs, and crying into his robes. Harry picked her up, and hugged her back. "I take it you accept my terms then, Winky?"

She nodded, and Harry put her down. "Now, as I was saying, Dobby, would you like a partner for your secret Personna?" Dobby nodded. Harry whispered in Winky's ear, and she giggled at the thought, and then ran her hand down the front of her body. She transformed into a female version of the Master of Mischief.

"Members of the Renegades, may I introduce to you, the Master and Mistress of Mischief. What ever is to come next year, the Master and Mistress will be ready." and the group welcomed their newest member.

They were celebrating this, when Harry, Samantha and Ginny were floo called by Lily, asking them to come to her Office.

They arrived there, to be met by her, Minerva, and two people they knew through their father. "Aaron, Lucinda, Nice to see you again. How are you?"

"Fine Harry, but this is not a social call. We are here because of our niece, who it seems you know."

Harry had a curious look on his face as did Samantha and Ginny. "I didn't know you had A niece, let alone me knowing her." Harry stated.

"She explained to me that when you were introduced, last names were not mentioned. Her name is Natalie Connor, and she is Dudley's girlfriend."

Harry Samantha and Ginny looked at him for a minute, then broke out laughing. "Leave it to Dudley to find a girlfriend that would totally piss of his Dad to no end."

Aaron saw the comedy in this, and added to the humor. It was a bit of irony. He told them of the dinner this evening and that the adult Dursleys did not know of his being a wizard, and Lucinda being a witch. They would get a full report in the morning from Dudley about the dinner. In the mean time, They had to leave and get ready.

MoM-}

The dinner had been a disaster for Vernon Dursley. He had tried to impress this dignitary, and all he did was make a fool of himself. He found out that he was the head of the DLE for the Ministry, which was a post Vernon had never heard of. He was ashamed of the fact that there was such a post , and he was unaware of it. It only got worse as the evening went on, and he left feeling about 5 inches tall. It would be awhile before he showed himself to the Connor residence again.

The Renegades laughed at at this.

This was the last day of the School year, and tomorrow would be the ride home and the start of a fun Summer Holiday planned out for the entire break.

Winky had been accepted into the Potter House hold, and she felt the love she had always longed for. Her and Dobby were also looking forward to the summer.

A/N. This chapter is dedicated to Luiz4200, who brought to my attention the fact that Natalie could have Magical family ties, that would make it easier for them to to be around her, and not worry about the skills. Again, thank you Luiz for making this so much easier for me, and bringing her into the magic that is the Potter family. As always, the Keeper.


	25. Chapter 25

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 25

Petunia was standing by the sink, washing breakfast dishes, with a sullen look on her face. Her and Dudley had not been able to talk Vernon to go with them to Lily and James' Manor. Why he was so adamant about not wanting to go was very upsetting to her. Dudley could have cared less if his dad went or not, because he was still going. With the knowledge he had about Natalie and her magical relatives, he looked forward to the summer. He had asked Harry if he could bring his friends and Harry said it was alright, but they all had plans, and were unable to make it. Dudley still wanted to help his mom getting his dad to go but, it seemed it was a hopeless cause.

He was deep in thought, when the phone rang. He went to it and answered it. His heart skipped a beat. It was Natalie. "Dudley, guess what? Uncle Aaron got a letter from the Potters, and they asked him and my Aunt to visit this summer. They will be going up there with us. He said he always wanted to visit the Potter Manor, after hearing about it, and when I told him about it, he became more determined to visit. Do you know why they suddenly asked him up there to visit?"

"Ya, Natalie. I kinda let it slip that you were his niece. He seemed really excited when he learned this. He said he was going to ask him and his wife up for a visit. I guess he meant it."

"Thank you Dudley, it really means a lot to him. He and James are friendly enough, but he really wants to get closer to the Head of the DMLE. Being Head Auror makes him next in line for the Dept Head if James decided to move up or on. He has been decorated by Mr. Potter a number of times, and he has often said that he appreciated the hard work and long hours he has put in, but he never tried to get to know him personally."

"It's OK Natalie, it was just a random comment that developed into a deeper conversation. You know, this may work to our advantage. Dad feels bad about the mess he made at dinner the other night, and wants to make it up to your uncle. Maybe this will get him to reconsider going. I let you know later. And Natalie, I don't know is I have told, But I think I love you. Don't know for sure, but our next kiss should tell me for certain."

"Well, we will have to make sure that is real soon, as I want to know for certain that you do."

"I can deal with that, by love, gotta go, dad is coming down now." and he hung up.

Vernon walked into the Kitchen to see Petunia putting the dishes up, and came over to hug her. She accepted the hug and even gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. He sat down at the table, and started to read the London Times, when Dudley came in and told his mom and dad the news of Aaron Connors and his wife accompanying Natalie and her parents to the Potter Manor. Vernon looked up from the Paper and said, "Really! That should be an interesting meeting. Wouldn't mind being there for that, seeing the Freaks put in their place by a Ministry Official."

Petunia perked up upon hearing that, "Vernon, you know you can still go, don't you?"

He looked at Petunia and had a thoughtful look on his face and said, "Petunia, you're right. Perhaps it is time I visited your family, to see how they live. Maybe we can give them some pointers on how to show respect to proper people. Heaven knows that they could use some help, being who they are, and all."

"Of course, Vernon. They are after all, family. We should be there to help them show respect to the people of influence."

"Exactly. Now when are we supposed to be leaving?"

"Tomorrow dear. Now if you will excuse me, I think I have to pack a bag for you. Can't have you go, without a change of clothes, now can we?"

She left the kitchen with a silent shout of "YES" in her mind.

MoM-}

Lily and James had picked them up in a Limo, under the pretence of honoring the Ministry Official. The trip was a long quiet trip, with a bit of small talk, and idle chatter.

When they finally arrived, Vernon looked out at the vacant lot they parked in front of. What kind of place had the Potters been living in? He was almost ashamed at the thought of what Aaron was thinking about poor living conditions, and a less than acceptable habitable, domain. He changed his thought, as he was told by Lily of the address of their home, and he became aware of a huge Mansion that just became visible. Where did that come from? It was not here a minute ago. Oh no, they were starting their freaky ways already. This should be good. They probably worked for the owners of this beautiful Estate.

They left the Limo, and approached the front door, which opened when they got there. They were greeted by a well dressed butler, who bowed to the Ministry Official, or so Vernon thought. He was going to love this, he just knew it.

"May I take your hats please." He said, and Vernon and Aaron handed him their hats.

They walked in, and Vernon's jaw dropped about six inches. The people who own this have got to be loaded. He looked around, and drooled at the thought of living in a place like this.

They were led into a large family room, where there were a few people sitting there and relaxing. They stood up when the people entered and went to Petunia and Dudley, and pulled them into a hug. They then went to Natalie and pulled her into a hug as well.

Lily started to introduce every one, "Aaron and Lucinda Connors, I would like you to meet my Son Harry, my Daughter Samantha, Miss Ginevra Weasley, she prefers Ginny, though and Mr. Colin Creevy."

They all greeted each other and were about to sit down, when Vernon spoke up, "Don't you think we should ask the owners of this estate if it was alright to get comfortable?"

Petunia was turning purple, like Vernon does when he gets angry. Dudley rolled his eyes, and had to turn his head to hide his laugh. Lily and James just looked at Vernon and answered, "Of course, you are right, Vernon, we should ask? James, would it be alright if we all got comfortable?"

"I do not see any reason why not. How about you, how do you feel about us all getting comfortable, Lily?"

"Why I think that is a brilliant idea. Thank you Vernon, for suggesting that. It is only proper."

Vernon was now turning purple, "What are you trying to say? Do you mean to tell me, that this is all yours? That this is where you live?"

"Only three or four months out of the year, Vernon. The rest of the time, Harry, Samantha and I live in a castle, and James lives with his friend Lord Sirius Black."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? Lord Sirius Black. He lives with a Lord? How can this be? He's a freak. you are all freaks. Mr. Connors, I am sorry for this embarrassing display. I can assure you, I knew nothing about this. I can fully understand if you are ready to leave here as I am also ready to leave."

"Excuse me Vernon, but what are you on about? I have found nothing here to be upset about. Mr. Potter seems to be a quite respectable man, and his wife is a charming and gracious hostess. This Manor is beyond anything I have visited, other than Buckingham Palace. Are you trying to say that this home is an embarrassment to you?"

"Not the home sir, the people who have the delusion that they own it. Petunia, tell Mr. Connors who really owns the Mansion."

"Of course Vernon, Potter Manor is owned by Lord James Charlus Potter, Head of the Noble house of Potter. Is that correct James?"

"You forgot Ancient Tuney."

"Sorry, the Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

Vernon looked daggers into the eyes of Petunia, "You brought me up here to humiliate me didn't you, You and Dudley? This has been a set-up all along."

"No Vernon,we wanted you to come, so that you could enjoy yourself. To relax. It was you who went off on my sister and her family. They wanted to show you that they were as normal as you and I, but you can not see it that way. Aaron, please do not blame Dudley and I for this display. Vernon doesn't always think before he opens his mouth."

Vernon had had enough. "If you would be so kind as to get me a means of transportation home, I will leave this mad house, and all of it's patients. If you would care to join me Mr. Connors, and Mrs. Connors, we could share a ride home?"

"Excuse us, but we just got here, and do not intend on leaving. It would be really rude to walk out on your boss, as Mr. Potter is my boss. It would not look good on my record. I am sorry for you Petunia, having to put up with this bigoted man. Dudley, I am grateful to you for not taking after your father. Now if you will excuse us, we would rather freshen up after that long journey. James would you be kind enough to show Lucinda and I to our room."

"Harry would you please take Aaron and Lucinda to their quarters, I have something to say to Vernon, and I don't think you,Samantha and Ginny need to hear it. And Dudley, would you go with them please, and take Natalie with you."

They all left, and James turned on Vernon. "The Limo is waiting for you outside. It is best you leave now, before my anger gets the better of me. To insult me in front of my family and friends is something I will not condone. We had hoped you could come and look past your prejudices, but I see that it is not in your nature. Tuney, you are welcome to stay if you wish, but HE must go."

"Petunia will not be staying, and neither will Dudley. I refuse to let them visit any more. they will be coming home with me, this instant."

Petunia walked up to Vernon, "What? Did? You? Say? Are you telling me what I can or can not do? Do you have the audacity to make my decisions for me. I had put up with your bitch of a sister for over 15 years, and you are telling me to drop my sister and her family, because you don't like them. I think not mister. And until you have a change of heart, you can take care of yourself, because I am through being your slave. And Dudley will be staying here with me, if that is alright with you Lily, and James?"

"Tuney, I just told you you could stay. That has never changed, and you can stay as long as you like." James insisted.

Vernon grabbed his bags, "You are never welcome in my house again Petunia. You have betrayed me, and for that, I will never forgive you. Dudley will make his own decision, on who he wishes to stay with. I will make sure that you will not receive one pence from me. Now if you would be so kind as to call my son down for me?"

Dudley just walked in, "No need to bother, I have listened to this whole conversation. Uncle James, Aunt Lily, I would like to stay here with my mother if it is alright with you? It seems we have wore out our welcome in the Dursley residence, for the time being. Dad, you are being pig headed about this, and I hope you have a change of heart. What you have caused here today, could be the breakup of our family. If your pride is greater than your love for your family, than I fear that we have come to the parting or our ways. I could never live the life I lived 16 months ago. The Potters have shown me love, and it has been extended to the Connors. I have just recently told Natalie that I love her, and the only way I can show her I mean it is to continue on the way I have for the past nine months. I can not do that if I live with the bigotry you show."

Vernon did not even comment on that. He picked up his bags, and left. Petunia started to cry, when Dudley pulled her into a hug. "Mom, he is not worth the tears. I love dad, but he is beyond saving, I fear. His feelings will never change. Now, why don't you go sit down with Aunt Lily, and Uncle James, and I will go see if I can't rustle up some tea."

He never got to the door, when Harry, Samantha, Ginny, Natalie, Aaron and Lucinda walked in, with Harry carrying a tray with the tea, and Samantha with the biscuits. Between them, they were able to change Petunia's mood, to a much happier one.

The next morning found more people at the table then there was last evening. Hermione and Fred, Draco and Daphne, George and Angel, Ron and Padma with Parvati and Dean, Dennis and Lisa, Sirius, with Remus and Tonks. The whole gang had joined in, and the mood was festive and lively. Aaron and Lucinda was amazed at the amount of people gathered around the table. And then, they were joined by the Master and the Mistress. Harry jumped up, and hugged them both. He was soon followed by the rest of the gang, and they got them to join them for breakfast. Harry looked to his friends for their faces. Winky was tearing up. She was not used to the kindness she was being shown. Even in her Mistress form, you could see her eyes glistening from the tears. Harry reached around for a hug, and was repaid from a hug from her. "Thank you Harry for the kindness you show to one so new to the household."

"Mistress, you are more than welcome. Our house is your house."

Dudley recognized the Master, but the Mistress was new to him. He asked Harry in a whisper, "Who is the new arrival, Harry?"

"The Master has found himself a Mistress. She will be joining the house of Potter as a family member. She is every bit as brilliant as the Master." He whispered back.

Fred as usual broke the quiet of the meal, "You know, this calls for a celebration. I say we have am after dinner dance to bring the Summer into fruition. What say you all?"

There was a full agreement from the table, to include Aaron, Lucinda, and Petunia, as she looked at Sirius. He nodded, and she smiled.

What a start to the summer, a hot dance party, after a lounge in the pool. She could care less if Vernon never called. She could enjoy life as a Potter.

MoM-}

After dinner, the kids left to go get ready, and James and Lily explained to Aaron an Lucinda what was about to happen. When the kids said a dance, they thought a radio, and a little dancing. When they heard that there was a band, and the type of dancing that would be shown, brought a light to Lucinda's eyes. She had seen the salsa, and loved the intamacy of it. Aaron on the other hand didn't know anything about it. All he knew was ballroom dancing. He was in for a shock when he saw it.

A few calls were made, and about fifty more people came for the Summer breakout dance. Harry, Draco, Neville, Hermione and Blaise decided to start playing, and they started out with a waltz for the Connors. It was more tolerated by the younger group, than welcomed. But they danced anyways. Then they went into a slow rock song, and the Connors danced to this. As the evening continued, the Connors were getting moe an more into the dancing, and were really enjoying themselve.

Ron, Dean, Seamus, George and Daphne took over for the next set, and decided to play a salsa for the Connors to see. Harry and Ginny set center stage, and the music began Aaron was amazed at the smoothness of the moves that the two youths performed. Lucinda was thrilled with the sensuality of the moves. When Harry and Ginny left the stage and came out to get Aaron and Lucinda to join them, Aaron refused, but Lucinda joined Harry, and Ginny jot James, while Sirius and Petunia joined the dancers. Peter and Delilah was out on the floor as were Remus and Tonks. Draco asked lily, and she accepted.

Aaron was hypnotized by the moves his wife and Harry were making. He wanted to learn this dance to enjoy it with his wife. He would have to ask James later if he could find someone to teach him. When the dance was over, and Lucinda took her seat next to her husband, he could see the fire in her eyes, and excused himself for a minute to ask James about his lessons. James laughed and said, "Aaron, we have a number of people that could teach you, who would you prefer?"

"Well, since I know Petunia, perhaps she could teach me?"

"If that's the case, why don't you ask her?"

Aaron went to Petunia, "Petunia, I know this is forward of me, but I was wondering if you could tech me the Salsa so that I could enjoy it with my wife?"

"Of course Aaron, if Lucinda doesn't mind. If you feel the same way I do, then you will enjoy the freedom it gives you while dancing. It is fantastic. So lively and close. Vernon would never consider learning such a dance. I doubt if Vernon knows how to dance. We never went dancing, so I wouldn't know. Let me know when you want your first lesson. I should tell you though, your best teacher would be Miss Weasley."

"I don't think she wants to be stuck with an old fart like me. Her and Harry are like poetry in motion. I think you will have more patience with me."

"That's fine. Just let me know when you want to learn, and please tell Lucinda what you plan on doing, so that she doesn't try to kill me."

Aaron laughed as he made his way back to his wife. He told her what he intended on doing. and she hugged him, and said she would learn with him, as she felt awkward on the floor with Harry.

The evening came to an end, and every one left that wasn't staying. the ones who remained decided to have a little refreshment before retiring. Harry and Ginny found out about Aaron and Lucinda wanting to learn the dance, and promised to be there to help if needed.

Aaron and Lucinda excused themselves for the evening, and retired to their room. Once the door was closed, Lucinda threw herself at her husband and had him pinned to the bed. Clothes were flying every where, and Aaron was soon learning the Salsa the really intimate way. Going to a hot time in the old bed tonight.

Whew! Feel the heat!


	26. Chapter 26

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 26

Vernon fumed over the events that transpired over the visit to the freaks home. Yes he was amazed at the luzury of the mansion where they lived. Yes he was awed by the fact that a Ministry high ranking official was the subordinate of the freak, but, wouldn't thay make him a freak as well.

Then there was the betrayal of his wife and son. They took the side of her sister over him. And the nerve of Petunia saying those things about his dear sister Marge. It was uncalled for, as Marge had always been decent to them. What had the Potters done to break up his family? They must have used their freakish abilities to corrupt them into turning on him.

He sat in his den, drinking to try and hide his pain. He loved Petunia and Dudley, or he used to. But what they had done was beyond repair. If her freak of a sister and her husband was what she wanted, then she and Dudley can have them. He would be done with her and him. Vernon would make sure that she would not get a blessed thing from him. She would learn not to turn her back on the Bread Winner of the family.

The next morning he called a solicitor used by Grunnings to find a good divorce lawyer. He was given a name of the best in the area, and set up an appointment.

When he arrived at the office of the Lawyer, he walked in and talked to the receptionist and told her he had an appointment with Mr. Melton. She pointed him in the direction of Mr. Melton's office, and Vernon knocked, and was asked to enter.

"Mr. Dursley, I presume, I am Sydney Melton, Now how can I help you?"

"Yes, quite right, I was needing a lawyer to bring my case to court, to file for a divorce."

"On what grounds do you intend to file for this divorce?"

"Incompatibility, and infidelity."

"Do you have proof of this infidelity? Pictures, sworn statements, eye witnesses. Any of these to show proof?"

"Well, no. But I am she is doing this, as she has turned her and my son against me, for no reason. She was fine, until my son visited his Aunt and Uncle last summer. Ever since then he has turned my wife into a backstabbing whore. I recently visited this family, and was appalled by the freakish behavior they presented to me and my family. And rather than take my side, she and my son turned on me, telling me that I needed to change my way of thinking, and accept her family, as she was expected to accept his. This was shear Balderdash, as her family are a bunch of freaks, while mine is quite normal."

"What do you mean by them being freaks? You can't make a statement like that to a court of law, without a sound backing. Just because you think they are weird, does not mean the court will follow you're assessment. As for your claim of incompatibility, that could work, but only if she feels the same way. If she would contest this, then the case will be thrown out of court, and you would be out my fees, with no solution to your problem. Think about this My. Dursley. It could ruin any chance for you and your family getting back to the life you shared before this visit to her relatives. Are they really that bad, that you can not accept them as family members?"

Vernon was pissed. Does no one see the way he does? Is he the only one that feels the Potters are an evil family looking to ruin the lives of innocent people? "It appears that I came to the wrong person to help me. If you will excuse me, I will go looking for a decent lawyer, one that sees the truth in what I say."

"As you wish Mr. Dursley. Good luck in your search, as you will need it, for what little you presented to me."

Vernon stormed out of the office and left the parking lot, peeling rubber, as he pulled out. He headed for a more suitable lawyer, to handle his case.

By the end of the day, he had visited seven lawyers, all saying the same thing. He had no case, if that was all he had to go on. He stopped at a bar, to get a drink to calm himself. He needed more than one drink to accomplish this. While he was drowning his sorrows, he did not see the person watching him closely. For five hours he sat and drank, never without a glass in front of him. He was getting loud and obnoxious, as the evening wore on, until he was finally thrown out by the owner of the bar. He stumbled to his car, as found it difficult to put the key in the lock. When he finally got it, he fell into the driver's seat, and started it. Again with the peeling tires, he took off into the night. The person watching him Disappeared from view.

Dobby arrived back at the Manor James sir, Dobby watched as you requested, and saw as the fat man drank for a long time sir. He was finally asked to leave, and got in his cart and took off, swerving all over the place. Dobby fears he may hurt himself or others, sir?"

"Thank you Dobby." James found Lily and Petunia, and told them what Dobby had just said. Petunia started to cry, and James left, to search for The drunken fool. He jumped on his broom, disillusioned him self, and left.

On the broom, James could cut the travel time by three hours, and was in the area that Dobby described, and followed the road that led to Little Whining. He got lucky when he saw Vernon's car swerving all over the road. Being so high up, James could see that if Vernon continued on this driving, he would meet up with an on coming Diesel truck coming from the other direction. James levitated Vernon's car a few inches off of the ground, and took control of it. Vernon passed the diesel safely, but couldn't figure out how, as he had no control of his vehicle. He passed out from the experience, and when he woke up, he was behind the wheel of his car, safely in his drive way. Now he knew how he had arrived safely, as that was the only possible explanation. He had been saved by magic. For the first time that he could remember, Vernon cried from fear, and relief. He knew that A Potter had saved his life, and he didn't know why. He thought about what that lawyer Melton had said. He thought about what Petunia and Dudley had said. He thought about what he said. He thought and thought, and thought, until he had a headache. But he finally came up with an answer. He was wrong. He had listened to his sister for all his life, thinking she was correct in all she said. He had always looked to her for wisdom, and never thought of listening to Petunia or Dudley.

Vernon got out of the car, and walked into the house, to find James, Lily and Petunia sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea and talking. "Do you mind if I join you?" Vernon inquired.

"I think you need to." Replied Petunia.

Vernon sat and accepted the cup that Petunia offered to him. He kept his head bowed for a while, the he looked up into James and Lily's faces. "Why?"

Lily looked straight into Vernon's eyes, "We're family, isn't that reason enough."

"But I never thought of you as family. I never treated you as family. I have always treated you as..."

"I think the word is freaks." James added.

"Yes, I suppose that is it. But after the way I treated you, belittled you, Insulted you. Why did you save ny life?"

"Vernon, no one deserves to die. I knew how you felt about us, but we are not evil. We love the same as you. We care the same as you. We bleed the same as you. The only difference between us is that we can do things that you can't. Those differences are a large barrier that some people can't get past. That is from both sides of the barrier, not just yours. There are magical people who feel muggles are inferior to them, and should be treated as such. It was one of these that caused so much damage to our world, that both sides were affected. Lily and I fought this way of thinking, and because of that, we were targets that he needed to get rid of. A very brave man died because of this. We finally defeated him because of Albus Dumbledore's sacrifice." James explained.

"Albus Dumbledore is dead?" Vernon asked.

"Yes, he died saving Lily's life, and for that, I will forever be in his debt. Oh, there were more people who died because of This dark wizards beliefs, on both sides of the war. It took years to get over this, but we finally managed due to the strengths of the combined efforts of all those affected. Both the muggle and wizarding Ministries worked together to make this a more secure place to live. I hope you are not under the illusion that your world is entirely blind to our world. We work in conjunction with one and other, to keep the peace in both worlds." James continued. "The Queen herself issued a Medal of Valor to Albus Posthumously."

"James, if I can call you that, How did you know where I was, and the shape I was in?"

"Petunia was worried about you, so I had a friend watch out for you. He told us of how you had been to so many Lawyers, and how you ended up at a bar, drinking to drown your problems. He came back and told us where you were headed, and I caught up to you, before you hit head on with that diesel truck. You may not know this, but Petunia does still care for you."

Vernon looked to Petunia, who was crying into Lily's shoulder. "Lily, James. Do you think we could start this visit over. I think I really need to get to know you and Your family. I am sorry for all the pain I laid on you, and I don't know if I can make it up to you, but, I would like to try?"

"We would like that, and I know for a fact, Dudley and Petunia would love it. However, we will have to go, the magical way, as that is how we came, We can go by floo, or Apparate. You're choice?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, so I leave that up to Petunia."

"Floo, definitely. I don't relish the thought of being drawn into pipe, and stretched over a three hundred mile stretch."

Vernon gulped at this and looked at James. He laughed at Petunia's description, but he told Vernon, "That's about what it feels like. Not that the floo is much different, it makes you feel like your riding a top. Be prepared to fall on you can when you land."

Tuney and Lily entered first, followed one minute later by James and Vernon. As predicted, Vernon fell on his butt, pulling James with him. James was laughing so hard, that it took Vernon by surprise. He was going to apologize for causing James to fall. He soon joined James in the comical moment, and they helped each other up. James used his wand and cleaned the soot off of the both of them, and Vernon looked to his wife, who had soot on her nose, and walked over to her to clean it off. She looked cross eyed to see what he was doing, and got a laugh out of Lily for her look. She pulled away from Vernon to stare at her sister. "What's so funny!"

"You. The look you had on your face when Vernon tried to clean the soot off your nose." And Lily tried to give her the look she had. Petunia saw this and laughed herself.

They all joined the rest of the group in the family room, and found that Natalie's family had joined them. Alan and Anita were brought there by Remus and Tonks, via the floo also. When every one saw the soot on Petunia's nose, they all broke out laughing, and when Lily showed them the look on Petunia's face when Vernon tried to clean it off, the laughter got louder. Petunia gave Lily the look that she would live to regret that last little bit. Lily just stuck her tongue out at her and smiled.

Dudley came up to his father, and looked at him. Vernon nervously held out his arms, and Dudley entered the space for a manly hug. "Is every thing alright between us, Dad?"

"More than alright son, every thing is perfect. Now, where is that pool I have heard so much about, I could do for a swim? Oh shite, I forgot my Luggage."

"Vernon, it's upstairs in yours and Tuney's room. Dudley, why don't you show him where it is?"

"I think it should be Mom who shows him, don't you Mom?"

"I think he is right Lily, I should be the one to show him."

"Of course Tuney, how silly of me."

Tuney led Vernon up the stairs, Vernon turning his head to see all the sights of the beautiful Mansion. "Is this really Lily and James' property? It's magnificent."

"Yes, it is, it was left to James by his Mother and Father. It is a Family home that is passed on from generation to generation. Harry and Ginny will probably get it next, maybe Samantha." She said as she led Vernon into their room. Once again, Vernon was shocked. The room, was bigger than His living room at home. The furniture was Antique, but elegant. The closet was huge, bigger than kitchen, and they had their own private bath. No wonder Petunia loved this home. He could learn to love it also. They even had a TV to watch if they wanted to. Vernon found a pair of swim trunks to wear, and donned them, or was in the process of doing so, when petunia tackled him to the bed. He was not used to this from her, and was about to say some thing, when he got lost in the affection she was giving him. An hour later, they joined the rest of the family, and was surprised buy a round of applause from the gathering. He was blushing, and his mustache was twitching, but he started to find the thing amusing, and started to laugh. The Potter warmth seemed to be addictive.

He joined the crowd, as they made their way to the swimming pool. and he about lost it when he found out it was an indoor pool and was Olympic sized. And the water was not hot, nor cold, as he slipped into the pool. He was just gently moving around, when Dudley came over and dunked him under the water. He came up sputtering, and looked enraged, but when he saw Dudley laughing, and the rest of the kids with a look of fright on their faces, he just dived at Dudley, and missed as he saw it coming. There was soon a war on and sides were made, as the girls were soon on the shoulders of the boys, and water battle began. Samantha volunteered to get on Vernon's shoulder, and the fight was on. And her and Vernon won, being the last one standing against Harry and Ginny. Samantha grabbed Ginny by the arm, and pulled with all her might, and pulled her into the water. She did a victory dance sort of on Vernon's shoulders, causing him to lose his balance and and fall backwards into the water. He was laughing when he came back to the top, and high fived Samantha over their victory. Soon the rest of the adults joined them in the pool, and Vernon went into shock when he saw what Petunia was wearing. The smallest two piece bathing suit imaginable. It barely covered her. Of course Lily was attired the same way, so he knew where Petunia got her suit from. Was he mad, or Embarrassed. NO. Was he jealous because all of the men were looking at the two ladies. NO. What was he then. He was proud that his wife was receiving approval from the rest of the men, and he was once again hornier than a two pecker-ed billy goat.

They played in the pool for another hour, until it was time for lunch. Aaron, and Alan, with their wives had one final battle, which was won by Alan and his wife. They went in and had sandwiches with juice, and Vernon stopped at two sandwiches. Petunia looked at him kind of weird. He looked back and said, "All that activity took my appetite away."

The wins thought it a good idea to show Vernon a quidditch game, and soon there was another quidditch fan. He could not believe the grace the kids showed on the brooms, and when Harry offered a ride to Petunia, she looked scared, but climbed with him, and Parvati took Dudley, and Colin took Natalie. Vernon felt left out, until James came to him with a broom and asked if he wanted to try. "I don't think I would be very good, and I don't like the idea of going up alone, James."

Samantha came to his rescue again. "Uncle Vernon, you could ride with me if you want to?"

Vernon was about to accept her offer when Lily said, "I don't think so young lady. I would like to see my brother-in-law come back in one piece. I will go up with him."

Vernon agreed, and Lily took him up for his first flight. He held on to the broom for dear life for the first ten minutes, but soon learned to loosen his grip, and started to enjoy the ride. He blanched when he saw Samantha dive, roll, loop, and climb, and began to thank Lily profusely for her offer, which brought a laugh from Lily.

When the flying was done, and Lily brought him down, he fell off the broom and got up laughing. He loved the feel of the air running through his hair, and the rush of flying. "I hope I get to do that again, and learn to fly on my own?"

"Oh, you will." came James' response. They found them all sitting in the family room vefore dinner and enjoying each others company. Vernon couldn't believe the affection between the teens sitting inthe room. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the floor, with Harry's back against the couch, and Ginny sitting between his legs. Harry was playing with her hair, and she was so contented, she was falling asleep. Samantha was sitting on the young blond boy's lap, and teasing him to no end.

The twin red heads had their girls sitting between their legs, also playing with their hair, while the girl with the long brown hair was reading a book. The young ebony girl was sitting talking to her boy friend about they should do tomorrow, and about a dance the upcoming Saturday, for every one. Petunia perked up at this, and whispered in Lily's ear, and she nodded agreement. Aaron was learning fast in the Latino dance, and Petunia was to make sure Vernon got to know the dance, then learn it. He needed to lose a few pounds, but if Dudley could do it, than so could Vernon.

Petunia and Vernon continued the fun they had earlier that day. He was already loosening up, and having fun. She could feel the life starting to flow through Vernon's body.

Vernon was thinking along the same lines. He flt that this was the right time for him to start to lose some weight. He was tired, but he had not felt this good in ages. He was going to talk to Dudley in the morning to see what he did to lose the weight he lost, and stay in shape.

Vernon really felt bad about the attitude he had towards Lily and James. He was going to have a long talk with Marge. It seems she wrong in so many ways, and she took him down the same path. He will never tread that path again. Vernon had called Grunnings, and requested the entire summer off for a family matter, and was granted it with pay, as he had that much vacation coming and more.

"Now, my love, where were we this after noon, oh, I remember now."

"OH, Vernon."

A/N: I know most of my readers and fans will find Vernon's change of attitude unbelievable, but I do feel that Vernon's attitude was because of his sister Marge. She was a foul person with very little care for others. She was a control freak, and completely had Vernon under her control. She was worse than a lot of people felt about Albus. If this turns people away from this story, I am sorry. The alternative was having him loose everything in a divorce, and I didn't want Dudley to have to move, and Lose Natalie.


	27. Chapter 27

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 27

Marge Dursley was in a tizzy. She has tried to get in touch with her Br5other Vernon for the past three weeks, via the telephone, letters, and telegrams. She would drive down there, but was afraid they would not be home. It was not like Vernon to take off, without notifying her first.

She was most upset in the change that came over Dudley. He had been easy to control with money. His greed forced him to care for her. But, last summer, something in him changed, and she could not control him any more. In fact, he had even taken to tell her to take her money, and put it to where it would do the most good, charity. Why would she do that? It's not like anyone ever tried to help her, not that she ever needed it.

Then there was that slut he married, Petunia. He could never see the fascination he saw in her. He was good to control the bitch, and keep her under his thumb. Her and her freak relatives were the bane of the Dursleys. A blight Madge wishes she could get rid of.

Madge was always one to try and control every thing that was a part of her world. Vernon was easy, as he was a weak boy, with no friends, growing up. She showed him what he needed to do, to be a man. She gave him a diet to follow, which contained mostly fatty foods and sugar. In aq year, he gained 100 lbs. and was a threatening figure. He soon became a bully in school, and was the leader of a terrorizing group that was feared by all who attended. Even some teachers were afraid of his group.

Then when he graduated from school, she got him his job at Grunnings, and weasled his way to the top, by treachery and blackmail, and kept it by fear tactics. Yes, Vernon had been easy to control. Dudley had also been easy, but was now, some how free of her control, and couldn't figure out how he escaped her. She had a vague idea of who was behind it, but how they did it she wasn't sure of. The Potters had to have done some trick with his mind, to get him away from her control. And then there was his weight loss. He had gone from his glorious 300 lbs, down to 200 lbs, and looked sick, at the same time as looking healthy and fit. She had always prided herself on keeping both Vernon and Dudley big. She felt that their size had a strong and threatening look. Dudley had taken up, where his father had left off, with a gang that no one dared to oppose.

Now, there was a girl in his life. He didn't have time for this, as he needed to reassert his self, and gain back what he lost. Unfortunately, he would not listen to her, saying that she was the one that needed to change her ways. Her manipulative, conniving, and cruel mannerisms would no longer be welcome. He had gone through a life changing summer, and was quite happy with the results.

And now the bitch was changing. Becoming more independent, and self assertive. Madge did not like the way things were changing, and was afraid that if things continued on the way they were, she would soon lose Vernon as well.

MoM-}

Vernon had not felt this relaxed in years. He was thoroughly enjoying himself while here with James and Lily. James and Lily, it felt good to be calling them that, rather than Freaks or Potters.

Why he had that aversion for them, he did not know, but he did know that he would never feel that way again. Even after the way he talked about them and treated them, they accepted him into their home, and showed him how to live life, and enjoy him self.

He has done things he never thought of doing. He has danced, he has played, and he has enjoyed talking, and sharing stories with the men folk. The company of the women, and they play with the kids. He had grown fond of a young redhead who had wormed her way into his heart. Samantha was a charmer, and a delight. When he had her story of her fighting cancer, and beating it, with the help of friends, he cried for her. He Had never known any one with cancer, but, he has seen the results of a family shattered, because of a lost one to the decease, but never thought any thing of it. Now he felt for all those families who had suffered the pain.

Samantha had shown Vernon a tape she had, showing the different stages the decease had on the body. He watched as beautiful people were becoming sicker, and weaker, as their bodies began to shrivel up and become nothing more than skin and bones.

Samantha, then switched tactics on him, and began to lighten the mood, by showing him how how her life had changed, by arm wrestling, thumb wars, and staring contests. He had never laughed so hard as when they stared at each other for 15 minutes, and then she broke him, by going cross eyed,and sticking her tongue out. He thought he was going to pee his pants he laughed so hard.

He didn't know why he found it so funny, but he couldn't help himself. There she was all business like in the middle of a competition, and she goes all wacky on him. It was too much.

Then there was the interaction of the kids, in every thing they did together. Another one that Vernon had connected with was Hermione. She was the epitome of love. She loved every one, but there was something between her and Harry, that was not there with her and Fred, her boyfriend. She loved Fred, there was no doubt about that. It was just that Harry seemed to be sort of a, spiritual guide for her. He asked her about this one evening, when he and her alone for a few minutes, and she told Vernon about she had confessed to Harry that she loved him, and how he managed to make her feel special, while setting her straight. Not once did he hurt her feelings. Yes, she was embarrassed, and a little put out, but Harry had made it clear that there was some one else that cared for her, and even if he was not with Ginny, he would not do anything to interfere with Fred's dream. Hermione, from that point on had felt a kinship with Harry, as that to Harry and Samantha. Brother and sister, but on a deeper level. She may even love Harry more than she loved Fred, but it was a different kind of love. She was in love with Fred.

Vernon found this to be an eye opening statement. To love someone as much as she loved Harry, but to be in love with Fred. This was the most fascinating family he had ever known. So much love, being shared by all, and still have enough left over for others, like himself.

The most amazing change was Petunia. He never saw how beautiful she was, until he witnessed his first Salsa, with Her and Sirius. At first he was upset at what he was seeing, but then looked close, and saw that his hands never touched her body, but Petunia moved as though he were. She was sensuous, sultry, hot, and unbelievably sexy. He did not think one could lust over his own wife, but he wished he was the one out there on the dance floor with Petunia. She looked so alive, and when she saw Vernon's eyes, and the passion they showed, she became more bold with Sirius, wrapping herself around his body, and rubbing herself against him, but all the time watching Vernon. She was enjoying this game of tease, with her husband, and he seemed to be doing the same. It was not long after that he learned the dance from Tuney. Yes, he had taken to calling her that, and she loved it.

Dudley and Natalie had been watching the interaction between his mom and dad while she was dancing with Sirius. He had never seen that look on his father's face before, and all he could think of 'Oh boy, I am going to have a little brother or sister soon.'

Two days later, James came home from work, with a huge grin on his face. He gathered everyone in the family room. He had called for Remus and Tonks, Severus and Narcissa, and Sirius.

When every one was there, and seated, James said,"OK every one, I have some great news. While working with the French Aurors on a case a year ago, and Helping Minister Delacour, we became friends. It seems he has a relative who is high up in the Quidditch League Organization. He was able to get me, an entire block of tickets for the World Cup this year. Ireland vs. Bulgaria.

Of course if no one wants to go, I can always send the tickets back." About a dozen pillows hit him at the same time.

"So, I take it every one wants to go?" Good, now, we have a lot of planning to do, and equipment to acquire, so let's get moving. Harry, you and the rest, are to gather up all the camping gear. Sirius, Remus, the tents, Arthur, the permits for the sites. Lily, you and the ladies the food, and cooking equipment, and Sev, you and I will arrange for the transportation. Alright folks, let's move." Severus pulled James off to the side, and asked, "Thank you for including Narcissa and I James. We have come to know you and Lily as friends, but you have tried to make us a part of your family, and I am sorry if we find it hard to accept. We have been on the wrong side of the fence in the past, and find it hard for others to accept us in a different light. You and Lily have never shown us anything other than love and acceptance."

Sirius interrupted, "Who the hell are you, and what have you done with the villainous Severus Snape?"

"Back off you mange eaten Malamute. And what has every one told you about eating out of the cat box. Those are not crunchy coated Oh Henry bars. How many times do we have to tell you. And don't ask me how I know, as your breath is a dead give away."

"A little touchy this evening aren't we grease monkey,"

"Yes, well, the smell of shit coming from a person's breath will do that."

"Ouch, that hurt Sevvy poo. I know that you love me though. I see it in your eyes, or is that the oil dripping from your hair. It's hard to tell some times."

James was rolling on the floor laughing so hard at the two friends who were once enemies.

MoM-}

Dobby and Winky could not believe that they were asked to join the group for the World Cup Finals. They had to go as the Master and the Mistress, but that was alright with them, as they rather liked this presonna. Winky felt like a new person, when she dressed like the Mistress. Like she was a part of the wizarding world, and had a rightful place with them. Dobby and she were loved by the Potters, and their friends, honored by the Renegades, and known to the school as the Master and Mistress of Mischief and Mayhem. They were asked to share a tent with Ginny, Harry, Samantha and Colin. It was a four room tent with a bath and a kitchen and three bedrooms.

There were twenty tents for the group and they took up a good share of the camping ground, what with the friends who learned that they were going to be there. In all, over seventy five tents gathered for the little outing, with a large are in the middle of the tents for people to gather and have fun.

When the time came, every one made their way to the stadium, and find their seats. The seats James received from Minister Delacour were prime seats, in a box, protected from the elements, with, much to Ron's delight, access to refreshments.

At the start of the proceedings, the announcer gave the rosters and the starting players for each team, with the Irish being named first. There mascots were Leprechauns, who were throwing gold coins into the stands. after an hour, this gold would disappear. but no one cared. It was all part of the festivities.

The Bulgarians were next, lead out by their mascots, six Veela on brooms. The male population, for the most part, were trying to climb over the rails, to get to the Veela. The women in James' box were pleased when they saw, that not a single male, other than Sirius were trying to claw their way to the seductive mascots. The names of the players was announced, and every one went wild when Viktor Krum's name was announced. He was the youngest starting Seeker to ever play the game. as he was still in school. How he was able to play professionally and still go to school was a constant cause of argument. But here he was playing in a world cup final.

The game started, and right from the start, the Irish were showing their dominance, and were scoring at a record setting pace. one hour into the game, the Irish led 90-10. two hours into the game, the Irish were up 200-40. it was at this point that Krum saw the Snitch, and beat the Irish Seeker by a good margin, ending the game, but the Irish still won, 200-190.

Back in the area between the tents, the twins were doing a dance, as they had collected their winnings from the bet they had made with Ludo Bagman. They had predicted the Irish would win, but that Krum would catch the snitch. The odds were 100-1, and they bet 10 galleons. The 1000 galleons would be a nice start up for their dream to open the joke shop in the Mall. Harry walked over to them while they were dancing. "Hey guys, I have a gift for you."

"And what would that be..." from George

"My friend ickle-Harrykins?" from Fred

"It seems, that I over heard your bet with Ludo, and had Sirius make a bet for me with a reputable gaming firm, that gave better odds for the same bet. It seems that they felt if Krum caught the snitch, there was no way Bulgaria could lose. Their odds were 250-1 for that scenario. I bet 100 galleons. since I got the tip from you, I figured you should have my winnings. 24,900 galleons for the joke shop."

Fred and George stopped their dance to look at Harry with doubt, until Harry gave them the bag full of money. they dropped down on their knees, and started to praise the name of Harry Potter.

Harry was not the only one to do this though, and by the time everyone was through, the twins had a hefty 135,900 galleons. and a brilliant start to their new career in the joke shop business, Hermione came over, and took the money from them, and said, "If you don't mind, Angel and I will hold on to this, and when you are ready to start up the business, it will be returned." They gave the twins the 900 galleons that Harry had initially gave them for research, and equipment. They looked upset, then saw the glint in the girls eyes, and backed off, agreeing with their assessment.

The celebrations continued on through the night, with no fights between the fans of the two teams, as the game was brilliant, and ended closer than one would expect, the way the Irish were scoring.

MoM-}

The end of the summer was upon them, and families were leaving to return home after a brilliant summer. Natalie and her parents were excited about the summer they had just spent with this fun family, and Aaron and Lucinda were thankful for the time they got to spend with James, Lily, and the rest. Aaron and Lucinda had joined a dance club with Aaron's new craving for this form of entertainment, and Lucinda was more than happy to go along with this idea. She also loved to dance.

Vernon looked a little down, and James came to him, "Vernon, is there something wrong?"

"James, this has been a marvelous summer, and I have enjoyed it to no end. But now, I must go back, and I'm afraid I will have to face my sister."

"Why are you afraid of this? You have come to know us, and have accepted us. You know we are not the evil threat you thought us to be at the start of the summer. you know there can be fun without magic, and you know your wife and son are happy. Does your sister mean more to you than your family? Does she live with you 24/7? Vernon, take control of your life and break free of the hold your sister has on you. I know you are strong enough to do this, and it has to be done, if you want your family to be happy. Sit and talk to Petunia and Dudley, and combine your thoughts to face your sister. Even if she is blood kin, Vernon, she is outside of your inner circle. Your wife and your son are your first priority, never forget that. If you face her with this train of thought, you will be alright."

Vernon thought about what he was told, and felt he could do this, "Thank you James, you're right. It is time I stood up to my sister, and tell her she is wrong in her judgement in how she pictures you and Lily. I have been blinded in the way I see the wizarding world. you have opened up my eyes, and have shown me that a human is a human, with or without magic. Madge has instilled in me that magic is evil, and should be removed from our lives. When she found out about you and Lily, that was when she tightened her reigns on me and Petunia. I will break that hold she has, and become my own man. Thank you for a wonderful summer, and I hope we are welcome back next year?"

"The hell with next year, you will come back for Christmas, and bring your swim suit. And Vernon, it is good that we are now family, and if you continue to stick with the program that Dudley put you on, by Christmas, you will be a new man. You're well on your way now."

All the goodbyes were said, and James and Lily took Vernon and Petunia home, while Dudley went with Natalie, assisted by Harry and Ginny.

When Vernon and Petunia were settled, he budged up enough courage to call Madge, to tell her they were back, and that they needed to talk.

Since it was Wednesday, and Vernon didn't meed to be back till Monday for work, He asked Alan if Dudley could stay with them, until they got back from talking to his sister.

Petunia had a long talk on the way up to Marge's house, with Vernon. He had told her about his talk with James, and Petunia told him about her talk with Lily. It hit the same points as his, and they knew what they had to say with Marge.

They arrived at the Dursley Estates, and walked to Marge's door. She opened the door, without them knocking, and led them in. Without offering them anything to drink, she started, "Since when have you taken off for a destination on known, and not tell me. I was worried about you and Petunia. I thought something might have happened to you. You know how worried I get when I don't hear from you. You really need to be more informative to me when you are planning a trip, so that I can get a hold of you, in an emergency. I will forgive you this time, but I will not be so forgiving in the future."

Vernon listened to this, and couldn't believe he agreed with her in the past. Why should she care what they do when on vacation. "Ok, Marge, you had your say, now it is my turn. What Tuney and I do on our vacation, should be no concern of yours. We don't ask you what you are gong to do when you take off on your little excursions to who knows where, looking for more dogs to breed. You do not take mind to let us know when you will be back. Now, I am going to tell you where we have been, what kind of a time we had, and we plan on going back. Once I have finished, we are leaving, because we don't want to hear any of you bigoted remarks. Now, we have just returned from staying the summer with the Potters. We had a brilliant summer, and like I said, we plan to return. As you will notice, I lost about fifty pounds this summer. and I plan to lose more. My blood pressure has gone done to a more manageable range, and I feel better than I have in decades. The Potters are the friendliest people I know personally, and their children are the best behaved children I can imagine. Their daughter has gone through a live threatening situation, and she is the loveliest child in every sense of the word."

Vernon took a breath, while Madge was raging. Before Vernon could say another word, she went off on him, "How dare you talk to me in that tone of voice. I have shown you nothing but love and care for your whole life. I supported you in your choice of mate, and Job, and have been there when ever you needed me. Where were these freaks when you needed them. Not with you, I can tell you. If this is how you feel, you can leave here and never come back. And don't ever ask for my help again, as it will not be there."

"You had no say in my choosing Tuney for my wife. It was you who put me in the firm I currently work for. I have never asked for your help, and the Potters were never there for us, because we refused to notice them. And for that, we blame you, and for that, we will never forgive you. We are leaving now, and as you requested, we will not be back. When you come to your senses and feel you need to apologize, we will listen, but the moment you start up with your controlling, demanding, dribble, we will hang up. Now good day to you Marge. Come Tuney, I think we over stayed our welcome."

Once they were in the car, Tuney attacked Vernon with kisses all over his face, "That was absolutely Brilliant, Vernon. You were magnificent, the way you stood up to her. You better not be tried when we get home, because I intend to ride you like a mechanical bull."

Vernon lit up like a light bulb, "Oh, I like the way you think there Tuney. Just leave the spurs off, if you don't mind."

"Oh POO, you take all the fun out of it."


	28. Chapter 28

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 28

It had been announced that the Tri-Wizard Championship Tournament would be held this year at Hogwarts, and Two other schools would be attending later in the year to compete in the Tournament. Durmstrang, and Beauxbaton would arrive just prior to Halloween.

The following Month and a half were filled with anxiety. No one under 17 years of age were to enter, and the charms put on the cup, ensured if you were under age, it would not accept your name. It didn't stop the students from trying to do it though, Some of the ways it rejected the students was rather comical, such as Fred and George ending up looking like twins of Dumbledore. Or Michael Corner turned upside down and spanked in front of the whole school, by an unknown hand. Then their was Seamus who put his name in somehow, but the cup spit it back out. He tried this several more times, with the same result. Finally, the cup had had enough, and fired a flame at Seamus, setting his hair on fire, without burning him. He walked around bald for a week, before it all came back.

Halloween night, Professor McGonagall stood up and got everyone's attention. "If you would all quiet down please, we will commence with the drawing of the Champions." She walked to the cup and called for the first name. Miss Fluer Delacour of Beauxbaton." A large round of applause was heard from the male population, for the part veela. The ladies, except for Beauzbaton, were less enthused.

Minerva called once again, and the flame shot out another piece of paper. "Viktor Krum, Durmstrang." A larger applause was heard for the renowned Quidditch player. Both male and female chanted his name, "Krum, Krum, Krum!"

Then Minerva called one last time, and The flame shot forth the paper, "Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts!" And the loudest applause for the hometown Champion, was heard.

The three Champions were about to be led off to a side room , when the Cup flared once more, "Fred Weasley, Hogwarts."

Fred sat there with a huge grin on his face, "I didn't think it worked. Alright, then, let's get this show on the road." he said as he joined the other Champions.

Minerva, Maxine, and Vladamir, were all quite upset at the last selection. They didn't know how Weasley had bypassed the system, to enter his name, but they were sure going to find out.

The three Heads followed the students into the side room, followed by Ludo Bagman, and Arthur Weasley. Ludo as Head of Magical Gaming Division, and Arthur, as the Chosen representative of the Ministry. Arthur was quite upset with Fred at the moment, and would have a serious talk with him later. Minerva, in the mean time, had cornered Fred asking him if he had entered the Tournament. "I won't lie Professor, George and I both tried, but we were thrown out of the circle, and ended up looking like Dumbledore twins. That was the only attempt I made. Here is my slip of paper with my name on it."

Minerva looked at the slip Fred gave her, and held it against the slip from the Fire. The hand writing was completely different. "Someone else has put his name into the cup. Ludo, he is not of age, and he did not enter his name into the Tournament. I suggest we withdraw his name from the competition."

"I am afraid we can't do that. The rules clearly state, once a name is drawn from the fire, that becomes a binding contract for the participant. He must compete. Isn't that right Arthur?"

"I'm afraid he is correct Minerva, As much as it pains me to do so, Fred has to compete."

Fred was in the corner doing a little victory dance.

George was sitting in the common room, wondering how Fred managed to put his name in the cup. He wasn't upset though, as they both had tried to enter. He was in fact proud of the fact that Fred had been chosen. He was of course beat him to a pulp, for not telling him how he did it.

Hermione sat in the corner, crying for the fear she felt for Fred. She knew the history of the Tri Wizard Championship, and it sickened her. She was being comforted by Harry, Ginny, and Samantha, who were also worried for their brother Renegade. "Hermione, He will be alright, we will make sure that Fred will make it through this. They are down there right now telling him, because he is still underage, and, Therefore, cannot compete." Ginny softly told her.

That was when Fred triumphantly entered the room, and said, "I'm in!"

Hermione jumped up and ran to her dorm, and was not seen for the rest of the night. Fred seeing this went to the three remaining friends. "She's upset isn't she?"

Ginny slapped him in the face, "Of course she is you idiot. You have just been entered into the deadliest game in the Wizarding world, and you come in, happy to be participating. How do you think she should feel? Why did you put your name into the Goblet? Didn't you stop to think how Hermione would feel if you were selected?"

"Ginny, I didn't put my name into the Goblet, some one else did. Professor McGonagall matched the two entries. The one I tried was different than the one that was chosen. However, since my name came out, I still have to compete, Dad even said this."

Ginny shook her head, and with Samantha, left to go and calm Hermione down. Fred sat and held his hands to his head, and thought what an idiot he was. He hadn't considered Hermione's reaction to his being selected when he and George tried to enter. He had a lot of making up to do with her. He hoped she would take him back, after this .

The first event was to be held in one week, and the Renegades were all trying to help Fred with training, all that is, except Hermione. She was not talking to Fred. She knew that Fred had not put his name in the Goblet, but he and George had tried, and he was happy with being selected, then confirmed, as a Champion. They had been told that the first challenge would test the Champions would test their courage, and all they would have is their wands for the challenge. They could receive help from their friends but not from the Professors.

It was three days before the Challenge when Fred received a message from Charlie, his brother, to meet him at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest, at midnight. Fred got there, and sure enough, there was Charlie. They hugged briefly, and Charlie started, "Listen Fred, I am not supposed to let you know about this, but I will be damned if I let my brother go into this thing blind."

Charlie led him into the woods, and brought him to a break in the trees, that was big enough to hold four large Dragons. Fred gulped and said, "Are these the first Challenge?"

"Yes. I don't know what you will have to do, but at least you know what you will be facing. You might want to inform the other contestants as to what they are about to face? Good luck Fred, you're going to need it." They hugged once more, and separated, with Fred going back to the common room.

As Fred was telling the rest of the Renegades what he had to face, he did not see Hermione listening, and so did not see as she left the common room to go to her dorm, crying.

Minerva was quite proud of herself, When she was put in charge of acquiring the needs of the needs of the challenges, she made sure that key elements were in place, such as Charlie Weasley being one of the handlers for the Dragons. She knew that Charlie would not let his brother enter the this challenge without first hand knowledge of what he was facing, and knowing him, he would want Fred to warn the other Champions. Arthur heard who she had asked for in particular, and Thanked her for her quick thinking.

Hermione woke up early, and showered and dressed for the day, and headed down to the library to gather as much information as she could about dragons. Their weaknesses, strengths, reflexes, reaction times. Their habits, food preferences, mating rituals, everything. She left nothing for chance. She may not be speaking to Fred right now, but it did not mean she still didn't love him. She would do anything for her friends, but especially to Fred and Harry. Hmmm, she usually brought Harry up first when thinking of the two, but all of a sudden it was Fred first. When did that happen?

She rolled up her parchment and headed for the Great Hall and breakfast. She arrived, seeing Fred talking to the other three Champions, and the looks of the faces, she knew Fred was letting them know what the first challenge was. They thanked Fred,with Fleur giving him a kiss on the cheek, which ticked off Hermione just a bit, but when Fred wiped the kiss off, as he was leaving, she felt much better.

As Fred sat down to eat, he was surprised when Hermione took her seat next to him, and was more surprised when she gave him a roll of parchment. He opened it up, and looked at it. He turned and kissed Hermione passionately, which left Hermione swooning. She smiled at Fred, "I can't let my second favorite guy go into something unprepared, now can I?"

"Second?"

"Well, yes, of course Harry is first. But you knew that already. After all, Harry is my brother. Always has been, and always will be. But you my love, hold a special place in my heart. Don't ever forget that. And if you ever think of doing some thing this stupid again with out telling me first, I will hex the living shite out of you, you got it, mister."

"Yes, my love. I will never do some thing this stupid again, with out telling you first."

"No, not do, think about doing. I will stop you from doing any thing stupid. Now, since you have been cleared of classes, I want you to study this parchment. It will tell you everything you need to know about dragons. Now, give me a kiss, as I have to get to class." Which he whole heartily agreed to.

MoM-}

Fred had studied the parchment Hermione had completed for him. It was brilliant, as usual. It had everything he needed to know about dragons. He had the Master charm his robes against dragon fire, and make him a shield of dragon scales for better protection. The Mistress had used her power to cover his scent, so that the dragon he was paired with would not detect him that way. As luck would have it, bad luck, he drew the Norwegian Ridgeback. Not as bad as the Hungarian Horntail that Krum got, but not far behind it in ferocity, and tenaciousness. Being the youngest competitor, Fred got to go last.

He stood at the entrance, and watched all the other competitors as they faced their Challenge. Krum was almost burnt to a crisp as he attempted to get past his Dragon. The Horntail was extremely upset that something was trying to get at her clutch. Viktor managed to get his hands on the golden egg he was to retrieve, and left the arena.

Fleur was next, and got by her dragon, by shooting a confundus charm at the dragon, confusing it for a brief second, long enough for her to get the egg. Unfortunately, the dragon came around before she was able to get out, and hit her with it's tail, sending her crashing into the wall by the exit. She had used a cushioning charm, so the blow was not as bad as it appeared, but she was still shaken, and appeared to be favoring her wand arm. She did manage to escape without further injury.

Cedric entered the arena next, and saw his dragon sitting at the base of the stand where her clutch was. He transfigured a large boulder in front of him into a large wolf, and had it try to get to her clutch from the other side, hiding his actions. It took sometime, as the dragon stayed in her position, using her tail to fend of the wolf. Cedric was getting worried, as he knew that the spell would wear off soon. Finally, the wolf made it to the top of the Platform where the eggs were, forcing the Dragon to turn her back on Cedric, and he made it to the platform, got the egg, and hurried back to the exit, without a scratch.

Finally, it was Fred's turn. He stopped just before entering the arena, and placed a disillusionment charm on himself. He used one of his and George's inventions, it it projected an image of a male Ridgeback doing a mating dance, Raising it's ridges on his back, displaying a myriad of colors to the female. Although she was watching her clutch, it was still near the end of the mating season, and she was still interested in the mating. She eased toward this new male, and as she left, Fred ran up, got his egg, and left, before the female found out her interest was a phantom.

Fred had completed his challenge in the shortest amount of time, without injury. The judges were impressed, and awarded him the highest score. Fred received 49 out of fifty possible points. Cedric was next with 43 points, Fleur had 42. She would have had more, but the tail whip at the end of her challenge lost her some crucial points. Krum, receiving the burns,was in last with 39 points.

When he got back to the Common Room, he was cheered by the Gryphs, and was being pounded on the back by everyone, but he was looking for someone in particular, and found her in the corner, waiting for him. He approached Hermione, and drew her into his arms and kissed her. It was a tender kiss this time. It was a thank you, kiss, and a 'I love you', kiss, all in one. They stood there like that for five minutes, until the crowd finally got to break them up, asking Fred to open up the egg for the clue to the next challenge. Fred started to get up, but stopped. "Hey you, do you want to do the honors. After all, it was you, who made this all happen. If I hadn't read that it was still the Ridgback's mating season, I don't know what I would have done."

"Can we do it together, that would be more appropriate, being that you are the Champion."

"Let's go then." he said as he pulled her up, and helped her up on the table, where he joined her.

Before he got to open the egg, someone entered the Commom room, and Fred looked over to see his father standing there watching. Fred called him over, and had him join them on the table. On the count of three, they opened the egg, and had to be caught by the students standing around them, as the opened egg made the most hideous noise ever heard.

"Well, that was unexpected." Came from Hermione, still in Georges arms, where she fell.

Fred, who fell in Ginny and Harry's arms, "A bit loud, don't you think?"

Arthur who fell in Samantha and Collins arms, "Very annoying, and quite appalling, I must say."

"What was that?" someone asked from the crowd.

"That, is up to Fred to discover, with the help of all of you. If you want him to survive, be the Renegades that you are, and discover the secret of the clue." Arthur stated, before he hugged Fred and Hermione and left.

Fred was perplexed. His father was very vague in his answer, and left a lot of unanswered questions in his wake.

MoM-}

Minerva once again got every ones attention for the Breakfast meal, "Listen up every one. It is a tradition that the Tri-Wizard Tournament have a Ball in it's honor. This one will take place, just prior to Christmas Break. If the Champions would meet with me after Breakfast, I have something to explain to you. Thank you, and now back to the meal."

The Hogwarts students were used to this by now, but always looked forward to the balls they had. The Durmstrangs and the Beauxbatons were of different views. The Durmstrangs appeared to be put off by this announcement. The Beauxbatons seemed excited by it.

Fred finished his breakfast, and headed to the side room, where they first gathered after the selection. He met up with Fleur, and walked in to the room with her. When all were there, waiting, all of the other Champions came up to thank Fred, for alerting them to what the first challenge was. They also congrratulated him on his choice of defeating the Dragon, and Fred told them that if not for Hermione, he would not have been so lucky. Fred did not see the look in Viktor's eyes, when he said this.

Professor McGonagall entered the room, and the four got quiet to hear what she had to say. "As Champions, you are to lead the Tri-Wizard Ball, with the first dance, so it is best if you do not delay in finding a partner for this dance. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some work to do."

As they were about to leave, Fleur stopped Fred , "Fred, I ave yet to sank you properly for you help, and would like to know if you would accompany me to zee dance?"

"Thank you Fleur, you flatter me, but I believe I already have a date for the dance."

"Vell, I vill keep zee offuer open to you, for 2 days zen, if you should change your mind."

Fred left the side room looking for Hermione, and found her with Viktor. He was talking to her, as she was shaking her head no, and Viktor walked of with a sullen look on his face.

"What was that all about?"

"Mr. Krum just asked is I would accompany him to the Ball, and I politely refused. I'm afraid he is not used to rejection, as he did not take it well. Now, do you have something to ask me?"

"Ya, I do. What color dress robes do you think I should wear for the Ball. Fleur seems to like blue, what do you think?"

Hermione did not look like she appreciated Fred's little joke, and he was sorry, he ever said it. "Well, if Fleur likes blue so much, maybe I should add that color to circle your eyes. You know, Black and Blue. That is what you will be wearing , if you don't tell me you were kidding?"

"Hermione, you can believe me when I say, I Was Kidding! She did ask me, and I told her I believe I already have a date. Now, will you go to the Ball with me, Please?"

"Let me think about it, I'll tell you on Christmas."

"HERMIONE"

"WHAT?"

"PLEASE!"

"PLEASE WHAT?"

"PLEASE GO TO THE BALL WITH ME?"

"You are so pathetic. Of course I'll go to the Ball with you. Although I should have given Viktor a chance, as he is a famous Quidditch star."

Fred hung his head, "Let me go get him for you." As he took a step, Hermione hit him with an odor charm, in the Arse, that made him smell like he Shite his pants for about two hours.

"What did you do that for?" He cried.

"Because you are such a prat. And don't bother changing your clothes, as it won't stop the odor from escaping. Don't ever piss me off again."

"Yes my love."

Fred knew it, he was whipped. Hermione had him wrapped around her little finger. But he sort of liked it there, if you want to know the truth, warm, safe, and secure. Yup, he's whipped, but he couldn't wait to be ...well maybe later!


	29. Chapter 29

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 29

Vernon had forgotten all about his encounter with his sister, when he received a letter from her, wanting all of the stuff she had sent them back. She said she was through with them, and did not want anything to do with them anymore.

Petunia laughed when she heard that, and Vernon shot her a look of bewilderment, "What do you find so funny, Tuney." He had grown to love that nickname that Lily used for her sister, and used it as a term of endearment.

Petunia looked at Vernon, and started all over again with the laughing. She finally got control of herself and claimed, "Are you going to miss any of the stuff we have to send back to dear old Marge? Honestly, I will be glad to get the hideous things out of here. I only put them out for respect for you, as she is your sister. I was laughing, because she thought she was hurting us, and all she was doing, in my opinion, was making us much happier by being rid of it."

Vernon thought about it for a minute, and came to the same conclusion. He would be glad to get rid of it. All the pictures of Marge's dogs, and the hideous frames that they were in. The ugly lamps she had given them for wedding presents. The china setting she had given them for a anniversary present, the ones with the different dogs on them. He would be Glad to get rid of them, and give him more room for the items they had acquired from Lily and James, to include the photos taken the past summer.

They packed all of the items she had sent them over the years, and waved good by to them, as the courier took them away, hopefully to never see them again.

When Marge received the many boxes from Vernon, she was surprised by the amount. She was not expecting everything back, and was hoping she could do something about not getting it all back, but that did not seem like the case. She even received a large some of money from her nephew Dudley. She felt hurt by the callous way they had returned everything, and so promptly.

It would seem that the barrier she had placed between her and Vernon was going to be in place for a long time. If that was the way they felt, she could be just as stubborn as they could, and would not contact them again, until they came begging back to her, hoping to take them back. She would play with them for a while, and then make a magnanimous gesture about how foolish they were, and welcome them back.

It didn't look like they were ever going to be close again, but she didn't see it that way. They would need her some day, and she would gloat over it, when it happened.

MoM-}

The Ball was just two days away, and Hermione had been approached four more times by Viktor Krum, wanting her to go to the Ball with him. He had never been turned down by anyone before, and it was frustrating him to no end. It wasn't like he really wanted to go to the Ball with her. All he really wanted was her vast knowledge. Fred had told him of her brilliance, and he could use that to help him to catch up with the other Champions. He was far behind the others, and he did not like the feeling of being in last place. He was after all, a star Quidditch Player, and had a reputation to uphold.

Hermione in the mean time, was getting very upset by the egotistical arse that Viktor was. She had told him repeatedly that she already had a date, and would he please leave her alone.

Finally, the day of the Ball arrived, and once again, the Renegades were ready to share the sounds of their music with the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students. The French students were excited by the atmosphere of the Ballroom, and the Hogwarts students enthusiasm.

The Parade of Champions was a wonderful sight, as the Champions marched through the hall, arm in arm with their dates. Being the oldest, Viktor marched through with a much younger Marietta Edgecomb, from Ravenclaw. Cedric was next, with Cho Chang. Fleur was next, and surprised everyone when she walked in with Ginny's brother Bill. And finally Fred walked in with Hermione. When he walked in with her, the male population dropped their jaws at her stunning beauty, She was wearing a Periwinkle blue gown, that had silver pieces sewn into the fabric of the dress, that shown like stars in the night. Her hair was in an elegant array, with a tight bun in the back, and long tendrils falling down around her ears, with curls the entire length of them. She had a diadem of silver and diamonds in her hair, that was lent to her by Lily Potter. She was wearing a matching pair of shoes that had 1 1/2 inch heels.

Fred had never felt prouder than he felt right now. He saw the looks on the faces of the other guys in the room, as he paraded down the aisle with The vision that was Hermione, with their arms interlocked. He especially noticed the look on Krum's face when he saw Hermione. He looked like he had just lost the most precious thing in his life. Since he never had Hermione, he was just looking at her as what could have been. He looked down at the mousy girl that he had asked to be his date, and cursed under his breath, at his choice. Since he waited so long to find a date, the choices were slim, and he felt he got the best of the rest.

After the first dance, which was for the Champions only, Viktor did not dance again with Marietta. He sat at a table, watching Fred and Hermione enjoying themselves. He watched Hermione move, as if she were a part of the music. Her moves were flawless, and magnificent. His opinion of her changed from wanting her knowledge to wanting Her physically. She was a goddess, and he had to have her. Somehow, he was going to get her. When Viktor Krum wanted something, he got it, by any means possible. When he left Hogwarts at the end of the year, he would be leaving with Hermione Granger. That he vowed to himself.

Hermione was having the time of her life. She had never felt so blissful before. She looked into Fred's eyes, and saw a the love he felt for her, she melted in his arms. She had been approached by several guys asking her to dance, but refused them all. She was Freds for the entire evening, until the end of the evening.

Finally, the night was coming to a close, and Ron and his band were playing the song for the Salsa, and the Beauxbaton ladies had to move to the side to witness this dance, as it was unknown to them. They watched as the Hogwarts students went through the moves with their partners, heating up the dance floor, They broke up with their partners, and approached the Beauxbaton ladies, trying to get them on the dance floor. Some of the more adventurous ones went, and were soon enjoying this dance. The Durmtrang men, just watched, as they were not that familiar with the dance. Viktor however was not that shy. He tried to get Hermione to dance with him, but she was already dancing with Colin, and would not change. Viktor stormed out of the Ballroom, never to return for the evening.

The Beauxbaton ladies were having a blast with this new dance, and had the band playing for over twenty minutes, just so that all of the ladies got to dance. Harry, Fred, and Draco were the most sought after dancers, as they were the most gifted. Fleur got to dance with Harry, and was so into the dance, that she would not let any of the French girls dance. She reluctantly gave him up to Ginny, when she broke them up, and returned to Bill, who surprised her when he pulled her out to the floor, and danced with her to the end of the music.

When the evening came to a close, the Beauxbatons and the Hogwarts students hugged each other, and bid each other good night. The Durmstrang students did not partake of the merriment, and went their way back to their lodging, which was their ship.

MoM-}

It was the day of the second Challenge. Fred and Hermione had learned of the secret to the egg from Fleur. Hermione got the twins to figure a way to breathe under water for as long as it took to get the challenge over with. Fred had all kinds of trinkets at his disposal. He was ready to get this over with, and went looking for Hermione to get his good morning kiss, but she was no where to be found. The clue was that something would be taken that meant the most to the Champion, and they would have one hour to find and retrieve it. He had a sick feeling about what was taken from him the night before. Why had he ever thought about entering into this damned Tournament anyway. How could anyone be so callous as to use a human being in a Challenge so deadly. The Tournament Directors were animals. He would lodge a complaint, if what he thought happened, truly did, and Hermione was put in harms way.

Fred moved up to the end of the dock, waiting for the start of the competition. He looked to George, and he gave him the thumbs down, which meant that Hermione was not found. Freds purpose was now, not winning the Challenge, but making sure that Hermione was alright. He took the large chunk of candy that he and George had concocted and tested. When the gun signaled the start of the Challenge, Fred dove into the water, and instantly turned into a Barracuda. He went for the deepest part of the lake. as he was sure that s where he would find Hermione. He was correct in his assumption. He found four people tied to the mooring, floating helpless in the water. Their eyes wide open. but lifeless. Fred waited for a few minutes, as he was quite early. He was glad he did, as a desperate sound from amongst the weeds made him turn to see that Fleur was being attacked by ferocious little creatures Grindylows or something like that, causing bites and scratches all over her arms and legs. Fred attacked these creatures violently. causing them to depart. Fleur was too weak to continue the Challenge and Fred sent her to the surface, after her motioning to her task. Fred understood, and would take care of it. He went to Hermione, and freed her of her restraint, and then turned to Fleur's little sister. When he went to free her, the Mermen stopped him, or tried to stop him. Fred bit done on some thing in his mouth, and became a Killer whale. This caused the Mermen to back off, and Fred broke through the rope securing the young French girl, and pulled Hermione and Fleur's little sister, to the surface, soon followed by Cedric and Cho. Viktor was the last to surface, with Marietta. He did manage to pull ahead of Fleur in the standings, as he did complete his Challenge, even if he was ten minutes late.

Fred was once again the high scorer, this time with fifty points, followed by Cedric with forty seven points. Viktor with eight points, and Fleur with four points.

Hermione and Fred were huddled under a blanket, when Fleur came to them, and Kissed Fred on both cheeks, thanking him for saving her sister Gabrielle. He also received a kiss from Gabrielle. Hermione was giggling from the blushed appearance on Fred's face. She calmed him down, by adding kisses of her own to the dazed carrot top. Fred accepted her kisses with a resigned feeling. He pulled away from her for a minute to try and tell her something, "Hermione, I am so sorry for getting you involved in this. If I had known what was planned, I would never have allowed you to be used. It was a terrible thing they did, using humans as objectives for a deadly Challenge."

"Fred, calm down, i have to tell you something." She finally got Fred calmed down enough for her to talk. "Fred, you were the only Champion to have a choice of the bait, as Bagman so rudely put it. I was not the only one there for your Challenge. Ginny was there also. It seems they preferred blood to another choice, however since Viktor and Cedric had no kin there, and Fleur could not use Bill, as he had to be in work today, you were the only one to have a choice, although not your own. Ginny almost had her way, when I pointed out that you and I are bonded."

"WHAT! What do you mean bonded? I would know if we were bonded. That can't be. It's not possible."

Hermione lowered her head when Fred went on the rant like he did. "So, you are not happy to find out that we are indeed bonded?"

Fred was beginning to feel like Ron, putting his foot in his mouth. "Hermione, that's not it. If we are bonded, that would make me the happiest bloke in the world. It's just that if we are, how come I don't know it?"

"Fred, do you see how Harry and Ginny, and Sam and Colin are around each other. It's like they know each others needs. Don't you see that you and I are the same. You know when I am hurt, sad, happy, or excited. You know when I am thirsty, or hungry. Tired or exhausted. You cater to me knowing my needs. If that is not a symbol of a bond, then I don't know what is. I believe ours is just now taking hold, where as Harry and Ginny's is firmly in place. Sam and Colin's is just starting out too I believe. I have felt it for about three months now, since Viktor has been making advances towards me."

"Why didn't you say something then, if you felt that strongly about it?"

"We were trying to keep you focused on your Challenge. If you were to worry over something that important, it may have taken your thought away from where it needed to be. To survive the Tri-Wizard Tournament. We know someone put your name in the Goblet, and whoever it was did not do it because they like you. They want you hurt. Either mentally or Physically. If you were sidetracked by knowing you were bonded to me, it would take your mind away from being able to concentrate on your task at hand. As much as I love you, I couldn't take the chance of you getting hurt. Please believe me, I thought it was for the best."

"Hermione, I could never think anything else about you. I know what you mean, and I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but if you ever put yourself in danger again, I'll have Ginny do her Bat Bogey Hex on you. Now, if you will indulge me for however long it takes, come here and give me just a little kiss like this." As he made a face that looked more like a fish, than a kissy face. Hermione just laughed, as she walked into his embrace. They had to break four or five times for breaths, but they made the kiss last about ten minutes.

Viktor was in the worst mood he had ever been in. He was being made a fool of by these two Hogwarts students. He was not one to be made a fool of. He would show these infidels who Viktor Krum was, and make them pay for their insolence. He was still brooding, when he received a letter from a unknown owl. He took the note from the owls leg and read it.

Krum:

I can help you with your problem, and get you your wish. Meet me at the Quidditch at midnight tonight

A Friend


	30. Chapter 30

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 30

Peter had just left Lily's office, after a visit with her, Remus, Narcissa, and Severus. They talked about the situation of Fred being allowed to participate in the Tournament, being underage, and who had entered his name into the goblet. The list was short one. The only reasonable answer was Ludo Bagman. The only question was, WHY?

Lily started, "OK, we all agree that Ludo is the person who could have entered Fred's name into the Goblet, and was the only one who had access to the Goblet undetected. The thing is why would he do it? The only thing I can think of is, revenge. But for what?"

Severus continued, "Do you suppose he is still angry for losing his bet for the World cup Finals? I mean he probably still made money from the other bettors, but the payoff for the twins bet had to take a toll on his profit."

"Lesser things have led to someone taking revenge on another. And Ludo is a very spiteful individual. I imagine that if he felt that the twins somehow cheated with their bet, like maybe using a time turner to see the outcome, he would do what ever it took to receive payback. Yes, I think your assessment of the situation is a sound one Sev." Narcissa stated.

Remus kicked in, "Alright, taking that into consideration, what are we going to do about it. We can't prove that it was Bagman that entered Fred's name into the Goblet. We already know that George's name was also entered, as well as Harry's, Draco's, Neville's, Hermione's and Ginny's. Why was Fred's the one that was chosen? And why were the others entered into the Goblet? They had nothing to do with the bet, except for George."

"To throw people off his trail. If the others were entered into the Goblet, it would start people to think maybe an escaped Death Eater had accomplished this. Revenge still being the reason for the plot. If officials started looking at the list of Death Eaters still on the loose, he would be free to continue on with his little plan. The thing I don't understand is, what is his final objective is?" Peter added.

The group finished up their meeting, and Peter said he was going to go talk with Harry, and the rest of the Renegades, to see how they were doing. As he walked through the Halls, he heard someone walking towards him. He changed into his Wormtail form, and scurried off into the shadows so as not to be discovered. He was not supposed to be walking the Halls, since he was not a Professor or student.

Viktor Krum walked by, holding a small piece of parchment, reading it for one last time, and crumbled it up, and dumped it into a set of armor that was set against the wall. He continued on down the Hall, and was soon gone.

Peter resumed his wizard form, after retrieving the note from the armor. He read it, changed back to his Animagus form, and scurried down to the Quidditch Pitch to find out what was going on.

He arrived at the pitch before Krum got there, and found a secure place where he could see who Krum was supposed to meet. No one was allowed into the pitch, as it was the setting for the final Challenge, and all entries to the Pitch have been blocked from entry. No one could see into the pitch.

Krum arrived not five minutes later, and he was soon joined by another figure, Ludo Bagman.

"Ah, Viktor, how nice of you to join me. I hope my note did not upset you in any way?"

"No, Mr. Bagman, just vondering how you knew of my, let us say, dilemma?"

"Yes, well, I have taken a notice of all the Champions, and saw that you have been distracted through out the Tournament. With your background, you should be way ahead, but instead you are very far back of the leaders, and maintain a marginal lead over Miss Delacour. I have watched you for the past month, and have seen your interest in Miss Granger, and her constant rejection of your attention."

"So vhat does this have to do with you, and this meeting?"

"Suppose I was able to help you win the heart of Miss Granger, and win this Tournament, and discredit Mr. Weasley in the process?"

"Vhy vould you do this? Has Veasley done something to you in the past?"

"Yes, him and his brother. They wagered a lot of Galleons on the outcome of the World Cup, on the exact outcome of the game, with you capturing the Snitch, but Bulgaria still losing the Match. Their bet, got others making the same wager, with the Gaming Commission, of which I am the Head of. I lost a lot of Money because of them, and would like to see them pay. I think they somehow cheated, and the rest followed suit, making their bets."

Viktor thought on this a minute, "Vell, vhat vould you have me do? Yes, I do fancy Hermoninie, and vould like for her to show affection tovards me. I vill do anything for her to show me this."

"Excellent, Viktor. This is what needs to be done." And he started back towards the Castle with his arm around Viktor, talking softly, so that they could not be heard.

Peter was sore that he missed what they were planning, but at least he knew the who, the what, and the why. He just didn't know the When and How? He felt he also knew the where.

Now he had to tell the rest what he had heard.

MoM-}

The Mistress had heard what was said to the group of Professors by Peter, and she reported back to the Renegades to inform them of what she heard. Harry asked Dobby if he could watch Bagman closely, until the time of the match. Dobby agreed. He asked Winky if she could check out the Pitch, and see if any traps had been set. Unfortunately, the wards set up around the Pitch were impenetrable. However she was able to see Bagman moving around in the maze, looking at different areas. She explained where the areas were that he was showing interest in.

Fred and the rest of the Renegades got with Fleur and Cedric, to let them know what was going on, on to avoid the areas that the Mistress had warned them of. He also told them to not trust Krum, as he was sided with Bagman. Although it wasn't mentioned, Fred and George were sure that Ludo had a lot of money bet on Krum winning. The odds for this must have grown considerably, since Krum was so far behind.

Dobby told the Renegades that Bagman had been in the Maze for a better part of three hours. He was not able to enter himself, so he did know what had transpired in the Maze. He did tell them that Bagman had a look of satisfaction on his face when he exited the Pitch.

Hermione pulled Winky off to the side, "Mistress, is it possible to retrieve a memory from your mind, in order for us to view it?"

"Oh no Miss, That can'st be done. But I's may be able to shows my thought to you if you wish?"

Hermione and Winky walked up to the Room of Requirement, where Hermione asked for a place for meditation. They walked into the dimly lit room.

"Now Winky, what I need to see, is your memory of what you saw in the Pitch with Bagman. The entire memory, if you would. Can you do that?"

Winky was jumping up and down saying, "Yes Missy Granger, Winky can do this."

Winky was able to project her thoughts straight to Hermione, which surprised her, because she thought Winky was going to like project her thoughts like a Pensieve. She was so confused, she had to have Winky stop, and start all over again. Winky thinking she had done something wrong, started to apologize, and Hermione had to stop her and tell her she just wasn't expecting her memories to be sent straight to her head. She said she was ready for it now, and to start all over.

She watched, as Bagman examined the areas Winky had mentioned. She stored the memory, and later would ask Lily if she could use her Pensieve to review the memory.

Lily only agreed to this, if she could join Hermione on her visit into the Pensieve. They entered the Pensieve, and watched as Bagman made his way through the maze. The two were taking notes on what they saw, and what they assumed was happening. When they saw the last of the memory, for the fourth time, they left the Pensieve, and compared notes.

The comparisons were remarkably close. They felt that there were mostly Magical plants that were placed in the Maze. Most likely dangerous, but probably not lethal. There were four avenues of approach to the cup, and four entry points to the Maze, each one coinciding with an approach. They saw Bagman using a parchment, and writing down information on this parchment. They figured it was a map that Bagman would be giving to Krum, for an unfare advantage. They also saw him pull out a vial of some potion, and inspected it. Lily saw what she believed to be Amortensia, and believed it to be for Hermione. She told her this, and Hermione went white. Was Krum so infatuated with her that he would stoop that low? She would have to get Winky to watch him close.

MoM-}

The day of the final Challenge, Winky told Hermione that Krum had indeed put something in her drink, and to take care. Hermione went to breakfast knowing that her drink was doctored.

She arrived at the Gryffindor table, and looked at her cup, and it appeared to be empty. She thought that maybe Winky had been wrong in her warning. She sat down to her meal, and was ready to pour the drink, pulling her cup to her to pour. As she pulled it to her, it felt different, heavier.

She looked back into her cup, and still couldn't see anything, but knew it was different. She poured the Pumpkin Juice into the cup, and pretended to drink out of it.

Fred came in and sat beside her, and kissed her on the cheek, his way of saying good morning. Hermione hated to do this, but, she slapped Fred on the cheek, and stormed out of the hall, without eating. Fred looked puzzled. 'What just happened?' he thought to himself

Hermione knew if she had let Fred kiss her, and she did nothing, Krum would know something went wrong.

When Viktor saw Hermione Slap Fred in the face, he was elated that the first phase of the plan had went off with perfection. Now, phase two. He followed Hermione out of the Hall.

"Hermionine, please vait up. I need to talk vith you."

Hermione tried to look star struck, as Viktor made his approach. "Oh. hello Viktor. What is it you wanted to talk about? And can I say you look handsome this morning, because you do?" she said, almost retching as she said it.

"Thank you, and you look very pretty this morning as vell. I was hoping maybe ve could get together after the Challenge, and talk. I know know ve have not got off to a good start, but you are a very beautiful young lady, and I vould like, very much, to get to know you better?"

"That would be nice. as I have been rather cruel towards you. Yes, I will meet you after the Challenge is completed, I look forward to it." And she kissed him on the cheek, again almost retching. So bad, she had to run to the nearest bathroom, before she did retch.

Viktor thought she was embarrassed, and shy. He would have his way with this witch tonight, and maybe a few more times before he dumped her and left to get back to his fiance in Bulgaria.

Hermione went to Fred to apologize and to explain why she did it. He accepted her apology with a deep kiss that sent her senses reeling

Unknown to Viktor, Hagrid, and Professor Sprout had entered the Maze, to realign the hazards, making his map, useless. They did not warn the other Champions, as it was still a competition, but at least now, it was a fair competition.

MoM-}

The four Champions were gathered at the start of the maze, and were told of the obstacles they had each had to face. Fred and Cedric had a two minute head start, before Viktor and Fleur were allowed to enter the maze.

The canon fired, and the Challenge was started. Fred entered the Path on the far left, and Cedric entered the one to the right of it. As soon as they entered, the Maze closed behind them, and it got very dark. Immediately, the walls of the Maze started shifting, and the obstacles that were mentioned in the briefing, became apparent. Both participants entered their respective paths with caution. Fred lit hi wand to get a better view, and went pale as he saw giant Venus-Fly-Traps, big enough to eat humans as his first obstacle. There were four, set up as an obstacle course. Fred transfigured four large rocks into huge rats, and sent them into the course, causing the Traps to scoop them up, and eat them. Since they were preoccupied, Fred was able to get through without a problem

Back at the start, two minutes had elapsed and the last two Champions were allowed into the maze. As soon as the Maze closed, two Aurors approached Ludo Bagman, and apprehended him, on the charges of fixing a Wizengot sanctioned magical event. He denied this, but was hauled off the field, under protest. He was shown the proof of their charges, and Arthur Weasley, who was the senior wizard at the event, placed him under arrest, and confined to the cells under the Ministry. His wand had been taken from him.

Back in the Maze, Fred was not having a good time. He was cut in a dozen different places, his clothes were torn and dirty. He was not alone in this, as Cedric and Fleur were also pretty beat up. But the worst of the lot was Viktor. His leg had been boken by a whipping willow branch that was not supposed to be there. He was then attacked by a Venomous Ventacular vine, hitting him in the back. He took three steps after this attack, and passed out. He was done for the evening. Hagrid was sent in to retrieve him. He was patched up and taken to the waiting cell on charges of aiding in a fixed Magical event.

Fleur was pleased that she had studied Herbology with a passion, as she got through that portion of the Maze rather quickly, but damaged. Not knowing that her counterparts had also received some damage as well. The next pase of th Maze was the magical beast phase, and she was not pleased when she came face to face with a Blast Ended Skrewt. She barely dodged a blast from the creature, before she used the Petrificus Totalus charm on the creature.

Fred was entering his portion of the Magical creature phase of the Maze. He ventured into the lane with caution, looking to all sides for a sign of what he was supposed to face. He started to get a little careless when he didn't see anything, thinking that what ever it was he was supposed to face was not interested in him. He neglected to look up, as a huge Acromantula was descending upon him If the web hadn't caused a branch to move, and make a noise, Fred would have been finished for the event. As it was, he barely missed getting stung by the big spider. He used the Binding curse on the creature, making it immobile. He had to take a breather after this, as he was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Cedric was also in a bind, as his magical creature happened to be a Centaur, and a mean one at that. He was using his bow with alarming speed, and it took all of Cedric's concentration to shields against this attack. He was completely on the defensive, and found no way to attack. He tripped over a vine, and went down. That was the end of the competition for Cedric, as he had a notched arrow pointing right at his head. He conceded defeat, and was through for the evening.

Fleur was now at the final phase of the Maze, the knowledge portion. She was asked a question by a Sphinx, "If a plane crashes on the border of two countries, where would they bury the survivors?"

Fleur thought for a minute, where would they bury the survivors if it was on the border of two countries? Wait a minute, why would they be burying the survivors? "Excuse me, but you do not bury people if they survived."

"You may Pass."

"Thank you Madam, It was a pleasure talking to you."

"As it was for me, but you must hurry, as your competitor has also arrived to his test."

And Fleur went on her way.

Fred had arrived for his final phase of the Maze, and A Sphinx was there with his Question, "Which came first, the chicken or the egg?"

Fred was stymied. He had been asked that question before, and no matter how you answered it, there was always a rebuttal, denying the answer. A chicken has to lay the egg, but the egg has to hatch in order for the chicken to live, so which would come first? "If a chicken is to be born, he has to hatch from an egg, for a egg to be laid, it has to come from a chicken. so the logical answer would be an egg from another creature, such as a turkey."

The Sphinx acknowledged this theory, and accepted this answer as being astute. she allowed Fred to pass.

However, as he passed, he looked to the cup before him, and saw as Fleur arrived, and was ready to pick it up. Fleur had won the Tri-Wizard Tournament, fare and square. He ran over to her and congratulated her for her accomplishment. As soon as Fleur picked up the cup, the Maze vanished, and the two contestants stood in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, being surrounded by hundreds of students.

Fleur was declared the winner, and the two were told of the final two Champions. Fred was sorry to hear about Cedric, but pleased to hear about Krum. Cedric soon joined the two, and they shared a hug and a kiss from Fleur. She was soon joined by Bill, who picked her up and spun her around, causing her to laugh. The end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, meant the start of a celebration, that would last for the remainder of the school year, except for OWLS and NEWTS exams, which had to be taken by those students who were due to take them.

MoM-}

Vernon and Petunia were relaxing in their den, when there was a knock on the door. Tuney answered it, and a Constable was there. "Is a Vernon Dursley here?"

"Yes, please hold a second, would you like to come in?"

He entered, just as Vernon walked in. Vernon was shocked when he saw it was a constable, and thought, Dudley was back to his old ways.

"Mr Vernon Dursley?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Mr Dursley, I'm afraid I have some bad news, your sister has been taken to the hospital, after suffering what appeared to be stroke. It would be best if you left right away, as they have not given her much time. I am sorry to be passing on this information, as it is one or worst tasks of the job." And he left, with a pale set of people standing there dazed and confused as to what was just said to them.


	31. Chapter 31

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 31

Once again, Vernon had asked Dudley to see if he could stay with Natalie and her parents for a while, as he and Petunia needed to go see about Marge. He was allowed to stay as long as was needed.

Vernon and Petunia were a somber pair as they completed their trip to the hospital where Marge was being taken care of. They arrived, and began their journey to the room that was assigned to his sister.

When they entered the room, they felt a pang of guilt, when they saw her hooked up to all the equipment surrounding her. She seemed to be asleep, so they went in search of someone who could bring them up to date on her condition. A nurse who was just passing by, led them to a office down the hall and to the left. They approached the room, and walked into the reception area. They said who they were, and who they wished to see, and were asked to sit down, and would be called in when the Doctor was ready to see them.

About a half hour later, a nurse came out and asked them to follow her to the Doctor's office. She left, as she let them in. It was another five minutes, before the Doctor arrived.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I am Doctor Johannson, Miss Dursley's Physician. What is it that I can help you with?"

Vernon sat up and answered, "How is she? Will she be alright? How long will she have to be in here?"

Doctor Johannson sighed, this was always the hardest part of his job, explaining to the next of kin. "Well, when she was brought in, we had to work hard to bring her back to us. She had a massive stroke, that was brought on by several factors. Stress, high blood pressure, Her overweight problem, her cholesterol count was excessively high, and her alcohol addiction. We have to bring her vitals back into control, before we can operate."

Vernon went pale, this was the first he knew of her needing an operation. "Why do you have to operate?"

"Mr. Dursley, your sister has four clogged arteries that need to be cleared or replaced. Judging by the size of the stroke, I would say replaced. Then we have to check her heart, as there could have been damage done due to the severity of the stroke. A pace maker may need to be put in place to keep her heart beating in a stable pace. If that fails,an artificial heart may be the only solution, provided her body accepts it. In short, things are not looking very promising for your sister at the moment. Since you are her only living relatives, I would suggest you get all her affairs in order. This is a precautionary measure, for cases of this magnitude. I am sorry to have been the bearer of this news to you, but you should know the state of her condition."

"Thank you Doctor Johannson. We appreciate the time you have given us to explain what she is facing. Would it be alright if we went in to see her when she is awake?"

"Of course, but try not to get her excited, as this would set us back to square one, in trying to get her vitals manageable."

Petunia spoke up for the first time since they had arrived, "Vernon, perhaps we should wait until after she has had the surgery, to see her. I think our last visit, may be a part of why she is in here." She faced the Doctor, "You see Doctor Johannson, We had a very bad argument with Madge the last time we saw her, about 9 Months ago. We haven't spoken since. I think this may have been a possible cause for this condition."

"No, Mrs. Dursley, this isn't what caused her current condition. It may have been a contributing factor, but not the cause. Her eating and drinking habits are the cause, plus her overweight problem. Mr. Dursley, according to your sister, you have had a major weight loss over the past year, yet you look healthy to me. Is she correct in her statement?"

"As a matter of fact, she is correct, as I have lost nearly 8 stone in that period. I have lost it by a combination of diet, exercise, and something I have just found to be the best type of exercise, Dancing, with my lovely Dance partner." He said this while reaching out and taking Tuney's hand.

The Doctor saw this, and smiled at their love for one and other. "Dance you say? How often do you go dancing?"

"We try to go twice a week. We have failed one time to make that attempt. I'm afraid this is the one time, as tonight was our dance night." Vernon replied.

"You know, I know of a dance club that is open tonight, if you wish to attend. It is an open club, with a minimum cover charge. It does not serve alcohol, and is open to all type of dance. It has been a while since My wife and I have been dancing, and If you wouldn't mind, perhaps we could meet you here at say, 7 O'clock, and we could go check it out. Madge will be sedated for another twelve to fourteen hours, to try and get her stable. How does that sound?"

Petunia clapped her hands together once and said, "YES."

Vernon let out a peel of laughter at the exuberance of his wife at the thought of dancing. He looked at Doctor Johannson and said, "Looks like we will be dancing tonight." He shook the doctor's hand, and he and Tuney left. They stopped by Marge's room, and as the Doctor said, she was sleeping.

They met the Johannson's at seven in front of the Hospital, and only had to go two blocks to the club that Nate mentioned. He had asked Vernon and Petunia to call them Nate and Paula.

When the four walked into the club, Nate and Paula were pulled into hugs by several people, asking why they had stayed away so long. They then went and found a table and sat until the music started playing. Vernon stuck his hand out, and Tuney took it and she was led to the floor. Vernon put his Right hand on her hip, and his left hand held her right, while her left hand went to his right shoulder and they began to rhythmically follow the music with their dance. They flowed perfectly with it, and were watched by many at their precise moves. When the music stopped, and they walked back to their table, there was a loud applause. They assumed it was for the band, but were surprised by the many eyes following them to their table. Vernon turned with Tuney, faced the crowd and bowed to the crowd, which brought more applause. Tuney blushed, and Vernon grinned a huge grin. They then sat down to Nate and Paula congratulating them on their fine performance.

Vernon leaned over to Nate and asked, "Does the band know any Salsa music, Nate?"

"I don't know, but I can find out, if you like?"

"If you don't mind?"

Nate got up and walked to the band before they started their next song, and asked. He then walked back to their table and told Vernon, "They know a few songs that would allow that dance, and will play one after this next number. Vernon and Tuney decided to wait for it before they danced again.

After the next number was done, the Singer announced what their next number was, and that it was a request by their newest members of the club. Once again, Vernon put his hand out to Tuney, and she took it and was led out to the floor once again. They took their stance for the start of the dance, and when the music started, They moved with the grace and sensuality of the beat. Women were looking at the two, with a wanton look, and then looked to their partners for hope. Very few were asked to the floor, and none were as graceful as Vernon and Tuney. They had become quite a pair during the last year, and knew each others moves to the exact moment for the next move. After the dance was over, they tried to leave the dance floor, but were stopped by a large number of people requesting them to dance with them. Vernon looked to Tuney, and she looked bewildered. She had never been asked to dance before by strangers. Vernon was in the same train of thought. He shrugged his shoulders, and they split up and danced with the other members of the club, and preceded to have the best night they could have had, considering the circumstances.

Petunia had danced with Nate a few times, and Vernon with Paula a few times. Each of them being complimented on their dancing prowess. For the four hours they were there, the two had sat out a total of three dances, They were wore out but thrilled by the evening they had just had. Nate asked them before they split up to go their separate ways, "Vernon, Petunia, thank you for the most enjoyable evening we have had in a long time. I don't know when I enjoyed myself more. I wish you could stay longer, as We would love to learn that Salsa dance. It was, if you will excuse the expression, smokin hot. If you could have seen the expressions on the crowds faces as they watched you move through the moves, It was orgasmic."

Tuney giggled at this use of the term. "Surely you mean it was enjoyed by them?"

"No, I mean you could see wet spots forming on some of the gents pants, and women fanning them selves, lower than their faces. Much lower. Like below their waists lower. You moved so erotically, there were no dry clothes in the crowd."

Vernon and Tuney were laughing so hard, their sides hurt. "You make it sound like we were having sex on the dance floor." Vernon stated.

"We thought you were. I have never seen anything like it. Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"My sister and her husband and a few others. If you think we were hot, you should see my nephew and his girlfriend. They will make you drool all over the place. How did you put it, oh yea, They are what you would call smokin hot. the whole family is just fantastic. they can do so many things, it is unreal." She giggled once more, "It's almost like magic." Vernon almost fell over laughing at this. Nate and Paula wanted to be let in on the joke, but Tuney just said it was family humor, and they wouldn't understand it.

The next morning, they were called once more by Nate, "Vernon, Miss Dursley is stable enough, for us to go in and do the surgery. They will be taking her in soon, and may be 8 hours before they come out. I would suggest you wait for at least another day, before you come out to see her. She will probably be out that long."

"Thank you Nate, we will probably go sight seeing today, and get familiar with the town."

"OK, have fun then, and don't be surprised if people greet you that you don't know."

And they were. It would seem their popularity was spread through out the small community, and people wanted to get to know them. Vernon had another reason to thank James and Lily in a couple of weeks. If he had not visited them last summer, he would be missing out on quite a few new friends.

MoM-}

The Renegades had been told the whole story about Bagman and Krum. Bagman was disgraced and thrown into Azkaban for a four year sentence, and his wand was broken . He would never be allowed into the wizarding world again. Krum was suspended from playing Quidditch for ten games without pay, but, would have received a stiffer penalty if Hermione had not spoken on his behalf. She had stated that his infatuation for a woman that showed no inclination towards him had befuddled his mind. Sort of like a Imperious curse. He had no control of his emotions.

Before Durmstrang left, he approached Fred and apologized profusely. He wanted to apologize to Hermione, but she would not go near him. He was ashamed of his actions, and gave Fred a letter for him to give to her, before he left.

She wouldn't read it until he was gone. Once he was, her and Fred sat and read the letter.

My dear Hermione;

Yes, I finally learned how to say your name correctly.

What I did was unforgivable, and I can see how you would never want to see me again. I have never met a woman like you before. Most women would fight to have a chance to be around me. It was a bore to be honest with you. All they saw was a famous Quidditch player, with a lot of money. When Fred told me about you, and how you helped him with the Tournament Challenges, made me jealous. I have never found a woman who wanted to help me with anything. I wanted that more than anything. A woman who loved me for me, not Viktor Krum, the Quidditch star. And when you didn't show any feelings towards me, You affected me more than you could imagine. Never had a woman rejected me before in my life. It was a new experience for me, and it got my blood to boil. Three times you refused my offer, and Mr. Bagman saw this. He was a chance for me to get the woman of my dreams.

Yes, Hermione, you are the woman of my dreams. A woman who could love me for myself. A woman who could look past my fame, and saw the person who was afraid he would never find the right woman for him. I knew you were with Fred, but I felt if you could get to know me, I could get you to change your mind. I was a fool to think that. I could see the love that you and Fred shared. Why I continued my pursuit, I can not say. Call it it ignorance if you must, or lust if you think that, although I never once thought of you in that sense. I once thought that, but in truth, I would gladly have given up my fiance to be with you. Again yes, I have a fiance, but we have had a bit of a falling out, which I now hope to repair.

I know you have waited till I left to read this, but I had to tell you why I did the things I did. Thank you for your help in my defense during the hearing. It probably saved my career. I will have a lot of groveling to do to get my Fiance back, but, if that is what it takes, then that is what I will do.

Please express my apologies to all of your friends for the stress I put them through. If you would be so kind as to tell Ronald Weasley that he will be receiving Life long season passes to the team of his choice for being a Krum fanatic, I would appreciate it.

Again, I am so sorry.

Your humble servant

Viktor Krum

"Well, that was entertaining. I think he was sorry, what do you think Hermione." Fred joked.

"Hmmm, It did seem to sound that way, didn't it? But why would he be so set to go after me, if he had a fiance. That just doesn't sound right. I think I need to talk to Professor Potter."

"What is this all about. He's gone now, you don't have to worry about him any more."

"Fred, what if wasn't acting under his own power. What if he was Imperiused or under a potion or another kind of spell. He would have been unfairly punished for something he didn't really didn't have control over."  
"Too true my love, Too true."

MoM-}

It was just as Hermione suggested. After re-administering the Veritiserum, Bagman had confessed to giving Viktor Amortensia, to get him top help in his plans for his revenge on the Twins. Bagman's sentence was given another ten years for using an illegal drug on another individual. Viktor had been vindicated, and his suspension lifted. Hermione had received another letter from Viktor, but all this one said was Thank You, Hermione.

The end of term was here, and the departing feast was a special one for Ginny, as She was asked by Professor McGonagall to see her in her office. When she went in, she was met by Bill and Fleur. "Ginny, I want you to be the first to know, that Fleur has agreed to be my girl friend. I have got her a job working for Gringotts here in England, and I have applied for the Assistant Director of Security Position. I should know later today if I got it or not."

Ginny threw her arms around Bill, and gave him a Molly hug, and then did the same for Fleur, which shocked the Half-Veela. She did manage to hug her back though.

"When are you going to tell mom, and why did you decide to tell me first?"

"Because, Firefly, you are my favorite Weasley sibling, and I know you can keep it a secret, long enough for me to tell everyone else."

"Thanks Bill, for thinking of me that way. That's going some, when you consider the size of our family." She hugged them both again, and left.

For the train ride home, the Professors transfigured the cars of the train, to have bench seats along the sides of the walls, and the kids were able to celebrate the end of a very special school year.

Later that day, Bill received confirmation of his acceptence for the position. This was a cause of a celebration, which he did with his new girlfriend, sharing a private moment.


	32. Chapter 32

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 32

The operation on Marge had been successful, and the next morning she was awake and demanding to talk to her doctor, to find out when she could get home to take care of her pets. She was demanding something to eat beside the meager meal of oatmeal and wheat toast, no butter. "What the bloody hell am I paying for, if this is all you are going to feed me. How much am I paying for this? Anything over a tuppence is too much. Where are you hiding my clothes?"

Her yelling went on for hours, until Her doctor came in to calm her down. "Miss Dursley, you need to calm down. There are people here that need there sleep and peace and quiet. If you continue with this ranting, I'm afraid we will have to sedate you. Now, what is it you want first?"

"I want to know how long I have to stay here, I have to take care of my Babies. They don't do well, If I am away from them too long."

"That has already been taken care of, by your brother. He has taken them to the best Animal hotel in the area."

"NO!, Not my brother, he will have taken them to the slaughter house by now, and made into some food for the underprivileged families. Or drowned them in the lake. Or taken them to some forest where the wild animals will most likely eat them. They are poor defenseless puppies."

"Miss Dursley, Vernon has done none of those things. Here is the paper work from the Pet Hotel where your Dogs are being cared for. Now what else was there you wish to discuss?"

"What is this stuff they brought me, for breakfast? And why is there no butter for my toast? Whatever I am paying for meals is too much, if this is all you are going to feed me. A person could starve if they continued to eat like this?"

"Miss Dursley, you are eating what I prescribed. You are seriously overweight, and need to get it back to a controllable setting. You are overworking your heart by carrying around all this weight. You also need to exercise to tone your body when you start losing this weight. Your brother and his wife dance, and this is a very good exercise. Perhaps you could join them on their dance nights. It is only twice a week, but a very good start to your program. Walks in the morning and evening every day is good for your fitness and regaining your energy level. Perhaps you could take your dogs with you?"

"Vernon and Petunia do not dance, are we talking about the same thing? Maybe you have me confused with another patient? And have you had this talk with my brother, as he is in the same shape as me, although I am a bit healthier. As for walks with my dogs, I'll have you know, that I walk with them twice a day around my yard, and that is more than enough for them, so it should be enough for me."

"You are going to have to change your ways, if you want to survive. Another heart attack like the last on, will be more drastic to your body than this one. You have to make a more concerted effort on your part, and make a more substantial impact on your body chemistry. Right now, your heart is a time bomb, and it is set to go off anytime now. The warning you just received from it must have scared you. If it hasn't, then there is nothing I can say to you that will alter your course. I will be seeing you again in the near future. Vernon and Petunia do indeed dance, and are quite good, as a matter of fact, they are more than quite good. They are the envy of the whole town."

"Well you can tell my dear brother, if he is here to see me, he can sod off, and take his bitch of a wife and go home. I will not being seeing the likes of him anytime soon. He can drag his tail off to the bitches family, and see if they can provide for them like I have. Give them the love that I provided. If they can give them the guidance that I provided them. I think not. They are nothing but freaks, and nothing good can come from them. If that's what they want, they can have them. I want nothing to do with them. So just tell him and his whore to go home and forget ever having to come to me for help, as it will not be there."

"Miss Dursley, you will be receiving my final bill by the end of the day. As of now, I am no longer your doctor. Vernon and Petunia are the two nicest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Your treatment of them only shows me how right Petunia was. You are a vindictive, controlling, manipulative woman. Your only concern is not being able to lead people around by their ears. Vernon said that he realized this, the moment he saw what he had been missing all those years, listening to your prejudice rants. Yes, he has told me of Tuney's family, and how they have accepted him into their family, like he had always been a member. He told my wife and I they were the most care free, loving, and caring family they could hope for. He doesn't even care about watching the telly anymore. Briefly for the news, and for upcoming events that might interest Tuney and himself. He may have been large at one time, but I can assure you, that he and Tuney are fit as a fiddle. Now if you will excuse me, I have patients that really do want to get better, and listen to what I have to say."

When Nate opened the door, he was looking right into the eyes of Vernon Dursley. He stepped aside for Vernon to go in, but Vernon just looked in to Marge and said, "You are no sister of mine. I doubt if you ever have been. I am sorry for all the time I could have been living the life I am living now. James and Lily are the family I should have been with all that that time. Not a conniving, self centered, bitch like you. Good day to you Margaret Louise Dursley, and may your days be lonely and long. You don't have to worry about us trying to get in touch with you, as that will never happen. Oh, and by the way, I have been offered a new job, and I am seriously thinking about taking it. Nate, we will see you and Paula tonight I hope. And we will have a surprise for you I hope."

"Oh, we will be there Vernon, and Tuney, don't forget, you promised me a few dances."

"Nate, if what we said comes true, you may be changing your mind. But none the less, we will be dancing this evening."

MoM-}

Lily had received her letter from Tuney, requesting her, James, Harry, Ginny, Samantha, and Colin, for a dance this evening. Since it was a Friday, and Minnie allowed it, she wrote back that they would be there. They would have asked others to come, but they didn't know how much space the building had to spare. They had never been there, but they did know the area around it due to James Auror job.

There was a safe spot for aparitions that they could use. It had a Confundus Charm set around it, to keep unsuspecting muggles from seeing it. They used tis, and had a Ministry vehicle waiting to take them to the club Tuney had mentioned. Once they arrived, they had the driver to park the vehicle, and join them in the club. He refused at first, claiming he didn't wish to intrude. But he joined them for the evening anyway.

James was the first to spot Vernon and Tuney, and grabbed Lily by the hand to lead her and the rest to them. They had to pull up two more table and the chairs, to make room for everybody. Lily was proud of Tuney, as she was being hugged by almost all the people that passed there table, and Vernon was shaking all the hands of the gentlemen that passed, and received quite a few hugs him self.

Nate and Paula soon joined them, and the introductions were made. "So this is the young couple you were so wanting us to see. Are you sure they can keep up with us? They look awfully young Tuney. Ah, but this beautiful young woman must be the one you truly meant. Lily, I hope you are able to save one dance with me this evening, as I am sure James will have to keep the rest of the men from trying to steal you away from us all night."

Lily took this with a passing Phfft, thinking Nate was just trying to be charming. After her first dance with James though, she wasn't so sure. She was beseiged with requests, as well as Tuney, for the next dance. She had to turn down many, to keep James from getting bored.

As for the kids, Harry and Ginny were so hot, that they were leaving a lot of open mouths all over the building. The news traveled fast, about the four kids that were dancing in the club, and soon, kids were lined against the wall, to get a look. They were not disappointed, as Harry, Ginny, Samantha, and Colin put on quite a show. They even got on stage, and played for a few sets, and let the band members enjoy themselves for a few dances.

When Samantha sang, the crowd had to stop and listen to her for a while, as they were to enchanted to do any dancing. The kids standing along the wall, decided to take this chance, and went to the dance floor to dance, But were stopped by the management. They hadn't paid the cover charge and were asked to leave the dance floor. James came over and asked what the problem was, and took care of the matter, by giving the manager a few hundred pounds, to allow anyone who came in to dance. With that matter settled, the dance floor was once again lively.

The adults were amazed that the youths of the town were so into the dancing, that they let the kids have fun, and were happy to just sit and watch. That is until the Salsa started. Then the youths had to sit back and watch, as they did not know this dance. However, this is where Harry, Ginny, Samantha and Colin shined the brightest. Even the youth were in awe at the sultry moves put on by the four. James and Lily put on a show of their own, but were overshadowed by their kids.

Nate was sweating from the heat being produced from the dancing couples on the dance floor. When Tuney told him that her Nephew and his girlfriend were smokin hot, he thought she was pulling his leg. Boy was he wrong. They were like to shadows moving across the floor, So fluid and exact. And damn were they hot. He watched the kids lined up along the wall, and the expressions on their faces, like they were hypnotised. Tuney's sister and her husband were no slouches either. He didn't know people could create such passion, just by dancing.

When the dance was finished, the dancers took their seats, to get a breather. Nate couldn't hold it back. "Damn, James. You could have started a fire, from the heat you and Lily were creating out there. And Harry and Ginny. You should have seen the faces of the kids lining the wall. How old are you Harry, Ginny, and you too Samantha, and Colin."

"Well sir, I'm 14, and Ginny, Samantha and Colin are thirteen." Harry stated.

"Excuse my English, but you have got to be shitting me. I know people who have studied dance longer that you have been alive, and not move like you do. Vernon, Tuney, if you can talk these wonderful people into returning, they will sure be welcome. Do you know anymore people interested in dancing like you?"

"Only about what Ginny, 6 maybe 7 hundred?"

"About that Harry, unless you want to count family members, then there would be about a thousand."

"Surely you are kidding right?" Nate said.

Samantha looked at Nate and answered, "Sir, we hardly know you, why would we lie to you?"

Nate looked at Samantha, trying to read her expression for any hint of a joke, but saw none. "You mean to say, you know a thousand people who dance like you do?"

Ginny said, "Well, I can't promise there all as good, but I can promise that they know the moves. There is one couple, that are almost as good as Harry and I. Don't you think Harry?"

"Are you talking about Hermione and Fred, Draco and Daphne or Neville and Luna?"

"Hmmm, good point, there are at least three couples almost as good as we are."

Colin added, "But you're just talking about the kids, what about Sirius and Amelia, or Remus and Tonks, or Severus and Narcissa, or Peter and Delilah? They are all really good."

Nate was listening to all this, and watching the kids rejecting pleas from the the kids that were leaning against the wall. He thought that Vernon and Tuney's first night was the best he ever seen, but this evening topped that one by a long shot, and all because of four kids. He thought back about what MIss Dursley said, about these people being freaks. Well if they are, then he wanted to be a freak as well. They were the most fascinating people he has met. No wonder Vernon felt so good about them. He leaned over to Vernon, and asked him to join him in getting drinks for the table.

"Vernon, I remember what you said about last year being a turning point in your life. It was because of James and Lily. I can see why. They are the most charismatic people I have ever met. James can be so funny, I have to hold myself back to prevent hurting myself. And Damn, Lily is like WOW! And her and Tuney are sisters. Shit man, how did you and James get so lucky. I love Paula, don't get me wrong, but Even being married, my libido hasn't died. I enjoy looking at a beautiful woman. Paula knows this, and doesn't mind, unless I do more than look. Just once, and she scared me for life. I didn't do anything, but I asked a wrong question, and Paula heard it, and I was threatened with one of my own scalpels. She said they would look great bronzed and used for earrings. But I still envy guys like you and James with women who look like dreams and make men drool all over."

Vernon was wondering where Nate was going with this, and started getting angry. He thought he was making a move on Tuney or Lily.

Nate saw this, and backtracked. "Vernon, I would never over step my boundaries, with the friendship we have made, I am just saying you are one lucky guy, as is James. If Harry and Colin marry Ginny and Samantha, they are going to be in the same boat. Guys will lusting after them in their minds, wishing it was them that was dancing with those two visions. All I'm saying is that Don't let her go. She is everything you could want in a woman, and you can see that she loves you."

This calmed Vernon down, and his compliments sort of swelled his pride. He was a lucky son of a bitch, and had to let Tuney know this. "Thank you Nate, for letting me know, how lucky I am. I have to let Tuney know this, and prove to her I am worthy of her love. I don't know if I tell her enough of how much I love her, but I intend to increase that number by a lot. Now how about we get those drinks, and bring them back to the table, before we lose the girls to the rest of the crowd."

MoM-}

The train ride home was filled with the talk of the dance that the four had attended. It was too much for one to accept that even Samantha was asked by over fifty boys and men wanting to dance with her. Ginny had been approached by over seventy five. Harry had been approached by over a hundred and tenty, and Colin about thirty. Colin's number was all girls, no women. It seemed like he just looked to young. Not that he minded, as he thought that the women there were like old enough to be his grandmother, and though he would dance with his grandmother, he didn't think he could dance with one that was old enough and not be his grandmother. Colin had a very confusing way to talk.

They then went into plans as to what everyone wanted to do this summer. Hermione thought a vacation would be nice, and Fred said, "You know, Hermione is right. Harry, does your dad know anyone in the states, that could suggest a good vacation spot."

"Why does it have to be one spot? Can't we just go on a road trip. Visit several locations, enjoy the local scenery and food. Buy presents. Have fun. I bet there is a travel agency that could orchestrate the whole thing for a set price."

Everyone agreed to ask James and Lily about this. If it could happen, this could be one very interesting summer.


	33. Chapter 33

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 33

A/N: To: Mrs Edward Potter

From: Keeperoliver

Subject: Answer to your review

Dear Mrs. Potter

I wish that you had sent a signed review so that I could answer you personally. But since you didn't, I will answer you this way.

You're review was amazing. I never thought that my story was that good. I mean I knew it was good, because of all my faith full followers, but what you said, actually touched me deep.

I wish that There had been one more review before you sent yours, as yours would have been number 200. A special meaning there for a special Review. But, it wasn't to be.

My writing style is probably weird, as I tend to use my way of talking and it makes the young students sound like old people. This I can't change, but I do try and make them sound like kids when they are with each other.

Well, I think I should get on with my story, but before I do, I wish to dedicate this chapter to you, Mrs. Edward Potter.

Your humble servant

Keeperoliver

MoM-}

The Renegades had decided to separate when they reached the station, after their journey from Hogwarts. They wanted to spend time with their family before leaving for the states to enjoy their vacation.

Ginny, However, decided to join Harry at the Potter Manor for a couple of days. She hasn't been able to share any intimate time with him the past year because of all the activity and extra students.

Harry and Ginny joined his parents after they got done in their rooms. Lily, James, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Amelia, Peter, Delilah, Severus and Narcissa were all enjoying a cup of tea, when the two joined them. They knew of the plans the kids had made, and agreed to them. They knew they could trust the young ones, as they never gave them any reason not too. They had made plans of their own. They were going as a group to tour the Continent. It was a six week vacation, and it would start thew following Monday. As it was Thursday, it gave them four days to prepare.

The Renegades would also start their vacation on Monday, but they were already prepared. That meant that Harry and Ginny could enjoy themselves for three days before their trip.

After two hours of Dining and talking, the two bid the adults good night, and headed up stairs. Ginny joined Harry in his room, and they laid on Harry's bed, holding each other, and just talking and Kissing. They shared their feelings in ways that few other could express. Ginny had always felt good about herself, but with Harry, she felt special. She never thought that Harry would think about what if Ginny wasn't what he really wanted. He always knew it was Him and Ginny. He remembered the talk he had with Hermione in their first year.

He brought this up to Ginny. "Babe, remember my first year when I had that talk with Mione about you and I? I knew she started having feelings for me, and it made me realize that what we had was special. Not just boyfriend/girlfriend, but we were meant to be together. I never said this to you, but you have made my life complete. You are the one to steal my heart and become one with each other. I would be nothing without you. I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley. Always have, always will. I plan to be with you forever. You know that don't you? Don't even think of leaving me, as I have plans, and they all concern you being a part of them. There is no one else I want to be with. It may be a bit presumptuous, but those plans include you being Mrs. Harry James Potter. So with that, will you Ginevra Molly Weasley agree to be my wife, when we have graduated from school. To love, honor and cherish the time we have together for the rest of lives. To become a family. To be the mother of our children. We were destined to be together, and I wish now to fulfill that destiny."

Ginny had tears forming in her eyes. She knew what Harry was saying was true. She also felt it in her heart. But to be asked now, was not expected. But she had been ready for the answer for a long time now. "Harry, Being your wife has always been the focal point of my life. To be the mother of your children my top priority. Yes, I will marry you, but if you could delay the kids part for a while, I would appreciate it, as I would like to pursue my career as a professional Quidditch player for the Harpies. I would like to play for a few years, if I am good enough. Have you thought about what you want to do when school is over. Your dad wants you to join the Aurors, and your mother wants you to become an Unspeakable, but what do you want to do?"

"Do you promise not to laugh, if I tell you?"

"Of course I'll laugh, if I think it's funny. But I will never laugh at you for your choice of a career."

"Well, I would like to join the twins in their WWW business. Fred and George will be opening up their business in Diagon Alley, if the shop in Hogsmeade is a success. It is off to a brilliant start. Sirius said that within a year, they have made Zonko's look like a second rate shop. I don't see myself stuck behind a desk, pushing paper. I see myself laughing at the kids as they go through the shop, with their eyes wide at the pranks the twins have come up with. The parents of these kids enjoying the antics of these kids as they journey through the store, looking for the best prank ever."

"Great, instead of twins, they have now become triplets. Fred, George, and Harry. WPWW . Say did you notice that if you take the first letter of your names, they coincide with the correct order in the alphabet. F,G,H. Weird huh. Works though, and I know the twins would love to have you join them and Sirius. I don't know why Sirius doesn't take credit for his share in the business. He may say he is a silent partner, but have you seen him in the shop. He is as bad as the kids that shop there. He is brilliant though. His creations are some of the best, and when Fred and George join in with him, There will be no stopping them. So I say, that you joining them could be the best decision you could make career wise. Go for it."

They talked for a while, and before they knew, they were in each others arms, as they fell asleep. Ginny never did make it to her bed. Besides Harry was the best pillow she ever had. So nice and warm and cuddly.

MoM-}

Their weekend was a comforting, snog sharing, dating success. They had taken in a movie, along with Samantha and Colin. They had dined in a restaurant of Ginny's choice (French cuisine). And just relaxed with his and her folks, until Sunday evening when everyone came over, to prepare for their vacation. Molly and Arthur decided to join the adults for their trip to the continent.

Monday morning saw a flurry of movement, as everyone was rushing around making sure they had everything, checking twice. Hermione just sat and watched everyone giggling at what she thought was a rendition of a muggle cartoon. People bumping into each other, tripping over bags, knocking over drinks, looking for hair brushes, tooth brushes, what ever. She had everything ready when she got home. She had talked to her parents, and asked if they wanted to join Lily and James on their plans, but had to decline as they had already made plans of their own. They were going to Hawaii for two weeks.

Finally, every one was ready, and they all left for the airport. The two groups had to charter special flights for their trips, because of the numbers of their parties. They were forming at their gates ready to board, when a member of the Airport Management approached Harry's group. "Excuse me, but who would I talk to for permission to have some extra passengers for your charter flight. We have had to cancel a flight due to mechanical problems, and we have a dignitary and his family that needs to be in the states ASAP. We would be grateful if you would allow them to join your party, and would reimburse you their cost. We would understand if you declined, and we are only doing this because your flight is the only one scheduled to leave in the next four hours."

Harry saw no one step forward, so he did. "Since none of the others seem to be answering, I will. It would be our pleasure for these people, and any other that we can fit, on our flight. As for their fare, would you consider donating it to a charity. We don't really need it."

"Thank you, sir, and we will do as you ask. Now if you don't mind, I will get the family in question. As for the rest, I think we will pass, as it may upset people who are left behind."

Their flight had been delayed a half hour, waiting for the Diplomatic Family, but they were soon in the air. The recently added passengers sat to the rear of the plane, by them selves. They did not wish to intrude on the group they were traveling with. However, Samantha, being who she was, did not like the idea for the family to sit alone, and approached the father of the family. He was traveling with his wife and four children. "Excuse me sir, but wouldn't you like to join us up front? We don't bite, and it would be more interesting for your children to be with a group, more their age. My name is Samantha Potter, and we are going to the states for a vacation. We would love to have you join us."

"You say your last name is Potter? Are you related to James and Lily Potter?"

"Yes sir, they are my mother and father. Do you know them?"

"Yes, we do. James and I are old friends. My name is Roland Harper, and I am on special envoy to the US Ministry of Magic, and James is the one who asked me to do this. This is my wife Miranda, my daughters Louise, Violet, and Veronica, and my son Reginald. And we would like to join you, if it is alright with the rest or your group. Is Harry here with you?"

"Do you know Harry? He is here, if you wish to see him?"

"I only know of him through James. He talks about you two all the time. My work keeps me out of England quite a bit, and my kids don't get to know others because of this. It would be nice for them to get to know others of their age group."

"Please then come and join us. The others don't mind, I can assure you. It will be great for the kids."

Since it was a special charter flight, the normal seating arrangements were not in effect. They were set up around tables with regular airline seats. There were six to a table, so that those sitting there could converse easily. The Harpers were a delightful family, and the kids were funny, although a little shy. They got along with every body, which made the flight go by faster, and soon they were landing in Washington, DC. Roland thanked them for their generosity, and he would be sure to tell James, the next time he saw him, of his wonderful children.

The Renegades checked through customs, and found the tour bus they had obtained from the agency that set up their trip. It was a double Decker, that was big enough to seat the large group. They began their vacation with a tour of the Capitol of the USA. They saw the Capitol Building, The Lincoln Memorial, The Pentagon, and finally the White House. They stayed the night in Richmond Virginia. They followed Interstate 95 all the way down into Florida, till they got to Daytona Beach, where they stayed for a few days, enjoying the beach.

Day five of their vacation found them traveling Interstate 4 to Orlando, where they were to spend their next week, visiting the theme parks. Walt Disney World, and Universal Studios.

This was an exciting week for the Renegades. The first day there, Harry called for Dobby and Winky, and had them change into their Master and Mistress forms as the visited the Universal Studios theme park. They were an instant favorite, as the states loved their super heroes, and The Shadow, was one of their earliest ones. They were thought to be a part of the Theme park, and were asked to have pictures taken by the other guests of the park, and for autographs, by a number of them. They were even approached by the park management team, asking if they wanted a job. Dobby and Winky laughed at this, and said. "Is it not enough we fight crime? Now you want us to become a tourist attraction? I believe we will have to pass on this, as our schedule is quite full. Thank you for the offer, just the same." This left the team a little confused.

When they visited Walt Disney World, Luna was the center of attention. She was in her dream world. She just loved Disney characters, and her and Neville spent the whole time there talking to different ones they met. Hundreds of pictures were taken by Colin for them. Samantha was a little miffed, as she lost her boyfriend for three days, while he followed Luna and Neville around, snapping pictures. Neville did get to ride a few of the rides, and was really enjoying him self. He loved to see Luna laugh, and she didn't stop laughing during their entire time spent at Disney World.

Finally, their week at Orlando was done, and it was time to move on to their next stop, Nashville Tenn. They were there only two nights, Long enough to catch a show with Dolly Parton. And then they were off to St Louis Mo, where they climbed the Arch, to view the Mississippi River, and the St. Louis skyline.

Their next stop was Chicago IL. There they visited the Sears Plaza, and Wrigley Field, where they saw their first Baseball game. Chicago vs St Louis. Mark Maguire, and Sammy Sosa. They didn't know the significance of the situation, but they enjoyed a slugfest. as they had each homered twice, and St. Louis ended on top, 10-8.

Next was a trip to Detroit Michigan, as the locals liked to call it, the Mitten. While there, they got split up, and Harry and Ginny got lost. They stopped a passing lady if she could help them find their way back. She asked them where they needed to go, and by getting a slight inkling of where it was, she led them back. They asked her what her name was, so that they could write her later to properly thank her. Her name was Diane Kerr. When they found the bus, and saw that it was still empty, they asked Diane if she would join them for lunch, which she accepted. As they ate, Harry and Ginny asked her about herself, and her family. Diane was a wonderful, and funny woman. She was full of life and energy. They wished they could get to know her better, but time didn't permit. They thanked her for her help, and bid her a good by. They got back to the bus, and waited for the rest of the group.

They were back on the road, on their way to the Black Hills of So. Dak. Interstate 90 had a bunch of tourist attractions. The Corn Palace in Mitchell. The Car Museum in Murdo. Wall Drug, where Luna got to see her Animagus form, the Jackalope up close. Next was Box Elder, and with special permission, and an escort, from the Base Commander, got to see Ellsworth AFB, and the B-2 Bombers. They could only see the outside of the aircraft, as the interior had too many secrets.

They stayed the night in Rapid City, and the next morning found them at the base of Mt. Rushmore. They did not realize the size of the monument, until Dobby managed to Apparate to the top of the monument. What the Renegades saw was a black speck standing on Lincoln's bust.

By using the telescopes on the deck, they were able to see that it was Dobby in his Master's disguise. Next they went to the Crazy Horse monument, which No one could see anything, except a vague shape. They dined in the most obscure place you could think of. It was a hunting lodge, called the Sylvan Lake Lodge. It was a beautiful place, where they had a meal of Buffalo roast, with Au Gratin potatoes, Baby carrots with pearl onions and a dessert of Chocolate Lava. They found it hard to get Ron out of there. He had never had Buffalo before, naturally, and was captivated by ho tender and tasty it was, though rather dry. They Chef explained that the Buffalo had very little fat, and Gristle, which made it rather dry. It had to be continually basted with Beef stock to keep it moist.

They visited Lead Deadwood, and Sturgis, the site of the largest Motorcycle rally in the world. Then they went on to the west coast and to California. They wanted to visit Disneyland, but they were to short of time. They did get to visit Hollywood, and Grumman's Chinese theater, and the walk of fame.

Finally, their vacation came to an end. Harry gave their tour bus driver a thousand dollar tip for his troubles, and he thanked Harry and the Renegades. He said he had never enjoyed a more lively group, and would be proud to be their tour guide again if they should ever decide to come back.

Their flight back to Washington, had one stop, in Kansas City Mo. where they took on fuel. and then back to Washington, where they stayed the night. The next day found them on their way home.

Fred and Hermione sat by them selves, enjoying their time together. Hermione started getting gloomy, and this got Fred worried. "Mione, what's bothering you, sweetheart?"

"I just realized, this is your last year at Hogwarts, and I still have two years to go.. That will mean, that I will be without you for a whole year. You and I have become real close since I started at Hogwarts, Fred. I have come to the decision, that I love you, and I can't live without you."

Fred was now the one with the misty eyes. Hermione had finally said the words he been longing to hear. "I want you to know, Mione, that I have loved you since I helped carry your bags that first year. Since then, it has only gotten stronger. You are the reason I get up I the morning. You are the first thing I think when I wake up, and the last thing I think of when I go to bed. I dream of you when I sleep, and I think of you while I am awake. You are my only desire. George thinks I'm nuts. It used to be him and I never thought anything would come between us. Now you and Angel have entered our lives, and we see that there is more to life than pranks, and joke shops, and horse play. Now there is Love, and family, and caring. Thank you for making this observation so real, and pleasant. Have you heard what Harry and Ginny have done?"

"No, what have they done?"

"They got engaged. Before we left for our vacation, Harry popped the question, and Ginny accepted. They are going to wait until after they graduate, but it's official. Now, Will you do the same for me. Hermione Jean Granger, will you consent to be my wife, when you have graduated from school?"

Hermione threw her arms around Fred. Happily crying and whispering in his ear, "Yes, Fred, yes, I would be crazy to say anything but. You've just made me the second happiest girl in the world."

Fred remarked, "The second, who could be happier than you right now?"

"Ginny."

"Well ya, maybe. But hey, no. She can't be happier than you right now, because Harry asked her two months ago, so the feeling has lessened. That makes you the happiest girl in the world right now, don't it?"

"I'll give you that my love. I'll give you that and this." And she kissed him with a passion Fred wants to remember for ever. It lasted for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. Samantha saw this. and knew that there now two weddings to plan for in the next two years. Now all that leaves is Draco, Neville, George and Ron.

This maybe Fred and George's last year, but it will definitely be a memorable one.


	34. Chapter 34

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 34

Harry and Ginny were preparing their trunks for their return to Hogwarts to start their fifth year. They did not know where the time went. It had been a great summer spent in the USA, but it went by so fast, and they had missed their parents so much.

They went downstairs to exchange stories, when they heard a knock on the door. Harry answered it, and was greeted by Peter and Delilah carrying a three year old bundle of joy by the name of Amanda. Ginny reached over to take Amanda from Peter, so they could get comfortable. Amanda immediately shrieked at the tickling fingers of Ginny, as she pulled her into a tickle fest.

Peter and Delilah made their way into the Manor and met up with Lily and James. They were followed by the laughing Amanda and Ginny, and the smiling Harry. It had been too long since they had last seen Peter and Dee. They had a lot of catching up to do, so Harry, Ginny, and Amanda went upstairs to allow the adults to talk.

"Lily, James, How was your vacation?" Dee asked.

"Oh, Dee, it was fantastic. I wish you could have come. France with the Eiffel Tower, and the Notre Dame Cathedral. La Louvre. Everything was so beautiful." Lily explained.

"I wish we could have come too, but work was too much, and we couldn't afford to close shop. If we can find someone to fill in for us on a full time basis, we might be able to take a vacation, but not until then." Peter replied.

They went on for a while, until it was time for lunch. The rest of the family filtered in, until by the time dinner came around, the dinner table was full, and the talks were plentiful. Lily noticed that Hermione had been rather withdrawn, during dinner, and asked her to help her with something. When alone, she finally asked, "Hermione sweetheart, is something bothering you. You seem so quiet and inattentive?"

'I'm sorry Lily, I don't mean to ignore everyone, it's just that We are heading back for our fifth year, but for Fred and George, it's their last year. I will have two more years to go, without Fred at my side. The Renegades will still be there, but Harry is the only one I'm close enough to open up to. But with Harry and Ginny being engaged, I will feel like I am imposing on them, if I ask for comforting. Oh, I know Harry and Ginny will be supportive, and will be of help, but it's just not Fred. Did you know he asked me to marry him?"

Lily brightened up at this, "No, really? You and Fred are going to get married? Oh, that is wonderful. Do you know when?"

"Not until we are out of school, well I am out of school. He wants to wait so that I can get my full education, before becoming a MRS. Lily, I love him so much, it hurts to know that he won't be there with me for those last two years. I have seriously thought about dropping those two years, so that I could be with him. Please tell me what I should do. I don't want to be alone for two years."

"Hermione, I hate to say this, but there is something you can do, but it will take a lot of hard work on your part. Especially the second part. But if you can do it, you will be with Fred next year."

"What is it I can do Lily, please tell me, as I will do anything?"

"If I do, you have to promise me that you will wait until you are 17 before you get married, and you have to promise me you will wait till you are married before you and Fred have sex. If you don't promise me, or if you do, and break that promise, I will never forgive you, and will never have anything to do with you again. I can't stop Harry and Ginny from being your friend, but I can stop you from visiting. Do you still want to hear what I have to say?"

Hermione thought about what Lily said. She knew she was having strong urges when with Fred, and if they continued, she would give in, and relent to have sex with Fred. She wanted it as much as he did. She could not promise what Lily asked, and would never lie, or go back on a promise to her Favorite Professor, and second mother. "I'm sorry Lily, I can't promise that. Oh, I could promise the marriage, but I have been having real strong urges lately concerning Fred and my relationship. "I'm sorry if I disappoint you, but I can't lie to my favorite Professor, and one I call my second, or wizarding mother."

Lily's heart soared at Hermione's last confession. To be honored by this beautiful young and Talented young witch. To be considered as her mother. Even if it was a second, or magical mother, it felt good. She was proud of the fact that Hermione could not lie to her. "Hermione, you could never disappoint me. You are my daughter, all most as much as Samantha, and Ginny. But admitting to me you can't lie to me because I mean so much to you, warms my heart. But because of this, I can't tell you how to be with Fred, after this year. It hurts me to tell you this, but, I can't betray the trust I have with your mom and dad. I hope you understand."

"Oh I do Li-Mom, and I want to thank you for even considering offering me a chance. I love Fred very much, but I will not chance losing your friendship and love."

Hermione and Lily hugged each other, and were like this, when there was a knock on the door, "Come in." Said Lily.

Ginny peeked her head in and asked, "Is everything OK in here?"

"It's Fine Gin. Oh, can you come in and join us please?" Lily asked.

Ginny came in and shut the door. She took a seat next to Hermione, "What's the matter mom?"

Lily felt another tug on her heart. It was just too much for her. She started to cry. Both Ginny and Hermione jumped across the space between them, and pulled Lily into a hug. "Mum, what did I say or do, that has you so upset? I promise I won't do it again. Please don't be upset with me. If it's Harry and my engagement, I can stop it right now, But I want you to know that I truly love Harry. He means everything to me."

"NO, Ginny, I would never do anything to come between you and Harry. It's just that I have been called mother by two of the most amazing witches in Hogwarts. You and Hermione mean so much to James and I, and to be considered mom by both of you, it was just too much to believe. The emotion got to me. But I do have questions for you. Hermione has been honest with me, can you be as obliging?"

Ginny looked to Hermione, and Hermione lowered her head. Ginny looked back to Lily, "Mom, I don't know what this is all about, but I promise you, I will not lie to you."

Lily smiled at her almost daughter. "Well here goes. Gin, I know you and Harry are engaged. I also know you spend a lot of time alone with each other. I want to know how far you and Harry have gone."

"What do you mean. how far have we gone? Are you talking about sex?"

"Yes."

Ginny started laughing. She laughed so hard, she had to stand up, before she cramped. "Mom, I can assure you, I have no intention of losing my virtue before I am married. Harry knows this, and agrees. We haven't even gone so far as petting. All we do is kiss. Now I don't know what Hermione told you, but I can assure you, nothing is going on between us, that we can not do in front of everyone, although it is more intimate when we are alone."

"Thank you Gin, That takes a load off my mind. I won't tell you what Hermione and I discussed, that will be up to her, if she wants you to know."

Hermione threw in, "Mom, I don't care if Ginny knows Or if Harry knows, but I don't want everyone to know. Gin, I asked Mom, if she thought it was a good idea me skipping my final two years, to be with Fred. She told me there was another way, but I had to promise to wait until I was 17 to marry, and I had to wait until I was married to have sex. I told her I could wait to Be married, but I have been having strong urges when I'm with Fred, and I know he is having them too. I'm Afraid that if these urges get much stronger, we will both give into them. And I must admit, I want it as bad as he does. Needless to say, Mom refused to tell me her plan. I don't blame her, as it's kind of hard hearing from your daughter she wants to have sex."

Ginny stared at Hermione for a second, and then pulled Hermione into a hug. "Mione, I hope you can be strong and not give in to these urges, but if you do, I hope you are smart enough to use the protective spell. You know I love you as the sister I never had, other than Sam. I don't want to see you hurt, in case Fred has a change of heart. I don't think he will, but he might if faced with the challenge of parenthood."

Both Lily and Hermione were crying as Ginny made this statement. Ginny had just showed them both how much she loved Hermione by telling her to be careful around Fred. "Thank you Ginny, I love you too. I want to stay a virgin until our wedding, but the temptation is great. I just don't know what to do?"

"Well, I do. I will be back later. I love you Mom."

Ginny was gone, leaving the two to talk. They ended their conversation, and joined the rest, to be hit with a barrage of questions to which they did not answer.

About an hour later, Ginny and Fred arrived via the Floo, and Fred pulled Hermione with him, not harshly, but with urgency.

When they were secluded from the rest, he put up a silencing spell and a notice-me-not charm.

"Hermione, I have to say this right now. Ginny just told me about the talk you had with Lily. You will not skip these last two years of school. You will not have to worry about being lonely. and you don't have to worry about becoming pregnant. I will be strong enough to stop any advances that look like they could lead to something more than what we shouldn't be doing. If I fail in that in my strength, I will not fail in my promise to marry you. I told you how I felt the moment I met you. I didn't think I could ever find anyone I would rather be with. I was wrong. That Hermione I fell in love with is gone. She was full of doubt, had a crush on her best friend, and was just coming into herself. I found someone else, who is caring, loving, unselfish and above everything else, beautiful beyond my wildest dreams. You have become that woman, Hermione. You have stolen my heart, and I don't want it back. I want you to keep it, cherish it, and love it, as if it were your own. Nurture it and handle it with the care I know you capable of. Then when you are finished with school, bring it back to me, and we will share it, as well as your own. Can you do that for me/"

Hermione was crying into Fred's shirt. It was soaked from the amount of tears she shed. "Fred, I don't know what to say. I do know that I love you so much, it hurts me at the thought of you not being there for those last two years. I also know that if I have your heart, even Neville with his Herbology skills could not match my nurturing. And I can promise you, that I will bring it back to stronger than when you gave it to me."

"That's all I ask. Now, you do know that WWW is open in the Marauders Mall right? Well, that is where I am going to be working when I graduate. I can have Minnie get you a work permit, and you can work there on weekends, and maybe one or two nights a week, if you can maintain your grades. So it will not be as if you will never see me. Plus we still have the mirrors that we can use. You can't get rid of me that easy, my love."

"As if I wanted to. I like that idea about working with you on weekends, and maybe for sixth year, a couple of nights a week. But seventh year, only weekends, as NEWTS are too demanding."

The two kissed for a few minutes, and then joined the family waiting in the sitting room. Ginny looked questioningly at Hermione, and Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

MoM-}

Cornelius Fudge had just finished reading the report from Hogwarts for the past four years. He couldn't believe what they allowed to happen. Giving points for pranks. That was ridiculous. And then the last two years, having not 1 or 2 dances, but no less than 6. Is this a school, or a night club? Are the students even learning anything. Something has to be done to find out what is going on up there, where there is no Ministry Supervision. Someone has to go up there and witness this poor excuse of a school. Since Dumbledore died, McGonagall has let the school become a playground of sin.

Cornelius knew just the person to send up there to get the facts. She would turn the school around and get it running right. Delores Umbridge was smart, conniving, shrewd and somewhat on the evil side. With the backing of the Ministry, Hogwarts will once again be the school it once was.

He asked his secretary to call Delores to his office. His secretary drew up her face. She hated Umbridge with a passion. She wasn't called into the Minister's office often, but when she was, someone ended up hurt. Sometimes physically, and sometimes emotionally. She paged Umbridge with a paper plane, and turned on her secret switch to listen in on their conversation.

Umbridge arrived, and went directly into the office, not even acknowledging the secretary. She listened in, and had to bite her tongue to keep herself quiet. She had just graduated two years ago, and thanks to Minerva, she got this job, other wise it would have been in the Gaming and Sporting office, where she would have become a member of the pool the males had on who and how soon someone would shag the new worker. That was not how she wanted to earn her keep. She was grateful to Minerva every day she walks by that cesspool, and on to her office. She may not be a supporter of Fudge, but at least he did not try to get into her pants, at least not yet. But what he was planning was not right. She was there for those two years of the Pranking competition, and those were the best two years of her seven. The Renegades had been awesome, and the one they called the Master, was brilliant.

She had to notify Minerva about this. If nothing else, Penelope Clearwater was loyal to the people she respected.

When she got off work, she went home, and floo'ed right away, to tell Minerva to expect an unwanted visitor to the school on the first of September. Minerva thanked Penelope for her heads up, and called her teachers in for a conference. Since they were all there preparing for the new school, it was easy to get them together. When told about what was about to happen, she asked for suggestions. The Professors were at first at a loss for what needed to be done, then Lily had a brainstorm. If only he would listen to her. "Would the master, and the Mistress please present themselves to the staff of Hogwarts."

Minnie looked at Lily kind of strange at first, then got a huge grin on her face. She didn't Know Lily was this devious, but she liked the way she was thinking. Yes indeed, the Master, and the Mistress would know what to do for this problem they faced. She almost felt sorry for the Ministry official that they were expecting. ALMOST, being the key word.

Looked like Hogwarts was in for another weird year.

MoM-}

A/N: Well your brilliant author has once again made a major blunder. As you noticed at the start of this chapter there was a new character that should have been introduced probably ten chapters ago. I will not offer any excuses, as there are none. If you decide it is time for me to hang up my keyboard, you can forget it. I may make some mistakes, and forget a few characters, but I still enjoy writing too much, so you will have to put up with my inaddiquicies (I know this is a word, but I'm not so sure of the spelling). So that being the case, I have finally introduced Peter and Delilah's young daughter. Amanda. Do you believe, two chapters without the Dursleys. Dudley and Natalie couldn't make the trip this summer. Natties parents wouldn't let her go. Sorry. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	35. Chapter 35

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 35

Minerva McGonagall was a stern, yet fair woman. She would not tolerate any prejudice actions towards her students. She would not tolerate any insults towards her teaching staff. And she would not tolerate any insufferable people who show no feelings towards half humans, or magical creatures. Delores Unbridge was all of this, and more. She was a pureblood bitch, who didn't care about anything but herself, and her association with Minister Fudge. In her eyes, he was all that she wanted or needed. So what if he is married, that didn't matter to her. Minnie knew Abigail Fudge, and was happy to call her friend. She didn't know what she saw in Cornelius, but as long as she was happy, that was all that mattered.

The news that Peter brought her, was disturbing, but when she called for the Master and the Mistress, and they answered her call, she felt much better about things. When they agreed to help the Headmistress, she knew that Delores Umbitch was in for a rude awakening, and if what the two pranksters said would happen, maybe Abagail would be free of the ingrate, cheating Fudge. Why is it the last person to know of infidelity, is the person closest to the guilty party.

Every one in the Ministry knew of Fudge and Umbitch being together, but Abagail refused to listen. She also refused to listen to the charges that he had taken bribes from certain purebloods to pass laws favoring the pureblood population. And the laws limiting the jobs of half-humans, such as centaurs, and werewolves. He was a corrupt individual that got into his position backed by these pureblood Bureaucrats.

It was a time for a change, and the Master and Mistress were the ones to bring it about. She was looking forward to mischief these two would create.

MoM-}

The train ride was a quiet one for the friends in their cabin. They all knew this was the last year they would all be together, and for every year after, more and more would be leaving. They watched as Hermione and Fred sat, just holding each other, not saying a word. Hermione had her head to Fred's chest, listening to his heart beat, and his breathing, trying to remember it. Fred was idly playing with her hail, twirling it around his fingers, making ringlets. She enjoyed Fred playing with her hair, it was soothing and calming. He was so gentle, and loving. Tears started forming in her eyes. She had a full school year still yet to go with him, but she was starting to miss him already. Two years without him being here to do the things she loved for him to do. How was she going to cope with the empty feeling.

Fred was thinking along the same lines. Her hair is so soft and fragrant. Her skin is so smooth and blemish free. Her cute little button nose. And oh, those perfect lips, just made to kiss. They were his, and he was going to miss them being available to him every night. He knew how she was feeling about sex. He had been feeling the same. Their urges were getting stronger and stronger. He promised her he would keep his urges in check, but it was becoming so hard to do, when she is sitting on his lap, letting him do whatever he wanted to do to her. He looked around to the other friends in the Cabin. He saw the feelings being displayed. George and Angel were in the corner, with George rubbing her shoulders and arms, occasionally rubbing elsewhere, and trying not to be obvious. Angel liked the attention he was giving her, and didn't mind the sneaky rub he would do every now and then. It was like he thought he was getting away with something.

Draco and Daphne were next, and she was asleep in his lap, and he was just holding her close, as not wanting to lose her. He had never seen Draco so intent. He knew who was next on the soon to be list.

Neville and Luna were sharing her copy of the Quibbler. She was leaning back against his chest, and he was rubbing his face against her hair, enjoying the feel of her hair on his face. There was an odd, yet cute couple. Neville being 6' 4" and weighing about 16 stone, and Luna about 5'2" and weighing about 8 stone. A regular Beauty and the Beast, although Neville was no beast, as he was the kindest, gentlest man he knew. He wouldn't hurt a fly, unless a friend was threatened, and then watch out.

Ron and Padma were both asleep. They were late bloomers, but were getting closer. Fred didn't know if theirs would last, but at least she broke him out of his sexist state. He wished her good luck with the git that was his young brother.

Next to him and Hermione, sat Samantha and Colin. Sam, in Fred's opinion, was the second most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. Both in looks, and in caring. Samantha loved everyone she met, until they proved her wrong. He considered Colin the luckiest guy in Hogwarts, after himself. There had to be 150 guys waiting in line for Colin to slip up, and Sam to dump him. Fred didn't see that happening, as Colin would cater to her every need. Fred had a brilliant idea. "Hey Colin, got a question for you?"

"Shoot Fred, I'm all ears."

"What would you say to doing a yearbook for the next graduating class? I mean you could charge like 10 galleons a book."

Colin thought it was a great idea, but had to think on the pricing. "I like the idea, but I have to figure out the pricing. Maybe Hermione could help out with the math?"

"Sure Colin, I'll help out all I can, but I must warn you, this is my OWL year."

"Shoot, that's right. Hey Sam, how good are you at math?"

"1+1=2, 2+2=4,4+4=8, 3240+3240= 6480. How's that?"

"Works for me, would you care to help?"

"Geez, thanks for thinking of me, SECOND. Nice to know I'm loved. Ya, I'll help you ya git."

The last couple in the car, was Harry and Ginny. What could he say about them, except, WOW. Talk about a perfect couple. Been together for like 9 years, as boy/girlfriend. Now they are engaged, first couple to do that. Him and Hermione second. They will bend over backwards to help someone. It was thanks to Harry, that He and Hermione were together. He doubted he could find a better mate for his little sister, or a better protector.

No, Fred thought, I doubt you could find another cabin on the train, that contained more love than this Cabin.

MoM-}

Dobby and Winky were hidden behind the Professor's table waiting for the Toad Lady to show up. What Minnie had told them, she must be a real bad person. Dobby must lead a sheltered life, because he didn't know any real bad people. Except for Ludo Bagman, who wasn't evil, just vengeful, everyone they met were good people. No one better than the Potters, though. Harry was like a brother, and Samantha was like his daughter. He couldn't love anyone more than he loved her. He was so thrilled when he found out she was cured of her disease. No one deserved it more than she did. NO, he was the luckiest elf in the world, and he would be sharing his luck with his mate Winky now.

He stopped hid thoughts, as the students started filing into the great hall. As they took their seats, Lily left to gather the first years. Once the students had been seated, She led the first years in, but was stopped as the Toad Lady made her appearance. She started her stride towards the Professor's table, when Dobby made his first strike, making the heel of her shoe break of, causing her to stumble. She curse her luck, as she hated making a fool out of herself in front of all these students. She snarled, as she heard the laughs coming from the insufferable little brats. She hated kids. They were so mean and ugly.

Once she got to the table, she presented herself to the Headmistress, however, Dobby struck again, causing her to croak, instead of talk. She sounded just like she looked, a frog. She cleared her throat, and tried again, but this time, Winky struck. and Delores sounded just like a whinny little girl.

Delores couldn't believe she was doing these things. Finally, she straightened her self up, and announced her self. "Professor McGonagall, I am Delores Umbitch, I mean Umbitch. Excuse me, I mean Umbitch." What the hell was she doing. She couldn't say her last name.

Minnie stopped her, "Delores Umbridge, is that what you are trying to say?"

"Yes, of course. I don't know what is the matter with me today. Anyway, I am here on behalf of Chocolate Fudge, I mean Cornelius Pudge, that is Corn-hole Fudge."

Every one in the hall was laughing at the words coming out of her mouth. The last being the funniest, at it's implication.

Delores was afraid to say anything else. She had never been so humiliated in her life. She asked Minnie for a glass of water, and when she went to drink it, nothing came out. She looked at the glass, and swirled it around, causing water to spill onto the floor. She tried to drink again, but still nothing came out. She lifted the glass in the air and tilted it to the floor, and still nothing came out. She brought it up to her face to look inside the glass, and could see the water. She looked at Minnie. "I do not see the humor in this McGonagall. Are you trying to make me look like a fool?"

"No, it seems you are quite capable of handling that task on your own, Delores. Please continue, as we all find it very entertaining." Minnie added.

"You do know that it is a very serious offense, making a Ministry Official look like a fool."

"Are you accusing me of doing all of this to you? You do know that making false statements against a fellow official is just as serious?"

"Of course I do, I just made an open statement, not mentioning any names. Now, the reason I am here, is to find out why you have decided to condone pranking, to go so far as to give points for the best pranks. What is the knowledge gained in this endeavor?"

"House unity was what was gained. The students from each house partook in this, They were not to use it to hurt anyone, and when it was used in that vain, it was immediately stopped, and the person or persons responsible, were punished. We had rules in place, and except for one or two incidents, they were followed. There was no reason why we couldn't let the students have a little fun while they are here. It breaks the monotony, of the school year. And before you say it, I will have you know, this is not the first time it has been done. Albus Dumbledore tried this once back in what was it, 1976 I believe. Unfortunately, like that time, there were certain students that were just to skilled in the pranks, and it was no contest. Albus Dumbledore was a prankster in his own right. He enjoyed a good prank."

"It is still not part of the school agenda, so should therefore be canceled. Now the next on the list. is the partying that has been going on. Since when do you allow students to fornicate in front of the rest of the students?"

Lily jumped at this, "What the hell do you mean, fornicate. If you say the wrong this sister, you will be walking out of here with your tail between your legs."

"Are you threatening me Mrs. Potter? I can have you brought up on charges, for threatening a Ministry official."

"SILENCE!"

Delores almost fell over when she heard that. It came from no where, but was heard everywhere. She looked around, but could find no one. When she turned back to the teachers, she did fall on her butt, as she was staring into the face of the two scariest people she ever met. They were dressed identically, except one was definitely a female.

"DO YOU MEAN TO COME HERE, AND MAKE ALL OF THESE BOGUS STATEMENTS, AND EXPECT US TO FALL INTO PLACE BEHIND YOUR LEAD? I THINK NOT. WE ARE NOT LITTLE KIDS WHO WILL DO AS THEIR MOMMY TELLS THEM. WE ARE ALL ADULTS, AND AS SUCH, WE KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR THE EDUCATION OF THESE YOUNG ADULTS. IF YOU HAD CHECKED YOUR REPORT CLOSER, YOU WOULD HAVE FOUND THAT DURING THE PERIOD YOU HAVE DISCUSSED, THE AVERAGE GRADE HAS GONE UP CONSIDERABLY. NO, INSTEAD YOU COME UP HERE AND EXPECT US TO BOW DOWN TO YOU AND CORN-HOLE, AND DO AS YOU ASK. YOU NEED TO TAKE YOUR OVERLY DEFINED DERRIERE OUT OF HERE AND TELL PUDGE, WE ARE AFTER HIS JOB. ASK HIM IF HE KNOWS WHAT EVIL LURKS BENEATH HIS DESK. THE MASTER KNOWS, AND IS SICKENED BY THE FACT IT'S YOUR OVERLY DEFINED DERRIERE. TELL ME, DO YOU USE KNEE PADS, OR DOES THE CARPET IN THAT SPOT HAVE EXTRA PADDING FOR YOUR USE. NOW LEAVE US AND DON'T COME BACK, AS YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED. AND TELL CHOCOLATE ABAGAIL WILL BE GETTING A FULL REPORT OF HIS EXTRA ACTIVITIES AT WORK. NOW GO!"

Delores had never run so fast in her life. She didn't know who it was, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. And although she didn't say anything, the woman with him felt just as powerful. Oh Cornelius will be getting a report alright. The school may just be shut down, until a new Head could be found, and the Aurors taking that horrid thing and his mate. They will pay for the humiliation they put her through.

The minute Umbitch was gone, the whole hall gave a great cheer. The Master was the newest hero of Hogwarts. He told the Headmistress that he sent Corn-hole a package with some photos of Umbitches ass hanging out from under his desk, and they would be sent to his wife, the Wizengamot, and the Prophet, if he didn't resign his post, and take Umbitch with him. He also warned against retaliation against Hogwarts.

The start of this school has been the second best one in Harry's school history, His first being the best. Minerva told the assembly, that this coming Saturday, there would be a celebration dance, for all years. Then she went on to finally get the sorting overwith, and the meal, before Ron Weasley passed out form hunger.


	36. Chapter 36

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 36

The Renegades were sitting at the Gryph table enjoying Breakfast, when the Owls started to arrive. Hedwig made her way to Harry, with the daily Prophet. Harry took the Paper from his familiar, and offered her a piece of bacon, which she took and nibbled on it to her delight.

Harry opened up the paper, and grew a huge smile as he read the headlines.

MINISTER FUDGE AND UNDER SECRETARY UMBRIDGE TENDER THEIR RESIGNATION TO THE WIZENGAMOT, SHOCKING THE WIZARDING WORLD!

Ginny who had joined him, read the headlines, and yelled out her pleased reaction to the story. The rest of the students who had received the Prophet were doing the same, as were the Professors. Those students who did not receive the Prophet, were borrowing from those who did.

The story that went with it, did not matter to the school, just the fact that they wert rid of the worst Minister to ever wear the robes. The addition of the Undersecretary, was just icing on the cake.

"Can I have your attention please." Minerva asked the students. The room quieted down so that she could speak. "It would seem that a great service has been rendered to the British Wizarding Community. The resignation of Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge, has long been hoped for. Now that it has become a fact, I would like to thank the administrators of this action. Would the Master and Mistress of Mischief please present themselves to our gathering?"

There were two pops, and the Master and Mistress appeared before the student body, and Professors. "We wish to thank you two, for the work you did to bring about the headlines in today's paper. I wish you would show us who you truly are, so that we could thank you properly. It is a great day to be a wizard in England. It would be much better if we knew to who we owe our thanks."

The Master and Mistress walked over to the Renegades, and got into a group discussion. They were in it for a couple of minutes, and broke off. The two walked back to the Professors table.

"The Master and I have talked it over with the Renegades, and we all agree it is time for the rest of the school, to know who we are. Though not students, we are family. Though not blood, we are bond. The time for this charade is over."

There was like a curtain of colors that dropped in front of the Master and Mistress, covering the images of the two. It stopped for a moment, and then disappeared. There standing in front of the students and faculty were two house elves. They were well known by all, as they have been seen on several occasions. There was a huge round of applause from every one assembled, and cheers from the Gryph table. The Professors table stood and gave them both a large ovation. Tears were forming in Twinky's eyes, and Dobby was grinning from ear to ear. This went on for 5 minutes, and students went up to the elves and shook their hands. Daphne went up and Hugged and kissed their cheeks. "I would never have guessed Dobby, that you were so...so...WICKED." she laughed and gave him another hug. Dobby hugged her back, and patted her on the back, "Yes, Dobby and Winky can be Devious, when needs be, Miss Daphne. After all, we were trained by the Best, were we not?"

"I guess you were trained by the best. In order to be trained though, you had to want to be this person. You and Winky have gone beyond what was expected of you, and for that I am proud to call yopu a friend. Now, if you will excuse me, there are about 400 other students and Professors who wish to share their thanks to you." And Daphne moved on.

Once again, classes were excused for the day, as nobody was in the right frame of mind to get anything done. This was a day of celebration, and it carried on long into the night.

MoM-}

The following morning brought news the a new Minister was to be sworn in by the Wizengamut. After much deliberation, and many names declining the post, Arthur Weasley had finally decided to accept the offer to become the new Minister This was third time he had been approached. The Weasleys were receiving much attention this morning. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, were the center of many a conversations. The Hufflepuffs were for the first time in ages one of the most recognised houses. They shared the limelight with the Gryphs. Classes that day were held, and the term went on, but the feeling of elation around the school was not lessened.

Fred and George had to be seperated from the rest of the class, so that they could get their work done. The Weasleys have gone from barely making ends meet, to becoming a very well to do family. Between the WWW share of the profit, Bill be made the Head of the Wards and Charms dept. of Gringotts, Charlie becoming the Head Administrator of the Dragon Reserve, and Percy becoming the Under Secretary, under his Father, things were beginning to change for the once noble family.

It seemed that it wasn't quite finished, as Ginny received a letter from the Hollyhead Harpies, that they would be at her next game, to see if she was good enough top be given an invitation to join their camp, in two years. She was thrilled to hear this, and threw her arms around Harry, and gave him a right proper kiss, to which Samantha responed, "Damn, Ginny, couldn't that wait until after lunch? You going to spoil my appetite."

Ginny pulled her lips from Harry's to give Sam a rather strong Raspberry. "Boy, if that's not original." Sam countered. Ginny just went back to what she was doing.

Ron had a party in his family's honor that evening, and Padma stayed for the whole thing, perched on Ron's lap. He took this opportunity to ask her. "Pad, we have been going together for three years now. I know that I have become quite attached to you, and I hope you feel the same way. I know this seems like it is coming out of the blue, but would you consent to be my wife. I haven't got a ring yet, but, you will have one soon, if you accept my proposal."

"Er, Ron. That was the lamest proposal I have ever heard. But, do you know what, I loved it. Yes, I accept you proposal, and agree to marry you. However, it has to be after we graduate. And no to any thought of any hanky-panky before we get married. Kissing, and fondling is acceptable, but clothes stay on. Do you accept these terms?"

"Yes, my love, shall we seal it with a kiss?"

"Oh yes, that is a good binding measure." and the two met, causing the students around them to give gagging sounds, cat calls and kissing noises. They were oblivious to this.

Draco, Daphne, Neville and Luna had also become engaged. The students were growing so fast. Sam and Colin were the only Renegade members that were no engaged. That didn't keep them from enjoying each others company though.

MoM-}

A bulletin was posted to all the house boards;

The dance scheduled for this evening, has been given a title. It is now, the Minister's Ball, and it will be honoring Arthur, Molly, Percy, and Penelope Weasley. Though not mandatory, attendance is highly suggested, to welcome in our new Minister of Magic, and his new Under Secretary. Let's give our new Minister a warm welcome, by attending. Proper attire is Mandatory.

Fred, George and Ginny were stunned at this notice. Thrilled, but stunned. Their family had never been given such an honor. Harry had called Peter via his two way, and asked that he come to the school and take measurements for some formal gowns for the Renegades. Peter and Delilah had both come and took measurements Peter took the Lads, and Delilah took the Lassies. They promised they would be delivered by 5PM. They were also given an invitation to attend, which they accepted.

As promised, the robes had been delivered, and the girls fell in love with theirs. They were made with the finest Silk attainable. They were of the colors requested by each Twinky, Angelina, Hermione, Daphne, Padma, Lisa, Ginny, Luna, and Samantha all held up their robes, and danced around with them held up to their bodies. They loved the way the fabric flowed with their movements. Then they started to panic, as they only had three hours to get ready.

By 7:45 PM, the girls made their way to the Common room. They had all used the Gryphs Dorms, in order to get ready. As they made their way into the room, the boys were at a loss for words. The visions that were their girlfriends took their breath away. They all made their way to their respective girlfriends, except for Harry making two detours. First was Samantha. "Sis, I have never seen you this lovely. Colin, you take care of her, as she will be sought after by every male in the Hall, including myself."

He then made his way to Hermione, who was in the middle of a hug and kiss session with Fred. She saw Harry, and excused herself from Fred. She launched herself at Harry, "Oh Harry, thank you so much for the Dress robes. They are perfect." She gave a kiss to Harry, not caring what anyone thought. Harry had just made her night perfect, and he deserved it.

Harry extracted himself from Hermione's grasp, and went to his love. "About time you noticed me Potter. I was beginning too think you fancied your sisters over me."

"As beautiful as they are, my love, they pale in comparison to the vision that is the owner of my heart. You are the only one that holds my attention. You are the reason of my being. You are me, as I am you. You are the light that guides me through life." Harry poured it on thick, trying to escape injury.

"I don't know what you have been reading, but don't stop. It may have been a little sappy, but I loved it. Now come on, before we are late, and miss the first dance. Minerva got a band to play this evening, and we can dance all night."

They arrived a couple of minutes early, and were waved to Arthur and Molly's table. "Please join us?" Molly asked.

"Mom, this is your evening, you don't need us here. Enjoy yourself. Relax. Soak up the atmosphere. Have fun."

"Ginny, we have the best fun, when we are a family. The past four years have been so lonely, what with you and your brothers all going your separate ways. I would like for once to be a whole family again,"

Hearing this, Harry cleared his throat, and using the Sonorous Charm, got every ones attention. "Excuse me please, but will all the Weasley Family please gather at the Guest of Honor's table, and bring your dates. Thank you."

As they gathered around, Harry enlarged the table to make it large enough to fit every one. "Would you all please sit down, and make like you are family. Mom and Dad, are the guests of honor, and have requested you all to sit with them. It is the least we can do. Fleur, you are included in this as well." Harry looked over to Molly, and she mouthed her thank you, to which Harry smiled and nodded.

After Minerva's presentation, the dance began, with a tribute to Molly. It was by Calestina Warbeck. A Cauldron Full of Hot Steaming Love. While Arthur and Molly were good, the Renegades actually made the song hot and steamy. Their dancing was as if it were practiced for hours. It reminded the muggle born of the old movies their parents used to watch, with Fred Astaire, Gene Kelly, Ginger Rogers, and Cyd Charrise. Their moves were flawless. The ladies were flying through the air, held up by their partners, and spreading their arms to form a pattern. If you had been looking down, you would have seen a star pattern floating across the floor Minerva saw this, and conjured a mirror for the non dancers to see the magnificent routine, and get the full scope of what was happening. The applause while the dance was going on was appreciated, but quite loud. The dance was not to take away from Arthur and Molly's evening, it was to honor them in the best from available. Their love of dance.

The rest of the evening was free style dancing, with the occasional waltz. Near the end, they of course had their salsa, and they ended the evening with a new song, by a singer by the name of Donna Summer. It was called the Last Dance. Samantha had voluteered to sing this, as it called for a female vocalist, and she was the best.

This was also a hot number, and it was enjoyed by all. Dobby and Winky included. You would think it would be funny, but They were superb. Winky was laughing so hard at the end of the song, Dobby had to hold her up, to keep from falling. As often as they have done it, their evenings of dance never got tireing. They always looked forward to the next. Which would be Halloween.

MoM-}

Vernon, Tuney, and Dudley, missed their family. It has been over a year since they have seen James, Lily, Harry, and Samantha, and wanted to see them again. They just didn't know how to get hold of them.

It was as if Hedwig could read their minds, as the next morning, Petunia was greeted by the beautiful bird. Tuney let Hedwig in, but didn't let her go ant where except her shoulder. She petted and cared for her for an hour, and Hedwig was loving it. Yuney told her she was going to stay for the evening, as it was the closest she had been to her family for over a year, and she wasn't ready to give her up. Hedwig was content with that. Tuney gat very little done for the rest of the day, except dinner. She even set a plate for Hedwig.

When Vernon came home, he saw the extra plat, and thought it was for Natalie, so he didn't say anything. He did give Petunia a long kiss. Vernon had stayed very strong in his exercise regime. He was down to under 14 stone. Less than 200 pounds. His last check up, had the doctor all excited. He wished all his patients were that eager. He learned that Vernon and Tuney danced at least twice a week, Vernon walked every morning, at least two miles. He has cut down on the fatty foods, but not giving it up all together. He does eat more greens, but he eats them for lunch, and with his dinner. He hasn't gotten rid of his Telly, but it is only used for maybe an hour a day, for news and weather. There is a show on Sunday evenings that Tuney and He liked to watch. An American show from the 1960's called The Lawrence Welk Show. Vernon would clear the floor, and they would dance to the music. Tuney lover Myron Florin, and his Accordion.

When Vernon sat down to dinner , he was joined by Dudley and Tuney, but not by Natalie. "Dudley, where is Natalie?"

"Home eating dinner I expect, Why?"

"Well then, who is the extra place setting for?"

About that time, Hedwig made her approach and glided perfectly into place, in front of her plate. Dudley and Vernon both laughed at her, but greeted her with love and friendliness. After dinner, and Tuney cleaned up, she wrote a letter to Lily. She told Hedwig to rest or hunt for the evening, which ever she preferred. She could take the letter in the morning Tuney left it on the table, and retired for the evening. When she got up the next morning, Hedwig and the letter were gone. She thought, 'Oh, how I wish I were Magical.'


	37. Chapter 37

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 37

Oh the feeling of the open sky. The sights and sounds of the new day rising. People thought they were the only beings that could enjoy this moment. How single minded they were. All of Gods creatures enjoyed the start of a new day, whether it be dawn, or dusk, as some creatures were more adapted to the night time.

An Owl would usually fall into this category. However if it was a magical Owl, it was capable of enjoying both. Hedwig was such an Owl. She was currently on a letter delivery, for her familiars birthing mentor. She was a kind sweet person, and very caring. Hedwig loved her like she loved her own familiar. She would deliver the letter, however, she was feeling a little adventurous this morning.

She landed on the ground, and put the letter between two rocks figuring it would be safe there. She then took off, in search for a nice tasty morsel, preferably a mouse or small rabbit. She sighted a mouse not far from where she hid her delivery, and swooped down, and captured the poor thing before it knew what hit it. It was in Hedwig's clutches, when Hedwig saw movement where she had hidden her delivery. A squirrel had made of with it. Hedwig released her captive, and the mouse, being the luckiest creature alive, scurried away to it's burrow, and safety.

Hedwig made chase for the creature that dared take that, which was in her care.

The squirrel found something that would help in filling in what she needed for her nest. It took the letter up a tree, and made it into the hole it used for her nest, before Hedwig could get to her. Hedwig was quite upset with herself. Her familiar would be very upset, if he knew what she had let happen. She stood outside the hole in the tree, and made quite a ruckus. So much so, that the squirrel had to throw her winter stockpile of nuts at her. This did not phase Hedwig one bit. She continued tirade at the thief that stole her delivery. Hedwig, being as smart as she was, broke off a small twig that was behind her, and started to stick it in the hole, trying to worry the insolent rodent.

The squirrel had never seen such a persistent predator. But it was at the advantage right now, safe within the shelter of her nest. The predator was doing considerable damage to her nest though. All that hard work, was being demolished. Why was it so persistent in gaining me as a meal, when it had a nice juicy mouse in her clutches.

Hedwig continued her attack on the insufferable little thing hidden in this hole. If she could get it to leave, she could retrieve her delivery, and be on her way.

Finally, the squirrel had, had enough. It had to get this determined predator away from it's nest. She would have to take a chance and make a run for it, while the thing was preoccupied with the twig in it's mouth. She sped past the attacking creature, and made it to another tree. She looked back, only to find the predator still at her nest, poking with that twig. It looked like it wanted something.

Hedwig was finally able to get that pesky little varmint out of it's hole, and could now make an earnest attempt at getting her delivery. She got the letter up on end, and managed to get it stuck between the smaller twigs of her tool. She pulled it to the entry point, but it pulled free of the smaller weaker twigs, and fell back into the hole. It was close enough to the entry, where Hedwig could stick her head into the hole, and grab the delivery with her beak, and pull it out. She readjusted it, so that it would be less of a burden, looked back at the thief, and took off, headed for her delivery, without further delay. The squirrel watched as the predator got what it was trying to get, and then gave her a look like she dared the squirrel to try and take it again. The squirrel ran down the tree, and gathered up the nuts she used to scare of her attacker, to restock her nest, and then straighten out the mess the attacker had made.

Hedwig made it to Hogwarts in the nick of time, before the Professors broke off for class. Hedwig delivered her parcel to Lily.

Lily looked at the letter that was torn, and filled with leaves and twigs. She looked at Hedwig, who was eating a sausage. Hedwig saw her looking and Hooted, as if to say. 'What'?

"Have a little trouble did you?"

Hedwig hooted again, 'Nothing I couldn't handle.'

"Do you think you could leave the forest behind on your next delivery, Hedwig?"

'I thought it added a nice friendly touch, but if that's what you want.' Hedwig hooted.

Lily pulled all the dead leaves and twigs from the letter and read.

Dear Lily and James:

It's been a while, and I miss you, we all miss you, including Natalie. I hope we can get together for Christmas. I hate to be such a bother, but do you think we could meet at your house, as mine is kind of small.

I do hope your vacation was pleasant. We are sorry we were not able to make it, but we had already made plans elsewhere. However, if you will have us, we would definitely like to visit this summer for a month. Vernon has changed so much, he really missed you and James this past summer. You are all he talked about with his friends.

Lils, you have changed our likes so dramatically, but in a very good sense. Vernon has, if you can believe it, lost over 11 stones. He is so healthy, he is being used as a role model for people trying to lose weight. Our local dance club had only twenty members, and seldom ever had more than six or seven couples. Now, we have to search for a larger location, as our membership has risen more than 15X's what it was. And it is always a full house, often having to turn back members who got there too late. But there is always a seat for Vernon and I, and quite a few times, Dudley and Natalie.

What I am trying to say, sis, is that Vernon and I wasted so much time with our prejudice thinking. We turned our backs on the most wonderful people in the world, because we thought we were better than you, because we were normal. When in fact we were the freaks that should have been put away. I think that trip to the U.S. was the best thing that ever happened to us, as it opened up our eyes and led us to you. Whatever we have done to deserve being forgiven by all of you, I am thankful for.

Anyway, Lily, I hope we will be able to see you at Christmas. Until then, always know we love you and the rest of the family.

Please give our love to James, Harry, Ginny, Samantha, and Colin, as well as the rest of the group.

Love you baby sis.

Tuney, the dancing fool (That is what they are starting to call me at the dance club)

Lily laughed and cried at the letter. How did Tuney do that.

MoM-}

Draco and Daphne were walking along the shore of the lake, watching the Giant squid as it floated in the water, moving it's tentacles, creating waves, that broke as they hit the shore line. It was soothing to hear the waves as they broke. A gentle sound, not like that made by a storm.

They sat and watched as the Squid raised a tentacle in the air, as if to say hello, and the couple waved back in greeting. Although a little chilly, it was a beautiful Saturday morning. Unusual for a November morning, which were normally cold and windy. They took advantage of this by having this little walk.

They laid back, with Daphne using Draco's chest as a pillow, and Draco using his elbow as a support to hold his head by using his hand. looking down at his love, he leaned forward, kissing her lips. "Daph, do you know I love you?"

"I love you too Drake, more than you can imagine."

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit."

"Imagine all you want, and I will still love you that much."

"Do you ever think what our life will be like after we graduate? I mean, do you see us being together?"

"Draco, I never see us being apart. I see us getting married, having three maybe four children, loving them, as we love each other. You will be a great father, and I hope that I will be the mother to them."

"Then, will you? Be the mother of my children that is? What I am trying to say is, Daphne Greengrass, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He pulled out a beautiful ring, to put it on her finger to seal the request.

Daphne looked at the ring, and extended her hand as she said, "I would love nothing more than to be your wife Draco my love."

He slipped the ring on her finger, and then brought it up to his lips,and kissed the ring, and then her hand, He then trailed kisses up her arm, shoulder, and neck, until he came back to her lips. He kissed the tears that glistened as they rolled down her cheek.

They laid there in each others arms, enjoying the sounds of the soft waves, as they continued to hit the shore line.

MoM-}

Hermione had made her decision. She would have to talk to Fred, and then Lily, but in order for her to maintain her sanity, she had to do it. two years for being away from the one she loved was too much. One was bad enough.

In order to save her from having to explain herself twice, she requested a meeting with professor Potter, herself, and Fred. It was granted, and that was where her and Fred were headed.

"What is this all about Hermione? Why all the suspense? Have you got an idea for the Yule Ball?"

"You'll see Fred. Trust me, it is nothing to worry about, at least I hope not, anyway."

They got to the Professor's personal chamber, and knocked. They were asked to enter, and they did, to six of their Professors sitting around a dinner table.

"I am sorry, Professor, we will come back another time, when you are less busy." Hermione said.

"Hermione, Fred, please come in, and sit down. We are We are pretty certain why you are here, and I asked these others to be here to help explain your options."

"You know why we are here? How could you, when I don't even know?" Fred asked.

"As much as you hate to admit it Fred, we are intelligent people, even if we are Professors. I am also a bit of a seer, and I see you being hung upside down by Professor Snape, if you don't sit down." Fred looked at Severus, and sat down, before he found out if Lily really meant what she said.

"Now, Hermione why don't you begin?"

"Well, I am sure you know why I am here, so I won't beat around the bush. I would like to take my NEWTs at the end of my sixth year. I don't know if this is what you were thinking of earlier Professor Potter, but if it possible, this is what I would like to do. I will be seventeen at the end of next school year, so I will be of age, in the magical world, and my parents already know of my intentions, and they have sent a letter of agreement. So if it possible then I would like to do it."

Minnie took this request, as it would be her final judgement as to whether she would allow it or not, "Do you know what you would like to do, once you have graduated, Hermione? Being of age does guarantee you a job. Even with top marks, you could be looked at as not completing your schooling. You do realize that some firms may look at this as the inability to cope with the boring life style of a student, and transferring it to not being able to cope with the boring life a position or a job would bring."

"I have thought of this Professor, but what it may also show, is the determination to receive an education and join the job market as a reward for my hard work. If you were to allow this, I would ask all of my Professors for letters of recommendation, and from some influential people, who know my work ethics. I will not ask for suggestions, just the truth of my accomplishments. If they feel I have not tried to the fullest of my extent, then they should refuse my request. I would hope that they would give me a good explanation for this refusal however, as I have always strived to do my best in all my classes."

"Fair enough, Miss Granger, we will consider your request, and you will have an answer two days, as we have to run it by the Board of Directors. Do you have any questions, before we end this meeting? No, then good. Will you both join us for a cup of tea?"

For the next hour, they sat and talked about The new Minister, and Under Secretary, the letter Lily got this morning, and the shape the letter it was in when Hedwig delivered it. They all tried to think what could have happened to Hedwig to have her deliver a letter in the shape she delivered it. They couldn't think of anything.


	38. Chapter 38

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 38

Fred and Hermione were sitting in front of the fire place, in each others arms. "Hermione, are you sure this is what you want to do? You have friends here that will help you through the two years, and it is not like I will be out of your life completely. George and I will be like what 1/2 a Kilometer away. We may not be able to see each other every day, but maybe three times a week. What you are intending on doing, could cause you to have the same effects that you are having now, because you will be losing your friends."

"Fred, I love you more than any of my friends, except maybe Harry. But that is because he is like a brother I never had. You are the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. Why is it so hard for you to understand how I feel?"

"Hermione, the best times of my life have been right here in Hogwarts, with my friends, and with the girl of my dreams. I would not trade them for anything in the world. Seven years, and I have enjoyed every minute of them. Now you are telling me that you don't want those seven years of memories, because of me. Do you know how that makes me feel? Like I am robbing you of your youth. Stealing a year of your life. I am not going to try and change your decision, I just want you to think about it more seriously. I also want you to know, even if you do this, I will not change my mind about the time frame I set, when I asked you to marry me. I don't care if you are 17. I said at the end of your seventh year, I would marry you, and you accepted. If you never complete your seventh year, does that mean we can't get married? Think about it." Fred kissed Hermione on the forehead, and left for his dorm.

'Is what he said true. If I don't complete my seventh year, will we be able to marry, or was it like a magical contract. This looks like another evening between her and Lily. She's going to hate seeing me come around her.'

The next day, before her Transfiguration class she asked Lily if they could talk this evening alone. Lily agreed on 7PM. Hermione thanked her and then took her seat for the class. She was so upset, she couldn't do anything right, and the same went for the rest of her classes. What Fred had said, really upset her. Magic was becoming more of her life, but there was still a lot she didn't understand. In the magical world, if you make a promise, and break it, will it affect you and the other concerned party? By breaking this agreement, will it stop it from taking place?

The day dragged on for her, and she didn't think she would ever make it through it. It was the worse day of her academic career. But she finally made it through it, and was sitting down, trying to enjoy her dinner. She hardly ate anything, and even sitting with her friends couldn't calm this feeling she was having.

At 6:45, she made her way down to Professor Potter's quarters, after giving Fred a kiss. He wanted to go with her, but she felt she needed to do this alone. She got to the door, and knocked. Lily told her to come in, and Hermione entered.

"Hermione, sweetheart, what's troubling you? The other Professors said that you have been a wreck all day. They are all concerned for you. Please sit and tell me about it."

Hermione sat in the chair across from who she felt was her second mother. "Lily, can I call you mom?"

Lily was taken back by this. She had always considered Hermione a part of her family, but to be asked by her if she could call her mom, was precious. "Sweetheart, I would deem it an honor for you to call me mom."

"Thank you, mom. I have a question to ask you,and it has been hurting me all day? It scares me to even think about it."

"Well then, I think it is time for you to get it off your chest. Tell me what it is, and I will see if I can't help."

"OK. When Fred proposed to me, we agreed to wait until after I completed my seventh year. Now that I have asked to take my NEWTs a year early, will that break the vow we made, and because of it, will we not be able to get married?"

Lily wanted to laugh at this, but then had a sinking feeling in her stomach. What if this promise had become a bond. If this was true, then not completing her seventh year could affect their plans. "Hermione, when Fred proposed to you, and you accepted, when he slipped the ring on your finger, did you, him, and the ring glow?"

"I was so happy about what he was asking me, I didn't know what was going on around me. I didn't notice anything. Would it make a difference?"

"Most definitely. You see, when Harry proposed to Ginny, they were already bonded. Plus Harry just said once they were finished school, which left it open for both, if they should decide to go to university. When Fred asked you, it was for the end of your seventh year. If you did bond, then this became a contract. The only way to get around it would be for you to go to university, and complete seven years. Now do you see the significance of whether there was a glow or not. If he had not been so time centric, and said the same thing Harry said, you would be safe. But now, with the worries you are having, I fear that you did indeed bond. I'm sorry sweetheart."

"I wish I could know for sure if we did bond. If that happened, then I would drop my petition to graduate a year early. With this hanging over my head, I am forced to do my seventh year to protect what we have. Thanks mom, for explaining to me the bonding. It could be the bond telling me not to do what I was planning." Hermione got up, and gave Lily a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

When she got back to the Common Room, everyone was there waiting to hear what she had to say. She explained the situation to everyone, and they all became worried, except for Sam.

"Hermione, I don't know if you are aware of my gift, but I can see bonded people. I know Harry and Ginny are bonded. I know Draco and Daphne are bonded. The night that Fred proposed, I saw you together, as he slid the ring on your finger. You indeed did glow. It only lasted for a second, but it was there. You might want to reconsider request."

MoM-}

James and Sirius were working in there shop, trying to come up with new ideas for the WWW. They had two young witches working the front desk, so that they could come up with more jokes for the customers. The twins had come up with some brilliant ideas, and they could hardly wait for them to graduate and start working on making a larger inventory. Their new product, (U KNOW POO) was a huge success, as well as the Canary Cremes, Puking Pestles, and the students favorite, Stinking Home Work. The ink would combine with a potion that twins created, and cause a smell that could drive a horde of skunks out of a room. The perfect thing about it was, it took twenty four hours for the mix to take affect. And the smell would last for hours. Professor Lupin was the first victim, and he was not real happy about it. He loved a good prank, but hated to be away from his beloved books. Severus, however, could never fall to this prank. He learned of the potion the twins used, and created an anti agent. He sprayed all assignments as soon as he was alone.

Sirius was chewing on the eraser of the pencil he was using. he was amazed at the ingenuity of the muggle to create something similar to a wand, that was used for writing. How did they get that stuff in the middle of the wood? Did it grow like that? And it was always so perfect. And the way they brought the filling back was unique. Stick the end in without the eraser thingy, and you would hear a noise, and voila, it was sharp again. He had stuck other things in the hole, like a feather quill, but it never did anything. He stuck his finger in it, but it never did anything.

While chewing, he pulled the pencil while still biting the eraser, and he felt it stretch. He wished he could stretch like that. ?. Stretch, that could work. "Hey Prongsie, have you thought of anything yet?"

"Na Pads. I've been away from the Marauder life style too long. Maybe I should have stayed with the Aurors."

"No way, Jamsie boy. Born a Marauder, live a Marauder, die a Marauder. That's the way we are. But you know, I was just chewing on this eradicator thingie, and it stretched when I pulled this pensieve part. If they can do that, then why can't we create something, that allows us to do the same. I mean, we have something that allows new bones to grow back, right? So why not something that allows them to stretch? Think of all the fun you could have. Taking something out of a bag, like chocolate. Or tapping someone on the shoulder six or seven chairs down, and watching as he or she has an argument with the people on either side of them. Or using a mirror to copy someone Else's work. The different ways to use them are endless."

"It would be great, Pads, except how would you be able to walk, if your legs had no solid structure. Or write, if your wrist kept bending when you put pressure on it. Of course, it would be great for picking your nose, or scratching your back in those hard to reach spots."

"Well, maybe we could charm it so that only works on the body part you take if for. You know the twins made that stuff where you eat it, and your tongue grows, till it reaches the floor. What was it called, oh yeah, Ton Tongue Toffee. Try saying that five times fast."

"Some thing like that might work, Pads. Let's see if we can find that formula they used for he toffee, and maybe fix it up a little."

The two worked for hours getting different results, but never the one they were looking for. Some of the results were quite comical. Like for instance, the one that allowed Sirius to stretch his leg, and scratch his ear. Unfortunately, he could only do it, by pulling on it. Then there was the one that James tried, and his head dropped down, so that he was looking at his own crotch which wasn't a very pleasant sight for James, but Sirius laughed so loud he farted, "Hey Jamsie boy, stretch over here and smell what I have for you." Sirius laughed while wiggling his butt.

The afternoon when on like this, until they decided it was time to quit, and go get something to eat. They made their walk to Hogwarts, and met Hagrid as he was walking up to dinner. "Hey you two, whata ya upto these days?"

"Well I'm up to 6' 4", and I would say Jamsie's about 6'. Got a way to go to catch up to you though."

"Well it'd good to hear yer still tryin. Ready fer dinner are ya?"

"You bet, haven't had anything since breakfast." James said this, when he had a brilliant thought. "Hey Hagrid, do you think we could get a blood sample from you, for an experiment we are doing. Not much, maybe a little vile."

"Can't see why not, but you'll have to have Poppy get it for ya though, cause me hide is kinda tough. Could ya tell me what it's for?"

"Sure Hagrid, We are trying to co,me up with a serum that will strengthen our skeletal system. I don't think there is a bone structure, quite as tough as a giant. Or a half giant, such as yourself."

"Yer probably right, we are pretty tough, even if I do say so me self."

They continued talking as they made there way to the great hall. James had Sirius wait by the door, while he went and talked to Lily. He then kissed her gently, and went back to Sirius. "Now let's go talk to the twins."

They sat across from Fred, Hermione, George, and Angelina, and told them about what they were trying to come up. The twins thought the idea was great, but why the Giant blood.

"we need to strengthen the bones, so that when the rubber factor is in effect, the bones will still be able to support or parts. You should have seen me when my head dropped, because my neck couldn't support it. I was sniffing my own crotch. Thank goodness there was no one there to see it."

Sirius laughed, "I have pictures if you would like to see them."

"You didn't?"

"Yup, twas a Kodiak moment?"

"That's a Kodak moment you bint."

"What ever, I got it just the same."

"Did you get a picture of you waving your arse in my face also?"

"Nah, didn't think anyone would want to see that."

"No, but they may like to see you scratching your ear with your leg, while in human form."

"You couldn't?"

"Yes I could, and did."

"Bloody wanker."

"Arse sniffing mutt."

"Nah, that's you. Got pictures to prove it."

"Shite. Sod off you walking arsenal of vampire ticks."

"Well now, that's original. Stay up late thinking of that one did you?"

"Nope, pulled that one off the top of my head

"OMG, his brains are leaking, some one get Poppy done here quick, before he loses them all."


	39. Chapter 39

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 39

James and Sirius worked hard to complete their new prank. Many of visits to Madam Pomfrey kept her busy. She felt like she was back in 1977. She hoped that they would finish what they were working on, so that they would leave her alone.

James broke down, and asked Severus for his assistance. It would be a long time before he heard the last of this. Al though they had gotten close, they still rode each other into the ground, whenever they got the chance. And this was too good to pass up.

Severus figured out a way to cause Skele-grow to instead of regrow the bones, it enables the user to expand the bone you touch with your wand. The problem was that when you reached beyond 10 feet, you lost control of your appendage. You would have to bring it back in by using your wand once again. It also was a substance that had a short life span. It wasn't quite what the two were looking for. They were kind of happy about that, as they did not want to be the butt of Sev's jokes for the next two weeks.

James was stumped, and he did not like it. A beautiful pranking item, and they couldn't get it to work.

While talking to Molly and Arthur Weasley one night when they had been invited over for dinner. the new Minister of Magic was the one to solve their problem, by showing them a muggle device that was used by muggles restricted to wheel chairs. Mechanical fingers that were used to get items that was out of reach to them. James asked Arthur if he could borrow them for a few days for experimenting on a theory he and Sirius were contemplating. Arthur was more than happy to share in his joy of the muggle ingenuity.

With the help of Professor Flitwick, they developed a charm that when worn on the part of the body you wished to extend, it would allow you to extend your arm up to twelve feet, your legs up to twenty feet, your neck up to five feet, and if necessary, your fingers up to two feet. It was exactly what they were looking for. They registered the spell for the charm with the Dept. of Spell Creations, with the copy right going to Filius Flitwick. The copy right would guarantee that if any would like to use this spell for any purpose, they would have to pay a royalty to Filius. This new spell was was adopted by so many different walks of life, Filius was soon rich beyond his wildest imagination. The Medical field, The Industrial Field, The Mechanical Field. Each time his spell was used, Filius received 10 Galleons. The first day it was introduced, it was used 100 times. for 1000 galleons. Each day after that, it was used more and more After three months, Filius refused to accept any more money from his new spell. Just from Sirius and James, he received over five thousand galleons. The spell would work for over 15 of their devices, which gave them 7,500 devices, at 2 galleons apiece, when they were all sold out, they had a profit of 10,000 galleons. They had sold out in a month, what with the mail order business..

The soon had to make a catalogue for their business, for which they charged 20 sickles. They were sold out in the first day, and had to go to reprint five more times to keep up with the demand. WWW, became the fastest growing company in the wizarding world. They had to open a shop in Diagon Alley, and were soon approached by different countries. This included the USA, Japan, France, Spain and of all places, Russia. Fred, George, James, and Sirius were overcome with the success of the WWW. They were so big, they absorbed other companies, both Muggle and Wizarding. If they continued to make these brilliant discoveries that could be used my different industries they would become the most successful franchise in the world. Just the right to use the WWW logo in a company cost 100,000 galleons, or 500,000 pounds, British Sterling.

MoM-}

With the success of WWW, Severus Snape approached Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Hermione Granger. "Lady, and Gentlemen, if I can use the term loosely, I have a proposition for you. I would like to offer you a chance to be my Assistants, in order to train to be Potion Masters. It is a two year program, that will start next September. If you are interested, the classes will be evening classes for two hours an evening, five days a week. At the end of the second year, you be given your Masters test. There will be no homework, thus the classes will be very busy. If you agree, then let me know, prior to leaving for the summer Holidays. I am offering this to you, due largely to the success of your business. It is not just for the pranks, as you have given many useful potions, charms and spells to the wizarding world, and I wish for this to continue. I hope you realise that there are only twenty known potion masters registered in the magical world. A master usually takes on one apprentice in his career, and on very rare occasions, two. Three is never heard of, so consider it an honor. It is also very hard to get them in a learning center, with access to the extent of the library, that Hogwarts has available."

George asked, "Professor, is this an all or none proposition? What I mean is, If one of us decides to decline, does that stop the other two from accomplishing it."

"No, Mr. Weasley, it does not stop the others from attending, but why would you refuse. A master potion can ask for what ever he deems acceptable for his work. To get one through Uni, costs upwards to 10's of 1000's of galleons. What I am offering is of no cost to you, as it is covered by your Hogwarts education."

"Well Professor, though I appreciate the offer, I wish to decline, as we have to get like five more WWW franchises going in the following years, and one of the founding investors needs to be at these. I can't very well have James and Sirius go to them all. I will also have to train Lee, as he wishes to be a part of our organization. I just will not have the time to commit to study for the Master program. I hope you understand, sir."

"I quite understand, Mr. Weasley. I wish you luck with your business. And I hope you realise that once you have turned down the offer, and have any break in your education, the offer is no longer valid."

"Yes sir, I understand, but we will have too much going on to have both of us here in school, if we want the business to thrive."

"Very well, Mr. Weasley. Now how about the two of you, do you also wish to decline?"

Fred talked to George for a minute, and then to Hermione for about five minutes, four of which was him nibbling on her ear. They then both agreed to the apprenticeships. They thanked the professor for the opportunity, and left his classroom. Once outside, Hermione jumped into Fred's arms, and he swung her around, kissing her deeply. They now had the chance to see each other every night for the next two years.

The next morning, at breakfast, Professor McGonagall approached the two new apprentices. Mr. Weasley, if you would come see me when you are finished Breakfast, and prior to your first class, I could explain something to you, that you might find interesting. Miss Granger, you might wish to come with him."

"Of course Professor." they both replied.

They ate enough to satisfy them till lunch, and headed for the Headmistress's office.

Once they were admitted, they took a seat.

"Mr. Weasley, since you were offered an apprenticeship, with Professor Snape, we are obliged to offer you dorm space for the tenure of the contract, which, if I am correct, is two years. Do you wish to accept this offer?"

Both Fred and Hermione broke out in ear to ear grins. "Well, Professor, it probably would be easier on me if I were able to rest after such a hard schedule, and not have to worry about travel. I believe I could take a spot in the shop in the mall, with WWW. Yes, Professor, that would be most agreeable."

"Excellent, then we shall show you your new quarters prior to the end of the school year. Now run along to class, and if you are late, just tell them you were with me."

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening to her. It was as if the staff were helping her with the problem she presented them with at the start of the school year. Not only that, but giving her a chance at being one of the elite members of society, by becoming a Potion Master. Speaking of Potions, that was her first class. She ran to her class, after kissing Fred. She made it a few minutes late, but was excused when she told Sev where she was. After class was over she approached Professr Snape's desk. "Yes, Miss Granger, can I help you?"

"I just want to say thank you Professor. Thank you very much. You don't know what this means to me. Not just with Fred, but with what a Master title means to a witch. This opens so many more doors to me. Especially being a muggle born. Hermione came around the desk and gave Severus a hug.

"Hermione, hold on a minute, I have something I want to give you. Severus went to his cupboard, and pulled out an old and tattered book, which he gave to Hermione. "This is the book I used for my Master's exam. I want you to have it. I know you don't need it, but maybe it will be of some help of you."

Hermione ran her hand over the torn cover, and treated it like it was a work of art. "Again, thank you Professor." And Hermione left for her next class.

When the day ended, and they finished eating, Hermione was sitting in her corner of the couch, in front of the fire, reading the potions book given her by Professor. On the inside cover was written, "Property of the Half Blood Prince". As she looked through the book, she found notes written by Severus that found better ways to complete a potion. She was so into her find, that she missed Fred's appearance. He sat next to her, reading over her shoulder, and saw the changes that were added to the procedures. He was amazed by the ideas that were shown that went against what you were taught. Such as instead of trying to cut some thing to get it's juices, crush it with the side of the knife. You get more of the juices that way. Then there was the clock wise, counter clockwise stirring motions. When he started making comments, she jumped. "How long have you been sitting there Fred?"

"About fifteen minutes. What have you got there?"

"Professor Snape's old Masters potion book. He gave it to me, to help, in case I needed it. The theory around some of the tried and true techniques being obsolete, backed by his counter measures, is amazingly accurate. He truly is a Potions Master, and a genius."

Fred and Hermione shared the book for the rest of the evening, looking at Sev's ideas, and Theories. The book was a work of a brilliant mind. One dedicated to making Potions brewing an art.


	40. Chapter 40

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 40

A/N: Yes, it's me again. It is getting harder for me to come up with new material for this story. It is starting to get stale, so there will be a time jump. This chapter will start with the summer before Harry's sixth year. Please don't stone me. This story is already, almost three times longer that any of my other stories. I do hope you continue to enjoy the show.

MoM-}

Harry and company were gathered in the compartment of the train, on their way home for the summer holidays. The talk centered around Ginny's being given a chance to try our for the Holyhead Harpies, upon completion of her seventh year. The general feeling was pride for the beautiful witch, but Harry, was holding in his true feelings. He knew that with her offer, she would undoubtedly be accepted for this position, as she was a brilliant Chaser, as well as a Seeker. Being able to qualify for two positions would ensure her a spot on the team. This is what had Harry somewhatt upset. It would also mean long says of training, constant road trips, and the chance of losing her to a quidditch career. He would never sand in her way, so she would never know of his concern.

Ginny felt something was off with Harry, but she didn't know what. She thought it might be her acceptance by the Harpies, but he said for her to follow her dream, and make everybody proud. She did want this chance to prove herself to her family, especially her brothers, who, when she was growing up, didn't want to include her in their games. If it hadn't been for Harry and Draco, she probably wouldn't have played. They both knew how good she was on a broom, as they would fly with her late in evenings, when every body was asleep.

Draco spent quite a bit of time with his friends before their school years. He got to know every one because of his relationship with Sirius, being his cousin. He once had a crush on Ginny, but she flat out told him, that she wanted nothing to do with anyone, other than Harry. She told him she was honored that he thought so much of her, but he should move on, and find someone who would be able to love him back. They remained friends, and when Ron started this animosity towards Ginny, he and Harry broke off relations with him, which hurt Ron more than he realized. Draco couldn't figure out then, and still has never figured out why Ron turned the way he did.

Hermione was sitting on Fred's lap, feeling quite comfortable. However, like Ginny, she noticed the change in Harry's disposition. He wasn't mean or angry. No, he was reclusive, withdrawn, and quiet. He didn't have the same vitality, he always displayed. She definitely would have a heart to heart with him later. He would always confide in her, when it was concerning his and Ginny's relationship. And she felt, this was definitely concerning it.

Fred, George and Neville were talking about their venture into the commercial world, with WWW. The two Marauders had taken the company over the top. Their new product, Extendable Appendages, was so big, it was difficult to keep it stocked. Even though Professor Flitwick had stopped collecting royalties on his charm, The twins and the Marauders continued to pay him for their use of it. It finally got to the point that Filius would take their payment, but at the price he set. One Galleon for each spell cast. When they were approached by the Care and Well Being of Magical Creatures Dept from the Ministry, for use of their product for Centaurs and Merpeople, it brought them to a level of security, they did not ever hope to achieve. With this new product, if they hadn't been before, the five invested people of the WWW were soon millionaires.

The train trip was soon at it's destination of King's Cross Station, and platform 9 3/4. They departed the train, and said goodbye to their friends they would not see again for near three months. They then joined their family members, and left for home, promising to meet each other in a few days. Hermione would be going with Harry, Lily, and James. They promised Dan and jean they would watch her while they completed their seminar, that would last the rest of the week.

When they arrived back at Potter Manor, Harry helped Hermione with her truck to her room. Hermione thanked him then asked, "Harry, could we talk for a while. You seem different, and almost lost. What's troubling you?"

"So, you noticed, did you? Ya, I'm a little concerned with Ginny's acceptance with the Harpies. If she, no, when she makes the team, as I know she will, we will be seeing less and less of each other. I would never do anything to stop her from completing her dream, but I'm afraid she may lose interest with our relationship, and maybe even find some one else. I love her Hermione, and if I lost her, I would never find any one to replace her. I wanted to talk to her, but, how do you tell some one you love, you have second thoughts about about their decision. I will not be the one to put a damper on her dream, even if it scares me to think I might lose her."

Hermione saw for the first time since she knew him, a Harry she did not like seeing. He was weak from this feeling. He was scared of the future. He was crying from fear. She pulled Harry into the strongest hug she could give him. He was trembling with the sobs he was omitting. She did not like this Harry. "Harry, I know what you are feeling, as I felt the same way with Fred. But like us, things will work out for you in the end, I promise. Ginny loves you too much, to let something like this break you up, as a couple. You have to have faith in your relationship with Ginny, in order for your love to grow. Wasn't it you who told me that love will find a way to make sure it will always be there for two people who cared for each other such as you and Ginny."

"I know what I said, Hermione, and I believe every word of it. It's just that there are so many variables, concerning a Quidditch career. Long road trips, practices, loneliness, and meeting other men. Even if she does stay true, it won't stop my feeling of doubt, which I'm afraid I will have. Does this mean our love for each other isn't as strong as I thought it was?"

"I don't believe so Harry. Over the years, I have seen you two become the closest thing to a perfect match as I could imagine. Please don't overreact to this situation. If you need to, talk to Sam, and I am sure she will tell you the same thing. Nothing is going to come between you and Ginny."

"I wish I had your confidence, Hermione. Ginny is a beautiful woman, and there are many at Hogwarts that would love to be with her. Just think what it will be like when the whole world will bear witness to her beauty. Her grace. Her charm. Her elegance. Shall I go on? I can you know. I have faith in Ginny, Hermione, I really do. It's the rest of the I don't have faith in. She is my world, and now it looks like I will be sharing her with the rest of the world. Do you know what it will be like for her? Adoring fans, men showering her with gifts. Other players wanting to get to know her, both men and women. All this attention may cause her to reconsider her feelings for me. That is where my fear lies. Does all this make any sense to you, or am I just over reacting?"

"Harry, no matter what I say, is going to make you feel any better. You are going to have to confront Ginny with your fears. If she laughs, don't take it the wrong way, as she is probably just laughing at the thought of being this goddess you are making her out to be. She doesn't see her self that way. I am sure she knows of the attention she will be attracting, but your fear of her chosing someone else over you, will never cross her mind. Ginny loves you Harry. Never forget that. She loves you, and wants to be with you. She will not let anything stand in her way of getting you. When she put that ring on that you bought her, to her, it was like signing a contract. One that would take precedence over any contract the Quidditch League will offer her. But if you ask her to drop this chance because of your lack of faith, that will hurt your relationship terribly."

"I'll talk to her, and let her know my feelings, but still try to make her see that she has to attend this camp. Thanks Hermione, for caring enough to know that I was hurting. I just hope Ginny didn't see it as well?"

"I'm afraid she did Harry. I saw the look a on her face, as she was sitting with you on the train. But knowing Ginny, she will not say anything, expecting you to come forward, when your ready to talk. She loves you enough to give you space to draw you own conclusions, and then come forward to talk to her about them. Don't wait too long to talk to her though, as she will become worried as well."

MoM-}

The next morning, Harry told his mom he was going to go see Ginny, as he needed to talk to her. Lily took Harry's hands in hers, and looked him in the eyes. "Harry, trust in Ginny. She is a lot stronger than you make her out to be. She is not a fragile piece of china, that will break if you handle it wrong. Ask the twins, or Ron, I am sure they will tell you about how fragile she is."

"Is every one aware of what's going on in my mind? First Hermione gets me to talk, then Sam gets me to open up, now you tell me to trust in Ginny. Plus Hermione said that Ginny is aware that some thing is wrong with me. Am I that much of an open book, that people can just look at me, and know some thing is wrong?"

"Pretty much so. The people who love you the most notice changes in you attitude. Your every day approach on life. Those are the people who count, Harry, and don't ever lose sight of that, as they will be there every time you need help. Now go on, see Ginny, and send my love to Molly and Arthur, if your lucky enough to see him. I hear he has been kicking arse, and taking names, since being named Minister." Harry kissed her on the cheek, and left for the Burrow.

Once there, and he made his appearance known, he was pulled into a Molly hug. He loved this family as much as he loved his own. He could not imagine living his life, and not knowing the Weasleys. Hello, Molly, Mum told me to tell you she sends her love, and if you ever get to see Arthur again, she says the same to him."

"I will, when ever that may be. However, I know for a fact he will be taking quite a bit of time off this summer. We enjoy our time with the entire family too much, to pass it up. Percy has offered to fill in for his father, while he takes a vacation."

"Well, we look forward to seeing every one. It wasn't boring last summer, but it felt a little empty, like we were missing some one or some thing. We are planning a few dances, I know that. Now, if you will excuse, I need to talk to Ginny about something."

"Just remember Harry, Ginny loves you and respects your thoughts. Don't give her cause to doubt that."

"And the list keeps growing. I wonder if the whole of Hogwarts knew about my misgivings?"

"I would imagine so Harry, you are very popular."

"Thanks Molly, see you in a bit." He said as he ran upstairs.

He knocked on Ginny's door, and she had him come in. As soon as she saw it was Harry, she launched her self into his arms, and kissed him. They broke off the kiss, and Ginny just laid her head against his chest. Harry looked down at her, and grinned. Hermione was of course, right. Ginny knew.

"Gin, can we talk?"

"Harry, you never have to ask me if you or we, can talk. I must say though, I was expecting it though. I don't know what it is that's bothering you?"

"Gin, this may take a while, as it took an hour to go over it with Hermione, and then Sam. I imagine it will take a whole lot longer with you, as I have to express my feeling for you. Let's just say, that you are the world to me. You are the driving force that makes me want to wake up in the morning. And I am getting ready to share you with the world. That's what is scaring me. Losing you in all the glitter, and glamor. I don't intend on doing that Gin. And the only way I can see stopping it, is by marrying you before you leave for tryouts. Will you do this for me Gin. Your parents already know we are, they just don't know the when. I would like to set a date for one week after graduation, and 45 days prior to your tryouts. It will be more than enough time for a honey moon, and finding a home to live in. What do you say, Gin?"


	41. Chapter 41

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 41

A/N: Alright, get ready to pull out your blasters, as this chapter will really upset some of my fans. Believe me when I say, it has to be done, as the story was becoming to easy to predict. It is getting harder for me to continue with the way I was going. New plot lines were getting harder to develop, and Harry's life was too easy going. No one has that easy of a life. So, this is the results. I expect flames, and complaints, but it goes with the territory of being an author. I did have one of my loyal fans agree with me, but with a different approach than I will be taking. I know you won't, but try and enjoy this chapter. Love you all. Ollie the Keeper.

MoM-}

Ginny just stared at Harry. She couldn't figure out if he was kidding or not. What he just suggested was out of the blue. He wants us to get married a few days after we graduate. "Are you serious Harry?"

"No, I'm just Harry, Sirius is my godfather."

"Shut up and tell me what you just asked, was a joke."

"No joke Gin, I want to get married as soon as we get out of school."

"Why!"

"I love you Gin, and want to spend our life together. The sooner the better. Don't you want this too?"

"Harry, you know I love you, and I already told you I would marry you, but why are you so intent on getting married so soon?"

"What, you can't believe I want to be with you so soon, after being a couple for 9 years? You don't think I love you the way I do, isn't it enough, that I want more?"

"Harry, what is wrong. this isn't like you? You never try to force me to do anything I don't want to do. I will marry you, but I wish to play a couple of years for the Harpies, before I settle down. There is plenty of time for this to happen. I'm not going anywhere. Can't you just wait for two years before we get married?"

"No, I don't think I can. I'm afraid of what might happen to you if you join the team. You might get hurt, or even killed while playing. We won't see each other for months at a time. You'll be partying with your team mates, till all hours of the morning. You'll be approached by other male players, asking you out. Rich men will be trying to get you in their bed, happy to be shagging a professional Quidditch Player."

Ginny was starting to get pissed. "Is that what you think of me, a common whore to go to bed with every male that comes along? You don't think I can take care of myself when it comes to fighting off male advances? What do you really think of me Harry, if you feel you can't trust me to play pro quidditch, without dropping my pants at every advance made towards me? Thanks for the trust you have in me. The answer is NO, Harry, I will not marry you when we graduate, and until you apologize, the whole getting married thing is off." And Ginny walked off to the flue, and left for the Burrow, in a fit of anger.

He knew he blew it. He knew the woman he loved meant every word she said.. What was the matter with him. Why did he get like that. He knew he could trust Ginny. She loved him with all her heart, and would never do the things he said, but he couldn't help the way he felt. He honestly felt if she became a professional player, he would lose her, one way or another.

Harry sat down and cried, his head between his hands, elbows on his knees.

This is the way Sam found him, when she came into the living room. She went over to him, "Harry, what's wrong? Did you and Ginny have an argument? Come on love, talk to me."

Harry threw his arms around Sam and cried into her shoulder. "Ginny just told me she didn't want to get married when we graduated, and didn't know if she wants to get married at all now. I was a complete arse about the whole thing, I told her in so many words that I didn't trust her playing quidditch. It come off as me saying she could turn into a whore."

Sam pushed him away. "You didn't say that did you? You didn't call her a whore? Please tell me you didn't say that."

"Not in so many words, and I didn't actually call her a whore, but what I said could have been taken that way. I didn't mean any of it, but it came out just the same. What am I going to do, Sam? I love her more than life itself. If I were to lose her, I couldn't face myself in the mirror, with out striking out at the image."

"Harry, you have put yourself in some deep shite. Ginny loves you, but you have just confessed to her that you don't trust her to live outside of Harry Potter's world. She is not a possession Harry that you take around with you for all to admire. She is not a trophy that you hold out for people to want to hold. She is the woman you love, and who you want to live with the rest of your life. If this is what you still want, then you have a lot of work ahead of you, to win her back, but I have to warn you, it won't be easy, and it won't be quick. Ginny's pride is a hard thing to cut into, and it seems you did it too easy, and she will not soon forget it. I would be making plans to win her back if I were you?" and with that, SAM left, shaking her head at her brother's stupidity.

MoM-}

Though every one came around for the summer, and they all had a marvelous time, they also saw the state of Harry's welfare. They all tried to cheer him up, and at times it worked, until he saw Ginny talking to another guy. She never talked to him, all summer long. She avoided him like the plague. When ever he approached her, she would walk off, or start a conversation with someone.

Harry had never seen such a bad summer, and he wished it would end soon. On Harry's birthday, he received two letters, one from Hogwarts, and one from the Ministry. The Hogwarts letter just told him of his requirements for his sixth year. The one from the Ministry just gave him his scores from his OWLS. He received O's from Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Care and Handling of Magical Creatures. E' in Runes, Arithmancy, History of Magic, and Astronomy. Harry really didn't care. He attended his party, as he was obligated to do so. He opened his gifts, but when he found nothing from Ginny, he gathered up his presents, and took them to his room, where he stayed for the rest of the evening. Every one knew he and Ginny were not talking, but they did not know to what extent the damage was, or what caused it, except for Hermione and Sam.

The scheduled trip to Diagon Alley was for the Saturday, next, and when it arrived, Hermione and Sam had plan worked out to get Harry and Ginny to at least talk to one another. They flued to the Leaky Cauldron, and walked out to the Alley. They went around getting their necessary requirements, Hermione naturally picked up a few extra books for a little light reading, when the girls decided it was time for lunch. They went to a diner, that Hermione knew about from Fred. Fred was supposed to be bringing Ginny, They took a seat away from the main entry, with Harry's back to the door.

Soon, Fred, George, Angelina, and Ginny walked in. They took a seat away from Hermione, Sam, and Harry, with Ginny's back to the other group. The plan was for Hermione and Fred to see each other, and for one group to join the other. But before that could happen, Michael Corner entered the diner, and saw Ginny. He walked over, and asked her if he could join her, Ginny waved her hand, to allow him to sit.

They had lite conversation for a bit, and the he asked her if she would like to go shopping with him, and she agreed, and left with him. Harry had witnessed the whole thing. He threw his napkin on the table, threw enough galleons on the table to cover the meals and a healthy tip, and left.

Hermione and Sam joined Fred, George, and Angelina disgusted with the inopportune arrival of Michael Corner. Now what were they going to do?

That was the only chance for the rest of the summer for them to try and get Harry and Ginny to talk. The time soon arrived for the group to return to Hogwarts. Fred said goodbye to Hermione, and promised he would see her this evening.

The group entered the train, and found their cabin. They all sat, but noticed the two passengers that were not into the spirit. Hermione just read her book, trying to block out her missing seat. That being Fred's lap. It was a lot more comfortable than the bench.

Harry was missing his very soul. His reason for making this trip. Ginny was else where on the train, sitting with Michael, probably. Harry got up, and decided to take a walk, to try and find her. When he did, he wished he hadn't. He found her and Michael snuggled in the corner of a compartment, with his arm wrapped around her. She appeared to be sleeping, but in fact, she had been watching for Harry, knowing he would be around to attempt to find her, and she hoped he would try and talk to her, so she could make an excuse to get away from Michael, who she found too possessive. She finally saw him stop outside their cabin. She closed her eyes, hoping he didn't see her looking for him, and waited for him to open the door. It never did, so she opened her eyes, and saw he was gone. She sighed, and that was the wrong thing for her to do, as Michael too it as a sigh of contentment, and pulled her in closer for a hug. His hands were getting friendlier also. At his point, Ginny knew Harry's observation of the situation was correct. People would try and take control of her, if she didn't watch herself. She felt she was stronger than that, but she may have been mistaken with that also. She pulled herself away from Michael, and she had to use the loo. She walked out, and found the rest room, and used it. But rather than go right back to Michael, she went to the cabin she knew her friends would be. She started to enter, but noticed Harry wasn't in there. She left to go find him. She searched every cabin, but no luck. Front to back, there was no sign of Harry. She started to get scared. She went back to her friends cabin and told them about Harry's disappearance. They searched the whole train, or thought they did, and no one found Harry,

Harry had been sitting in the luggage compartment petting Hedwig. He was torn up over the loss of his Ginny. She never even looked up, when he stood out side of her compartment. How could she move on so fast, He would never do that to her. She must not really love him, and that was the hardest blow to take.

He put Hedwig back in her cage, but not before giving her a kiss on her head. He was getting ready to go back to his Cabin with his friends, when he saw Ginny enter the cabin. He went and sat back down where he was, not wanting to hear about how great Michael Corner was. This is where he was when the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. He waited until every one was gone, and then walked up to Hogwarts. Instead of going to the great hall, he went right to the dorm room, and went to bed, crying himself to sleep, lying under his invisibility cloak. No one noticed him there when the rest came to bed, later that evening.

He was the first one up the next morning. He showered, and dressed, then went outside, and walked around the lake, wondering what he was going to do. He knew he would never get in Ginny's way again. He already tried that, and lost her because of it. He didn't want to lose her as a friend also, so he promised himself, he would not go near her, until she felt comfortable around him, if she could ever again.

He went to breakfast, and sat eating the little he put on his plate. Not really hungry, he picked at his food. He got up, and went to his mom, for his schedule. Lily saw him approach her. "Harry, you need to talk to Ginny. You can't go on like this, you'll get sick. I'm sure she'll listen to what you have to say."

"I can't mom, talking is what got me into this. Could I please have my schedule, so I can head to class?"

She handed it to him, but took his hand and held it for a minute. She could feel him shaking, and he felt cold and clammy. She really did fear for his health. She released hid hand, and he walked off.

As Harry walked down the aisle, he started passing his friends, but walked by, without acknowledging them. Then he saw Ginny coming down the steps, and he hurried his pace so he wouldn't have to face her. Unfortunately, she saw him, and called out for him. He ignored her call, and continued to walk to his first class.

Ginny caught up with him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. He stopped, but did not turn around.

"Harry, please look at me. Please Harry."

"I can't look at you Ginny. I just can't. Now if you would just go to breakfast, and let me go to my first class."

"No, Harry, we need to talk."

"I already tried that, and look where it got me. I'm done talking, now please let me go."

"Are you saying you're going to let me go, just like that, without a fight. I'm not worth fighting for." Ginny wished she had never said that. Harry shrugged her hand off of his shoulder, and moved away from her fast as he could without running. Now it was Ginny's turn to kick herself for the words she had just said.

She had been avoiding him all summer, to let him think about what he said, and come to his senses. Now she tells him he has to fight to keep her. She has just pulled the worst Ron in her life.

Harry never made it to Charms, which was supposed to be his first class. He passed out before he got there, and it would be another forty five minutes before anyone would find him.


	42. Chapter 42

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 42

A/N: Please bear with me. I recently received a review from some person who must be a college professor. He compared my work to a ninth grade drop out. It is because of that, I have disabled the Anonymous reviews. I hate to do that, because I do get some good reviews from A/V's. I have not put my stories up for grading, I put them up for people to enjoy. It is their option to decide whether to read them or not. Sorry if this upsets some people, but, I can't stand to torch me, and not have the fortitude to hear a rebuttal. This individual said I had a story with a decent premise, but multiple spelling errors, misused punctuations, and missed punctuations makes it the work of a ninth grade drop out. If I receive another review like that, I shall drop out of the picture as an author. Ollie the Keeper.

MoM-}

Ginny and Hermione ran back from the way she came. Ginny was worried something may have happened to Harry, and she couldn't take it if she was the reason for it.

They found Harry curled up in a ball, holding his sides. He was unconscious. Ginny pulled him into her body, trying to revive him, but to no avail. Hermione levitated him, and brought him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had Hermione lay him on the closest bed, and ran a diagnostic spell on him.

"Do either of you know what happened to Mr. Potter? He is completely drained of his magic. If we can not get his magic to strengthen, he may lose his magic all together."

"We had an argument in the Hall, Madam Pomfrey. Harry refused to speak with me after that, so I left. I had just met up with Hermione, when I felt Harry collapsing. We brought him up here right away."

"It is imperative for you to tell me what you said, because an argument should not have done this. What were your exact words Miss Weasley, or the exact nature of them."

"Harry had asked me to step up the date of our marriage. Well not step up, as we didn't really have a set date. He wanted to get married one week after graduation. I told him that it was too soon, as I wished to pursue a career in Quidditch. He went on about Fame and Fortune, and the Fortune hunters, How men would be after me, once I donned the uniform of the Harpies. He was wanting me to seek the job, but as Mrs. Harry Potter, not as Miss Ginny Weasley. I have to do this on my own, and I couldn't do that with the name of Potter behind me. Harry refused to listen, so I told him that I would not marry him on his proposed date, and if he continued to go on, I would never marry him. Well he continued, and I left. He tried calling me back, but I was too angry to listen to his, what ever it was he was going to say."

"So you left him, with him thinking it was over between you two?" Poppy added.

"I guess I did make it come off like that, but I didn't mean it that way. I just needed to cool off, so that I could reason with him."

"Miss Weasley, you do understand you two are bonded, correct? And because of the bond, if either of you should break it off, it could harm, and even kill you. Harry took it as you ending your bond with him. You didn't tell him you needed to do this, You just left. Harry felt that it was over, and gave up on his future. He looked at as if, without you, he didn't have a future."

"Then how do we get him to see that I still love him and want to be Mrs. Harry Potter. He can't just die like this. There is no reason for it. He loves me. I love him. Why can't he just see that. Why does he have to make it so complicated?"

"You have to try and get through to him through the bond. Harry is in a very delicate position right now, and is very fragile." It was at that time that Lily and Samantha came running in to the wing, and to Harry's side.

"What happened Poppy? Is Harry alright? What is wrong with him?" Lily pleaded with the school healer.

"Lily, Harry has lost all of his magic, due to a disagreement with Miss Weasley. If he can not strengthen his magical core, he may lose his magic completely, and quite possibly die. It is imperative that Miss Weasley connect with Harry via the bond and reach out to him and tell him she still loves him. If she can not reach him, then all is lost."

All four ladies were crying at that point, and held each other for a moment. Ginny then broke off the contact and went to Harry's side, and took his hand. "Harry I hope you can hear me. I need you to hear me. You must know that you mean everything to me, and I would never do anything to hurt you. Please Harry come back to us, as you were, as we all love you very much. I am going to try something Harry, that we haven't tried before. I am going to try and enter your mind, in order to communicate directly with you. I don't know if you can hear me, and I have to know for sure, that we can hear each other." Ginny paused for a second, and turned to Poppy. "Is there a way I can reach Harry in his mind, in order to talk to him, Poppy?"

Poppy answered, "There is, but I need to get Professor Snape for his assistance. There is a potion, that will allow you to go into a trance, and enter Harry's mind. I have to warn you though, If he doesn't want you there, he could forcibly make you leave, or even worse, hold you captive in his mind, leaving your body like a shell. It is quite similar to a Dementor's kiss."

"Please contact Professor Snape then because It is the only way I can be sure that Harry is able to acknowledge me."

Poppy left, and the four ladies talked about what Ginny was about to do. Lily asked. "Ginny, are you sure you want to do this? It sounds like it could be dangerous. I don't want you to try this, if you have any hesitation at all. We can find another way to bring Harry back, but I can't lose two of you. I am sure Molly will feel the same as I do. Please reconsider."

"If you can tell me for sure, that we are reaching Harry while he is in this Coma, I will not do it. But if you can not guarantee he can he can, then I have to do it. I can't lose Harry. I love him too much. Please tell my mother, and father what's going on. I don't want them to think I am doing this because of guilt. I am doing this because Harry needs to come back to us. There is more than me who love him. You, Sam, James, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, Peter, and Delilah. Don't you see why I have to do this, Lily. I am his soul mate. If anyone can contact him, then it has to be me.

Severus appeared about 15 minutes, carrying about four vials of liquids. He got Ginny to lay down, and explained what was going to happen. "Ginny, this potent is like the Drought of Living Death. It will put you in a coma like state, but it will leave your mind free to attempt to contact Harry. Harry's mind should be active, while his body is not. If he accepts your thoughts, you will move closer to him, to make contact with his body. It will probably be by a simple act of holding hands, but it could be more, like an embrace. What ever it will be, it will tell us that you have made contact, and he has accepted you. I will give you one hour to get him to accept your thoughts, and then I will administer the antidote, if you do not make body contact. If he does accept you thoughts, then I will give you two hours for you to talk to him. That is as gar as I wish to go with this potion. Any longer increases the risk of not being able to bring you back. That is a total of three hours. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor. Now please give me the potion, so that I can at least try to reach Harry. I have to know if he is alright." Ginny cried.

Severus uncorked the vial, and handed it to Ginny, who downed it in one sip. She made a face at the taste, but you could see the effect was almost immediate. Her eyes lids were getting heavy, and her body relaxed. She gave the thumbs up to those gathered around her, and then her hand dropped, and Ginny was out.

*MIND SPEAK*

Ginny's mind worked on how to contact Harry. She called out with her mind, 'Harry can you hear me. If you can, please answer me. Harry, please don't ignore me, if you can hear me. I love you Harry, and I am sorry if I left the feeling that I don't. I love you with all my heart, and it hurts so bad to see you like this, knowing that I may have caused it. Please just let me know that you want to work this out.'

There was no response from Harry.

'Harry if you don't answer me, then you may not come back to us, and there a lot of people who will hurt by their loss. You mean too much to everyone. If it means me losing you, in order for you to return, so be it, but it is not what I am hoping for. I want you Harry James Potter, in my life. You have to know that. I will die with you, if that happens, as I can't live without you in our world, even if it is as acquaintance.'

Still nothing from Harry, and her time was running out.

"PLEASE HARRY YOU HAVE TO TALK TO ME. I HAVE TO KNOW YOUR STILL WITH US!'

'Ginny, is that you?'

"Harry! yes, it's me, please let me enter your mind so that we can speak to each other.'

'Yes Ginny, I will allow you to enter, as we do need to talk.'

Ginny's body moved closer to Harry's body, and when she went to hold his hand, he reached out also, and instead of holding hands, they embraced each other. The witnesses saw this, and breathed a sigh of relief. She had made contact.

"Ginny, I made a huge mistake. I lost my mind, not trusting you. I felt if you went to the Harpies, you would fing someone else, and fall in love with him. I couldn't bear to lose you, and I almost did in my fear. I hope you can forgive me. I love you so much Ginny.'

'Oh Harry, I love you too, you silly goose. You could never lose me. If ity hurts you this bad to think about losing me, I will give up the chance with the Harpies. You mean so much more to me than Quidditch.'

"No, Ginny. You will not give up your dream. I was a fool for doubting you. I will not be the one to stand in your way. I love you too much to do that. I trust you to go out and make all of us proud, and make the team. I know you have the skills they are looking for, and will be a starter from the moment you make the team. And you will always have your family there for support. I mean your expanded family.'

As they talked, Lily, Sam and the rest saw a red glow form around Harry. It looked like heat. A healing heat. Harry's body started to react to the glow, with minor body twitches.

"Harry, I don't know how much time I have left, before Professor Snape revives me. I just want you to know that I love you. But please reconsider your request for our marriage. I want you to know that once we are married, I intend to have our first child within our first year. That is why, I don't want to marry that soon. Can you understand what I am trying to say. If I must say yes to save you, then yes I will marry you when you want. Just remember that once we are, then within that year, you will be father.'

'Ginny, I feel my body healing, so I am on the road to recovery. I want you to know that what I asked of you was out of line, and I am sorry for upsetting you. Of course I want you to have a career in Quidditch, However, after two complete seasons, I will be asking you again to be my wife. Just so you know. Oh and Ginny, when you are revived, let me know you are alright, by giving me a kiss. If I smile, then you will know, that I felt it.'

'I will Harry, now, let's just talk until I am brought back to the living. I want that kiss now that I know you will be safe. Owww, Harry never mind, that kiss may be coming you way soon, as I feel the effect of the remedy. I love you Harry, never forget that.'

Ginny's eyes began to flutter. They soon opened, and she saw all the faces surrounding her. Before she said a word, she leaned forward and gave Harry a big kiss, that lasted for a minute. When she pulled away, she saw harry first frown, but quickly changed into a large grin. Harry had felt the kiss.

*END MIND SPEAK*

Ginny looked up at every body, "Harry is going to be alright. His core is strengthening. It will probably be a couple of days, before he awakens, but he will eventually. We are back together, and he has come to his senses. He knew he wrong to voice his concerns the way he did, and wants you all to know that he loves you, and will see you soon."

Sam came over to Ginny and pulled her into a hug to end all hugs. "Thank you Gin. I don't know what I would have done without Harry here. As dense as he is, I still love him very much."

Hermione was the next to hug Ginny. "I am so happy you were able to have this mind link, with Harry. It had to be the most intimate moment you have ever experienced."

"You don't know how true your statement is Hermione. It was amazing, to be able to talk, with out having every one know what you were saying."

'Ginny, why are you still in my mind, I thought Professor Snape was binging you back?'

'Harry, is that you?'

'Yes it's me, who were you expecting, Albus Dumbledore?'

'Ease up would you. I am awake, and I'm trying to answer questions from everyone, while you're invading my mind. It's quite confusing.'

'While we are connected, see if there any questions they all might want answered.'

"Ummm, Lily, for some reason, Harry, and my mind link is still functioning. He wants to know if there are any questions any of you might want answered?"

Poppy asked, "How is Harry feeling?"

'HARRY, REALLY!'

"What did he say Ginny?" Poppy replied.

"Poppy, you really don't want to know?"

"I have to know Ginny. How else am I going to treat him."

"OK, fine , but don't say I didn't warn you. Harry said he was feeling with his hands, and liked what he was feeling. He's squeezing my butt."

The laugh that was heard, brought all thought of Harry's plight to a halt. Harry was going to be fine.

"Ohhhh Harry, stop it. No don't stop it, Yes stop it. What am I thinking, can I get you guys to leave for a while. It seems like our patient is getting frisky, and I am kind of enjoying it."


	43. Chapter 43

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 43

Although they liked the mind link, it did sort of embarrass them at times. Professor Snape said the potion would wear of in 24 hours, and that was still 10 hours away. In the mean time, Ginny had caught Harry having thoughts about Ginny, that had been quite explicit, and she preferred not to witness them, as it caused her to have a similar train of thought. If this continued, it could get very hard to explain to people.

Harry tried to control his thoughts, when he saw how upset Ginny was getting in her mind. He tried backing off from her thoughts, but her mind, and his were open books to each other. According to Professor Snape, it was the potion that caused this, so that Ginny would have an easier time trying to contact Harry, while she was in her coma. Although she was no longer in her comatose state, the potion continued to do it's job, much to her consternation. Even when she left his side, she continued to receive Harry's thoughts. If being bonded was like this, she was beginning to feel differently about the bonding. Not that she loved Harry any less. In fact, because of the thoughts she was receiving, she felt he loved her more than she even figured. But, did he always have these visions of her, and were they always this explicit. Has he always had these these feelings about her, or have they just started. She had to ask. Even if he was still in a coma, his mind was open to her. 'Harry, can we talk, so to speak, for a bit?'

'Of course my love. I am always willing to talk to you. What is it you wish to talk about?'

'Can you tell me how long you have been having these dreams about me?'

'What dreams are you talking about Gin? I know I enjoy having you in my mind, to talk to me, and keep me from being bored. But I don't remember any dreams.'

'You don't know what you have been dreaming about me? How can that be? I have been seeing them since I have come out of my coma. They are so real, that they have to be true. And you say you can't remember any of them?'

'Honest Gin, I don't know what you are talking about. I mean, I think of you all the time, but, I don't remember any dreams. What were they about?'

'I can't repeat them Harry. They are pretty suggestive. I mean, you don't hurt me or any thing like that, but, you do get rather, shall we say, frisky.'

'How frisky is frisky?'

'Alright Harry, since you won't let this alone. You are Rather explicit in your dreams, about us having sex. Quite often, as a matter of fact. Let me put it to you this way, since I have awoken, there have been six different occasions where you found different ways, locations, and moments, to do it. Not that I mind, but it gets rather embarrassing when I am talking to some one, and you have a dream.'

'Gin, I'm so sorry, if I have embarrassed you. But how can I stop it, if I don't know I'm doing it?'

'I don't know, but I wish this Potion would wear off, and I can get back to normal, what ever normal is. I love having you in my thoughts, and all, but the dreams are a bit much, especially when I start to respond to them. IT is like we are actually having sex. I am actually damp when we are done. How do I explain that to Hermione, or Mother, when in the middle of our conversation, I start to have these feelings. Again, don't get me wrong, as they are sensational, but most inopportune in their timing.'

'Perhaps, Professor Snape can explain why I am having them. He knows more about the potion than any one else. Maybe it is a side effect? If it bothers you so much, I think we need to talk to him about it, as embarrassing as it may be.'

'I think you may be right. I think we do need to talk to him. Maybe he knows of a way to stop them, until the potion wears off. We do have to do something. I have to go find him. Please Harry, try to keep a non-explicit thought in your mind.' and Ginny got up and left.

Harry couldn't figure out what Gin had been talking about. He had no idea he had been having such dreams about Gin. He would remember some thing like that wouldn't he? He would like to think so.

It was about a half hour later, when Gin and Professor Snape returned. He sat down beside Harry. He opened Harry's eye lids, to check for eye movement, clarity, and focus. Every thing checked out. He tried Legilimancy, and only found random thoughts about Ginny. He tried probing deeper, but Harry's defenses took over, and blocked his probe, but not before Severus found something interesting. "Ginny, could you tell me what started all this. Why Harry was feeling the way he was?"

"Yes sir. Harry was afraid he was going to lose me to some one else, if I were to join the Harpies. He was afraid that the glitz and the glamor would be too much for me to handle. I didn't realise that Harry was so possessive. He was really scared he would lose the one person he loved so dearly. I love Harry sir, and I would never let anything come between us. Why do you ask?"

"I saw Harry trying to prove to you that he loved you. He did it by loving you more than he has ever shown. It was in his sub-conscious, and he doesn't realise he is doing it. I think you have about five more hours, for the potion to wear off. I suggest you and Harry stay in your beds, and I will have Poppy keep people from visiting, for the rest of tonight, and have them start up in the morning. Ginny, remember, Harry really does not know he is having these dreams, and when he has them, he is trying to show you how much he loves you. He will never act upon these thoughts, as he is much too involved with you, to try and force you to do some thing you are not ready for."

"Thank you Professor, and Harry says thank you also, as he heard the whole thing through our mind link. He also said you are right. He would never try to get me to do anything I'm not ready for. The thing is, am I ready for this. He has brought about desires I didn't know I had. I am trying to stay intact for our wedding, but these thoughts have opened up doors, I didn't know existed."

"You will manage to get through these feelings, Ginny. You just have to be strong. Harry will not force the issue with you. Together, you will be able to keep these feelings in check. Now, good night Ginny, and Hopefully, tomorrow morning this will only be a bad memory, or a good one, depending on how you take it."

"Thank you Professor."

"You're welcome Ginny, and Harry."

MoM-}

The next morning, Ginny woke up, and felt like she had the best night sleep in a long time. She stretched her arms and legs, and moved her back around to loosen up her joints. There was a very distinct pop, and a huge sigh of relief escaped from her mouth.

"That sounded like it hurt." Harry said.

"Nah, felt really good, to be honest with you." Ginny responded. She didn't realise that she had spoken her answer.

"So what's on the agenda for today, Gin?"

Ginny laid back down, "Don't really know love, just take it easy for ...Harry, are you awake!"

Harry snickered, "Ya love, been this way for about an hour. I just didn't have the heart to wake you. Besides, I really love the way you look when you sleep. Sort of reminds me of the muggle fairy tale, 'Sleeping Beauty'. And of course, I'm Prince Charming."

"Well, I wouldn't know about that, now would I. I sort of like the idea of this Prince Charming though. Did he finally save the Princess?"

"Yes he did Gin, after he fought of the evil witch, who changed into a Dragon. He woke her up with a Kiss."

"I wouldn't mind waking up to one of those myself. You do know that this sounds so much like your life. What with the Dragon from your fourth year, and Umbridge from last Year. Say, have you tried the mind link yet?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid that we no longer have our mind link. In away it is good, but I sort of miss the comfort of having you in my mind."

Ginny thought, 'I will miss it also.'

Harry went on, "Ya, it was nice to be able to talk in peace wasn't it?"

'Among other things.'

"What other things, Gin?"

"Huh? What was that Harry?"

"You said among other things."

Ginny looked at Harry,'Harry, can you hear me?'

'Gin, we still have the mind link. How is that possible?'

'Our bond Harry. The potion just woke up our ability. I hope this is as deep as it goes though.'

'Me too Gin. I don't want to embarrass you any more.'

Poppy heard the two talking , and came in, checked their state, and released them to go to breakfast.

MoM-}

The year was going by fast, after Harry and Ginny returned to the school lessons. There was a school dance scheduled for the Christmas Break, or just prior to them leaving for break. It was the first school sanctioned dance in over a year, and every one was looking forward to it. There was a open weekend for the school the weekend before the dance, and the students were allowed to go to the Mall, and but the necessities for the dance.

Lisa walked up to harry and Ginny before they got ready to leave, "Harry, My mom wants us to go by her shop, before you make any purchases. She has something for you."

"Lisa, your mom didn't have to get me anything. Just knowing she is doing ok is enough to make me happy."

"I know that, and you know that, but tell mom that."

Harry and Ginny laughed at that, and joined the rest of the Renegades for the trip to the Mall. They all stopped of at the computer store for Lisa's mom gift. "Harry, thank you for coming here first. If not for you, Lisa and I would not have all this. I want you to know that the business is doing so well, that I opened a shop in Diagon Alley, and it is doing better than this one. The Ministry has offered me a vacant area in the floor for the Aurors. It is set up for the electricity, and the Internet, for over a hundred computers. Arthur has even offered me a position in the ministry, as head of Magical, and Muggles Affairs office. It's a liaison office, affiliated with the Muggle Prime Minister. I have decided to take it, and would like to give you back the business, minus the one in the Ministry."

"Thank you, but no. I already have my future mapped out. Perhaps Lisa would like to take it over?"

Lisa jumped into Harry's arms, and kissed him on the lips, causing every one to laugh, as they knew it was just a show of thanks. "Harry, you don't know what this means to us. You don't know what you mean to us. Since you have come into our lives, our future has been set. Before that, We could barely make ends meet. Dennis and I now have the future to look forward to. Thank you so much, Harry James Potter, for being the second best thing to ever happened to me."

"Only the second best. Lisa, you hurt me. How could you put me second?"

"Sorry Harry, but first is Dennis. But only by a little bit."

"Well, since you put it that way, I guess I can live with it."

Mrs. Turpin then gave Harry a card that she had been holding. "Harry, this is new here in the Mall. It is a gift card good for any store here in the Mall. I wont say how much it is for, but it should cover all expenses that you may require for the day. And please don't tell me you can't accept it, as it will be very insulting to me if you do. It is my way of saying thank you for all that you have done."

"Then, all I can say, is, thank you. I will spend it on my most beautiful lady. She is after all, worth it."

Ginny pulled Harry in to a large embrace, with an Accompanying Kiss. He still knows how to make her feel special, after so many years.

Once the shopping was done, and Peter had promised that the gowns that were ordered, would be delivered three days prior to the Ball, for refitting. Delilah had thrown in a corsage to go with each gown purchased.

Now, all they had to do was wait.


	44. Chapter 44

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 44

All the students were looking forward to the Yule Ball. The first dance in the school for over a year. They missed the school dances, and this year, the Weird Sisters were performin, which meant more dancing

There had been a rumor that some of the students would be asked to perform with the group, but nothing was confirmed. This was taken care of, the morning of the dance.

As the Renegades were eating breakfast, about ten Owls approached different people. Hermione, Samantha, Fred and Harry were four of the people. Blaize, Daphne, and Tracy, from Slytherin. Cho, Marrieta, and Lisa from Ravenclaw. Ron, Dean, and Seamus from Hufflepuff, were the other recipients.

All the letters said the same, except for Sam's. The others said:

To Name:

It would honor us if you would perform one or two songs with us tonight. We have heard of you talents, and would like to hear for our selves, your abilities.

We do hope you take us up on our offer, as we would like to add a touch of the local talent available.

Sincerely:

Thomas Hogue

Lead Singer

The Weird Sisters.

To Samanrtha's letter.

To Samantha Potter:

It is with our pleasure that we ask you to perform with us this evening. We ahve heard of your great talent, not only from your fellow students, but from many others. Some of these very prominent in the entertainment field.

If you are as good as these people say, we are in the search for a lead singer for our group. It seems that there are people who would like a female voice be the lead singer for the weird Sisters. Weird right? Go figure.

Miss Potter, we would like you to select 10 songs off the attached list, and we will take five of these to start, and if we like what we hear, we will listen to the last five. We do wish you and the rest of the students at Hogwarts, a very Happy Christmas.

Yours truly:

Thomas Hogue

Hopefully Ex Lead Singer

The Weird Sisters

P.S.) If selected, we would like you to find two other girls for your back up, as I don't think you wish to be the female member, of our group. Yes, the Weird Sisters are all male. Not to worry though, as we are all queer as a three pound note.

Samantha was laughing so hard that she blew Pumpkin juice out her nose. Harry looked at her as if she had just grown another head. She passed the Letter to him, and he read it. He had the same reaction as Sam did, only without the juice.

"So, Sam, are you going to sing for us tonight? We know you want to, but , do you want to make a career out it?"

"There is nothing wrong with a singing career. Yes, I'm going to sing, how about you? Are you going to joint them on stage? I think it will give us all a breather, from all the dancing we will be doing. Plus, I really haven't been looking toward what I would be doing when I get out of school. Perhaps it is time, as I will be given my career talk, later on in the year."

MoM-}

As the students gathered at the entrance of the Great Hall, one of the Professors approached Sam. "Miss Potter, it has been requested that you join the group on stage, to get set up for your performance." Professor Tralawney said.

"Why so early? I thought they would wait for at least the first set, before they would start with the students?"

"I'm afraid you will have to ask them that. I'm just the messenger."

Sam went back to the rear of the Great Hall, where she nkew the band had entered to set up. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where I can find Thomas. He asked me to perform tonight, but I wasn't expecting it to be this early in the show."

"Oh please tell me your Sam Potter. If you aren't would you please go find her?"

"Your in luck, I guess, I'm Sam Potter. But what is so important?"

"Thomas got in a bit of a pickle earlier, and is being held in some ruddy back water little town. He won't be with us tonight, and he asked for you to take his place, with breaks from the other students we asked for. He said if we liked what we hear, to offer you a contract. Would you be a sport and fill in for him?"

"But I only have ten songs he requested me to pick out. What about the rest of the night?"

"Are those the only songs you know?"

"Off of the list? Yes. Are there any others? Yes. Mostly Beatles music and Blues. Some 80's music. Not much ninties music though."

"Oh bless your heart, that's about the extent of our music knowledge as well."

"Well then, I suggest we set up, and get this show on the road."

"Bloody hell, she even sounds like Thomas."

Let's get introduced first. Can't go out there and not know our names, now, can you?

I'm Ian Hogue, Thomas' brother. This is Shane McAllister, Josh Handley, and last but not least, Doink."

"What's his last name?" Asked Sam.

"Damned if I know, doubt if he even knows. Besides, who else would answer to Doink?"

"A wrestler in the States goes by the name of Doink."

"Leave it to the Yanks to come up with names like that. Oh well, are we ready now?"

"When ever you are."

The group finished setting up, and the students were allowed into the hall. The band set up for the first song. "Good evening every body, hope you have a fun evening tonight. Starting off on a bit of a bad note, as Thomas, our lead singer will not be with us tonight. We were lucky that one brave lass volunteered to stand in for him. Now don't be to rude to her. Let's hear it for Samantha Potter." Ian was almost blown away by the response. This girl must be pretty good, for the others to treat her like this.

The first song they played was Michelle, by the Beatles. Ian was once again blown away. This girls voice is amazing. Buy the fourth song, he got the contract out. By the sixth song, he wanted the set to end so he could get her to sign. By the tenth song, he was so into her singing, he completely forgot about the contract. "Blimey, Josh, this girl is fantastic, isn't she. Wonder what her friends are like?"

At the end of the first set, Ian finally remembered the contract, and tried to get Sam to sign it. am though had other ideas. "If you don't mind, I would like some one to look at it for me. I am under age, and would like a responsible adult to look at it. Some one like Sirius Black, or Minerva McGonagall."

Ian gulped. Those were two of the top names in the Wizard world besides ...Shit, James and Lily Potter. What the hell was Thomas thinking. Even though the contract was legit, when you offered a contract to the daughter to two of the most recognised names in our world, you're asking for trouble. "Please take your time Miss Potter. No need to rush. Think it over, and let us know when you have decided. Wouldn't want you to rush into anything."

"What's the matter with you Ian? You sound like you're scared. There's nothing wrong with this contract is there? And why are you calling Miss Potter all of a sudden?"

"You have to excuse me, I didn't know there was a Miss Potter in the Potter Family. We just Thought there was James, Lily, and Harry. Where have you been for the last twelve years?"

"Here for the last five, the States for the seven before that. Why? Does that create a problem? There is something wrong with this Contract, isn't there?"

"No Miss... Sam, there is nothing wrong with the contract. It is just a standard contract. We just want to make sure this is what you want. True, we never leave the country, but sometimes we don't get home for three to four weeks,"

"And the problem with that is?"

"You won't see your family for all that time."

"Why won't I? Aren't they allowed to go to your concerts?"

"Of course they are, but will they be able to go to all of them?"

"Why would they want to? You're acting awfully strange there Ian. What's really bothering you? Does my Family scare you?"

"Yes."

"What? My family scares you. For Merlin's sake why?"

"You have got to be kidding me Sam. Your father is the head of the DMLE, Your friends with the Minister of Magic. Your Uncle is a representative of Wizengamut. Your brother is the one who defeated the Dark Lord. Need I go on?"

"My dad is the Head of the Auror Dept, Not the DMLE. Yes I know the Minister of Magic, the kindest, gentlest man you could ever know. My brother did defeat Voldemort, but do you think he did it alone. Albus Dumbledore, who I never met, but wish I did, sacrificed his life to save Harry and my mother. Come with me, I want you to meet someone."

Ian walked with Sam over to a red headed witch. A beautiful red headed witch. "Ian Hogue, i would like you to meet my Mother, Lily Potter. Mom, this is Ian Hogue, lead guitarist for the Weird Sisters. Now Ian, I am going to get something to drink. I want you to talk to my mother. Mom, don't ask me why, but he seems to be afraid of the Potters. Please talk some sense into him."

Lily, Remus and Severus were laughing at what Sam just sid. "Please Ian, we aren't laughing at you. We are laughing at the situation. No one has been afraid of us for years. Fifteen I would think. Isn't that about right Remus, Severus?"

"I would say spot on LIly." Remus said.

"Although it pains me to say it, I agree with Fangs. It has been a little over fifteen years." Severus answered.

"Now, Ian, why would we scare you? We aren't evil. We aren't merciless. We aren't cruel. What is it about us that scares you?"

"Your name. It is synonymus with every thing powerful. We aren't what you call, straight folk. We have had shady dealings in the past, and we swing the other way. We don't want your daughter to be around that kind of atmosphere so to speak."

"I see. Do you think she will follow in your footsteps then?" Lily asked.

"I don't think so, but do you feel good about her being around us, knowing what we are like. Mind you, we don't have any shady dealings anymore, but people we once knew, continue to approach us."

"Thank you Ian for being honest with me. Perhaps you should tell this to Sam, and let her decide. She has her own life to lead, and I would like to think she is quite capable of handling these type of situations. Let her make her own decisions."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter for understanding my group. Sam was right, you really are amazing."

"Thank you Ian, and the name is Lily. Now you better get ready, as I think the students may revolt, if you take much longer."

Ian went back to the group, and got ready for the next set. Sam looked at him with a question she was dying to ask. "Later, right now we play." He said. And so they did. The nine other people asked to sing shared the spotlight with Sam, or let her dance with Colin. The rest of the night went smoothly, with Blaize and Tracy singing the Conga, for the dancers.

Ian was seeing the best dancing her ever witnessed. They did not skip a beat with the music. The singers that assisted them were good. Not as good as sam, but good. Even Harry Potter was good. Ian thought back on his youth, and wondered why he couldn't have met a family like the Potters while growing up. Perhaps, he and Thomas might have been different.

Ian was able to talk Sam out of joining the group, but asked her if she would join them on requested play dates, with plenty of notice, to which she agreed.

The dance was over, and the students broke off and went to their common areas. The group shrunk down their equipment, and loaded it into their trunks. Before they left, Lily approached them. "Ian, I want to thank you for talking to Sam. She was impressed with your candor, and your frank manner. Sam is special to me and James. Not that Harry isn't, it's just that Sam has gone through so much, that we hate to see her heart broke. What ever you said to her, made her think that perhaps this life isn't for her, or that perhaps she could do it in the muggle world as well. What ever it was, It let her decide with out hurting her, and thats what I want to thank you for."

"Lily, I just talked with my heart. I didn't want to get Sam hooked up with the wrong people. If some of these people knew who she was, I don't know what could happen. Like I said, I don't want Sam exposed to this environment. Thank you for a very interesting, and enjoyable evening. Your daughter is the most precious young lady I have ever met. That Gentleman that she was with, he is one lucky bloke. Tell him that for me if you would Lily. He needs to know."

"Believe me Ian, he knows. Good night Sisters." Lily laughed.

Doink flirted back, "You got it sister."


	45. Chapter 45

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 45

Harry Had arrived at them Potter Manor to find that Vernon and Tuney were already there. They had been there Since the night before. They Greeted him with hugs, and a kiss from Tuney. Vernon just said, "Don't expect that from me, boy."

Harry laughed at his uncle's attempt at humor. "What's the matter uncle Vernon, don't you love me?"

"Not that way I don't. A manly hug, is all that you will be getting from me." They all laighed at the exchange between Harry and his uncle.

"Where are Dudley and Natalie?" asked Harry.

"Sirius took them to do some last minute shopping. It seems thay were too busy getting engaged to do it all. The youth these days." Vernon quipped.

OH Vernon, leave them alone. You were like that once." Tuney answered.

Vernon pulled her into a hug, "I still am, in case you were forgetting about last night."

"VERNON, must you shout it out to the world! Really, I swear your like a child with a new toy, can't get enough of it."

"UHH, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Tuney. That's just way too much information." shrugged Harry.

"Yes well, facts are facts. Now, Lily, how about some tea. I'm a bit parched." Vernon said as he released Tuney from her hug.

"Of course Vernon. Tuney, you want to give me a hand?"

Lily and Tuney went to the kitchen, to get the tea, as Harry, James, and Vernon went to the living room.

"So Harry, have you and Ginny made up. The last time we saw you, you were in a right bad shape. No one could approach you, you were so upset."

"Yeah, Uncle, we 're fine. I'm afraid I was being a little possessive, and Ginny doesn't like me like that."

They talked, and were soon joined by Lily and Tuney.

As they had their tea, Sam, and Colin walked in. She gave Vernon and Tuney each a hug and A kiss. Again they asked how she was doing, and she told them about her meeting with the Weird Sisters, and her offer. A while later, Dudley, Natalie, and Sirius got home, and after the formalities of greeting each other, they all got ready for dinner.

Dobby and Winky had the honors of preparing the meal, and joined them at the table. The dinner was, as usual, devine. Harry and Sam volunteered to do the dishes, and the adults retired to the sitting room, and enjoyed a glass of sherry. Even Dobby and Winky joined in, although Winky balked at the beginning, remembering her past. She, none the less, joined in, and only had the one glass. Dobby too, only had the one glass.

It trurned out to be a quiet evening, and they all were soon ready for bed.

MoM-}

After breakfast the next morning, Harry asked Dudley, Natalie, Sam, and Colin if they wished to go with him to get Ginny, Hermione and Fred. They all agreed, and were soon arriving at the Burrow. They just barely made it on the property, when Harry was hit with a red flash. It knocked him over, and they rolled around in the snow. The rest laughed at the two, as Ginny shoved snow down Harry's Jacket, and shirt. Harry paid her back, by squishing a snow ball on her head.

Soon they were all involved in a snow ball fight, and were soaked by the time Fred and Hermione made it out to greet them.

While Ginny, Fred and Hermione got ready, Molly had fixeds the others, a cup of hot chocolate. Molly asked, "Dudley, how have you and your parents been. I haven't heard from you for a few months, every thing alright?"

"Well, Molly, there are a few changes. I just go engaged to Natalie, for one."

Molly pulled him and Nat in to one of her famous Molly hugs. "OH, every one is growing up so fast. First Harry and Ginny, Then Fred and Hermione. Draco and Daphne. Ron and Padma. Goerge and Angelina. I'm going to be busy for the next year. Then we have to do it all over again, for these two." Molly pointed at Sam and Colin.

"You have a few years before that Happens, Aunt Molly." Sam replied, "We still have 2 and 1/2 more years of school left."

"Mom, Harry and I won't be getting married ofr a while either. We both agree to let me try out for the Harpies, and if I..."

"When you make the team." Broke in Harry.

"Right, WHEN I make the team. I will play for three years, before we get married. Harry has decided to help out Fred and George, along with James and Sirius with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Ginny smiled to Harry.

"Ginny dear, I know what your plans are, but, couldn't you be married and still play for the Harpies?"

"I could, but when Harry and I get married, we want to have children right away. I can't play, if I'm pregnant. The league rule is, once they learn you are pregnant, you are immediately put on maternity leave, to protect both the child and the mother. That, and Harry and I don't want to put a contraceptive charm on me. It makes us both moody."

"WHAT? You mean you have tried it? Does that mean you two have done it?" Molly shrieked.

"NO, mother. WE HAVE NOT DONE IT. Madam Pomfrey wanted to test out the spell on all the girls this year, since there were so many couples getting engaged. Minnie wanted to make sure there were no unexpected surprizes this year. It was a supposed to last all year, but, after one week, both Harry and I became agitated. This, of course, might have been because of what we were going through, but, still, we didn't like the feeling, so, we both promised abstinence, until we are married. Honestly, mother, don't you have any faith in Harry and I."

"Of course dear, but you have to admit, it did sound like you had done it, the way you put it across?"

Ginny giggled, "I guess you're right, it did sound like that." every one laughed at this. "Well, I guess we should be going, Mom, we will see you and Dad later tonight. I love you."

Molly and Ginny hugged, "I love you too sweetheart, and you too Harry. Don't forget, George, Angelina, Ron and Padma will be there as well. Percy and Penelope as well. Bill and Fleur may show up. Let's see, am I forgetting anyone. Oh yes, Charlie. I don't know if he is going to visit this year or not, we haven't heard from him in a while."

"OK Mom, I will tell Lily to expect all of you. See you later." And the group made it's way back to Potter Manor.

When they got back, they found the adults sitting in the lounge, with the instruments from the band sitting there. "About time, we were getting bored waiting for you. We were hoping you would set up and play some music for us." James said.

The group noticed a dark haired attractive young lady sitting with Sirius. Remus and Tonks were there also, along with Peter, and Delilah. Sarah was sitting on Peter's lap.

Fred, George, Harry and Hermione went to their respective instruments, and checked them for tuning. They were satisfied, and began to play. Since Sam was singing, they played mostly Beatles music, but added some other songs as well. About six songs in, Sam decided to try something. She whispered to Harry and Fred, they both laughed, but, agreed to her idea. Sam went over to Vernon and Sirius, and got them up on stage. She explained, "Since this was all of your idea, we have decided to get you all up here, two at a time, to perform. We will pick out the song, and the two have to sing it. For Uncle Vernon, and Uncle Sirius, we have picked out {TOO SEXY} The words will appear on the podium Harry as transfigured. Are you two ready?"

Siruis and Vernon laughed, but agreed. They all laughed, when they began to sing, and Vernon and Sirius also danced to the music. It would have been so much funnier, if Uncle vernon had been the size he was three years ago. Now, it just looked pretty spectacular, as He and Sirius strutted about the stage. They were receiving wolf whistles from the women. When they finished, they got a round of applause.

Next, were Dudley and Natalie. Natalie was blushing as she got on stage, and Dudley was laughing. Harry picked out an embarrassing song for them by Meatloaf. {Paradise by the Dash Board Lights.} It was hilarious watching Natalie sing to Dudley, while he was trying to say what he was supposed to, while trying to trying to seduce her. Every one was rolling on the floor, at the performance the two were putting on. Natalie was really getting into it. She enjoyed it so much, she asked if they could do another. Dudley agreed, as he enjoyed it as well. Their next song was a love song. Dudley was the lead singer in this one. It was by a group called Kansas, and it titled {All I Wanted}. All Natalie had to do, was just be held by Dudley during the song, which she didn't mind at all. There was not a dry eye, at the end of the song.

The next up, were James and remus, and of course, the song was by a gent named Warren Zevon, titled {Werewolf of London}. James and Remus were laughing themselves at the words. And the audience were holding their sides from laughing so hard. They also wanted to do one more, so, staying with the theme, they did Ozzie Osborne's song, {Bark at the Moon}. It took several minutes for every one to calm down after the two Marauders were done.

Lily broke it off, "Listen, we have to get ready for our arrivals, and have dinner, But, We will have to continue this after dinner, as this is the best fun I have had, without dancing, or other nightly activities."

"EEEWWWEEE." came the chorus from the youth.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad. Now, let's every one get ready, this looks like it could be a wonderful evening.

As everyone moved around, they were thunking of what songs they would like to hear or perform.

By the time was ready, every one had arrived. Nearly fifty people. The evening was looking very entertaining. Every one loved the idea of Karaoke night.

Dinner couldn't go by fast enough. After the cleanup, in which the ladies decided it was their turn, every one retired to the ball room, as that was the only room that could hold that number of people beside the main dining area, which was not really built for music.

MoM-}

They started off the evening with Dobby and Winky. They were great in their interpretation of a song by Jethro Tull called {Bungle in the Jungle} It was great watching the two dance around the dance floor as they sang the sond, swinging on the ropes from the curtains hiding the windows. It made the people dizzy, just watching the two energetic Elves, as they moved around. They loved the app;lause they received, and were ready to sit down when everyone wanted another song. They stayed with Jethro, and did a song called Locomotive Breath. Every one lost it, when half way throught the song smoke was coming out of Dobby's mouth, as he sang, and Winky's ears lit up, like running lights. They all were laughing, including Dobby and Winky, when they finished.

Next up were Lily and Petunia. They were to sing a song from Don Henley, called {All she wants to do is Dance.} Lily and Tuney danced through out the whole song, with Lily playing lead, and was moving Tuney around like she was weightless. It was great. The next song they sangf was from Hall and Oates called {Adult Education} This got every one going. The rest of the group, and joined in on the dancing. This was all it took. They stayed on the dance floor, except when it was their turn to sing.

Draco and Daphne were next, and Fred and George decided to pick this one. Draco had never heard of AC/DC, but he didn't like the sound of the song he and daphne had to sing. It was called {Big Balls}, and it was an instant hit. Draco couldn't believe he and Daph agreed to this, but once he had sang a bit, he was really into it. Draco couldn't believe he was actually reading the words correctly. He was laughing out the words . Daphne was laughing so hard she nearly fell over. Fred and George couldn't hold it in they were laughing so hard. No one could. Molly looked at the twins, and couldn't hold it in. She laughed so hard, she started to snort. This was the funniest song they had ever heard. Cissa and Severus couldn't contain themselves.

As Draco finished, he asked if there was another song they could do. Fred asked him up on stage. He whispered the song to Draco, and he laughed so hard he nearly fell of the set. He went to the mike and said that this song was for Daphne. She got up on stage, and looked at the que. She laughed just at the name of the group. The Asylum Street Spankers, and she shuddered at the thought of the name of the song, {The Pussycat Song}. As soon as she was into the song, she regretted it. She couldn't believe what she was singing. The father into the song, the worse it got. No one dancing, they were laughing so hard. Daphne was turning purple, and Dudley said, "She looks like dad, when he was going into a rage." It broke everyone up, including Vernon.

After this, they called it a night, as every one was too tired from laughing.

MoM-}

A/N: I really enjoyed writing the last part of this chapter, as I was listening to the music as I wrote it. It would really do me proud if all of my readers would search for the songs I used in it, as they are some of the funniest songs you could imagine. Especially Draco and Daphne's. I got dapne's off of a radio show called Bob and Tom in the morning. If you like the Pussycat Song, it is off of their Bob and Tom Sideshow album, first song on disc two. It is so funny. I would also like your comments on, if I should continue this train of thought, or stop it. Thank you to all my friends who continue to read my works, as you are like family to me. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

PS: You should see my bed, as I have CD's everywhere. It will provide more songs, if you wish me to continue. Believe me, I could probably do a whole story on the songs contained within these little plastic cases.


	46. Chapter 46

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 46

Upon their return from the Christmas break, the Renegades brought their suggestion to the Professors about Karoake night on Friday evenings. The staff liked this idea, as their were many people who have become students since the try out for the talent competition.

The students liked the idea as well, but, suggested that maybe once a month would be more appropriate. The reason behind this was, so as not to lose interest in the event, and for fifth and seventh year students would not have study time interfered with. It would also allow a release of pent up frustrations.

It was set up so that the Third week of the remaining months would be their Karaoke night. Chosen to lead this event was Draco and Daphne. They had not been heard from very much, and wanted to become more prominent in the school. Their task was to pair up people who requested to partake in the session.

Even the Professors wished to participate. Draco then found out from Dobby and Winky, that the house elves also wished to take part. What surprised Draco and Daphne the most, was not all the house elves sounded like people on helium. Some even had deep voices, like Dobby in his Master's voice.

The session was set, the participants selected, now, all they needed were songs to fir the pairs. Every one knew that this was not a talent show, but comedy relief. They knew that the music selected would be funny, and at times, embarrassing, but, entertaining.

MoM-}

Fred and Hermione had been doind excellent with Professor Snape, on their Apprenticeship. Hermione and Fred were using the Half Blood Prince book, that the Professor had given them, and they were finding ways to improve it. Severus was impressed how well the two worked together.

Hermione would talk to Fred in whispers, as they worked, which didn't bother Severus, but, did peak his interest. It got to be an obsession with Severus, when he would watch the two, and see one of them break out laughing, or go to blushing. Or see Hermione hit Fred in the arm, after a comment. He thought he would ask for help in his diabolical plan. He needed the wolf.

Remus was wondering what it was that Severus needed to see him about. He was not used to Severus asking for his assistance. He knocked on the door to Severus' chamber.

He walked in, and found Severus leaning over a pensieve. He knew not to bother him when he was in that state, so Remus sat down, to await Severus' return. It only took a minute.

"Oh, Remus, you made it? I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"You did say 7PM Severus."

"Is it that late? I didn't realize the time. Listen, have you lost interest in your Marauder life style?"

Remus had no idea where this was going. "Not completely. They haven't been used in a while, but, once a Marauder, always a Marauder."

"Excellent, then maybe you would like to help me find out what is going on with Fred and Hermione. They have been very secretive, lately. I know you may find this weird on my part, but, I am just curious as to why they are whispering so much. They are hiding something, and my curiosity is getting the better of me."

"Severus, I think you need help. If you start getting interested in two lovers whispering, I think you may be becoming perverted. Is Narcissa not fulfilling her duties properly?"

"Look Moony, I did not bring you here to have a conversation about my life with my wife. I am not becoming perverted, I am just curious. Would you just listen to me. If it was just an occasional whisper, I wouldn't be curious, but, it is a constant thing that has piqued my interest. Why don't you sit in on our next session, under a disillusion spell, and see what I am taking about. If you feel that it is not worth your time, then I will drop it also?"

"Alright Sev, I will do as you ask, if only to get you to stop. These two are entitled to their privacy. If I find there is nothing of interest going on, will you promise to drop it?"

"Yes Moony, I will, if you give it an honest try."

So, when Severus' next apprenticeship lesson took place, Moony was there, hidden, and watching the two young lovers. He watched as the session began. Nothing out of place happened for the first half hour. Then, he saw Hermione lean over, and whisper to Fred, and he started to laugh. He whispered back, and Hermione giggled. This went on for 15 minutes. The laughing, the giggling, the blushing, and then the light pecks on the lips, when it appeared that Professor Snape wasn't watching. Remus was also starting to get interested in what the two were whispering about.

Severus let the two take a break and to learn what Remus thought. "Sev, I think your interest in what is going on with the two, may show some merit. I think I will move closer to the two, and see if I can't hear what they are whispering about."

Fred and Hermione made their way back in, and took their seats, to finish their brewing. Remus got as close as he could, without being discovered.

Then it began, "Fred?" whispered Hermione?

"Yes Sweetheart."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Of course it will, my love."

"I hope so, I want so much for it to work. I don't think I've ever wanted something so much."

"If you don't calm down, we are going to have an accident. We need to concentrate on what we are doing. Come here, and let me cool you off." and she leaned over, as he did, and they kissed.

Hermione quickly calmed, and they continued on with the potion they were working on. They continued to whisper, but. it was lower, and Remus couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Hermione once again broke out in giggles, and Fred joined her with a laugh of his own, which brought a throat clearing noise from Severus. They quieted down, and didn't whisper again for the rest of the session.

Once the session was over, Severus came over to Remus. "Well?"

"They have something planned, and it's exciting Hermione. She said she never wanted anything so bad in her life. I don't know what it is they have planned, and I don't know when it's going to happen. They whispered again, but, it was too low for me to catch, when you cleared your throat. They kept quiet after that."

"I guess we will just have to see what's going to happen. I wonder if it's for the students, the faculty, or, for them selves?"

MoM-}

Severus was posting scores on a test he had given to his third year class, when there was a knock on his door. He called for whoever it was to enter. He was in a foul mood, and really didn't want to be interrupted. He was surprised to see Hermione.

"Professor, could you please come with me, I believe something may be wrong with a potion I was brewing, and would like for you to check it for me, if you will?"

Severus went with her, to the Gryffindor Common room, and when he entered, he was caught by the people in there. "SURPRISE!" And then there was a round of Happy Birthday. Lily and James were there, as well as Peter, and Delilah. Remus and Tonks. Narcissa, and Sirius. Severus was never one to shed tears, but, there is always a first time for everything. Narcissa pulled him into a hug. "Happy Birthday, my love."

He was brought to the sofa, and was sat down in front of a huge pile of gifts, and a very large cake, brought in by Molly, and The Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley.

Severus didn't know what to think. This was the reason he was in a foul mood, as he thought he had been forgotten on his birthday. Remus sat next to him. "Sev, this is what the two were whispering about. They cornered me the next day, and asked me to hide the party from you. They are great kids, Sev. They have been planning this since they arrived back from the Hols. Happy Birthday, my friend."

The party went on for three more hours, in which, Sev opened his gifts, Shared his cake with the crowd, and sat and talked to every one. This was particularly special, as it was the first time that he had a big party in his honor.

Fred and Hermione approached him, "We hope we didn't surprise you too awfully bad, Professor, or, embarrass you. We wanted to show you how much we appreciate what you did for us. You may not believe it, but, we love you like you are family, and want to prove to everyone that the faith you showed in us, is not an error on your want to be, the next potions masters trained by the best there is." Hermione said, while hugging her Professor.

Severus was once again tearing up. His two apprentice students were showing him he was more than their instructor, he was their friend. He returned the hug to Hermione, and asked her and Fred to sit down. They sat, and he told them about his concern for the whispering he was witnessing, and the help he got from Remus. They laughed at the words from Severus, and told him they knew. He was astonished by the fact the two were aware of his curiosity, and their continued attempt to lead him on. A true Marauder trait.

Severus felt proud of his two students. He knew he had chosen right for his program


	47. Chapter 47

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 47

The last half of the year flew by, and it was the last night of the Karaoke party, and the Renegades wanted it to be special. Hermione, Sam, and Ginny searched through all of the music sheets the had purchased from the music store, and the ones they got from Lisa in the computer store.

They knew who they wanted to participate in the event, now to find the right songs. They had worked very hard, to bring the right songs, to ensure every one had an enjoyable evening. Most of the songs were of the comical variety, but, there were a few romantic songs as well.

In all, they found about 100 songs, but. knew that only about half would be used. Better safe than sorry, as the saying goes.

After dinner, they went back to the common room, and gathered all of the music they had selected. They sat down, and rested for a while, as there was still two hours until show time.

Hermione began, "Sam, has Colin asked you yet? He has seemed awful skiddish here lately. I think he has been trying to gather all his courage to find the right moment."

"Asked me what Hermione? He hasn't asked me anything for a while. We talk about this and that, we snog, and then talk some more. I really do love him, but, some times I just wish he would let go, and talk about his feelings, He has told me he loves me, but, I want to hear more about why he loves me. You know what I mean. I hear you and Fred talk, and Harry and Ginny. That is what I want to hear. What it is about me he loves. Why he loves certain things I do. Why he loves certain habits that I have. Like you Hermione. Fred is often telling you how he loves the way you bite your lower lip, when you are worried, or twist your hair when you are concentrating. And you Ginny. Harry is telling you all the time how he loves your impersonation of your mother when you get angry, with your hands on your hips, and that certain lifting of your chin. Or how he loves the twinkle in your eyes when Harry has done some thing that strikes you funny. That's what I want to hear." Samantha finished.

"Wow, I didn't think you noticed these things Sam." said Ginny. "So, why don't you get the ball rolling, and tell him all the things you love about him? You know, some times you have to drag things out of a boy, if you want to hear them. I think Fred and Harry trained together, they sound so much alike. I wonder who trained them in the art of complements? Probably Remus, as James and Sirius are too dense to know these things."

"Actually, it was Severus who taught us." Came the voice from over their shoulder. Harry walked across the room, coming from his Dorm. "With a little help from Remus. I would never have taken Severus for the sentimental type. I knew that Sirius was the one with the Cheesy come ons. Dad is just to macho to be concerned about compliments that would gain favor with mom. He just figured she would love him any way."

"When did he do this Harry. It must have been before school started, because you have been like this since I have known you." Hermione's admiration for their potion instructor just rose.

"It was. I was like seven. He and Remus pulled me off to the side one day, when I started to show an interest in Ginny. They told me to never listen to what Sirius and dad had to say, as it was nonsense. Always let a lady know how she looks. How she always makes her clothes look so special. Not how they make her look. That was the key, he said. Always make the lady feel like she makes every thing look so much better. He is right you know. Clothes don't make a person. Ginny has always been special in my eye. She doesn't have to do anything to impress me, as she starts out impressing me by being with me. And you Hermione. You never find fault with anyone. You never judge people by a first impression. You get to know them. If they don't feel right, you don't cast judgment, you just let it pass, and try to ignore their bad habits. Samantha. There is no sweeter person in the world than you. So kind, understanding, and full of life. I am sure Colin sees that in you, but, maybe he doesn't know how to express him self?"

Hermione sighed, "I wish they could find a way to photo copy you Harry. There are so many women out there looking for the perfect guy. What ever Severus and Remus taught you, you have definitely improved on it. I love Fred with all my heart, but, sometimes I wish he was more like you. Even when you and Ginny had that problem at the begining of the year, it was because of your love for her. Ginny, I said before, and I say it again. If you ever get tired of him, throw him my way, as I could never tire of hearing his undying love for his chosen companion."

"Fat chance in that Hermione. I have Harry's heart in my grasp, and hold it very close, very caring, and with much love. No one is perfect, but, to the right person, any one can be as close as they can get. I am that person to Harry, as he is to me. Even though you have feelings for Harry, I can see that Fred and you have that same situation. Don't yearn for what you don't have, embrace what you do have, and cherish it for ever."

Samantha listened to the three. "Damn, that's deep. How do you do it? How do you make some one feel so special, with just words? No touching or feeling. I could never do that."

"Come on sis, you do it every day! You have a kind word to every one you talk to. You don't have a mean bone in your body. You know how to make people feel good, whether it is with a joke, a compliment, or a heartfelt sentiment. You have a gift, a very special gift, and you just don't realize it." Harry pulled her into a hug, showing his love for his sister.

This brought a tear to her eye. She loved Harry, and this was why. He was her brother, so that was automatic. He was her friend, so that was a given. But, he was her guardian angel, and for that one reason, and for the love of a very special elf, she survived a very life threatening disease.

They continued to chat, until it was time to go to the final Karaoke performance.

MoM-}

The people that were invited to this final event were filing into the Great Hall, and finding their sponsors. Minerva felt that friends and families should be here for the special event. She didn't know what the Renegades had planned, but, she always looked forward to their originality. They have yet to fail to please her. They were so like the Marauders, who, it just so happened, were also asked to join. She hoped that Harry and Fred had a special song for them.

Every one in attendance looked with anticipation, towards the stage,as Harry, Fred, and Draco took the stage. Harry stepped toward the mike. "Hello every body, how are you all feeling tonight, Good I hope. I don't know if the students have told their families about what this evening is all about. Well, it's about having fun now, isn't it." He received a round of applause, and whistles. "What we do here, for the most part, is make ourselves look silly. We pick the most outrageous songs, and we sing them. If you know the song, we encourage you to sing along. If you like the song, we encourage you to dance. If you don't like the song, or the performer, we wish to keep your comments to your self. Now, if you are ready, Fred and I have decided to kick off the evening our selves. It's a little ditty from a group called Poison, and it's just to let every one know what kind of an evening we are going to have. It's called, {Nothin but a good time}. The band broke into the music, and Fred and Harry began to sing. They danced around the stage singing and laughing through the lyrics. People got up and danced to sounds, a few of the girls stood in front of the stage, moving to the music, Ginny and Hermione included in this group. They danced together, having a wonderful time. Even the Professors got up and danced to the beat. The different dances that was going on was funny in it self. But that was what this evening was all about. Fred and Harry finished their song, and bowed to the audience.

"Thank you every body, however, I didn't hear anybody singing. Didn't you know that song. Hmm, Fred, I think we need a song that every one should know, what do you think?

"Ya, Harry, I think you're right. I think we need to get some one up here that will get the crowd into the mood. What say you Filius, care to give it a shot?"

Professor Flitwick jumped of his chair, and ran up the stairs ready to kick out the jams. Harry leaned over and told him the song he would be singing, and Filius laughed. The music started, and he began to sing {Witch Doctor} and the audience went wild, and began to sing with him. Laughing at the way Filius was able to sing both the normal voice, and the squeaky voice. Filius was really getting into it. But, it was a short song, (No pun intended), But he asked if he could do another, and he told them what he wished to sing, and they agreed. The music started, and Filius was soon singing (Strange Magic) by Electric Light Orchestra. The dancing began at once, and the mood around the hall was endearing, as the dancers were singing along with the Professor. It was like the song, magic. Only three songs into the night, and it was already a hit. Filius finished his song, and was greeted with a huge round of applause. He also bowed to the people, and scampered back to his seat.

Fred was still on the mike. "Well now, that was interesting, don't you think. Never knew our Professor was so versatile. Now who shall be next, ah yes, Daphne, I believe you wanted to give it a try didn't you. Well come on up here, and bring that sorry a** up here with you. Sorry about the stars, the Professors don't allow profanity."

Daphne and Draco got on stage, and Fred whispered the song in her ear, and she looked at him lost. She had no idea what the song was. Some song about fish. The music began, and the words showed on the que, (Fins) by Jimmy Buffett. It didn't take long for Daphne to get into the music. It was more lively than the title expressed. When she got to the fins, Harry had sharks floating all around her. She looked at these and feigned fear. It was an amazing act that the audience really loved. It was an awesome act. Daphne was running around on the stage trying to get away from the shark images. It was so funny that Draco had to sit down, he was laughing so hard. When it was finally over, every one was laughing at Daphne's antics on stage. She then went to Harry and gave him a request for a second song, and he opened his eyes wide, and she just smiled at him. Harry just shrugged his shoulders. The music began and Daphne began to swing her head to (Do you want to touch me) By Joan Jett. Draco was beginning to get all sweaty, until Daphne started to point to different parts of her body, like the soles of her feet, her left ear, her right pinky finger. Draco couldn't help it, he was sitting again. He didn't know Daphne had this sense of humor. This was awesome. The crowd was on it's feet, and Daphne and Draco bowed to the crowd

Harry brought the mike up, "I didn't think the sole of a person's feet could be so sexy. Well done there Daphne, and Draco, you better take a cold shower. Ok then, who's the next victim, I mean participant. Oh dear me, How did I get stuck introducing my father and his friends. Dad, Remus, Sirius And Peter, come on up."

They were on stage in a flash. Sirius looked like a kid in a candy store he was so excited. He got even worse when he learned the song they were going to sing. (Smoking in the boys room) by Brownsville Station. Sirius conjured a cigarette, and lit. Then the music began. The rest soon had their own cigarettes lit, and Peter began coughing at the smoke that surrounded them. It began to look a bar. Soon, Remus and James were coughing, and they all put the cigarettes out except Sirius, who finally finished it. James flashed a look at his son, who just laughed at him. James mouthed the words PAY BACK, and that was the end of it. Then James asked for a song, and Harry was surprised. He told the rest, and the music started up. (It's in the way that you use it) by Eric Clapton. The dancing began, and it was well greeted by every one. The dancers twirled around the dance floor, writhing to the beat. A sensuous movement, that followed the beat, and Harry was at wit's end. He didn't think any one would know this song, but was amazed at their acknowledging the song, and the dance that went with it. The Marauders got a huge round of applause for their performance, and were leaving the stage, when Lily surprised James, by grabbing him and pulling him back on stage.

Harry laughed, "Well it appears we have our next act, My mother Lily. He whispered the song, and Lily laughed. The music began, (A love song from a different point of view) Again by Jimmy Buffett. It started out sweet, and then the main theme came out, and every one started laughing. (Why don't we get drunk and screw.). Lily was rubbing herself all over James, and he was trying to hide his embarrassment. It was a very short song, but, James was beet red by the time it was done. Lily was laughing so hard her sides started to hurt. The crowd were also hurting from laughing. But Lily wasn't done with her humiliation theme. She asked for the mike from Harry. "My next song requires someone to be here with me, so I call upon my closest friend, Severus, to join me. To let every one know, we have known each other since we were kids, and there will be no ill feelings after my song is over." Severus glared at Lily. He didn't like the sound of that. Lily told Harry the song, and he almost died laughing. He started the music to (Imaginary Lover) by Atlanta Rhythm Section. Severus was bright red right from the start. He didn't believe Lily would stoop so low, but, knew he would pay her back right away. Oh yes, Lily Potter, revenge is sweet. Lily was singing her song, and the crowd were laughing at the color changes taking place on his face.

As the song ended, Severus' color was returning to normal. He walked to Harry and requested the next slot, and he laughed his acknowledgment to the Professor. Severus kept Lily on stage, for her to hear the second song of his set. When Harry gave him his song, a sneaky grin appeared on Sev's face. Harry began once more. (Camel Toe) by the Bob and Tom Band. This was played to the music of the Beach Boys Kokomo. Lily was turning a brighter red than Severus ever got. Harry would hear about it later,but for now, he was loving it.. Severus was enjoying every moment of the torture he was putting Lily through. It was finally over, and Lily started to leave, but, like she did to James, Severus did it to her, and pulled her back on stage. He told Fred, who was close to him, what he wanted to play, and Fred got an evil grin on his face, and Lily didn't like it. The music started up, and (Strokin) by Clarence Carter began playing. Severus was moving around Lily while he singing. Never touching her, but, getting real close and singing in her ear. Each time he mouthed a direction from the song, he moved that way. East was right, West was left. Head was north, and Lower was south. Lily finally lost it, and started to laugh. To see Severus this loose, was worth the humiliation. He was having a blast, while exacting his revenge. Lily couldn't help but love it. It ended, and she Hit him in the back of the head with a slap, and then pulled him into a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. They left the stage together.

Fred was on the mike, "Whew, some one turn on the A/C, it's steaming in here. Was that hot, or what? OK, mate, who's next. Oh, really. Alright then, Sammy girl, and her pet Collie. Come on up here.

Sam and Colin went on stage with Colin Throwing Fred a dirty look. "Colin, Mate, why don't you kick it off." Colin saw the song, and about choked. (Miss America) By Styx. Starting out real slow, it then boomed, and Colin began his singing. He was rocking the house. Sam loved it, spending many years in the country he was singing about. he was awesome. While he was singing, he knew what song he wanted to play next. By the same group even. He continued his song, all the time wrapping his arms around Sam. She was getting her wish, as Colin let loose his feelings. As the song ended he told Fred what song to play next. (Lady). Samantha was crying as he sang this song of love. The dance floor was full, with people dancing around their table. It was a moving song that filled Sam with Colin's love for her. It continued with the two Dancing with the crowd. The song ended, but Colin and Sam continued their embrace. Harry let them go for a few moments, as he knew that Sam got her wish, and didn't want to disturb the spell. They left the stage to many whistles and cheers. Sam was still crying as they took their seat. Colin in the chair, and Samantha on his lap, in a deep kiss.

Hermione was next, and knew what song Harry would pick for her. It was an old song by the Grass Roots called, (Midnight Confessions) Harry started it up Fred listened as she began to sing, He was struck with the love that she put into the song. He knew he loved her, but, this put him over the top. The dancing continued all over the floor. Love was showing every where. It continued with the second song that Hermione sang, (This Magic Moment) by Jay Black. Fred was holding back tears for his love. She was magnificent. It ended with Fred pulling her in for a hug and a kiss. It was truly a magical moment. "Hmm Hmm, yes, Hermione, that was quite touching, now if you will give me back my guitarist, we will go on to the next Singer. " Harry said. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, and left the stage. "Alright Ron, you're up next."

Ron got on stage, with Padma by his side. Ron got his song, and was relieved to see it was a pretty normal song, by the Moody Blues called, (I'm just a singer in a rock and roll band). It was a fast song, and people were getting into the beat as they danced. It was a great dance song, and it went very well. Ron did the same thing that Colin did, and picked out another song by the Moody Blues, (I know you're out there some where). It was a brilliant song that really moved Padma. She knew that Ron had a few disappointments in his schooling, but he with stood the pressures, and did well in school. He wasn't a Rhodes Scholar, but, he did well in his studies. And for him to share his feelings in this song, thrilled her. She knew she made the right choice when she agreed to marry him. They would live the rest of their lives in love with one another. Ron and Padma left the stage

Harry stepped up to the mike. "Well folks, this has been one heck of a night, but like all good things, they have to come to and end. Huh, what's that Fred? We forgot some one. Really? Who might that be? Oh Boy! I'm in trouble big time folks. Of all people to forget, It has to be my Fiance. Looks like the couch for me tonight. Gin, why don't you come on up here love. Ginny knew Harry was kidding, but, continued with the gag, and gave Harry a glare. Harry kissed her, and she knew what Harry was going to play. An American singer by the name of Garth Brooks sang (Friends in low places). It was the first line dance many of the audience saw, but many joined in. The ladies were great, moving with such a precise synchronized formation, it looked like they had trained to dance like this. It was great. People were singing with Ginny, and having a great time. Then Ginny went with another song by Garth called (Shameless) and it was a great end to the evening. The dance floor was full. Holding their partner close, listening to the great song coming from the beautiful lady on stage. Harry was so proud of his wonderful lady that he loved so much. The music ended, and Ginny was in Harry's arms for a most wonderful kiss. She sung the words in his ear, as he held her. This was the most perfect feeling in the world, to be in the embrace of the one you love. It was the perfect way to end the evening.

MoM-}

A/N: Well people, that was the last Karaoke session for this story, I hope you enjoyed it. I reckon there are two chapters left to this story, and I will move on. This has by far, been my longest story. The problem with a long story, is that the readers start to get bored. and stop reading. I'm afraid that's what happened here. There will be one more visit from the Dursleys, and the last year of school. You all know who is marrying who, so I believe I will skip the weddings, as I suck at them. Well, I may have one wedding, but it will not be Harry and Ginny's. Maybe a one shot later. No, I believe Hermione and Fred will be receiving that honor, on the last day of school. Thanks to all who have stayed with me from the start. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	48. Chapter 48

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 48

It took two weeks ofr the friends to get together fot the summer hols. Dudley and Natalie, were the last to arrive, along with Vernon and Tuney. Vernon had a bit of trouble getting away, as He landed three large contracts with construction companies. It took very little persuasion and very much dancing to land them. He and Tuney were becoming very popular, and it was due to the dancing prowess the two shared. Vern, as he had come to be known as, had dropped down to 175 lbs, and his energy level was extremely high. Tuney had gained weight to a very form fitting 130 lbs.

When they finally arrived to Potter Manor, they were attacked by Harry, Samantha, and Lily. Lily pulled away from Vern, and gave him a once over. "Wow Vernon, you look good. Lost a few more ounces I see."

"Thank you Lils. I have dropped a few. You're looking amazingly fit your self. If I wasn't totally smitten with Tuney, and you with James, I would be trying to get to know you better. Oh well, I guess we are with who we were meant to be with."

"Yes, dear brother, that is the way the cookie crumbles. However, you could still give me a little kiss, like this." And she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, and he did like wise.

Tuney had acted like she was angry, "You better back off, sister. He's mine."

"Oh poo, there's always a spoil sport in the crowd." whined Lily.

Tuney laughed and pulled her sister in for a hug. "It is good to see you Sis. So, what kind of plans do we have for this summer? Anything exciting?"

"Nope, just take it one day at a time. Is there any thing in particular you wish to do?"

"Yes as a matter fo fact, there is. I think us ladies need a day out shopping. Maybe more. Vern is in need of some new clothes, as his old clothes don't fit anymore. Mine are getting a bit snug, as well. Dudley is in need of a new wardrobe. Are you and the rest of the ladies up for it. I say one day for the men, and two for the ladies."

Every one of the ladies liked that idea, and the men all agreed.

"So, Vernon decided to shorten his name did he? You must like the idea your self, Tuney."

"Lils, I had nothing to do with it. Since his dancing has caught the eye of more than one lady, where he works, they decided Vernon was too, stoic. They started to call him Vern, and it stuck. We both like it. He has brought so much new business to Grunnings, they have made him Asst. Vice President in charge of sales and marketing. Had quite a raise come with it. They even gave him profit sharing. T feel, with the raise, and what we already had in our bank account, we needed to spend a little of it."

Vern rolled his eyes. "A little she says. Probably wipe out our balance. But, it is for a worthy cause, our happiness."

The young adults decided to for for a swim in the pool, and broke off, to go change into their suits. They met in the Pool area. And went at it right away with Pool wars. Samantha and Colin, the usual winner, were taken out right away, by Hermione and Fred. Sam and Colin were at the side of the pool, laughing at the hi jinx going on. Dennis and Lisa, had taken out George and Angelina, and Draco and Daphne. Harry and Ginny had taken out Ron and Padma. Soon all that was left, were Hermione and Fred, Harry and Ginny, and Lisa and Dennis They all got in the middle of the pool, and joined for battle. Hermione lunged for Lisa, and Lisa leaned back, ans Hermione was caught of balance, and Lisa pulled her off Fred's shoulders. Now it was just Lisa and Dennis, and Ginny and Harry. They circled each other, throwing feints, trying to get the other to commit themselves, but, they never worked. Finally, they just faced each other, and the wrestling match began. As tough as she was, Lisa was no match for the Quidditch star. Ginny had picked Lisa off of Dennis' shoulders, and dunked her in the pool. Ginny raised her arms in victory, and was then attacked by all the other girls, and was dunked her self.

After lunch, They sat down, and played some of Padma's board games. Ron once again, stomped every one in Risk. Hermione took names in Scrabble and Boggle. Daphne won easily in Monopoly. In the game of life, Padma was the winner. And so the evening went on.

MoM-}

The summer was nearing it's end, and the families started to break off to head home. Vern and Tuney were sitting with James and Lily, when Arthur made an appearance, after just leaving. "Lily, may I come through, please. I have some sad news."

"Please Arthur, come on through."

Arthur sat down, as soon as he arrived, and held his hands to his face, before he looked right at Vern. "Vern, I have some very bad news for you Your sister Marge has passed away. It was about two days ago. You may want to go take care of the arrangements, as it is time to lay her to rest. I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you this."

"It's alright Arthur. I know I should be feeling worse than I am, but, I'm not. I loved Marge, but, we have grown apart. I have changed so much since You have brought me into your lives. Marge could never accept this change. She was always the one who wanted to be in control. When you taught me to take control of my life, I felt free for the first time that I can remember. Marge had been influencing me all my life, and when she lost control, she broke off ties with us. We have not been close since. Yes, I will miss her, but, it will be something like losing a long lost friend, Rather than a sister. Is that wrong?"

Tuney was the one that answered him,"Love, Marge tried to get you to divorce me when I came back from Lily the first time. She tried to keep you from going, and tried to buy her way back into Dudley's life. After your first visit here, you began to see what she was trying to do to us, and you made a stand. She showed her true colors, when she disowned us. We have not been her family since. And yet we still function. Better still we grow stronger with out her influence in our lives. So, should you feel bad because you were banished from her life. You are still a Dursley, so that didn't change. We are still married, and you love me even more than when she was in control of your life. Dudley has turned over a new leaf, and has become more family oriented. So my answer is no, you should not think it wrong, that you did not lose a sister, just a distant friend. That was the life she chose, not you."

Vern and Tuney along with Dudley and Natalie soon left after that. Going to Marge's home to prepare for her funeral. Lily and James promised to be there for it, when they called.

MoM-}

The rest of the summer passed and the group gathered together for the trip to Hogwarts, for their final year for the most of them. Samantha and Colin received their OWL scores, and Sam had received 11 OWLS, and Colin 10. They had received Prefect badges. Ginny and Harry were Head boy and Head girl. Hermione and Fred were made Asst. Professors for Potions With Fred teaching first and second year students, and Hermione teaching third and fourth years. Because of this arrangement, they all received separate living quarters, with a shared common room.

They boarded the express once more, headed for the school for start of their last year.

They took the same cabin as always, and as usual, Hermione expanded it to allow every one to have a seat.

Daphne's sister Astoria also joined the group, with a boy from Ravenclaw. They passed around thought for the upcoming year, when Hermione made a most amusing request. "Guys, I would like to leave Hogwarts with a big production. Would any of you be interested in putting on a musical for the end of the year. It has to be a special one, and in the finally, Fred and I wish to get married, for real. It has been approved by both of our parents, and Minerva. Believe it or not, special permission has been granted for who will perform the ceremony. I won't spoil the surprise, but, you won't believe who it will be. So on the eighth of May, we will have the show, and right after, will be the wedding."

Hermione was piled up on by the girls, and Fred was shaking all of the guys hands, except for Harry, who pulled in for a hug. "Well Fred, it seems just like yesterday that you asked me to look after a Frizzy haired witch, because you sort of liked her. Now look what you have done. You've gone and got your self hooked. I know you will be saying the same to me, when the time comes, but, I get to say it first. Hermione is my sister, and I want you to know that, if you should hurt in any way, You will feel the power, that, you know not."

"Comprende Harry, and not to worry. Hermione is my reason for living. She will know how much I care, each and every day. Now we have a lot to think about, for a change. To start with, what musical do we want to do?"

"Well, there is only one that I can think of that fits perfectly. Harry leaned over and whispered in Fred's ear, and he brightened up instantly. "Harry, that is absolutely brilliant, and I couldn't agree more. It's perfect. Do you mind if I tell Hermione?"

"Tell me what Fred?"

"What musical we should do for the end of the year."

"You picked one out already? Let me guess, A Sound of Music?"

"No."

"Hmmm, South Pacific?"

"Nope."

"Jesus Christ, Superstar?"

"Whoa, now that's a thought. No, I think this one is better."

"Okay, I give up, what is it."

"Well, it's Harry's idea, but, I have to admit, it fits perfect. You will make the perfect leading lady, and Ginny will make the perfect second lead. I think Harry should do the lead, but, he says it has to be me."

"Fred, you schmuck, will you tell me what it is, and not you will be great for this part and for that part."

"Oh, yeah, well Harry thinks the musical should be...Drum roll please...GREASE!"


	49. Chapter 49

Master of Mischief Keeperoliver Chapter 49

They had been practicing the play all year, and it had turned out great. The group of characters were the only people who knew what they were planning, The rest of the school knew they were performing one the last day of the year, but, had no idea of what they were going to do.

Dobby and Winky were to be the stage managers, controlling all the scene changes. Peter and Delilah were asked to be the costume designers. Sam and Colin were music directors and performers. Sirius was asked to be the director. He was more than pleased at the work they put into it. It was going to be a great end for the Renegades. Hermione and Fred would be Danny and Sandy. Harry and Ginny would be Kanicki and Rizzo.

The school year went by so fast, the end snuck up on the students. Hermione and Fred had tested for their Potion Master exam, and because of the Half blood prince book, they aced the test, and were now certified Potion Masters. As soon as the test results were made public, offers for positions for companies came pouring in, with six figure salaries. Fred naturally refused, wanting to get back with George in the business. Hermione liked the thought of being in the Dept. of Mystery, and being an unmentionable. Not a six figure salary, but, it was far better than most jobs in the Ministry. She had an interview set up for July 10.

Ginny was scheduled for a try-out for the Harpies on July 15, and Harry had a meeting with the owner of a shop in Diagon Alley, to purchase the property he was selling. Things were falling in place for the Renegades. Draco even wanted to be in on the building of a new WWW with Harry. Ron was to help set up a third store near Beauxbatons in France.

The NEWTS were as always, strenuous, but, finally they were over, and the students could relax, and prepare for the upcoming event. The Renegades were all sitting around the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, each couple sharing their thoughts for what was to come, after Graduation. Neville was to train with Professor Sprout for two years, and then she would retire, and Neville would become the new Professor for Herbology. Dean was asked to become a Graphic Artist for Witch Weekly. Seamus was to take over for his father, running his pub. He had thoughts of opening one in the Marauder's Mall. Sam and Colin would finish their last year, so they had another year to think about what they wanted to do. Harry learned from Dudley, that he was interested in joining him and Draco with the joke shop, and they were more than happy to join in. A four way split between Harry, Draco, Dudley and the Twins, was agreed upon. This was for the two shops. Ron's was to be a fifty/fifty split.

Then before the group knew it, the day of the play arrived. It was to begin at 10 AM, and then the plan was for Fred and Hermione to go to the area where the wedding was to take place, and get prepared, once the play was over. The mystery minister would be waiting for their arrival, at 2 PM to begin the ceremony. Hermione couldn't believe she as only given two hour to get ready. But she was lucky, as her maids were only given an hour. It would be rushed, but, it would work.

The audience began to arrive, at 9:30 AM, and as they entered, they received a blank piece of paper. They were told that 1 minute prior to the opening number, the program would show itself.

At the time that it was supposed to, and with every one settled, The program appeared to the crowd, and the cast could hear the cheer come from them. And then the music started.

GREASE LYRICS

I SOLVE MY PROBLEMS AND I SEE THE LIGHT

WE GOT A LOVING THING, WE GOTTA FEED IT RIGHT

THERE AIN'T NO DANGER WE CAN GO TO FAR

WE START BELIEVING NOW THAT WE CAN BE WHAT WE ARE

GREASE IS THE WORD

THEY THINK OR LOVE IS JUST A GROWING PAIN

WHY DON'T THEY UNDERSTAND, IT'S JUST A CRYING SHAME

THEIR LIPS ARE LYING ONLY REAL IS REAL

WE STOP THE FIGHT RIGHT NOW, WE GOT TO BE WHAT FEEL

GREASE IS THE WORD IT'S THE WORD THAT YOU HEARD

IT'S GOT GROOVE IT'S GOT MEANING

GREASE IS THE TIME, IS THE PLACE, IS THE MOTION

GREASE IS THE WAY WE ARE FEELING

WE TAKE THE PRESSURE AND WE THROW AWAY

CONVENTIONALITY BELONGS TO YESTERDAY

THERE IS A CHANCE THAT WE CAN MAKE IT SO FAR

WE START BELIEVING NOW BUT WE CAN BE WHO WE ARE

GREASE IS THE WORD

IT'S GOT GROOVE IT'S GOT MEANING

GREASE IS THE TIME, IS THE PLACE, IS THE MOTION

GREASE IS THE WAY WE ARE FEELING

THIS IS THE LIFE OF ILLUSION

RIGHT TROUBLE LACED WITH CONFUSION

WHAT ARE WE DOING

WE TAKE THE PRESSURE AND WE THROW AWAY

CONVENTIONALITY BELONGS TO YESTERDAY

THERE IS A CHANCE THAT WE CAN MAKE IT SO FAR

WE START BELIEVING NOW THAT WE CAN BE WHO WE ARE

GREASE IS THE WORD

IT'S GOT GROVE IT'S GOT MEANING

GREASE IS THE TIME, IS THE PLACE, IS THE MOTION

GREASE IS THE WAY WE ARE FEELING

GREASE IS THE WORD

IT'S GOT GROOVE IT'S GOT MEANING

GREASE IS THE TIME, IS THE PLACE, IS THE MOTION

GREASE IS THE WAY WE ARE FEELING

GREASE IS THE WORD

IS THE WORD

IS THE WORD

IS THE WORD

The audience was going wild, as they sang along with the cast members. The word for the song appeared on the program, to allow the audience to sing along.

The scene opened with Fred and Hermione standing on a beach, with the waves slapping against the rocks in the background. They told the audience of how they met that summer, and fell in love, only to learn that Sandy was supposed to be going back to Australia. They shared a kiss.

The scene changed again, as it showed Harry and Ginny, standing with Draco, and Ron, with Daphne and Padma. Luna was also there. It moved through the story and then the lunch scene, with the cast singing Summer nights, showing the different prospective of what happened during the summer between Danny and Sandy.

The audience was eating it up. They were so into it, that some were up dancing to the music, in the back of the seating, so as not to block the play.

The songs continued with 'Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee" which had every one singing. The there was Hopelessly devoted to you, which had every one hugging their better halves. People were actually crying, as Hermione sang. Hermione was actually crying as she was singing. thew applause for this number was tremendous.

The next number had every oner rolling, Luna was the focal point, playing Pinky, it was 'Beauty School Dropout' and the whole cast was there dancing around Luna.

It moved on to the outdoor theater scene where Rizzo told the rest she missed her period, and the word spread. Sandy tried giving her encouraging words, but, Rizzo threw them off and sang 'There Are Worse Things I Could Do'

Then it went to Danny and Sandy in his car, and he kisses Sandy, and does the wrong thing by putting his hand on her breast, and Sandy leaves him, slamming the door on his privates. He then starts singing Sandy.

The audience was so into the play, they were becoming more of a part of then they were supposed to. Dan and Jean Granger were the loudest singers. They knew and loved this movie, and knew every line by heart. Hermione laughed as she looked down from the stage and watched as they sang to each other, danced and just had a great time. Lily and James were another.

The songs continued Greased lightning we go together, and finally after the race, the finally.

It was a carnival scene, with Danny, Kinicky, and the rest of the gang standing there, when they heard whistling. Danny turned around, and he saw a changed Sandy. She had a cigarette hanging from her mouth, but, not smoking it. She had on a body forming tank top, and very tight leather pants, and high heels.

Danny just stared, "SANDY!"

"Tell me about it stud." she replied.

The music started

I GOT CHILLS THEY'RE MULTIPLYING

AND I'M LOSING CONTROL CAUSE THE POWER YOU'RE SUPPLYING

IT'S ELECTRIFYING

YOU BETTER SHAPE UP CAUSE I NEED A MAN

AND MY HEART IS SET ON YOU

YOU BETTER SHAPE UP, YOU BETTER UNDERSTAND

TO MY HEART IT MUST BE TRUE

NOTHING LEFT FOR ME TO DO

YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT, OH OH OH HONEY

YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT, OH OH OH HONEY

YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT, OH OH OH HONEY

THE ONE THAT I WANT OH YES INDEE-EE-HEED

IF YOU FILLED WITH AFFECTION

YOU'RE TOO SHY TO CONVEY

MEDIATE IN MY DIRECTION

FEEL YOUR WAY

I BETTER SHAPE UP, CAUSE YOU NEED A MAN (I NEED A MAN)

WHO CAN KEEP ME SATISFIED

I BETTER SHAPE UP IF I'M GOING TO PROVE (YOU BETTER PROVE)

THAT MY FAITH IS JUSTIFIED

ARE YOU SURE? YES I'M SURE DEEP DOWN INSIDE

YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT, OH OH OH HONEY

YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT, OH OH OH HONEY

YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT, OH OH OH HONEY

THE ONE THAT IN WANT OH YES INDEE-EE-HEED

The chorus went on for three more times, and the song ended. The whole assembly was up singing the song with the cast. The play ended with We go together, and Danny and sandy were flying off into the sunset, in Danny's convertible. Fred and Hermione left the car, as soon as it landed, and went to get dressed.

The cast were there on stage, accepting the cheers from the audience, and then got them calmed down to make a statement. Harry stepped forward, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for this great reception. and we wish you all to stay, as our very own Sandy and Danny are preparing for their true wedding. Fred Weasley, and Hermione Granger welcome you to their upcoming nuptials, with a surprise minister. Now if you will excuse us, we are a little behind schedule, and need to get ready.

At 2 PM, the bride was making her way down the aisle toward her groom, in the arm of her father. She was beautiful, in her white and gold gown, with the long train trailing behind her, being held up by a first year student. She joined Fred at the alter. She hugged and kissed her dad, and then Dan placed her hand in Fred's, "Please watch over her Fred, we love her very much."

"I will sir, because, I also love her very much."

They walked back up the stairs where a large purple curtain was hanging. George was on one side of the curtain, as best man, and Ginny was on the other side of the curtain as Maid of honor. They drew the ropes to the curtain, and there stood a life size portrait of Albus Dumbledore. It had been granted permission for the great leader to perform this ceremony.

Albus looked at the young couple, and smiled. he began, "Ladies and gentlemen, it has been bestowed upon me the honor of bringing these two wonderful people together in holy matrimony. We have spent many hours this past year, so that I could get to know them. I must say, they certainly do love and respect each other very much. Now if we may bow our heads and give thanks to the powers that be, who I shall not disclose who they are, as that will be cheating you of the surprise that awaits us all when we begin the next great journey. PAUSE. Thank you all. Now, Fred if you will begin, please tell Hermione why you think you should be her husband."

"Hermione, the first time I saw you, I knew I had to get to know you. Like a fool, however, I had to go through some one else. Of all people it had to be Harry Adonis Potter heartthrob of the wizard world. Naturally, you were smitten by his dashing good looks. What I did appreciate was the way he let you down, and built me up. Thank you Harry, for being a good friend, and guiding light. Hermione, as we have gone through the years, you have become more dear to me. You have made these last seven years the most enjoyable of my life. Sorry Weasleys. How ever, in a few more moments you also will be a Weasley, so I take it back. Now is the time that I have waited for, for three years now, since I first asked you to marry me."

"Hermione, it is now your turn to tell Fred, why you wish to be his wife." Albus said.

"Fred, you were the first person I met, in the wizarding world. I was filled with doubt, about magic. You guided me through my first year, helped me in my second year. lifted my spirits in third year, and have loved me every year after that. Not once in those seven years did you show anything but, love, respect, and devotion to me. Yes, as you said, I had a crush on Harry in the beginning, Stiil do, truth be told, but now that crush is the crush of a sister for her brother. The crush I have on you is that of a woman for her chosen one. For this, I give my soul to you forever, and eternity."

Albus started the ceremony, "Fred and Hermione, the step you are about to take is one that will begin your lives together, in a bond of trust, faith, and devotion. You enter this journey knowing what lies ahead will be done in partner ship with each other. Before I go any further, is there one amongst the gathered who feel this bond should not be made. Let them speak now, or forever hold their piece. PAUSE. Very good. George, if you will give Fred his ring please. Fred this ring means your eternal love for Hermione, that is never ending. A continual reminder of what you are about to enter. A bond of love that shall not be broken by outside factor. Only through you, will it be broken. Let us not dwell on the negative, but, the positive. I know that you and Hermione will live a strong and productive life. Please place the ring on Hermione's left ring finger."

"Ginevra, If you will give Hermione her ring please. Pause. Hermione, your trip into the magical world has been short, and through it all, Fred has been there with you, through thick and thin. You have returned this act with your undying love for him. May this love last you all the rest of the days of your lives together. Be his guiding light, when times are the darkest. Be his healer, when he is sick or injured. Be his eyes when he is blinded with despair. Be his hope, when he has lost it all. Together you can conquer all obstacles. Apart, you will fail all attempts. Please place the ring on Fred's left ring finger. PAUSE. You are both to hold each others left hand, making sure the rings touch. Now Fred repeat after me. I Fred do take you Hermione as my Bonded wife. With this bond, I acknowledge the fact that we are equal, and the same in all facets of life."

Fred did this

"Hermione please repeat after me, I Hermione do take you Fred As my Bonded husband. With this bond I acknowledge the fact that we are equal and the same in all facets of life."

"Fred, you may kiss the bride. Fred drew Hermione into his arms, and kissed her with love. They broke the kiss a moment later,

"If you will both turn and face the crowd. Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present to you, Mr and Mrs. Fred Weasley."

There was a loud cheer from everyone, as Fred and Hermione came into their number.

The reception went long into the night, and Fred and Hermione left to go to their special room in the RoR. This where they shared their first night together as man and wife.

MoM-}

Five years have past since that day, and all of the Renegades, and their friends have married but two. The first to marry were Draco and Daphne, not two weeks after Fred and Hermione.

Next to enter into marriage were Ron and Padma. One month after Draco and Daphne.

George had previously married Angelina, and they now had two children, a boy and a girl.

Neville and Luna got married, just prior to the school year, and she shared the professor's assistant's private quarters with her husband. He was now the Herbology Professor, after Sprout resigned.

Dobby and Winky married during the following school year, and they were blessed with four young ones. They were born free elves.

Samantha and Colin were married one month after they graduated, and they now have a daughter.

Lisa and Dennis shared the wedding with Sam and Colin, even though Dennis had one more year left. He had to ask permission from the Ministry, but, Arthur was lenient with the couple, and granted it.

Other marriages were Seamus and Lavender, Dean and Parvati and Blaise and Pansy.

That left Harry and Ginny as the only single ones left. Ginny had become the starting Chaser for the Harpies, leading them to two straight championships in the world cup finals. After the second one, Ginny decided she had , had enough, and retired from the harpies. Harry and Draco had started the WWW in Diagon Alley, and it was even bigger than the one in the Marauder's mall. It was the biggest success story of the century in the wizarding world. With the one that Ron opened in France, the seven partners, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Draco, James and Sirius were some of the richest people in the world.

The time had come for the biggest wedding to ever take place. Harry and Ginny were married on Valentine's day in the year 2003. It was broadcast on WIZNET TV. an innovation of WWW. Run by Luna Longbottom.

THE END

Author's End note: Well, there you have it, the end of my longest journey. This story has been fun to write, and Hopefully fun for you to read. Sorry if I disappointed you with Harry and Ginny's not showing their wedding, but it took all I had for Hermione's and Fred's. Please join me in my other stories, and may you all have the peace you have coming to you. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


End file.
